Red, Blue, Cyan, Green, and Others
by Fea-Varcion
Summary: An Academy that's under the original name of "Dynasty Academy", has been split in four; Wu, Wei, Jin, and Shu. With their differences placed in the hands of the students, love finds its way around all the histories and differences in their Academies and true love sparks. Will the Principals be willing to make these students the exception and allow their buildings to reunite? YAOI!
1. Red Swallow

_Dynasty Kingdom contained a school, a boarding school to be exact, but it wasn't just one it was four. They were split up in colors; Red for those under Wu's scholar training, Blue for those studying in Wei, Light Blue -a recent installment- that's for the students under Jin, and lastly Green for the students that preferred Shu's teachings. _

_As their teaching styles were all completely different, both blues taking a more direct approach at teaching their students, not allowing them to slack off at all, it generally was dominated more by males. They often do collaboration classes together due to Jin branching off from Wei into a different type of learning style for some students. _

_Shu had a kinder approach towards their students, they didn't force things onto their students, but they still expected them to cooperate and learn just as much as the other segments of the Academy. They often collaborate with Wu, who was more for logic and strategies. Wu was more of a 'to themselves' type of group as they preferred to focus more on their 'family' in a sort of way. They were still moderately kind to the students outside of their own normal classes, but preferred socialization towards their own classmates. The students rarely cause problems, but in other Academy buildings, their arguments could be heard when they are outside. _

_This is where we branch off, spending this chapters attention with Wu, as the main focus of this chapter is Lu Xun. _

* * *

Chapter 1: Red Swallow

A soft smile came from the brunette who had been walking with the two arguing students, Gan Ning and Ling Tong. They had been arguing the whole time the trio had been walking to their next class. Lu Xun couldn't help but laugh a bit as his friends constantly turned to him to vouch for either one. He'd occasionally help one, but the other would get angrier and things would erupt. This let to Lu Xun refusing to assist either one anymore.

"Lu Xun, you agree that Gan Ning can be a real pain in the ass right?!" Ling Tong practically yelled at the small brunette that had been walking behind the pair to their next class.

Lu Xun looked up and opened his mouth to talk, but instantly was muted by Gan Ning, "No! Lu Xun, Ling Tong's clearly the pain! I mean look at him, his look says nothing BUT 'pain in the ass' work!"

Lu Xun once again attempted to speak, but Ling Tong interrupted again, "NO! I'm tired of you, you know that?!" Ling Tong poked Gan Ning right in the chest, "You're so annoying! Stop walking with us to class!"

"U-uh..." Lu Xun muttered out as their yelling became louder. "Guys..?" His voice sounded like a whisper compared to the two yelling.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT!" Ling Tong yelled out, tossing his bag off to the side of the hall.

"NO WAY. YOU'RE THE ONE THAT CALLED ME ANNOYING IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Gan Ning yelled back, throwing his bag at Lu Xun, "BESIDES, YOU KNOW FULL WELL WHY I WALK WITH YOU GUYS."

Ling Tong scoffed, "TO SEE YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE LU XUN? I'M SURE HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU AT ALL. HE'S A SCHOLAR, YOU'RE A... GAN NING."

Gan Ning growled, "Wanna say that shit again?" He said lower.

Lu Xun blushed while holding onto his and Gan Ning's bags. "Guys.. If you keep arguing like this, the principal's going to come, not only from Wu, but from Wei, _again_." As normal, the pair ignored the blushing brunette and continued spewing more curses at each other in sheer anger. Lu Xun sighed and set the two bags down, along with the rest of his stuff. He walked up to the two and before they could get the chance to punch the other, Lu Xun grabbed their ears and pulled them down.

"L-Lu Xun..." Ling Tong looked up to the brunette, "H-hey?" His voice sounded a bit hoarse, probably from the yelling that he'd been doing.

"If you two don't shut up, you're going to cause _another_ scene, and I don't want to get involved this time. Okay?" Lu Xun half threatened.

"It's not my fault Gan Ning walks with us brunettes because he wants to talk with you." Ling Tong teased. Lu Xun let go of their ears and smacked Ling Tong instantly.

"Don't, just please don't." Lu Xun mumbled out with a blush. He got his and Gan Ning's bags from the side and looked over to the blonde, "Gan Ning?" He called trying to get his attention.

Gan Ning had been awkwardly pulling at his ear while his other hand was running through his hair, when he heard his name he dropped both hands and looked at the source, "Huh?" He asked simply.

Lu Xun held out his bag to him, the chains and bells making different types of sounds as it was held in between them, "Here."

"O-oh, thanks for holding it." Gan Ning awkwardly commented, taking his bag and instantly running a hand through his hair once more. "C'mon, we're probably already late." He said turning and quickly walking through the hall and turning a corner.

Lu Xun looked at Ling Tong quietly, "Ling Tong..." Lu Xun awkwardly started. Ling Tong looked at him then looked away to walk down the hall to get to his class. Lu Xun sighed and slowly followed behind him, practically clutching his bag in the process. _Was he... Serious about that?_ He thought with a blush growing on his face. _He can't be right? Just trying to bother Gan Ning by saying silly things... They always do that, right? D-don't they? So why does this bother me so much too? _Lu Xun sighed walking into the classroom. He hadn't realized how late he was as the whole class stared at him in momentary shock.

"Lu Xun?" Lu Meng called to the young student, "You've been coming to class late lately, is everything alright?"

"I-" Lu Xun blushed heavily, "Y-yeah... Everything's okay.." He dropped his head in shame, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Lu Meng rested a hand on the smaller brunette's shoulder.

"It's okay; I'm starting to think you don't like my class though." Lu Meng chuckled.

"N-n-no! That's not it!" Lu Xun stared at his teacher with determination, "I just...! I've been distracted lately!" Lu Xun practically lied but wasn't going to admit what was on his mind today at all. "I'm sorry." He quickly retreated to his seat and situated himself to take notes. Lu Meng shrugged and continued on with his class.

* * *

Zhou Yu and Sun Ce stared at Lu Xun's constantly distracted figure; they weren't the only ones that knew something was going on. Xiao Qiao had told them that Ling Tong was also acting fairly odd in her class as well. Then Da Qiao and Sun Shang Xiang had also confirmed in their last class that Gan Ning was playing the 'I'm not feeling well' card. The two boys stared at each other then back to Lu Xun. The three had been stationed in the Library together for a project that needed to be done within the next week.

"Lu Xun, do you mind writing the main points in the outline form?" Zhou Yu asked. Lu Xun hadn't said anything, and this somewhat upset the long chocolate haired male. "Lu Xun!" He called again. The brunette jumped and stared at him in shock.

"Y-yes?" He asked sheepishly.

"I asked you if you could write the main points in outline form for us. I'll be finding the information as Sun Ce looks for the books and such for us to use." Zhou Yu repeated himself. He placed down his notebook and slide down on the bench to where the other was sitting. "Is something the matter? You haven't been focused on this project at all."

"N-no, I'm fine." Lu Xun whispered, "I'm sorry, it must be a real pain with me not paying attention, I'll start on the no-" Zhou Yu put his hand up to stop the other from speaking.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" He asked, pushing on a bit more. "You can't focus on a project such as this with a lot on your mind. I've been aware of Ling Tong and Gan Ning also acting amiss as well. Will you not explain to me?"

"Ling Tong... Lately he's been saying a lot of weird things about me when he's arguing with Gan Ning..." Lu Xun looked away from the male in front of him.

"Like what?" Zhou Yu leaned in, allowing the boy to whisper. Sun Ce had quietly slid closer to Lu Xun to hear what he had to say.

"I- He's... Recently when we were headed to Lu Meng's class.. He was saying how Gan Ning only wanted to walk with us because Gan Ning wanted to talk with me, but he never actually did.."

"So you mean, you think Gan Ning likes you from what Ling Tong's been saying?" Sun Ce whispered, "That's funny. I always thought that Ling Tong and Gan Ning were just a tsundere type of couple. I didn't think that Ning liked you at all."

"Really? You thought those two were together? Get your head out of the gutter Sun Ce. They honestly just need a little push and who knows, magic might happen." Zhou You commented.

"Like babies?" Sun Ce asked. Lu Xun and Zhou Yu's faces both went blank, "What..?"

"Men can't have babies." Lu Xun replied, "Though I tend to believe if they had female organs that could be possible?"

Zhou Yu shrugged, "Don't let this get to you though, Lu Xun. If you're really that confused on how Gan Ning feels about you, ask him. Other than that, let's get back to work, it should distract you a bit. Alright?"

"Yeah." Lu Xun nodded with a small smile. "Thank you."

* * *

The family of Wu students sat at their table, lunch occasionally flinging from side to side. Ling Tong had been sitting with Zhou Yu, Da Qiao, and Sun Quan while Gan Ning was sitting with Sun Ce and Sun Shang Xiang. Lu Xun quietly made his way next to Sun Shang Xiang, hoping not to alert Gan Ning, but she hadn't realized that he wasn't trying to collect attention at all.

"Hey Lu Xun!" She greeted happily. Lu Xun's face instantly paled as he shook his head furiously, "Hmm? What's wrong?" She tilted her head in confusion, "Lu Xun?"

Gan Ning looked over to the brunette then back to Sun Ce, saying something then standing up and leaving the lunch room in a rush. Lu Xun sighed and stood, hoping to follow him.

"W-wait Lu Xun! What's going on?!" Sun Shang Xiang asked as he stood.

"I'm sorry.. Maybe your brother can explain for you. I have to go." Lu Xun quickly made his way out of the lunchroom and followed the blonde down one of the hallways.

Sun Shang Xiang stared at her brother in question, "What's going on?" She asked again.

"Oh you see... Gan Ning might have a thing for Lu Xun." Sun Ce said simply.

"But they've been friends for god knows how long?"

"Yeah... There's been some changes, remember high school can hold lots of secrets."

"They live in the same dorm.. Gan Ning and Lu Xun. Do they remember that?"

"Probably not.." Sun Ce thought for a moment, "Well sis, they're just going to have to work things out. We can't do much if they're going to go about acting like this."

"Yeah..."

Gan Ning dragged his bag on the ground as he ran a hand on the wall while walking down the hallway. He sighed loudly then groaned in irritation. "You've gotta be kidding me. Am I really that lost? Lu Meng's been teaching me alongside Lu Xun and Ling Tong, and I can't even tell which one I'd rather more? Urgh." Another groan, "This is so stupid!" He threw his bag down the hall and grabbed at his hair, "Why can't I just like... Admit I have _SOME_ type of feelings for the kid?!" He ruffled up his hair and groaned a third time.

"I'm sure it wouldn't have worked out between the two of us either, Gan Ning. We may be roommates, but that's not going to change how I feel about you. You're another friend, a good friend, and I like hanging out with you as that, nothing more, nothing less." Lu Xun spoke standing behind Gan Ning. He walked closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm not sure if I should apologize though, for not having the same conflicted feelings as you."

Gan Ning stared at Lu Xun for a moment before shrugging his hand off, "Like you'd understand. Roommate or not, you're just... Tsk. You're just another waste of time." He convinced himself walking over and picking up his bag.

"But you've spent as much time as me thinking about this, have you not?"

"Can you just drop it?"

"You feel the same way as I do, we're both lost."

"I'm not lost, I know what I'm doing."

"That's what I said until I realized I hadn't been aware of anyone else's feelings for me."

"But you don't have feelings for anyone else, why are we still talking about this?"

"I do have feelings for people, it may not be the same as yours, but I still care about you regardless."

"I'm no more than a friend, you're no more than a friend."

"Ling Tong has other ideas."

"That doesn't matter! The shit-head isn't even involved with th-"

"But he likes you. He's been arguing with you more and more, and on occasion, I feel left out. His attention's been going to you, whether you like it or not. You're what he wants."

"Would you cut your shit?"

"Would you pay attention to others feelings for you?"

"This is stupid." Gan Ning groaned and turned to walk down the rest of the hall.

"You're giving up again? You never learn." Ling Tong commented turning the corner Lu Xun had come from, "I can't believe you're such a pussy."

"What do you want?" Gan Ning growled.

"I think we all should just talk things over." Lu Xun spoke softly, like a parent trying to get their children situated. He smiled at his two friends, "I don't like being involved with things that should just be between the two of you." He added in.

Gan Ning reluctantly walked back to the small brunette, as Ling Tong did the same from the other direction. Lu Xun, quite pleased with himself, clapped once the two reached him. "What are we going to talk about?" Ling Tong asked.

"Clearly about what's been going on this week, idiot!" Gan Ning growled. They both instantly stopped when Lu Xun grabbed at their ears. "W-what are you doing?! That hurts!"

They both groaned in pain when Lu Xun let go, "Don't act like such pains, I want you two to talk out _everything_ that's been bothering you about the other."

"Okay," Gan Ning said first, "For starters, I don't like how you're saying how I just want to walk with you guys because of Lu Xun!" He frowned at Ling Tong.

"Well, if you were clear on your feelings for everything in the beginning, maybe I wouldn't have accused you of liking him!" Ling Tong retaliated.

"W-what?! I never had feelings until recently you fool!" Gan Ning growled. "Besides, why would you think it would be to him?!"

"'Cause! Clearly you have some type of attraction to him, or you wouldn't have awkwardly left when I said it today!" Ling Tong frowned, "You're such an idiot, make up your damn mind!"

"My damn mind IS made up, I know who the hell I like, you fool!"

Lu Xun had took this as the initiative to slide away with his book bag, hoping silently that things would in fact work out for the pair that had obvious feelings for the other. A chuckle escaped Lu Xun as he walked away, bag in hand. Though, as soon as he heard something like '_I like you_' come from Gan Ning, Lu Xun instantly turned around and stared at Ling Tong, since he was the one that he could see from the distance. Surely, Ling Tong's face was nothing but red as they continued to argue out their feelings. _They'll be fine. I'm sure of it. _He smiled to himself before rounding the corner and leaving the building. It was still lunchtime in all the Academies, so Lu Xun decided he'd settle down at one of the tables outside and read.

Though, he was taken by shock seeing a raven sitting at the table he'd normally sit at. Lu Xun wondered if he should just head back in, but he didn't want to be involved with anything that they might pull inside the building. Lu Xun walked over to the opposite side of the table and settled his things down. He hadn't really looked at the short haired raven, but he did take notice that he was probably working on something for his class.

So, naturally, Lu Xun decided not to say a thing as he pulled out his book and began to read where he had recently left off. There was minutes of silence until the raven had disrupted their silence with a grunt if displeasure. He clicked at the mechanical pencil that he was using then sighed and turned to look into his bag, presumably for another.

Lu Xun had only glanced over for a quick moment, wondering if he should offer his own, but stayed quiet when he found another and continued back on his work. Another set of complete silence ran through the table as the two minded their own business and continued on.

"Wait, is this a fraction?" The raven mumbled to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. "No, that's a completely different setup." He leaned in on the book then looked over to his text book. "This is so damn stupid." He looked up in front of him, then down the table and rested his eyes on Lu Xun, who had for a moment once again glanced at him. "Who are you?" He asked quickly.

"I... My apologies, my name's Lu Xun." Lu Xun answered somewhat awkwardly.

"Is that your styled name?" He asked.

"Well, no, but you're welcome to call me Lu Xun?" Lu Xun practically asked himself that.

"I'd rather not." He turned back to his book and began writing again.

"W-what? Won't you tell me your name then?" Lu Xun set his book down a bit in shock, _how dare this man... _

"Cao Pi."

"But that's not your styled name either, correct?"

"Shut up."

Lu Xun let out a mild grunt and went back to reading.

That's how it was for the next few weeks in the Academy, Lu Xun would go out during lunch to read and at many times, would encounter Cao Pi sitting in the same spot as the prior day, and the prior week.

Zhou Yu poked at the small brunette's back. "Lu Xun." Zhou Yu said simply, "You look a bit happier than normal, did something good happen to you?"

Lu Xun jumped at the contact, but turned to his friend nonetheless, "I'm not sure. I haven't done anything different recently... Oh! How are Ling Tong and Gan Ning doing? I hear that they've been hitting it off lately."

"It's exactly as you heard. Gan Ning and Ling Tong have been flirting with one another lately, it's quite swell, we don't have to worry about them trying to smack around the other in anger anymore." Zhou Yu chuckled, "Who would have known their anger was just from the fire of their attraction?"

"Actually, I think you were the one who knew." Lu Xun mumbled.

"Really?" Zhou Yu thought for a moment, "I see. Did you feel better after leaving them to talk?"

"Yeah." Lu Xun shifted on his feet awkwardly and looked down to the ground, "Can I ask you something though, Zhou Yu?" Zhou Yu let out a hum sound, most likely to say go ahead. So Lu Xun took the silence as a chance to speak, "What's... What's your styled name?"

"Why? You've never took an interest in that before, what's the sudden change?"

"I-I just..." Lu Xun's glance never wavered from the ground, "There was this guy.. He asked me what my styled name was, I don't know if it's important or something, but he just.. He made me realize that I never actually knew what my friends styled names were."

"Gōngjǐn." Zhou Yu said simply.

"Huh?" Lu Xun looked up instantly.

"My name, the styled name. Gōngjǐn." He repeated.

"Oh, t-thank you." Lu Xun mumbled with a smile, "I won't call you by that, just in case you're wondering."

"You can if you want, Sun Ce calls me that on occasion. I don't mind." Zhou Yu smiled back, "Now, who was that guy that you were talking with about styled names?"

"He's from Wei, and his name's Cao Pi." Lu Xun replied. Zhou Yu instantly took a step back, "Is something wrong?"

"Are you not aware of Wei at all? You shouldn't be talking with people from a different Academy..."

"...But, he talked to me first.."

"Do you really think anyone would believe that?"

"Well, I don't know... Though he's been the one asking me about it every time I see him."

"Where do you meet with him?"

"During lunch, the table that I sit at outside, he sits there a lot as well."

"You shouldn't talk with him. Cao Pi is the son of Cao Cao, the head of Wei Academy." Zhou Yu shook his head, "This isn't good at all, if some people of Wu find out, it's sure to spread about, soon hitting Sun Jian."

"I can't just _not_ talk with him either, that's completely rude." Lu Xun attempted to defend himself, even though he understood that Wei and Wu never converse, as Wu is friendlier with Shu and Wei is friendlier with Jin. "Besides, what if, just by luck, we change the way Wei and Wu think of each other."

"What are you trying to gain from this?"

"Nothing, really."

"Is there something else that I should know about him then?"

"Well... I feel like I'm obligated to sit there when he's there, I guess his calm personality just kinda... Levels out Wu's... fighting spirit I think? It's nice to talk with him about civil things as well."

"You only talk with him there, correct?" Lu Xun nodded, "Then..." Zhou Yu sighed, "I guess it's fine. I'm not completely accepting this, but... At the same time, I don't want you to feel as if you're not allowed to make friends. Hearing you speak of him sounds as if you're somewhat interested in him."

Lu Xun blushed, "N-no! Nothing like that!" He shifted more, completely awkward with the conversation now, "C-can we head to our last class. I'm ready to just go to my bed and sleep." Zhou Yu chuckled and nodded, walking off with the small brunette.

* * *

A month has passed, now beginning in the cold weather of December, classes begin to stop earlier, to allow the semi pressured students to have chances to relax. It was hitting close to their winter break as well, so the students were enjoying their freedom happily.

Sun Ce had tackled Lu Xun and purposely pushed him into the snow, so now the short brunette was sitting at one of the tables outside attempting to dry himself off of the melting snow. They were able to wear casual clothes as they had shorter days of school, and Lu Xun's hooded trench coat wasn't helping him much from the face full of snow he had earlier.

"Lu Xun!" Xiao Qiao called for him, "Let's go make a snowman! Da Qiao, you and me!" She offered holding up a small snowball. "I wanna make a really big one!" Despite the cold, she still work short puffy shorts with long tights and knee high boots. Her jacket was a bright orange, which somehow managed to match the teal-ish shorts she wore.

Da Qiao smiled at her sister as she bent over to pick up a snowball of her own, "It'll be fun, right?" She asked. Like her sister, despite the cold she wore a short navy blue skirt, tights and knee high boots, but her coat was red instead and it was longer than Xiao Qiao's own. "I'll make the middle part?" She added.

"Yep! I'll make the head!" Xiao Qiao offered then looked over to Lu Xun, "You wanna help?"

Lu Xun stood with a smile, "Sure, why not." He brushed off a bit more of the snow before beginning to roll a snowball in the ground, "I guess I have the bottom then."

"Yes!" Xiao Qiao giggled rolling her snowball around in the ground.

"Is Wu really filled with kids?" A woman asked, she had quite the snobby look to her, though she stood with someone familiar with Lu Xun.

"Cao Pi?" Lu Xun asked. Cao Pi stared back at him.

"Are you really making a snowman? Here I thought you'd be brighter than that." He scoffed to his lack of amusement, "Maybe you all are childish." Cao Pi added, shaking his head in disappointment. "Come, Ji." He said turning back and heading to wear some of the other Wei students were.

Lu Xun stood and looked to the two Qiao's. Xiao Qiao had her cheeks puffed up as she poked at the moderately big snowball she made, "Stupid stuck-up Wei brats." She mumbled out.

"They can't be all bad, right?" Lu Xun asked.

"You've always seen the good in people, haven't you, Lu Xun?" Da Qiao asked, not looking up from her snowball. "It's a good feature for you, but Wei's not good when it comes to befriending others."

"Don't you think that Wu's not good to befriending others? I find that us in Wu are more stuck up than them! They're just giving their opinion on it, it doesn't mean that they're stuck-up. They're... They're..." Lu Xun trailed off. Xiao Qiao stared at Lu Xun in momentary shock.

"If you wanna go speak like that, you might as well go join them." Xiao Qiao spat out.

"Xiao! That's not nice!" Da Qiao warned her, "Don't say something like that." She looked over to Lu Xun, "I understand that you're newer at this Lu Xun, but Wu and Wei have never gotten along. It may seem a bit petty, but we can't befriend each other for just random situations such as these. If they want to be kind with us, we'll return that... But people like Cao Pi and Zhen Ji, we can't be kind to those... Those..."

"Pansies!" Xiao Qiao yelled.

"Hush!" Da Qiao tried to make her be quiet.

Lu Xun looked down to the snowball he had been making, "Let's just continue, it's not worth getting worked up over." He commented kneeling back down and forging a bigger snowball.

"Okay!" Xiao Qiao giggled.

Zhou Yu and Sun Ce frowned at each other watching the whole scene go down, "Bófú, I'm not liking this anymore."

"You let it go on for a month, Gōngjǐn. Lu Xun's going to try something, I can just feel it now." Sun Ce replied shaking his head, "It sucks, but someone's going to have to tell him about all the stuff Wei's done to Wu and Shu. Wei and Jin are their own company. I don't see why their precious little _prince_ and his prissy _princess_ are bothering our friends, but to me, it's beginning to look like they just wanna press a fight."

We're not fighting them Bófú, that's not how we're going to stand up to them."

"G-... Fine, are you going to tell him, or should I?" Sun Ce looked to his sworn brother.

"I guess I'll mention it to him again. Lu Xun's a tad bit stubborn, but it's only like that because he feels that Cao Pi is a good person somewhere in his thoughts. I'm not sure why though." Zhou Yu sighed.

* * *

The next afternoon Lu Xun spent his time for lunch once again outside. He hadn't been out there to eat since it began to snow, but Lu Xun was very welcoming to the cool weather, explaining it as 'letting the fiery spirit cool to a more neutral point'. He sat at his usual side of the table and sipped the hot tea inside its container while reading another book.

Cao Pi slowly made his way to his usual seat on the table, the whole time staring at Lu Xun. A small smirk growing on his face. "Hey." He said simply, getting the brunette's attention, "About yesterday.." He started resting his hands over top of the other on the table. "Surely you're not as childish as you were then, correct?"

"Who was that girl you were with?" Lu Xun found himself asking.

Cao Pi scoffed quietly, "Zhen Ji? My girlfriend, why?"

Lu Xun shook his head, "I'm not childish either, I just like doing a few childish things here and there. I prefer being more quiet and subtle, hence sitting out here and reading." Cao Pi nodded and looked away.

"Your eyes, they look hazel." Cao Pi stated. "Or... Amber, maybe?" He began to question himself.

Lu Xun felt a blush creep up on him, "How would you even know that?! You can barely even see my eyes!"

A stifled laughter left Cao Pi, "I'm very observant." He said calmly, "I want to know though, why you're trying to keep your styled name secret?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, but never looking over to Lu Xun again.

"I... I just don't think I should tell you, that's all. We barely even know each other, I guess... And it wouldn't really be a good idea, you know... We're from different Academies and all." Lu Xun said looking back to his book, his blush still visible.

"You're an idiot, you know that? I couldn't care less if we were from different Academies. I'm sure that we've been meeting here and talking here for about what... 2 months now? You're still being conservative?" Cao Pi glanced over to the brunette, his smirk never leaving his face.

Lu Xun sighed and placed his book down along with the container of half drunken tea. "What are you trying to do?" He asked turning to the raven. "I don't think I understand."

"Just tell me what your style name is. That's all I want to know."

"Why are you so demanding for that?"

"You don't like demanding?" Cao Pi quickly mumbled.

"W-what?" Lu Xun blushed heavier. "Just what are you getting at?"

"I asked a simple question, what's your style name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious."

"About my name?"

"About you. Stupid." Cao Pi finally looked over to the brunette and stared straight into his eyes, "Don't take this the wrong way though, but you're sporting yourself as an interesting kid."

Lu Xun shook his head, "I thought you had a girlfriend though?" He asked.

"You took it the wrong way."

"Huh?"

"I said not to take it the wrong way."

"...But... I don't recall taking it the wrong way."

"You think too much." Cao Pi sighed and shook his own head in feigned disappointment. "I guess that's another thing that's making you interesting.

"Now I just blatantly don't understand." Lu Xun's face deadpanned. After a moment of silence, Lu Xun realized that Cao Pi wasn't going to say anything else, so he sighed. "I guess, you really want to know?" He asked. He saw a quick nod come from the raven, "Bóyán."

Cao Pi's smirk grew bigger, "Bóyán huh?" He chuckled for a moment, "That's more like it. Finally agreeing to cooperate." Lu Xun frowned, "Oh, come now, everyone knows that curiosity could kill."

"Yeah I wish that happened." Lu Xun looked away and poked at his tea container. The realization soon hit him of how cold the air was, he felt his body begin to shiver from lack of heat, "I'm heading inside, it's getting too cold." He mumbled to the other.

"You're such a kid." Cao Pi commented watching Lu Xun pick up his stuff and begin to walk away, "Zǐhuán." He added in.

Lu Xun stopped right in his tracks, "Did you just...?" He watched as Cao Pi stood and walked around the table to where he stood. "I didn't even have to ask?"

"Why would you? It's only fair, you told me your name, I tell you mine."

"I'd rather you call me by Lu Xun though." Lu Xun insisted.

"I'd rather to call you by whatever I want. _Bóyán_." Cao Pi teased.

"Well, _Zǐhuán_. That sounds like there's going to be a problem for you. I'd rather be called by the first name I introduced you to." Lu Xun smiled, though it was barely visible. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go before classes start."

"You have classes today? Here I go about to ask you something, and you have classes." Cao Pi shook his head, completely upset, "Whatever." He said turning around, "See you again then, Bóyán."

"Z- I mean, Cao Pi! Call me by-" Lu Xun felt a deeper blush coming on while he yelled at Cao Pi, who raised a hand to stop him from talking.

"Hush." Cao Pi said simply, "Come meet with me later. Here. 10 to midnight. Okay?"

"... I can't leave at that time, the doors would be locked."

"Pick them, idiot." Cao Pi lastly said before walking away back into Wei's building. Lu Xun stood there for a moment, sighed, then walked back into his own Academy building. The whole time he headed back to the lunchroom to meet with his friends, he tried to clear his mind of the whole situation involving Cao Pi.

The first to notice him was Xiao Qiao, she smiled and waved at him happily. "Lu Xun!" She yelled gaining his attention, "C'mere!" She giggled. Lu Xun quickened his pace and reached her in the matter of seconds. He looked at her questionably, "Perfect, you're just the guy I was looking for! These other guys have no sense of fashion at all!" She glared at Sun Ce, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, and Zhou Yu. "So, which outfit looks better?!" She asked pointing at the five different outfits, that progressively got better with the more detail was placed. "This one is for Da Qiao, I'll show you mine later." She added in quickly.

Lu Xun looked over the outfits carefully, before picking the fourth one, "I actually prefer she'd wear something like this, it's not too dressy and it seems more casual for a person like Da Qiao." He nodded at his decision.

"See?! I knew he'd like that one!" Sun Shang Xiang giggled out, "It's the best one, for Da! She's so conserving of herself!"

"Can I ask what this is for?" Lu Xun asked.

"No." Xiao Qiao answered blankly, "Now, look at these!" She pulled out another set of papers under the pile of Da Qiao's clothing like pictures. "Which one would look best on me?" She asked him.

Lu Xun quietly took another moment to look over the pictures, the three girls attempting to quietly anticipate which outfit would look better. "I'd have to say..." He looked over the pictures again with the girls leaning in on him, "Either the second or the third. They're fairly similar, one containing more designs than the other. Either way, it still would look nice on you Xiao Qiao."

"Thank you! I was wondering on the third or the fourth one, but the second is really cute too!" Xiao Qiao giggled, "You have such a really good fashion sense, did you live with girls when you were younger?" She asked.

"Why do you get to ask that, and I can't ask what this is for?" Lu Xun counter asked.

"It's for a banquet my father set up for us, special event and such for the family. I'm not allowed to go into it." Xiao Qiao answered, "Now, did you grow up with lots of girls?"

"Not really..." Lu Xun mumbled, "Rarely that." He shook his head, "Lunch is going to be finished soon, we should start getting ready for class."

"Where were you at all lunch period anyways?" Da Qiao asked the brunette. He blushed and looked away, quickly standing up. "L-Lu Xun? What were you doing?!" She tried to pry.

"N-nothing! I was just-" Lu Xun was interrupted by the school bell. _Saved by the bell, thank god._ He quickly turned around and ran through the lunchroom doors to escape his friends' questions.

"He has class with us." Xiao Qiao said with a giggle, "Don't worry about it!" She practically sung. "We'll get our answers."

"Maybe he was sucking some guy off?" Sun Shang Xiang practically asked herself. The two other girls blushed and shook their heads furiously. "But... He ran away so quickly.." She said as she began to walk with them to their next class, "Wouldn't you think that too? I mean, maybe he's dating someone in secret, and doesn't want anyone to know about it. He just met up with his 'baby' and sucked him off."

"Why would you assume that it was a guy?" Da Qiao asked her.

"It could be a girl, he could a just did it with her, right?" Xiao Qiao answered. The three giggled during their walk to the classroom.

Zhou Yu stared at Sun Ce and Ling Tong, "This isn't good... He's talking with him still." Zhou Yu turned to Gan Ning instantly, "Gan Ning, keep an eye on Lu Xun while you're in the dorm room, stall him as much as you can if he's in a rush." Gan Ning smirked. "You understand?"

"Of course, I'll keep him stalled. You think he's going to go meet up with someone?" Gan Ning asked flinging his arms behind his head, "It's pretty cool though, I think we should follow him."

"Let's not go that far, Ning." Ling Tong spoke up, "Whatever it is, he wants to keep it secret. Unless he starts turning up missing on occasion, _that's_ when we start investigating more." He suggested.

"Really? That sounds stupid." Gan Ning groaned.

"You're stupid." Ling Tong retaliated.

"No, you two don't start arguing." Zhou Yu interrupted, "I _know_ for a fact that he's talking with someone, well who is it? I'm pretty sure I know that as well. I'm keeping this on the down low for right now. However, I'm hoping that he'll inform me of things as they go by."

"Will you tell us what's going on when you find out then?" Sun Ce asked quickly.

"Well... I'll think about that." Zhou Yu said walking into their classroom. "Come, last class of the day." He said glancing at Lu Xun, "We all would love to get some rest after this." Lu Xun felt himself sliding down in his seat, earning a few weird eyes towards him.

* * *

_11:20 pm_... Lu Xun thought staring at his phone. _I should start getting ready... W-wait, why am I so.._ He let out a quiet grunt, _why am I even bothering to go?_ Lu Xun ruffled his hair in frustration. _It's okay Xun, it's not like... It's not like it's anything serious right? He has a girlfriend, surely he knows how to be loyal. _He sighed and got up from his bed. _Gan Ning's still sleep, maybe I should leave earlier just in case I manage to wake him somehow._ Lu Xun went over to his drawer and pulled out some clothes and grabbed the towel nearby it.

"What 'cha doin'?" Lu Xun jumped hearing Gan Ning's voice. He stopped in his tracks and looked over to the blonde whose face was covered by his pillow. _How did he..._ "Yeah that's right, talkin' to you Xun."

"I- I just really wanted to take a shower, I know it's late, and I apologize for somehow waking you...-"

"I wasn't sleep to begin with." Gan Ning replied.

"You weren't? Maybe you should go to sleep though, you look like you're about to do so." Lu Xun urged.

"Nope, I think I'm just gonna stay awake. I'm curious as to what you're doing."

"I'm just going to take a shower."

"Then go back to sleep?"

"That sounds nice." Lu Xun lied. _Is he... Is he trying to stall me? Just who in the world would put hi-... Zhou Yu..._ "Now if you'd excuse me, I'll be going to shower."

"Kay." Gan Ning replied casually while Lu Xun walked away to the bathroom.

Ten minutes passed by and Lu Xun stepped out of the shower feeling completely refreshed. "I guess showers do help clear the mind." He whispered to himself while he dried off. "Alright, next would be sneaking away from Gan Ning." He mumbled looking at his phone while putting on his phone. "11:32.. I don't know if I should hurry, or take longer than expected." He groaned again, but tried not to be loud. "Okay, Xun. Get some sense into you, it's nothing serious, really not." He told himself before he started to brush his teeth. _Then... Why am I doing all of this just to meet with him...? _Once finished, he looked back at the time, "38. Hmm..."

Lu Xun walked out the bathroom and turned off the light. He looked over to where Gan Ning was laying at prior and took notice that the blonde was no longer laying there. "Do I even want to ask...?" He asked himself. He took the chance to take his wallet -just in case- and room key, then head out to the side doors closer to the tables outside. After a few moments of picking at the lock, Lu Xun managed to get outside and close the door as quietly as he could. He was also glad that he took a somewhat heavy winter coat off the side of his bed before leaving because outside was just far too cold at night.

Lu Xun put on the coat and sighed to himself, feeling the cold air dissipate and turn into warmth. "That's.. Better." He said, pleased with the coats fast moving heat.

"There you are Bóyán, I was wondering if you were going to come on time." Cao Pi yawned as he made his way into Lu Xun's view.

"You're still calling me that? What happened to just calling me by my actual-"

"I told you already, I like the name Bóyán better. What you call me, I couldn't care." Cao Pi shrugged moving closer to the short brunette. "Come, follow me. I want to show you something." He said lifting a finger telling Lu Xun to follow. Cao Pi turned around and walked away, a moderately fast walking pace. Lu Xun stood there for a moment wondering if he was serious, then after a certain distance, he followed after the taller raven.

"Where are we going?" Lu Xun asked.

"Do you like asking questions?" Cao Pi wondered out loud.

Lu Xun grunted, "Well, if you don't tell me what's going on, I'm bound to ask questions." He replied, a frown growing on his face.

"I want to just... Get you away from those brats in Wu right now." Cao Pi mumbled. "Why? They don't seem to trust you much at all."

"They're just protective of people in their part of the Academy. I guess they're more... Family protective than anything." Cao Pi let out a slightly amused hum. "Though, they have been telling me lately that I shouldn't talk with you at all." Lu Xun added in, looking at the snow as he followed behind Cao Pi's footsteps.

"They don't trust people in Wei? How unfortunate." Cao Pi chuckled quietly, he smirked at his own comment.

"Yeah but... I don't see why? I mean.. I know Wu and Wei have a hatred for each other, but things can change as the years go by, right?" Lu Xun insisted, he looked up to stare right into Cao Pi's back.

"They could. Things could change but... Bóyán, do remember it's great histories between the two Academies. Hence why we're spit up like this, you realize that, right?"

"I know, but it still can change. We don't _have_ to be split up like so. We could all just be one completely united school."

"Under whose name?"

"I- what do you mean?"

"The claim, who would take the claim of the united school?"

"Surely the Principals could figure out a unified name, students shouldn't have to get involved with that."

"Bóyán, there are reasons for difficulty. There are reasons as to why the schools could not be unified. It would affect the students, the teachers, even the Principals. Only because we've been through the information of their histories, and we know what each school did wrong to the other. From being unified to breaking off in different segments, these schools aren't going to be unified with all the Principals to agree with the others actions." Cao Pi explained turning a corner.

Lu Xun hadn't realized that they already made it into the town and were walking into one of the restaurants close-by. "But.. Zǐhuán..." Lu Xun was so used to hearing his own styled name talking with Cao Pi that he managed to talk with him using his as well. "Even if that's true, surely there could be a way to still manage to unify them. No matter how long it takes, I find this 'war' with the different schools to be... Vexatious, really.." Lu Xun tried to think of how to explain how he felt.

"Table for two." Cao Pi told the woman who nodded and lead them to a table before excusing herself. "Bóyán you think too much." He said once the woman was gone, "I'm not going to stop you for thinking rationally for a moment though. There are four schools, only two of which have branched off the same tree, Jin and Wei." He stated, "The other two schools have had a friendly relationship with the other, which lead to them disliking the style that Jin and Wei were teaching for their students. Bóyán, answer me this. Why does Wu dislike other kingdoms?" He asked the brunette that was staring at the menu.

Lu Xun sighed and peeked over the menu, "I believe that it's gotten worse due to Sun Jian's disliking to Cao Cao and Sima Yi, but he's quite kind towards Liu Bei." Lu Xun shook his head, "Though Sun Jian is very respectful, and he doesn't keep past grudges. So the other Principals could have possibly done something to make him refuse to cooperate."

"Your Principal is an a-" Cao Pi coughed and nodded to the waitress that made her way over.

"Are you two ready to order?" She asked.

"Two Mápó dòufu plates please." Cao Pi answered for the two.

"Zǐ-" Lu Xun was interrupted by the waitress that couldn't stop staring at the raven, a blatantly clear blush on her face.

"Would you like anything to drink?" She asked quickly.

"Oh, I'm sure he'd be fine with one of your finest teas. As for me, a black coffee with cream should suffice." Cao Pi casually answered.

"Okay, your orders should be around soon. Thank you." She said before walking away, two of her co-workers equally as blushy as she was.

"Zǐhuán..." Lu Xun mumbled. Cao Pi hummed while boredly looking at the silverware in front of him, "You didn't have to order for me?" He questioned.

"Bóyán, I invited you out, led you here, I'm going to order for you." Cao Pi stated clearly.

"You were saying something about Sun Jian, what was it?" Lu Xun went back to the earlier conversation.

"He's an ass, in my eyes." Cao Pi shrugged. Lu Xun frowned, "Bóyán, you're surprisingly somewhat adorable when you frown, you know that?" Lu Xun blushed, still trying to retain the frown, "Then you go and do this." Cao Pi shook his head.

"Oh." Lu Xun looked like a light bulb just shone in his head, "How did you know I like tea?"

"I didn't know that." Cao Pi answered simply, "I just figured that it'd be better than some random soda, either that or you probably didn't prefer coffee of any sort."

"Well... You figured right.. I like tea the most." Lu Xun blushed heavily. _I wonder... Would this be considered a date...?_

"Would you consider this a date at all?" Cao Pi asked. He propped his elbows on the table and leaned in on his hands that supported his head.

"I... I was just wondering the same thing." Lu Xun looked away from the raven.

"Hmm. Bóyán, look this way for me." Cao Pi commanded. Lu Xun slowly turned and faced Cao Pi once more, "Lean just a bit closer." He did as told. "Your eyes, they really are Amber." He smiled for a moment.

"Zǐhuán, please stop embarrassing me." Lu Xun whispered.

"It's not intentional, I just happen to do it. Or maybe, you're just easy."

"I-..." Lu Xun frowned, "Your eyes are... Blue.." He blushed more, practically admitting to the fact that he's been looking at Cao Pi's eyes.

".. And you were going to say you're not easy?" Cao Pi stifled a laugh. He couldn't help but smile a bit at the brunette.

"Here you go." The waitress said as she placed their items on the table. "Two Mápó dòufu plates, one of the finest teas we have, and a black coffee with cream." She said their order as she placed them down. "I will be back later to pick up your dishes, please enjoy." Cao Pi and Lu Xun nodded to her in unison and watched her until she turned around and walked away.

It took a while with the two talking with each other and eating until they managed to finish and settle down once the woman came over to pick up their dishes and give them the bill. Lu Xun instantly reached for his wallet, Cao Pi shook his head and took out enough money to cover it, as well as a tip.

"Come." Cao Pi directed, pulling the protesting brunette. Once they got out the building Lu Xun puffed his cheeks in anger.

"Why are you paying for me?!" Lu Xun yelled once they were far enough away from the restaurant. "Zǐhuán, I think that's going too far now!" He insisted.

Cao Pi stared at the shorter male, "Bóyán, would you shut up for one moment?" He asked, now irritated with the brunette. "You should kindly accept situations where a person is being nice to you. Just accept it."

"I don't understand why you're doing this though." Lu Xun mumbled.

"Let's go back, it's almost 2am." Cao Pi stated looking at his phone for the time. He turned on his heels and began walking back up the snowy hill to get back to the academy. "You didn't lock the doors to your building, did you?" Cao Pi asked once they made it up the top of the mountain.

"I don't think I did, but someone might have." Lu Xun answered as they walked through the same pathways they took to get to the restaurant back to the Academy doors.

"Looks like this is where we split." Cao Pi commented looking at the doors to Wei Academy. "See you again-"

"Wait." Lu Xun interrupted. "Would you call this a date?" His head was down, so Cao Pi was unable to see his face.

Cao Pi chuckled nonetheless, "Bóyán, I wouldn't go around calling it that. I did tell you before, I'm dating Ji."

"R-right... You're... You're dating Zhen Ji..." Lu Xun sounded somewhat disappointed. _Now why in the hell do I feel a wave of jealousy hitting me? Surely it can't be that easy for me to fall for Cao Pi, right? I just... I feel so weird around him..._

"Bóyán?" Cao Pi called again, he leaned in a bit wondering why he couldn't get the brunettes attention.

"H-huh?" Lu Xun blushed heavily, "I-I'm sorry? Did you say something?"

Cao Pi chuckled and shook his head, "No. No I didn't. I'll talk with you again.. Bóyán." He said turning around and retreating into his building's doors.

Lu Xun watched him leave, unable to cover his blush. "Am I seriously... I can't be falling for Zǐhuán, can I?" He asked himself. He paused like a deer in headlights when he heard the bushes near his own building.

"Seeing as you're calling him 'Zǐhuán' I'd say you have a bit of something to him." Lu Xun heard Zhou Yu's voice. He walked straight from the doors of the building as Gan Ning and Ling Tong emerged from separate bushes. "I swore I talked to you about this, Lu Xun." Zhou Yu warned. "There was a surprise dorm inspection, handled personally by Sun Jian. I had Gan Ning and Sun Ce cover for you, saying that you were with Lu Meng getting some extra studies done. He believed Sun Ce, but we also had to make sure he didn't bring it up to Lu Meng at all. It honestly wasn't hard, but unless you want to get into trouble by Sun Jian personally, I advise you to stop fooling around with this guy."

"N-no, you got it wrong!" Lu Xun frantically waved around his hands, "Cao Pi.. Cao Pi is already dating someone, and I doubt he'd want _me_ out of all people!" Lu Xun denied.

Zhou Yu shook his head, "You're probably just dense then, but you need to hurry and talk with Sun Jian before he get suspicious. We told him you'd be there soon, and that was about 5 minutes ago."

"You got yourself pretty dressed up just to go and 'talk' with your little _Zǐhuán_, you know." Gan Ning teased with a smirk.

"Ning, leave him alone, it's his first chance at love, and it happens to be with someone that's _taken_." Ling Tong teased along with him.

"He's not mine, damn it!" Lu Xun yelled stomping past the pair, he forcefully made his way through the door and walked down the hall ignoring the calls his 'friends' attempted with to get his attention. Lu Xun frowned and let out an 'oof' when he walked into someone, someone none other than his Principal. "P-Principal... Sun..."

"Why are you in clothes that is for being outside? I thought you were inside studying with Lu Meng? Did he take you outside for something?" Sun Jian asked question after question.

"O-oh I... Y-you see..." Lu Xun avoided eye contact with his Principal. _I can't lie to this man. That's nothing but sheer disrespect... _

* * *

It's been a week since Lu Xun last actually made his way outside. He's been stuck inside the building cleaning out the classrooms and having daily detentions. This was better since classes were now out for the rest of the month for Christmas time. Sun Jian sat at the teacher's desk watching Lu Xun clean up the last of the desks. He sighed in relief of finishing and wiped off the sweat that formed on his forehead.

"Now Lu Xun, I do not accept nor allow lies like this to go on." Sun Jian said, instantly gaining Lu Xun's attention. "You are an excellent student, athletically and academically, you are bright. The teachers adore teaching you, because you are one of the few students that teachers come to work for. Lu Meng is also upset with your lies, and I have talked with Zhou Yu, Sun Ce, Gan Ning, and Ling Tong. I understand their set of lies, but I wish to know, where were you?"

"In the town." Lu Xun replied simply.

"With whom?"

"Does it have to be with someone else?" Lu Xun replied quickly.

"I am sure you would not leave around 11:40pm to go somewhere in the town Lu Xun." Sun Jian said with a doubtful stare.

Lu Xun sighed and stared at the table that he was standing next to, "With Z- Cao Pi..." He mumbled loud enough for Sun Jian to hear.

"Cao Pi? From Wei?" He asked, his voice emitting something of anger. "You were with that _child_ of Wei?" Lu Xun nodded, "That is- Lu Xun. Let me ask you something, are you aware of the history of Wei, Wu, Shu, and Jin?"

"I don't think I'm that well informed, Principal."

"We used to be united, hence the Academy's original name being Dynasty. Everything was fine, each Principal agreed with the others statements to make a better school. Liu Bei with a kinder approach to the students, Cao Cao and Sima Yi willed for a scholarly focus, which meant for harder work, as well as a lot more of it. As for me, I wanted a school where everyone not only got along, we were all capable of acting as a family. I personally wanted things to focus more on Logic, people to be capable of strategic advancements. This is what made us stop cooperating with the other Principals, as we all branched off into different teaching styles. At one point, I had more students than Cao Cao did. He was upset, and attempted to set fire to my building when the students were out, and I went to visit my wife and kids. Cao Cao wished for a prestigious title, he willed for his own greatness. I refused to forgive him for that."

"So then... How did you know he tried to set fire to this building?"

"Liu Bei had stayed behind with his vice principals Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. The three men preferred to stay and take care of the building, his building mainly. Though, there was one day where Zhang Fei was walking around the buildings, he had noticed someone from Wei lighting a match, close to this building, while the other contained gasoline cans. Before they could do damage, Zhang Fei scared them off. This is why I am friendly towards Liu Bei, because I am very grateful for his kindness and his men caring for others."

"I see... So your trust in Cao Cao has fallen since then?"

"That was many years ago. Many, almost around your age. That is... How long this rivalry has grown since." Sun Jian shook his head, "I do not wish for you to communicate with any from there, especially that... Dog's son. Promise me that?" He asked the small boy.

"Just once more, and I promise I won't speak with him again." Lu Xun promised.

"Once more, that is all." Sun Jian nodded, "I will be in my office if you need me. Do be careful, Lu Xun." He said moving from the desk and walking out of the classroom.

Lu Xun watched him leave, "I... Will." He mumbled to himself. "I don't know how long I'm going to keep this promise though... I'm sorry.." He sighed maneuvering out of the way of the desks and out the classroom, grabbing his coat on the way out.

He walked out of the building while putting on his jacket, this time containing a fluffy rim to the hood, the sleeves, and the hem. He looked towards his normal meeting place with Cao Pi and noticed the raven sitting there writing in his work book. _Just like the first time I talked with him, he's studying again._ When Lu Xun got into talking range, he managed to call him and get the ravens attention instantly away from his books.

"Oh. So you are alive, that's interesting." Cao Pi 'greeted'.

Lu Xun chuckled quietly, this time sitting right across from the raven, "How kind of you. You couldn't even wonder just a little?" He asked.

"I would, but then I'd turn into an over thinker, like you." Cao Pi teased. "What do you want anyway?"

"You see.. I'm actually not allowed to talk with you anymore after this." Lu Xun vaguely explained. "Sun Jian found out about what happened a week ago, and I've been in detention since...-"

"I didn't ask for all of that."

"Zǐhuán, if you'd actually listen to me, maybe you'd get a better understanding of me. Damn it."

"It goes both ways _Bóyán. _If you listened to me, you'd understand me too."

"I do listen to you!" Lu Xun yelled, slightly offended.

Cao Pi chuckled, "Relax Bóyán, I'm only teasing." He looked back to his book before continuing where he left off. "You caught me at a bad time though, actually. I'm studying for the midterms placed in another week."

"Wait, really?" Lu Xun asked, "We don't have midterms... At all... Just an end of the year test."

"The Academies _obviously_ differ, babe." Cao Pi said blankly. He froze and looked up to the blushing brunette, "I mean Bóyán. I've been talking with Ji lately, so she's really the only thing on my mind at this point."

"O-oh. Her again."

"What do you mean 'her again'?" Cao Pi asked, his tone more defensive."

"Nothing, nothing. Just... I don't know what to say, for some reason, when I think that this is the last time I'm allowed to talk with you, I can't think of anything."

"Who said it was your last time talking to me?" He looked back down to his book and began writing.

"Sun Jian, I told you this already."

"Did you? I don't remember you talking about him."

"Really Zǐhuán? You really forgot what I told you earlier?" Lu Xun felt a bit athazagoraphobic at the comment. "Are you ignoring me Zǐhuán?" He asked after a moment of silence between the two. "You are, aren't you?"

"Bóyán, what did I tell you that I had to do?" He asked never looking up from his book.

"Study for your midterms." Lu Xun answered simply.

"Okay, so what does it look like I'm doing Bóyán?"

"Studying for your midterms."

"What do you think I'm trying to do right now?"

"Study... For your midterms.."

"So what do you think I'm ignoring you for?"

"Studying... For your midterms..."

"You act like a woman that wants so much attention, just relax and I'll get to your answers Bóyán." Cao Pi answered rudely.

"I can just leave, I don't mean to bother you." Lu Xun said getting ready to stand up.

"But if you leave now, you're not going to be able to talk with me." Cao Pi said quietly.

_So you WERE listening._ Lu Xun sighed and stared at Cao Pi for another moment, "You're busy though, it's not like I can just freely talk with you right now. I'd rather you go and study."

"Bóyán, you're lucky I like you." Cao Pi glanced up to the brunette, "... Because you are _so_ easy to get to." He chuckled adding that in.

"I don't understand how you'd expect me to be?"

"More like a man about things. At this rate, I figured I'd be the one topping you with no problems."

"Are you implying that we'd have sex?" Lu Xun blushed heavily at his own question.

"Does it sound like that?"

"Y-yes.."

"Maybe."

"But you're dating."

"No, I'm not. I broke up with Ji somewhere during the week."

"But you were talking with her and you said that she was the only thing on your mind lately."

"Yeah, because I broke up with her, and I've been thinking about it. I now realized, that I made the right decision. I want Amber, not... Her."

"Amber?"

"You." Cao Pi completely looked up from his book and waited for it to settle in with Lu Xun's overly working brain.

"A-are you serious?" Lu Xun asked after a moment of processing it all. "Zǐhuán, you know full well that I wouldn't be able to-"

"Shut up. I know what you can and can't do. I'm just telling you what _I_ want. It doesn't have to be that way."

"For someone with blue eyes, you're oddly cold." Lu Xun mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" Cao Pi asked.

"I don't know, but I think it fits your personality Zǐhuán." Lu Xun shrugged, "Besides, now that I think about it, you've been referring to me by my style name a lot lately."

"I address people by their names when I'm speaking with them. I've grown up like that." Cao Pi replied, "Here, give me your phone." He held his hand out that had been holding onto the pencil he was writing with and waited for the cool piece of metal to be placed in his hand. "It's not locked, is it?"

"No, I unlocked it for you."

"Good, you'll get it back soon." He said flipping it open and heading into the contacts.

"What are you doing?" Lu Xun asked after a moment of silence between the two. He heard something vibrate before he decided to talk again, "Zǐhuán, what are you doing? What was that?"

"My phone, relax." Cao Pi mumbled before closing the red phone, he held it out for the other teen, "Here." He stated simply.

"What did you do?" Lu Xun said inspecting his phone.

"Nothing." Cao Pi chuckled, "Now get out of here, it looks like the Qiao's want to talk with you, but they're not coming over here."

Lu Xun looked over his shoulder and around the fluff of his hood to see the Qiao's standing near a big pile of snow, but staring straight at him. "Oh.. Okay then." He turned back to Cao Pi, "Well... Zǐhuán, I guess this is goodbye?"

"Not even close, it's just starting." Cao Pi chuckled, "Go. I'll see you again."

Lu Xun awkwardly nodded, "Bye Zǐhuán." He waved.

"Good bye Bóyán." Cao Pi said going back to his work.

Lu Xun made his way to the sisters who gave him questioning glances. "Why are you talking with him _again_?" Xiao Qiao had asked first.

"I promised that this is the last time that I'd talk with him. So... We said our goodbyes." Lu Xun explained.

"I see.." Da Qiao commented, "Do you understand why now? Why we don't like them?" She asked.

"Yeah, I understand. Sun Jian explained to me the whole situation, I understand completely." Lu Xun nodded. "Is there something that you wanted?" He asked the two.

"Oh! We wanted to know if you wanted to cooperate with us in a snow ball game, we thought you were busy though, so Da didn't want to come and talk with you over there. She made us wait here." Xiao Qiao explained.

"It's girls versus boys, Ling Tong being the judge." Da Qiao added in.

"Oh so... Who's playing?"

"For the girls, it's Xiao, Shang Xiang, and Lian Shi, as well as me of course." Da Qiao smiled.

"Then for the guys it's gonna be you, Gan Ning, Sun Ce, and Zhou Yu!" Xiao Qiao added with a grin.

"Alright then."

* * *

A few hours was spent defrosting in the dorm room that Gan Ning and Lu Xun sleep in. They allowed the other contendants of the snowball fight to stay with them until they were warm enough to leave. Though it looked like Xiao Qiao and Ling Tong had made themselves at home and started watching the T.V. flipping through channels to see which channel was best to watch stuff on.

Lu Xun sat on his bed using a towel to dry off his hair as he stared at the T.V. channels constantly changing.

"Would you decide on a fucking channel already?!" Gan Ning yelled from his own bed. He was sitting pretzel legged on his bed with Sun Ce was sitting in the corner and Zhou Yu sitting on the ground leaning on it. While Sun Shang Xiang and Da Qiao had sat closer to the end of the bed that was pointing to where the T.V. was placed. Lian Shi was sitting next to the couch, leaning on it. Lu Xun sat where he'd rest his head at, and had his feet propped up with his knees in front of his chest.

"Oh hush! We'll find something!" Ling Tong yelled back flipping through the channels faster.

"You're so indecisive! Let me pick a channel!" Xiao Qiao demanded.

"No way! You're going to pick something childish!" Ling Tong turned away from her and went back to changing the channel.

"Would you just decide on _something_?" Zhou Yu asked. Sun Ce laughed, completely careless to the fact that no one could decide what to watch.

"How about we watch a movie then?" Lian Shi offered.

"That sounds like a good idea." Lu Xun agreed. Da Qiao nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, let's do that then." Sun Shang Xiang agreed to this as well. "But what movie?" Everyone in the room groaned.

"Okay how about this, the girls pick the movie and we not argue about it?" Lu Xun came up with a solution.

"I like that idea too." Lian Shi instantly agreed.

"No way! They're going to pick something cheesy!" Gan Ning yelled to the small brunette.

"Yeah, and it's going to suck for all of us guys!" Ling Tong added.

"Well excuse me for being polite, but I think that's the best thing to do. Let them decide." Lu Xun frowned.

"Yeah, don't be rude you two." Da Qiao frowned as well, "It's a nice idea. We'll pick something that everyone will like." She said earning approving nods from Sun Shang Xiang and Xiao Qiao.

"Okay, then it's settled. They'll pick out a movie." Lu Xun confirmed. Da Qiao and Sun Shang Xiang stood and switched placed with Ling Tong, who actually went over to sit with Gan Ning instead.

"I'm pleased with that decision." Zhou Yu nodded.

Lu Xun smiled and froze in shock when he felt his phone vibrate. "Now who in the world...?" He mumbled to himself quietly and looked over to the flashing light saying "_New Message from: Zǐhuán_". "Cao Pi?" He whispered to himself.

"Something wrong Lu Xun?" Sun Ce asked the blonde that couldn't stop staring at his phone.

"O-oh yeah. Uh, I'll be right back, okay?" Lu Xun replied jumping up with the towel he used to dry his hair now propped on his shoulder.

"Okay then." Zhou Yu replied at the comment. Lu Xun left the room after that comment.

He made his way down the halls and looked at the message he received.

_**Meet me outside. It won't be long. **_

Lu Xun sighed and hoped that he'd be fine without a jacket, though his shoes weren't really for cold weather, he also hoped he'd last a while outside. He unlocked the side door and looked for the raven, which happened to be leaning on the table they always met at. "Zǐhuán." Lu Xun said loud enough to get his attention. "Is something wrong?" He asked after he made his way closer to the raven.

"Something wrong? Well, one thing could be your lack of clothing Bóyán." Cao Pi chuckled, "Aren't you cold?"

"Kind of. I'm sure I'll get warm when I get back inside." Lu Xun said shivering a bit, "I'm... Thinking it's about 40 something degrees out here though."

"Do you want to borrow my coat then?" Cao Pi offered. He was already unzipping his coat before Lu Xun could even process the question.

"No-no! I'll be fine!" He insisted holding up a hand to stop the raven. "Wouldn't you be cold then?"

"Nope. I'm used to cold weather."

"Oh... But you should still keep your coat on." Lu Xun said with his shivering becoming more vibrant than before.

"I'll be fine." Cao Pi said taking off the coat and wrapping it around the small brunette, "Besides, I think you'd die without something warm."

Lu Xun sighed a bit once the coat made contact with him, "Why did you tell me to come out here anyways?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it then? I need to get back to the group.."

"You're really adorable when you're getting hit with snow you know that?"

"You were watching?" Lu Xun blushed a bit, "That's embarrassing... I haven't been involved with a snowball fight in years.."

"I see." Cao Pi placed a hand on Lu Xun's cheek, "Well, I found it amusing, but that's not what I wanted to ask you."

Lu Xun's cheeks felt like they were on fire with Cao Pi's hand on it, "...Then what would that be?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Cao Pi asked blankly. His face had no change in emotion. "Bóyán, I think I like you, and I want to test to see if that's right or not."

Lu Xun moved Cao Pi's hand from his cheek, "Zǐhuán, you know full well I can't. _My_ Principal would be furious with me. I'm already breaking my promise talking with you now."

"So? Once in a while, it doesn't hurt to break promises. Like the day I took you out, I was supposed to be with Ji that day. I broke that promise, and asked you out. Just give it a chance."

Lu Xun looked to the floor, unwilling to move but not wanting to talk, "Zǐhuán, please don't make me think about this."

"Look at me." Cao Pi demanded, he tilted Lu Xun's head and kissed him softly on the lips, "Bóyán, it's not that I feel bad about this. I just want to be with you, you see?"

"No..." Lu Xun whispered. He shook his head, shaking off Cao Pi's hand then he removed the coat from his shoulders, "I'm sorry, I really am. Zǐhuán, I can't. Even though I want to, I can't." Lu Xun said backing away.

"So you don't deny the fact that you feel something towards me too?"

"I'm not going to deny that Zǐhuán. I like you, I really do. It's the fact that it won't work with people being like this... We can't.. We can't be together. I'm really sorry." He said walking backwards towards the door he came out of.

"Bóyán, think about it then. At the very least. Okay?" Cao Pi said turning to the brunette's retreating figure. He held his coat in his hands, clearly not intending on putting it back on.

"I will. I promise." Lu Xun said holding onto the door handle. He could still hear Cao Pi chuckle.

"Don't break that promise."

"I won't, stupid." Lu Xun teased, sticking out his tongue and going into the building. Once the door was shut, he instantly leaned on the wall and sighed to himself. "Not only did he _kiss_ me, he asked me to date him too?" Lu Xun's blush attacked him like a heart attack, "He's crazy.. Asking me something like that, right? Not only that, he _KISSED_ me." Lu Xun looked down to his hands, "Somehow I knew I wasn't going to be able to keep that promise, Sun Jian.."

* * *

**For my lovely disclaimer, I don't own Koei's versions of characters from Dynasty Warriors, they're the reason I'm typing this stuff anyways! **

**Um, this story is based off of 'problems' my friends had during their relationship building situations and how they had so many problems, but were close with teachers. One was and still is a child of the Principal he goes to school at, and of course, gay. **

**Which reminds me, this story will be Yaoi, due most of the times I'll be referring to male characters. I made the first chapter long, just to give you a taste of what I'm going to be doing for this story, and that you guys will know that I'm going to be taking a while when typing the next chapter, though about... 13k words isn't much for me. Oh dearie. I'm still going here guys, just to tell you thoughts. Oh my god. **

**Anywho! As you can see, the first chapter's about Lu Xun and his moral problems of things with over-thinking and being completely unsure of stuff, as well as him seeing nothing but the good in people, he put himself in a helpless situation. **

**Don't forget to review! Reviews make writers happy guys! Let me know if you're not satisfied with something, you want specifics, anything, okay?!**


	2. Blue Ice

_Wei was known for being one of the more sophisticated Kingdoms in Dynasty Kingdom Academy. As they focused more on studies, there was still times where students were able to socialize with others inside their own Academy building. Though conversing with one from a different Academy would be seen as something 'incompetent' or just unwilling, Wei students found it fine to converse with others. They had no doubts of it, and did things to get what they want. _

_Albeit, Cao Cao's own son, Cao Pi didn't care about the rules at all, he could be proper or a snob whenever he wished, and there would be no care whatsoever. Cao Pi rarely focused on unimportant things and mainly did as his father told him. He is doubtful of his brothers, occasionally showing them the cold shoulder, but he knows what he's doing, following in his own father's footsteps. _

* * *

- Chapter 2: Blue Ice

Cao Pi stared at the Wu Academy's building door, a small smirk on his face. "Even if he says he doesn't want to, he still goes around doing that?" He asked himself clutching onto the coat in his hands. "Bóyán... You are such an idiot." He said shaking his head and walking back into his respective building. He was greeted by a very, _very_ jealous Zhen Ji. She stood with her arms crossed under her bust, almost seductively pushing for Cao Pi to choose her again. "What?" He asked her blankly.

"You're choosing the wrong person. HE is the wrong person for you, Zǐhuán, _I'm_ perfect for you, you fell in love with me the same day we _met_!" Zhen Ji frowned as she yelled at her past lover. "Now, if your father wasn't Cao Cao, I would have _tried_ to get pregnant with your child, because I love you so much!"

"You're doing too much." Cao Pi stated simply. He walked past her carelessly.

"Zǐhuán!" Zhen Ji yelled following him, "Zǐhuán, please! You're making a huge mistake, you and that... _Kid_... have nothing in common!"

"... And we have stuff in common?"

"I'm there for you, Zǐhuán." Zhen Ji grabbed onto his sleeve, "Please don't leave me for a kid. A kid like _that_." She practically spat, "You're making a mistake, and you know it as well as I do..."

"Ji.. No, Luo, was it?" Cao Pi thought for a moment, "Are you sure that I'm the one that's making the mistake? Remember the reason why we're not together anymore."

"I'm going to make you see that you _need_ me, Zǐhuán." Zhen Ji grimaced as she turned and stormed away.

Cao Pi shrugged and turned the corner, heading for his own dorm room. "Brother!" He heard his own brother call, Cao Pi instantly stopped and turned to his poetic brother Cao Zhi. "I finally found you. I wanted to know if you wanted to cooperate with Zǐwén and I-"

"Oh no, hell no." Cao Pi instantly declined, holding up a hand stopping his brother from speaking. "Zǐjiàn, surely you have something better to do."

"... Well, Zǐxiū said that-"

"I don't think I honestly care what he wants. I'm busy, please come back to bother me later." Cao Pi said dismissively. He turned back and continued for his dorm room with a frown growing on his face.

Cao Zhi frowned as his brother disappeared from his sight. "Zǐhuán, when did you become so distant to your own brothers?" He asked walking backwards down the hall. "Maybe it was when... No... He shouldn't be.."Cao Zhi shook his head turning around completely to go to his original destination.

* * *

Cao Pi sat on his bed watching the T.V. placed at the foot. He was all kinds of bored, yet had no idea what to do about it. So he pulled out his phone and stared at the blue case for a moment. "Maybe I should bother Bóyán." He suggested to himself. Sometimes having a private dorm room was something that dug in his brain. Though he'd use the quiet for studies, he didn't feel like studying. He unlocked the phone to see the time, it wasn't even midnight yet, Lu Xun might be busy.

A laugh escaped him, "I'm going to have to take him out to eat another time." He sat there for a moment thinking more, "This time maybe we could even call it an actual date." He shrugged to himself before opening a text to Lu Xun.

**Bóyán I'm bored. **

He texted simply, tossing his phone off to the side to watch some pathetic reality show. It took a few minutes of waiting before he actually heard the phone vibrate.

**_I'm sorry, but I'm stuck watching a movie with the rest of the guys. _**

**Oh. **

Cao pi replied lazily. He honestly didn't care for what the rest were doing, but clearly his brunette was completely occupied doing some crap Cao Pi couldn't give a shit for. He looked at the new message that popped up on his phone as he was greeted with another vibration

**_All you can say to that is 'oh'? Jeez. _**

**Yeah, oh. I figured you were busy, so... Oh. **

Cao Pi felt himself sigh at his own response. He looked at a commercial that looked like the hair care woman was trying to practically seduce the screen, Cao Pi instantly chuckled when he thought of Zhen Ji.

**_It's actually boring, believe it or not. I don't feel like being in my own dorm right now. _**

**You share a dorm room? Interesting. Then, how about I take you out again to a late night dinner? **

He went back to watching the T.V. His brain honestly wasn't focused on a single thing, he must be tired or just really bored out of his mind -literally-.

**_I'd rather not... Sometimes I swear you try to make me get in trouble on purpose. Zǐhuán, you hurt me. _**

**I'm sorry? You're being stupid again anyways. Just agree to go out and eat with me another day. If you were in Wei, this would be ten times easier. **

Cao Pi frowned, "Maybe that was too much." He thought outloud. "The idiot wouldn't even bother to leave Wu. That's just digging too far."

**_No. You know full well I wouldn't do that. What's your problem anyway? You know I care about the people in Wu, and you're just being an ass about it. _**

Cao Pi coughed at the message, _He thinks I'M being an ass about the brats in Wu? _He sat there for a moment contemplating what to respond with.

**There's nothing wrong, I'm just saying if you were in Wei, we'd be able to just go out and do shit without people caring. I just believe that it's about the people that you call 'friends' that are driving you away from everyone else. **

That was about half right in his brain, he did honestly think of Lu Xun was with him that it'd be easier to go out with him, though he'd have to deal with Zhen Ji trying to ruin it every chance that she got. As for his so-called 'friends', Cao Pi honestly didn't like them. It wasn't that they were being inconsiderate or anything, it was more just them being childish about their actions and that they should just simply let go of the rivalry. Cao Pi stared at his phone for a moment, "Maybe... Bóyán was right. About the petty rivalries that the Academies have had for years. Maybe we can stop it."

**_Just.. Whatever, okay? It doesn't matter anymore. _**

**It does matter. Hey listen, I'll text you later, I need to go ask my dad a few things.**

Cao Pi didn't even have to wait a minute before he saw his phone light up again.

**_Okay sure._**

Oh how he wanted to continue sitting there waiting for the brunette to respond to his comments, but he really needed to talk with his dad. So he left his phone on the bed and headed out to his father's room. Sure it was late, but his father _always_ makes time for the 'pampered' son. After all, he is the second oldest, and Cao Pi wants the attention, to live up to his father's legacy and all.

Once he made it to the door, he knocked, hoping that he'd wake his father, but when he heard a "Come in" clear as day, Cao Pi frowned a bit before opening the door.

"Zǐhuán? What are you still doing up? Don't you have a test tomorrow or somethi-"

"Shush father, I just want to say a few things." Cao Pi interrupted his father that was lounging on his bed and holding a book. Cao Pi sat at the foot of the bed cross-legged to look at the older man.

"Is that so, and interrupting me is a way to get me to listen Zǐhuán?" Cao Pi shook his head, "Then what is it that you want."

"You see father, lately I've been taking an interest in the information of the other Academies. I've been wondering, is there a way that we could possibly... _Unite_ the four kingdoms together?"

Cao Cao laughed as he bookmarked his book and closed it, placing it on the nightstand next to him. "You wish for me to talk with the Principals of the other Academies?"

"Well, yes." Cao Pi nodded.

Cao Cao shook his head, "I'd need a valid reason for pulling such a meeting together, and that reasoning would be?"

Cao Pi sat for a moment thinking, "Relationships have been stringing from the Academies, and I feel that it could be right if we all worked in unison, possibly just for the students if able?"

"Zǐhuán, are you indirectly telling me that you're in a relationship with someone outside of the Wei Academy?" Cao Cao raised an eyebrow at his son.

Cao Pi scoffed, "Mèngdé, are you indirectly telling me that you're not going to converse with the other Principals?"

"I'm not doing it for you, I thought this was a more legitimate reason, Zǐhuán."

"It is legitimate. _I_ can't do anything because the brats in Wu are blocking him off." Cao Pi jumped up from the bed, he really wanted to get through to his father.

"He's from Wu? That's even worse Zǐhuán. I didn't mind you aiming for men, but this one's from _Wu_ out of all the places your brain could have led you to." Cao Cao shook his head. "I'm not calling for a meeting, now off to bed." He said pointing to the door.

"Would you just think about it?" Cao Pi insisted. Cao Cao shook his head, "Father, please. This is the only thing that I'm completely serious about."

"You said that when you took Zhen Luo from Yuan Shao and the Others. Yet you broke up with her for some boy in Wu."

"There's something about Ji that I don't like, but father that's not the point. I really want this, and I can't have it if you don't cooperate with me as well." Cao Pi frowned when his father reached for the book he was reading earlier. "Father, all I'm asking is for you to think about it. Just at the very least."

"Leave my room Zǐhuán, this conversation has gone on long enough." Cao Cao said dismissively.

"... But... If you would just -"

"Now." Cao Cao said louder, fully getting his second son to back down from pressing on the conversation further. "Leave my room, Zǐhuán." He said once more, completely stern on his statement. Cao Pi frowned and walked to the door.

"Fine, but I'm not going to be the one paying for it." Cao Pi stated then left. Cao Cao stayed staring at the door that slowly closed, he himself wasn't impressed, but this happens all the time Cao Pi doesn't get what he wants.

Cao Cao blinked a few times to recognize his first son now standing at the doorway, "Ah, Zǐxiū. Would you mind talking with your younger brother when you get the chance?"

"Sure.." His semi-rough voice spoke though he refused to walk in, "I just wanted to see what the commotion is about. It seems like you and Zǐhuán got into another fight again?"

"Not really, but I guess you could call it that. Zǐhuán wishes for me to talk with the other Principals so that he can get what he wants."

"Sounds like him, he is a bit too pampered, don't you think?"

"Yet he's still the son that I know will carry me far."

Cao Ang stared at his father for a moment, a clear frown growing with a bit of hatred, "I'll talk with him, I'll see what's going on. Then hopefully I can try changing his mind."

"I wish you the best, my son." Cao Cao said watching his son leave and close the door. He sighed once he settled on knowing that no one else would interrupt him, "Now why in the world would Zǐhuán bother me about something like that? I'm sure that's not going to last as much as he thinks it might."

* * *

The next snowy day resulted in the Academies either allowing the students out for freedom, or keeping them inside for studies due to the exams that would take place in the next few hours. Cao Pi trudged outside with a deep blue winter coat, plain black semi-tight pants and calf-high black boots with deep blue soles. He wore pretty light weight clothes most of the time, even though the weather has been getting colder as the days went by. It apparently snowed again since last night, due to the tracks that he and Lu Xun left were no longer visible.

Cao Pi yawned as he wiped off a pile of snow from his usual seat, and wiped off a bit from the table before he turned and leaned back. His head dangled backwards as his hair began to carelessly fall into the snow. "Urgh." Cao Pi groaned opening his eyes and looking at the sky, "This is so damn stupid."

"That's funny, this reminds me of when we first met. You were actually doing math at that time though." Cao Pi instantly lifted his head and turned to see the brunette smiling at him. "Did I scare you?" He asked.

"Just a bit, don't take it to heart though." Cao Pi stood, "I thought you weren't allowed to see me?"

"Well you know, it shouldn't hurt to break the rules occasionally. It's just not going to be all the time." Lu Xun chuckled.

Cao Pi shook his head, "I'd never think you'd be the one to do such a thing, you seem like such a goody-goody." He teased the brunette.

"Oh would you.. I just don't want to get caught talking to you and all, do you mind us go into the town?" Lu Xun offered, he was fiddling with the riffles of his scarf that was tied loosely around his neck. Cao Pi nodded and began to walk off, shorter brunette following behind him. "The snow had to have gotten higher since last night, right?" He asked out loud.

"You seem a lot... Jollier from then too, Bóyán. Did something happen?" Cao Pi asked after his curiosity took him over, this was just crazy. Lu Xun as never this jolly.

"I- You know... I don't know." Lu Xun said digging his hands into his pockets. He walked up to walk right next to the taller raven, "I guess I'm just pretty happy to see you?"

"Oh Bóyán. How about we go get some breakfast? I have a few hours to spare." Cao Pi said going down the familiar road leading the brunette to the restaurant they went to before. Lu Xun quietly followed behind him as Cao Pi talked to the woman behind the desk that lead them to a small table in the back corner of the building. She handed them menus and nodded saying that an actual waiter would be there to get their orders soon.

"So uh..." Lu Xun stared at the menu, "Zǐhuán.. Can I ask you something?" He asked keeping his eyes out of view of the raven.

"Sure." Cao Pi mumbled looking through the breakfast section of the menu. He didn't really want anything other than a black coffee with cream again, just to wake him up fully anyway.

"Why did you insist on us being together?" He asked covering his face with the menu acting as if he was really looking for something to eat.

Cao Pi repeated the question out loud before taking a moment to think. "I guess it's because I like you. That's really the only thing that I can think of, are you satisfied with that answer though?"

"It looks like it'll have to do." Lu Xun mumbled, "I like you too... But I-"

"May I take your orders?" A seemingly young woman with long brown hair tied into a high ponytail asked smiling at the two of them.

"Oh um.. Do you have any Caramel Flans by any chance?" Lu Xun asked, feeling a sweet tooth coming on.

"Yes we do, would you like that?" He smiled at her and nodded, she looked over to Cao Pi, "And what would you like young man?"

"Just a black coffee with cream would do." He said closing the menu and handing it to her.

"Okay, one Caramel Flan and a black coffee with cream, I'll be right back with your orders." She said kindly taking the two menus and walking away.

"She looks familiar." Lu Xun said watching as she walked into what seemed to be the kitchen.

"It's Diao Chan, she used to work at the Academy. I'm shocked her 'magical disappearance' sent her here. If she's here, then maybe Lu Bu works here as well?" Cao Pi stared at Lu Xun for a moment before they both shivered.

"He gives me the creeps.." Lu Xun blushed at his own awkwardness. Cao Pi merely nodded. "Oh so... Do you have anything to do after this? You said that you had a few hours to spare." Lu Xun went back to fiddling with his scarf but he kept his eyes on the raven.

"Yeah I.. I have exams in a few hours. I originally woke up early to study some more last minute, but I wanted to see you." Cao Pi said blankly as he stared straight into Lu Xun's eyes. Lu Xun could feel the blush working it's way to his irritation.

"Then I don't think you should be out here with me... I-I mean, since you had to study and all!" Lu Xun quickly added after seeing Cao Pi raise an eyebrow. "..B-but you know... I honestly don't think I'm worth your time, and surely you could find someone better... It doesn't really make sense because I'm just some kid in Wu and neitherofourAcadmiesgetalongsoit'dbereallydifficul ttodate-" Cao Pi threw a balled up napkin at Lu Xun's face.

"Keep talking like that and you won't have anything else to say." Cao Pi frowned. "It's okay though, I don't mind the difficulty, it just shows that we're trying for something that my father and your Principal won't do."

Lu Xun poked at the balled up napkin before his face lit up, just in the slightest, "So you mean, you're agreeing to what I said last time?" He asked, smiling as the raven nodded, "We're in agreement with that then huh.. Now you understand what I mean?"

"I'm still standing by my word, our Principals are all stubborn and none choose to converse or even hold meetings for the other to understand what the right ideals are." Cao Pi said as he looked over and watched Diao Chan come back with their orders.

"One black coffee with cream for the raven, and one Caramel Flan for the brunette." She smiled once she placed the orders down. "Will that be all?" She asked for a last conformation.

"Yeah, thanks Diao Chan." Cao Pi said simply. She blinked for a moment before taking a better look at the raven.

"Cao Pi, that has to be you, correct?" Cao Pi nodded, taking a small sip of his coffee. "So then this must be Lu Xun?" She asked the brunette who was trying to find out which part of the sweet to start at.

"Yes mam." Cao Pi once again stated. "How's that beast of yours doing?" He asked referring to Lu Bu.

"Oh, Lu Bu is doing fine. I believe he's still home, currently. If not, then he'll inform me when I get back." She said with a smile, "I'll talk with you guys again. I'm on shift and all." She said waving the tray she used to carry the meal. "Goodbye little ones." She said with a wave as she turned around and began walking away.

"Goodbye." Cao Pi and Lu Xun said in unison.

Lu Xun began to eat the flan taking small pieces at a time and dipping it into the caramel that lurched off the side and oozed onto the plate. "I heard..." Cao Pi stared, as he watched the brunette do this again to another small piece, "... That..." He stopped and stared as the brunette paid no attention to him and tossed the piece into his mouth, looking for another piece to cut off. Cao Pi coughed after a moment, because he felt that his brain was going to go into something else entirely. Lu Xun stopped and stared at him.

"What's wrong?" Lu Xun asked, he looked a bit worried for the raven.

"I heard that coffee tastes well with flan." Cao Pi said after recollecting his proper thoughts.

Lu Xun felt conflicted as he looked at the coffee and the flan. "Does it really?" Cao Pi nodded sliding his cup over the the weary brunette. "You're letting me try?" He asked after taking a moment to stare at the cup.

"_Only_ if you give me a bite of it afterwards." Cao Pi smirked when he blushed more than he thought he could.

"Are you paying, or am I?" Lu Xun asked cutting the flan and placing it well enough on the spoon before offering it over to Cao Pi. Cao Pi leaned up and wrapped his mouth around the spoon sucking up the piece that was on it as he slid back.

There was a moment of silence before he actually spoke, "Since it's nothing fancy that we bought, you can pay for it this time if you want? We can alternate depending on the type of meal."

Lu Xun took a sip from the opposite side of coffee cup and stopped before he felt his laugh coming on. "Are you saying.." He put the cup down and slid it back over to the raven, "That I pay when it's cheap?"

"Um, yes. That sounds about right." Cao Pi nodded before going back to drinking the coffee. "Besides, that should be fine. I don't know how much money you normally carry around with you, but I always carry enough to buy something expensive from here." Lu Xun made an amused sound and went back to eating the flan, "Also, you do realize that you're now eating off of me, correct?" Lu Xun instantly dropped the spoon, his face full on red. "I could easily drink off of you too, but I think your actual lips are a lot sweeter than what's on the other side of this cup."

"S-sh-shut up." Lu Xun stuttered looking off to the side. Cao Pi chuckled drinking more of the coffee before offering more off to the blushing brunette. "No, I don't want anymore, I think I'm full now." He said shaking his head.

"Oh, grow up." Cao Pi said with a smirk.

"I _am_ grown up."

"You're a teenager."

"... And so are you!"

"... But I'm older than you, and clearly more responsible."

"You're acting like I've dated someone before!"

"So you're admitting to us dating?"

Lu Xun instantly froze and looked down to the quarter of flan left. "I-I..." He stuttered, "I guess... I guess if you're willing to agree to us dating, then...?" He gave Cao Pi a hopeful glance.

"Alright then Bóyán, since we're both agreeing to it. It's official." Cao Pi said waving over Diao Chan to get the bill.

"Right but... What are we going to do about-" Cao Pi held his hand up to Lu Xun, who looked genuinely worried about something.

"Don't stress about it Bóyán. You should probably go back to sleep if you want to or something. I'll be busy for god knows how long." Cao Pi said. Diao Chan made her way over with the bill.

"Here you boys go, cash or credit?" She asked them.

"Cash." They replied in unison.

"Oh you two are just too cute!" Diao Chan giggled as Lu Xun pulled out the respective amount of money and a moderate tip. "Thank you!" She said as the two stood. "Please come again, hopefully it'll be a day that I'm not on the clock. I'll be fine with talking with you two normally, okay?" She practically promised the pair that headed out the door.

"Alright Diao Chan, stay safe okay?" Cao Pi said as he held the door open for Lu Xun.

"I will!" She sighed happily as she took the money and the bill and went back over to the cash register.

"Now Diao Chan, she's mature." Cao Pi said as he shoved his hands into his pants pockets and began on their journey back to the Academy.

"I would have expected her to work as something more... Sophisticated, but she has a kind nature so this would be fine too." Lu Xun nodded as he put his hands in his coat pockets.

"Sophisticated is nice, but there's only so much she can do in a small town. If this was a college ground, it'd be something completely different. Then again you'd get a lot of horny brats trying to fuck her and whatnot." Cao Pi shrugged as they walked up the semi-steep hill.

Lu Xun walked up so that he walked next to the taller raven _again_. "Um... Zǐhuán?" Lu Xun mumbled loud enough for the other to hear

"Hmm?" Cao Pi said, eyes trained on the road.

"C-can I-" He stopped and shook his head. Cao Pi stopped as well to stare at him, "N-never mind... It was an embarrassing question." Lu Xun said with an awkward chuckle as he went back to walking up the rest of the hill.

"If it had anything to do with sex, I wasn't going to have sex with you any time soon." Cao Pi blurted out as the brunette passed by him. He stopped and shook his head furiously at the raven. "Then what was it?"

"Nothing, nothing." Lu Xun said, more convincing this time. "It's nothing Zǐhuán." Lu Xun added as he turned back around and continued the walk to the Academy.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't have began to ask in the first place. Just tell me what you want." Cao Pi stated. It wasn't that he was getting annoyed, he was just really curious now as to what Lu Xun wanted.

"Didn't I say that it was too embarrassing? I don't want to ask." Lu Xun glanced back to the raven.

"You're killing me here, just tell me what you wanted and I'll drop the subject." Lu Xun shook his head. "Fine then... You can deal with your problems on your own." Cao Pi said picking up his walking pace and walking past the brunette.

"W-wait!" Lu Xun said forcing an arm out of his coat pocket and linking it with Cao Pi's own. "I just... Ijustwantedtoholdyourhand." Lu Xun mumbled quietly.

"What?" Cao Pi asked with a small smirk. Lu Xun shook his head but kept their arms linked, and from that alone, Cao Pi could tell what he wanted. He remembered Zhen Ji used to do it all the time because she was always a bit embarrassed to ask when they were first going out. As they continued their walk, Cao Pi slid his hand out of his pocket and reached up for Lu Xun's hand and smirked when Lu Xun let out a quick gasp and attempted to pull away, Cao Pi tugged him closer and wrapped an arm around his small waist. "I got the hint that you just probably wanted to hold my hand, but with you jumping around like that, I can't keep a good grasp on you, you know."

"You have a pretty damn good grasp on my waist though." Lu Xun said stopping dead in his tracks. He felt Cao Pi's hand slide off of his waist as the raven continued to walk a few more feet.

"What's wrong now?" Cao Pi asked as his hand dropped to his side. His other hand was now settling in his own blue coat pocket. Lu Xun shook his head and held out his hand, Cao Pi stared for a moment before once again taking Lu Xun's smaller hand into his own. "Satisfied now?" Cao Pi asked.

"Yes, very." Lu Xun nodded getting a good hold onto the bigger hand before he walked up to stand next to the raven. "I don't even want to go back right now." He sighed relaxing his hand in Cao Pi's.

"I don't either, but I have to. I think it's best for me to skip out on the midterms and such." Cao Pi mumbled, he glanced at Lu Xun with a small smirk. ".. But I can't say I wouldn't like skipping. Especially if it's with someone-"

"No Zǐhuán, school first." Cao Pi scoffed at that comment, "I'm so serious! Right now school is more important."

"Where did you come up with that?" Lu Xun raised an eyebrow at the question, "Right now... I think you're far more important than some exams."

"Yet you tried to dismiss me the other day when you were studying." Cao Pi shrugged and began walking again. "I don't care what we do Zǐhuán, as long as you-"

"Study and take school seriously?" Cao Pi interrupted, glancing back to the brunette that nodded in response. "Fine, I will. Only because you're asking though." They rounded a corner that brought the Academy into full view. Cao Pi sighed as they came to the gates of the building, "Ready to go back to this hell we call a school?" He asked the brunette who giggled and nodded in response. Cao Pi opened the gates with his free hand and let the brunette inside.

"So... Would you call _this_ a date?" Lu Xun looked up to the raven with hopeful eyes, though he didn't want to sound so eager.

"Like I always say, only if you want to call it that." Cao Pi shrugged.

"I want to." Lu Xun insisted.

"Then yes." Cao Pi smirked and used his free hand to pet Lu Xun's hair and ruffle it. This earned a unwanted grunt from the brunette who tried to swat away Cao Pi's hand with his own free hand.

"Stop that!" Lu Xun insisted after five minutes of struggle. "Shouldn't you get going then?" Lu Xun urged for the raven to leave his hair alone.

Cao Pi chuckled, "I should, but I told you earlier, I don't want to." Lu Xun gave him a doubtful look, "Okay.. Then..." Cao Pi stood in thought for a minute, "Give me a kiss and I'll go." He said, completely shocking the shorter male.

"H-h-h-h-how about you just... Y-you just go!" Lu Xun shut his eyes and unlatched his hand from Cao Pi's. He used both hands to push Cao Pi away in embarrassment, and the only reaction he got was a chuckle from the taller male. "I'm serious!" He yelled trying to sound convincing.

Cao Pi pushed his hands down and wrapped his arms around the small waist, resting his head on top of the fluffy brown spikes. "Okay." Cao Pi said simply, but not wanting to let go of the embrace he managed to get Lu Xun in. He could tell Lu Xun felt the same way when his hesitant hands wrapped around his own waist in an attempt to pull them closer than they already were. "It's still early though, so you can still catch a bit of sleep. I should probably really study a bit before going to take the exams." Lu Xun mumbled in his chest, but he figured it was just an 'okay'. "So... I'll text you later okay?" Cao Pi said pulling away enough to look at the amber eyes.

"Actually... I had another idea in mind." Cao Pi raised his eyebrow, completely curious as to what the brunette had to say. "It- it's nothing sexual, so don't get the wrong idea!" Lu Xun blushed at his earlier statement, "I just.. Do you think I could stay in your dorm? I'm actually supposed to be visiting a family friend later, and I _really_ don't want to go back to my dorm room and hear Gan Ning ask about it..." He trailed off a bit.

"Just don't distract me." Cao Pi said simply, "Also, are you going to change at all while you're lurking out in there?" Lu Xun shook his head, "Okay then, follow me." Cao Pi said showing the brunette the way. It took a few minutes for them to reach Cao Pi's dorm room, he opened it allowing the shorter male to go in first before going in and locking it behind him.

"Uh Zǐhuán?" Lu Xun asked taking off his red boots. He set them off to the side of the door and sat on the surprisingly soft bed. "I take it that you don't share the room with anyone?"

"Nope." Cao Pi stated as he took off his shoes and put them beside the red ones. He stretched for a moment before unzipping and shrugging off his coat, tossing it onto the side of the bed that's closer to the wall. Lu Xun watched the jacket fly past him. "So, when are you going to leave?" Cao Pi asked as he situated himself at the desk near the other side of the room. He pulled out a few books then looked at Lu Xun in question, wondering why he didn't say anything yet. "B-"

"About that.. I.. Kinda lied about that so that I could spend time with you this week. I know you're studying and all, but I just really needed _some_ way to talk with you."

"So everyone in your Academy thinks that you're with someone who isn't here?"

"WelltheyarehereIjustdon'ttalktothem." Lu Xun said quickly. Cao Pi shook his head and went back to looking at his books.

"Well, if you're indirectly asking me for you to stay here this week, _wouldn't_ you need clothes then?"

"Now that I think about it, I would." The pair sat there in quiet as Cao Pi looked over his notes before something clicked in his head.

"I'm not having sex with you Lu Xun." He stated without looking behind him to the brunette he could tell was having a blushing fit.

"W-what?! I-I-I told you don't think like t-that! I don't want sex!" He frowned digging his nails into the blanket.

"Oh what, I'm not good enough?" Cao Pi glanced back with a chuckle.

"Get back to work. I'm going to go get my stuff."

"Uh sure, text me when you're on your way back." Lu Xun nodded as he put his boots back on and strolled out the door. Cao Pi stared at his books then stood tossing on a different pair of shoes and picking up the dorm key with his cell phone, he headed out in the opposite direction, the direction as to where he knew his father would be. He knocked on the door quickly, knowing his father would react to the fast knock quicker.

"Yes?" Cao Cao said as he opened the door. He stared at Cao Pi for a moment before sighing, "Zǐhuán, what is it now? Shouldn't you be studying?"

"I should, and I know what I'm supposed to be doing father, but I can't stop from worrying about one little thing..."

"I'm _NOT_ holding a meeting, didn't your brother come talk with you about this yet?"

"I barely listen to them father. You know that. Can you just do something about it father? I'm tired of having the problems of them lying to their friends because they don't want to get into trouble."

"Who ever it is you're dating, they're allowed in here." Cao Cao said simply.

"Yeah I know that, but that's not what I want father. You _know_ what I _want_, and I'm going to keep talking to you about it until you take it into complete consideration."

"Zǐhuán, I am a very busy man."

"I don't care."

"Zǐhuán!"

"I honestly don't care."

"Go back to studying then."

"I want to talk with you father."

"Zǐhuán, I'm a very busy man, I have to get to my work. You know that I do."

"I know that you know that I know that you have to get back to work, if you would just _listen_ to what I have to say, and I'm hopefully expecting you to agree."

"Cao Pi, if you don't remove yourself from my office..." Cao Cao frowned as his voice became more sturn.

"Why won't you even _try_?! That's _all_ I want, is for you to try! If you could just get in a damn agreement with Wu, this would be so much easier for us!"

"I understand that, Zǐhuán. I really do, but I'm not going to set up a meeting for me to talk with them about two _kids_ from different Academies that are in love with each other."

Cao Pi felt his phone vibrate, he inwardly cursed at himself then frowned deeply at his father. "Sometimes I wonder, who's raising who here. If you're the one that's raising me, you should take into consideration the damn difficulties that _I_ have too." Cao Pi said before he turned and stormed away. He looked at his phone to read the message he received while he headed back to his dorm.

**_Gan Ning and Ling Tong were... Doing 'things' before I got there, and apparently I interrupted their 'love-fest' so they rushed me out. Hopefully I have everything... _**

Cao Pi could feel a smile just tugging at his lips, Gan Ning and Ling Tong were really a thing. He waited another minute or so until he spotted the brunette's spikes carry a somewhat heavy looking bag in his hands. Cao Pi unlocked the door and held it open, reaching for the bag but Lu Xun pulled it away and walked into the room, sticking his tongue out as he passed.

"So with an awesome excuse, the two find their way fucking in your dorm room?" Lu Xun nodded putting the bag down on the ground by the foot of the bed.

"Well, Gan Ning _does_ share a dorm room with me. I just... I'm just glad as hell that I don't have to return there this week."

"My father said that you could stay the week. He's fine with it."

"Wait, really?! That's... That's awfully kind of him?" Lu Xun questioned as he walked up to Cao Pi and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Yeah, he normally allows people from other Academies to join us here. I'm curious about Gan Ning and Ling Tong though." Cao Pi went back to the prior topic, wrapping his arms around Lu Xun's smaller frame. "Seriously. I really want to know." Cao Pi pried a bit more before Lu Xun grunted and backed off.

Lu Xun sat on the edge of the bed and kicked his boots off toward Cao Pi. Cao Pi frowned at this motion and picked up the boots putting them at the door as well as taking off his own shoes and placing them nearby. "Why are you so interested in them?" Cao Pi heard Lu Xun ask.

"I don't know? I just figured that it'd be interesting to hear about another relationship I guess?" Cao Pi shrugged, "C'mon, start to finish- er... Wherever they are now." He leaned against the wall that was next to his work desk, but also opposite to where Lu Xun was sitting on his bed. "By the way, that door right there is the bathroom, I don't think I ever told you where that lead to." Cao Pi pointed to the door that was placed next to him. Lu Xun nodded with a small frown visible on his face.

"Originally they placed me in the middle of their problems, Gan Ning and Ling Tong." Lu Xun started, he sat back on the bed and looked at the coat that still sat there. "So... I made them talk out their problems, and it turned out that there had to be some type of communication error or something. The two actually liked each other, but they were so focused on turning their attraction into hatred, that they managed to argue _all_ the time."

"Thank god for that too, there was one week where there was nothing _but_ their screams. It pissed me off so much when I had to study."

"I'm sorry!" Lu Xun said quickly, "But in my defense, they were like.. Overly hormonal teenagers when they got their feelings set straight. I swear I never saw anyone change that quickly before." He shook his head, "They're pretty okay though, this is the first I've heard from them actually trying to have sex, though that's only when I'm _in_ the dorm room." Cao Pi chuckled and wrapped his arm around Lu Xun's waist, pushing him back on the bed and clinging to him.

"I'm sleepy." Cao Pi muttered into Lu Xun's ear once he was close enough. Lu Xun blushed and clung onto the arm that was wrapped on his waist.

"I don't know what to say about that Zǐhuán." Cao Pi grunted and slowly began to nibble on Lu Xun's ear, and much to his amusement, he managed to make Lu Xun moan quietly. "S-shouldn't you... B-be studying?" Lu Xun partially moaned out.

"I should, but you know already that I don't want to." Cao Pi said clearly. Lu Xun struggled a bit to get out of his grasp, and once Cao Pi felt the brunette's waist get farther and farther away, he almost _whined_ for him to come back. Lu Xun stood and picked up the coat that was left abandoned on the bed and took it to the door that he figured was the closet. "No... Come back.." Cao Pi mumbled reaching out an arm for the brunette, though he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Go study, I'm not trying to be a distraction for you." Lu Xun called from the closet.

"You being here now, will _always_ serve as a distraction for me." Cao Pi chuckled when he heard something fall from inside the closet. He sat up from his bed and made his way back over to his desk. "Don't hurt yourself in there, it's not a big closet or anything. I don't want you going to follow the yellow brick road you know." Cao Pi added once he situated himself back in front of his books.

Lu Xun crawled out the closet and shut the door behind him, "That closet..." He huffed trying to get air, "Is much... Bigger than I... Expected..." He huffed out clinging to his shirt. "Why do I like your room better than my own?!" He yelled after he gained his breath back.

Cao Pi shrugged, "It's probably because you're not related to Sun Jian at all, so I'm suggesting that the three Sun kids are the ones that get the special dorm rooms. A few of my brothers prefer to sleep in small groups, so they just share dorms. I prefer being by myself for better focus, so I decided on this dorm. I like it."

"Wait wait, a _few_ of your brothers like to sleep in _small groups_?" Lu Xun backtracked a bit.

"Oh yeah, my dad has had his fair share of wives. Apparently my mom was his second wife, or something like that. Since I'm the second oldest and such, he expects a _lot_ out of me."

"What about your older brother?"

"I think he's just pathetic. I don't have much to say about him, other than the fact that I just plainly ignore him on a daily basis. Did I lock that door?" Cao Pi's train of thought instantly changed as he turned in his chair and stood to check the door. "You do see the giant couch and T.V and such right? Make yourself at home, we'll figure out where you'll sleep or whatever later, but DON'T open up the door, or make any sounds when someone comes to it, okay?" He asked the brunette who sat on the floor staring at him as he checked to see if the door was locked. Once satisfied, he turned completely to the brunette.

"Yeah, I understand. If you wanted me to be secretive though, why do you drag me through the front doors?" Lu Xun asked as he scratched his head.

".. Because I feel like, if I bring someone through the back door, that'd make them feel like a whore." Cao Pi said carelessly as he returned back to his desk.

"That rhymed." Lu Xun stated standing and sitting back down onto the couch. Cao Pi chuckled, "When are you supposed to leave for the Midterms anyways?" Cao Pi looked at the clock on his dresser before taking a moment to think of the time.

"In less than an hour."

"Oh... How long is it supposed to take?"

"As long as I need for it. We don't have time limits, we just have set times to go in _to_ take it." Cao Pi answered, flipping through his book to look for stuff that he didn't know as well as others.

"I should let you be then." Lu Xun sunk down in the couch and rested his head on the arm of it. It was quiet just like that for what seemed like thirty minutes before Cao Pi stood and closed his books, he looked over at the couch to see that the brunette had fallen asleep. Cao Pi chuckled to himself as he walked around the couch and carefully picked up the brunette, bringing him to his bed and covering him with the top blanket.

"I'll see you later, Bóyán." Cao Pi whispered lightly kissing the smaller boy's cheek. Cao Pi leaned back and tossed on his shoes before heading out with his keys in hand.

* * *

Lu Xun woke up covered by a blanket, he groaned as he wiped at his eyes and looked around the room. Not seeing Cao Pi, he figured he was still out taking his exam. Lu Xun stood and walked over to the clock to see the time. "It's almost 3pm, his test started like... five hours ago." Lu Xun rubbed his eyes more to see if he wasn't seeing the time right. When he confirmed that that was the correct time, Lu Xun frowned a bit. However, Lu Xun shrugged off the frown and gathered clothes to wear inside the room as well as taking his toothbrush along with him. He wandered into the bathroom to get himself ready for the rest of the day.

A half an hour passed once Cao Pi wandered into his dorm room and looked at the slightly messy bed. He connected the dots once he heard the shower turn off. Cao Pi tossed his keys onto the table as well as two containers of drinks and a small bag of food. He picked up one of the drinks and opened it, smiling as he breathed in the familiar scent. While he started to drink his coffee, he made his way to the door and used his feet to take off his shoes, 'carefully' setting them down so that they looked somewhat neat. Cao Pi wandered over to the couch, coffee never leaving his side, as he picked up the T.V. remote and plopped down onto the sofa. He didn't even bother to turn around when he heard the door open and close on it's own. "Hey." Cao Pi greeted simply, never looking away from the T.V.

"Hey.." Lu Xun mumbled, "Did you just get here?" He asked.

"Yeah. There's sweets on the table for you, they didn't have a good type of tea, so I got a sweetened coffee for you, just so you know." Cao Pi said carelessly tossing his leg over the other.

"Oh, that's fine. I don't think I mind coffee at all. I might just grow to like it, seeing as you have a whole addiction to it." Lu Xun heard Cao Pi scoff as he turned his attention to the bag. "Just... What type of sweets is this?" He asked, curiosity telling him to look, and a side of him telling him that it'd be clearly disgusting.

"It's just a couple cinnamon buns and a few meat buns. There's a chicken meat bun in there... Don't eat it." Cao Pi added with a slight irritation.

"Do you want it now, just in case I slip up and forget about it later?" Lu Xun asked with a small smile as he saw Cao Pi turn his head so fast to stare at him with a partial glare. He picked up the coffee and pulled out one of the cinnamon buns before sitting next to the raven that merely glared at him. "I'm kidding, Zǐhuán." He reassured the raven who locked eyes with him. Cao Pi frowned a bit before dropping the arm that contained the remote around Lu Xun's shoulders.

"You weren't like this a few days ago." Cao Pi stated simply. "Something good must have happened?"

"Actually... No. Nothing's changed, they still don't want me to talk with you, that sort of thing... But I did what you said, and thought about it. I really like you and I'm just blatantly refusing to let _them_ get in the way of... Well... _Us_..." Lu Xun blushed heavily and bit into the cinnamon bun.

"Really? You just get a whole confidence boost around me then?"

"Well, I wouldn't really say that?" Lu Xun looked up to the raven that he was slightly leaning on, "It's not like I'm a shy type of person. I'm actually more bold than you'd think." Cao Pi raised an eyebrow as Lu Xun could see the smirk forming on his face. "N-no, not like that." He insisted.

"It's okay, I get what you mean. Just stop making sexual innuendos." Cao Pi chuckled when Lu Xun sighed and leaned onto his side. He wrapped his arm more comfortably around Lu Xun as they watched some type of law and order show.

They sat there for the next couple of hours doing nothing but watching whatever came on and occasionally commenting on what they saw. This was soon interrupted by a rapid knock on the door, and judging by the sound, Cao Pi could tell who it was. "Hold on." He told Lu Xun as Lu Xun leaned off of him and watched him head to the door. Cao Pi opened it and instantly stepped outside letting the door close behind him.

"Zhen." Cao Pi said to the angry woman. "What do you want?" He asked, staring right into her face.

"You know what I'm here for, I want to talk with you."

"Can this wait for another time? Honestly, you're interrupting me. What if I was just about to head in the shower, and here you come pounding on my door." Cao Pi frowned.

"You're screwing that kid, I know you are." Zhen Ji said, poking Cao Pi's chest.

"If you want to think that way, then sure."

"What if, by chance, the Principal of _Wu_ hears about this?" She threatened with a hiss.

"Then let him, I have never been afraid of Principals, let it be his or mine. You're not changing what I want because you're too selfish to agree to the fact that I prefer someone else over you."

"I want _YOU_ Zǐhuán! Why do you have to go and choose... _That_ over _ME_?!" She questioned, clinging onto his shirt, "Please, just... Just rethink it. I'm begging you now, and this is just... Underclass!" Cao Pi shrugged off her hands with a deepened frown. "Z-Zǐhuán, please... I'm begging."

"If you were really begging, you'd be on your knees." Cao Pi said to her, "I'm not going to believe you regardless, you know what went on, and I'm not having it _again_."

"Z-"

"No, Luo. Is that all you wanted?" Zhen Ji frowned and nodded. "Good. Now good night." He said to her before he turned to open the door.

"Zǐhuán.. You're going to regret your mistake."

"I'm already regretting it." He said once the door was open and instantly closed it in her face. "You were the main problem." Cao Pi mumbled to himself locking the door.

"Is that why you want the door to stay locked at all times?" Lu Xun asked after a moment of silence. Cao Pi simply nodded.

"There's still food in the bag, right?" Lu Xun then took that as his initiative to silently nod. "Alright, we can eat whatever's in there for dinner. I'm going to go take a shower, be back in a bit." Lu Xun nodded again as Cao Pi went to his dresser and pulled out clothes before taking a towel that seemed to appear out of nowhere and disappeared into the bathroom.

Lu Xun turned back around to the T.V. and decided to flick through the channels to see if anything interesting was on. Lu Xun rested his head where Cao Pi had sat prior and closed his eyes. "I don't even know what time it is." Lu Xun mumbled to himself searching his pockets for his phone and when he found it, he pressed the button to make it light up, "8:10.. We've been watching T.V for like... 3 or 4 hours then?" He questioned no one in particular. Lu Xun sighed and placed his phone back in his pocket before sliding his arm under his head so that he could sleep a bit. It stayed quiet this way for another 10 or so minutes before Cao Pi had emerged from the shower and tossed the towel on the back of his desk chair. He saw Lu Xun once again sleeping on the couch and he chuckled, a bit louder than he should have.

Lu Xun stirred awake and quickly sat up, looking at the source of the noise. Cao Pi quietly dug into the bag grabbing too meat buns and tossing one to the semi-tired brunette who struggled for a moment to catch it. "Sleepy?"

"It's only because there's nothing to do. There's not much _for_ me to do either." Lu Xun mumbled loud enough for the raven to hear. He unwrapped the meat bun and took a small bite, "Though, I do like the quiet, it gives me time to think about things."

"That's particularly the reason why I decided on a dorm room by myself. Even though you can't choose, I guess this could be a good substitute for you when you're irritated in your dorm." Cao Pi shrugged unwrapping his own meat bun and wandering over to where Lu Xun had rested his head and plopped himself back into the original seat. Lu Xun sighed and rested his head on the raven. "What things are you thinking about though?" Cao Pi asked after a moment.

"Nothing. Well, nothing important. Just little things like school and such."

"And such?"

"You're just going to keep questioning things I say, aren't you?"

"It makes life fun that way."

"Don't you ever get lonely in here by yourself?"

"Uh.. No. I told you already that I like the quiet."

Lu Xun leaned off the raven so that he could stare at him correctly, "So then, what do _you_ do while you're in here alone?"

"Oh, now you're questioning me?" Cao Pi raised an eyebrow at his question, he glanced over seeing the brunette nod. "Well, I don't do much, other than studies and just sitting here watching T.V. Since I broke things off with Ji, I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be going into the town as frequently to buy shit." Cao Pi shrugged as he took another bite out of the meat bun.

"You buy stuff for her?" Lu Xun asked nibbling on his meat bun. Cao Pi nodded slowly, "That's.. Disturbing."

"It's not like she doesn't have money, it's just the fact that she doesn't _use_ the money. She mainly relied on my 'allowance' that I get from my father and expected me to pay for all the shit that she wants."

"... And you did it?"

"Not all the time, a few times I just didn't care."

"But you still did, right?"

"Well, yeah."

Lu Xun chuckled, "So you basically do nothing all day?"

"Aside from going to school-... Then what do you do all day, smartass?" Cao Pi rounded on the brunette that gave a startled look. "Yeah that's right, you don't do shit either, you know it."

"Well no, I don't do much either. Other than writing and listening to Gan Ning's 'problems' I don't do anything." Lu Xun said with an awkward chuckle, "It's just nice to pick on someone else for their lack of things to do.."

Cao Pi quickly placed a kiss on the brunette's nose, who blushed heavily at the notion. "It's dorm rooms, you can't expect to have something _exciting_ to do when we're supposed to be here strictly for studies."

"Yeah... I guess you're right.." Lu Xun mumbled finishing the rest of his almost forgotten meat bun. "Can I ask you something Zǐhuán?" Lu Xun asked as he set the wrapper onto the side of the couch.

"You already asked." Cao Pi said simply. Lu Xun frowned which caused the raven to chuckle in amusement.

"An _actual_ question, Zǐhuán."

"Go ahead. You don't need to ask if you can."

"Why did you break up with Zhen Ji?"

"Oh now that's a question I'm not answering." Cao Pi said reaching around to get Lu Xun's trash before standing up and retreating into the bathroom to throw it away.

Lu Xun sat awkwardly on the couch watching his raven walk away. "What do you mean _you're not answering_?" He asked turning on the couch to stare at the bathroom door, "I want to know."

"I'm not going to tell you. Not yet anyway. There's a lot of reasons for it, and I told you one earlier." Cao Pi said from the bathroom.

"It doesn't take that long to throw away two pieces of trash." Lu Xun pointed out.

"It does if you decide to get ready for bed."

"Zǐhuán!" Lu Xun yelled, completely unimpressed.

"What?" Cao Pi questioned, it sounded like he had begun to brush his teeth.

Lu Xun felt a pout coming on, "Zǐhuán..." He whined.

"I swear, you do the strangest of things to me." Cao Pi said after he spit out the toothpaste.

"Wait, what?!"

"Nothing..." Cao Pi chuckled, "Nothing at all."

"I heard something-"

"No, no you didn't."

"But I-"

"No."

"I-"

"Stop it." Cao Pi said peeking out from the bathroom. "Jeez."

"Don't jeez me."

"Would you just-..." Cao Pi frowned as he left the bathroom and went straight to his bed, "C'mere." He stated waving the brunette over.

"I don't think I trust you completely yet." Lu Xun said shaking his head. "I'll just sleep on the couch, I recall sleeping here twice now."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck." Cao Pi said walking over to the couch and pulling Lu Xun off. He half picked the brunette up with mild struggles and brought him over to the bed. "I'm sleepy, so you're going to sleep with me."

Lu Xun awkwardly chuckled as he was placed on the bed, "Or, I can sleep on the couch, because I'm not a sleeping pillow."

"I'm not going to sleep on you babe. Just c'mon." Cao Pi groaned pulling Lu Xun under the blanket and wrapping his arms around the smaller male's waist. Lu Xun sighed and wrapped his arms around the ravens neck, pulling them closer. "I thought you did-"

"Don't. Ask." Lu Xun shook his head. "You left the light on though." He added closing his eyes.

"I know." Cao Pi mumbled as he closed his eyes as well, "It'll shut off soon. It's set on a timer."

"Really? That's..."

"Cool, I know." Cao Pi finished with a yawn, "Night Bóyán."

"Goodnight Zǐhuán." Cao Pi moved up some on his pillow so that he could rest his chin on the brunette's fluffy spikes. About a half an hour later, the lights inside the dorm room shut off, including the T.V. as the two men were fast asleep in the bed.

Cao Pi woke first by the alarm on his study desk. He groaned and scratched his head while maneuvering around the still sleeping brunette to turn it off. With a big yawn and a long stretch, the raven head into the bathroom with his towel to start the day. After ten minutes of 'bathroom pampering' he emerged out with plain black semi-tight jeans and a light blue shirt. He wiped his hair with a small towel and took notice of the brunette still sleeping.

"Really.." Cao Pi yawned, unimpressed with the sleeping brunette. But he looked a bit startled when Lu Xun started to stir about in his sleep. "Are you going to wake up or what?" Cao Pi asked loud enough to reach the ears of the tired brunette.

"I'm... Awake..." Lu Xun mumbled into the pillow, "Just... Sleepy..." He yawned and curled up with the pillow.

"I'll go get you something for breakfast, then I guess I'll just head out to take the next exam earlier."

"Why earlier? It's like.. 6 or something." Lu Xun replied quickly.

"Uh. No. It's almost 9." Cao Pi said glancing at the clock. "My regular classes normally start at 8, but this is a laid back week."

"Laid back?"

"Yeah."

Lu Xun yawned again, "...I... I see.." He curled up more with the pillow and fixed the blanket so that it went all the way up to his shoulder, "I'm going to go stir-crazy if I don't get out and walk around every now and then."

"You can walk around if you want, just know that you're not going to be able to come back into the room without me."

"We should go out into the town later then."

"Sure, I'll smuggle you out into the town so that the brats in Wu won't see you."

"Just agree with me, damn."

"If I did, then nothing would be well thought out." Cao Pi said tossing on his black and blue sneakers that sat at the bottom corner next to the bed. Lu xun groaned in response, "This is why I call you stupid, you idiot."

"You're so offensive, I think I lost count of how many times you called me that."

Cao Pi shrugged and tossed on a white coat then picked up his dorm key and his wallet before wandering to the door. "Just don't do stupid things, and really, I couldn't care what I'd call you then."

"Like I'd do something stupid to mess this up." Lu Xun replied moving his head so that he'd be able to stare at the raven by the door. Cao Pi scoffed as he opened the door, "Bye Zǐhuán."

"Bye." Cao Pi waved before he closed the door behind him. "This is fucking crazy." Cao Pi said to himself as he walked down the hall, "I don't think I'd expect Bóyán to be so goddamn adorable in the mornings." He mumbled, turning a corner that lead to the path of the cafeteria. He took note of all the early birds that sat at the tables eating and studying for their next set of exams in about an hour. Cao Pi groaned as he walked up to place his order with the lady at the register.

"Hello Cao Pi, what would you like today?"

Cao Pi thought for a moment, "French Vanilla coffee with extra cream and sugar." He said, "..Also, what type of sweets are there today?"

"You have quite the sweet tooth now? There are Krispy Kreme doughnuts and Cream Pie pancakes today."

"Alright, I'll take that too then." Cao Pi said with a small chuckle.

"How many?"

"As many as you think would fill me up."

"Okay, so we'll put in two pancakes and-... Oh! Would you like doughnut bites?"

"Um... Sure, that'll work."

"Alright, since it's doughnut bites, just for my _favorite_ little Principal's son, I'll put 24 in, half price." She said handing him the coffee container and two bags.

"Aw, I can pay the full deal though." Cao Pi half insisted, though he knew that she wouldn't let up on the price regardless.

"No, no. You know me." She said typing up the order on the register, "That'll be 10 dollars on the dot." Cao Pi pulled out his wallet and paid her the exact amount. "Thank you, and have fun with that boy of yours."

Cao Pi nodded and instantly froze when she said 'that boy'. "How.. Do I want to ask how?"

"Anyone would be able to tell when that cold little icicle named Cao Pi becomes all warm and fuzzy. Who ever he is, he surely is melting that cold front of yours. It's very beautiful." Cao Pi frowned for a moment before smiling softly, "That and... You don't eat sweets that much, especially since you never drink sweetened coffee, shouldn't you get your own?"

"Are you going to make me pay for that one too?" He asked holding the the coffee container and one back in one hand and the other bag in the other. She shook her head as she disappeared into the back and came back almost instantly with another coffee.

"Black with cream, just how you like it." She said handing it off.

"Thanks." Cao Pi nodded to her as he took it and walked away, "And, I'll tell him you said hi."

"Oh, please do! I'd love to meet him one day, he just seems like nothing but a warm bundle of joy." She called from behind him as Cao Pi walked back to the lunchroom doors, nodding to her one more time before disappearing. The woman smiled as she looked at her co-worker. "It's a shame that they're from different Academies. If Cao Pi can get through to his father, maybe then things would turn out well for everyone." She said to the co-worker who nodded with her own smile.

Cao Pi made his way back to his dorm room, with mild struggles opening the door with his hands practically full, he managed to get in and kick the door closed behind him.

"Now what's all that stuff? I thought you were just getting something simple." Lu Xun questioned the raven from the couch. He was covered partially by one of the blankets that's normally on the bed, but he seemed all the more relaxed.

"Yeah, I _was_. But my mom decided that she could just go and-"

"Wait wait, your mother?" Lu Xun practically gasped, "Your mother works here?"

"Yes." Cao Pi frowned, handing the brunette the sweetened coffee.

"She gave you all of this?" He asked taking the coffee and opening the top, taking a small sip. Cao Pi sighed heavily. "What's with the attitude? I just asked a question. You ask me them all the time."

"I know." Cao Pi said simply before he started to drink his own coffee. "There's doughnuts and apparently pancakes in there. I suggest eating the pancakes first though, because it sounds like they have some 'fancy' topping on it or something." He yawned before heading back to the door. "I'll talk to you later though, I guess I spent longer in the lunchroom than I thought." He added in quickly before leaving and locking the door behind him.

Lu Xun sat there in silence staring at the door then glancing at the bags. He took a few sips of the coffee before coming to realization with what just happened. "He most definitely left without answering me." Lu Xun said out loud. "But it seemed like he was in a hurry too..." He sighed, somewhat disappointed. He turned back and faced the T.V. placing the coffee onto the ground, but instantly froze when he heard a key entering the door. "Did he forget something?" Lu Xun asked himself quietly, turning back to the door.

Cao Cao stood in the doorway, looking around the room, presumably for his son. "Where is Zǐhuán?" He asked the brunette simply.

"Oh... He left to go take the exams.. That was like.. 4 or 5 minutes ago." Lu Xun heard Cao Cao sigh.

"I presume that he went to take the exams yesterday as well?" Cao Cao questioned, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Well... That's what he said that he did."

"According to what my cousin told me, he only took half of the exams yesterday. Did... Zǐhuán tell you about his mother at all?"

"Other than mentioning her today, no." Lu Xun couldn't help but feel suddenly awkward with his 'boyfriend's' father standing in his line of sight, but he felt the need to be as relaxed as possible.

"What did he say?"

"...I... Kind of interrupted him, but he was saying something about how she went and gave him extra stuff.." Lu Xun replied pointing to the two bags on the study desk.

"I see." Cao Cao stood silently for a moment, most likely thinking of what to ask next. "Lu Xun, correct?" Lu Xun nodded, "Keep my son in check, let him know that I understand what he wants, and I've contacted the other Principals, but if he continues to act out like he is right now... Lord knows what I'm going to do to him." He frowned deeply as he was interrupted by a phone call, "Hang on, I'll get back to you."

Lu Xun nodded and mumbled softly, "Okay..." He watched the long haired raven talk on the phone, though he almost zoned out until he heard an interesting part of the conversation.

"He's not there? What do you mean he's not there?" A moment of silence, "Then send Zǐxiào to find him, Yuánràng." Another moment, "What-.." A somewhat painful gasp, "Alright. I'm talking with them later on tonight, hopefully that will run through the thick head of his." He said before he hung up. "Like I said, Lu Xun. Keep Zǐhuán under wraps, as well as you can. Letting that boy get out of hand right now... It honestly wouldn't be good with _anyone_." Cao Cao said to the brunette before abruptly leaving.

Lu Xun felt all kinds of awkward after the long haired raven had left, "He's relying on _me_ to keep... _Zǐhuán_ in control? Is this man... Crazy?!" Lu Xun scratched at his hair, somewhat panicked. "But he also said that Zǐhuán only took half of his exams yesterday, so where in the hell was he for the next few hours? Maybe this was just one hell of a mistake, and I'm paying for it now." Lu Xun groaned, standing up, careful to not knock over the coffee container that was still half empty.

He grabbed a towel out of his bag and went to take a shower, emerging out of the bathroom 30 minutes later. Lu Xun sighed as he pulled on a pair of black boxers and an oversized red shirt that literally made it look like he had nothing else on. He yawned and headed over to the bag containing the pancakes and decided to make the best of it, but he froze. Staring at the cream pie pancake, he realized that they also had these in Wu's lunchroom, but they were always taken before some of the later kids could get to them. A small cheshire like smile appeared on his face as he took the fork and settled himself back on the couch and propped his feet up in the seat next to him as he rested his back on the arm support.

"And with this, this is why I really _really_ love you, Zǐhuán." Lu Xun said to himself as he began to eat, even though he wasn't that big a fan of chocolate, the chocolate just made the whole meal better. He took sips of the coffee on small occasions, shocked that it was still almost completely hot, as he watched an eye commercial on the T.V.

After what felt like forever, but in actuality was only two hours, he heard the door open and close again, revealing the young raven that he's involved with. "Welcome back." Lu Xun said without even looking back.

"Thanks." Cao Pi said, his voice sounded a bit distant as he walked into the bathroom. "Did you eat?" He asked after a moment.

"Yep, the pancakes anyway. And god were they good." Lu Xun chuckled to himself before he turned over on the couch to stare at the bathroom door, "But..."

"But?" Cao Pi peaked out from the doorway in the bathroom, "What happened..?"

"You see.. Your father came and..." He stopped when Cao Pi had moved closer to him and rested his hands on the couch.

"Are you even wearing anything under that shirt?" Cao Pi questioned first, Lu Xun nodded quickly. "Too lazy to put on pants?"

"Yeah.."

"What did he say?"

"He told me a few things. One, you need to actually go and _finish_ the exams if you expect me to stay here the whole week."

"Yeah okay. What else?"

"Don't shrug it off, Cao Pi." Lu Xun frowned deeply. Cao Pi nodded and waited to hear the rest, "Two, he told me to keep an eye on you and keep you in _check_, really." Cao Pi chuckled quietly, "Three, he asked if you said anything about your mother, when I told him that you brung it up but never actually finished, he just kinda brushed it off." Cao Pi began to frown a bit as he gripped onto the couch. "Four, he said that he understands what you want, and that he contacted the other Principals, and is apparently holding a meeting later on tonight about something."

"Really?" Cao Pi's attitude almost instantly changed. "Now that's something that I'm interested in. Did he say anything else about that?"

"Don't act out, basically." Lu Xun shrugged. Cao Pi maneuvered his way around the couch and sat next to where Lu Xun's legs were propped up. "What are you doing?" Lu Xun asked the raven that was just oddly staring at him.

"Staring. At an amber eyed god." Cao Pi grinned briefly before he moved one of the brunettes legs out of the way to lean in and kiss him right on the lips. "Afterall, you are mine, right?"

Lu Xun thought for a moment, lifting one of his hands to play with the raven's hair. "Well, I _can_ be yours, but I want to ask you a few things first. Just to make sure that we're... On the same page."

Cao Pi groaned before placing a soft kiss on the brunette's nose. "How much more on the same page do we have to be?"

"I don't think that we're on the same page at all."

"Alright, talk then."

"Where were you yesterday for you to only take half of the exams?"

"I left early to see my mom."

"You couldn't see her afterwards?"

"No, why would I? She's more important than some petty exams. Just like how you're more important than her _and_ those exams."

"Stop trying to flatter this up, Zǐhuán." Lu Xun frowned, earning a raised eyebrow from Cao Pi before he smirked and nodded.

"Alright fine." He said, "I went to talk with her because recently she's been having problems in the cafeteria. She's fairly worried about the cooking there since a few of the workers left, and it's only her and two others that have to cook for groups of kids around today. I didn't help her though, I just talked with her."

"About what?"

"That's personal." Cao Pi said without missing a beat.

"Okay. So why are you here now?"

"I took the other half of the exams and came back here. My father called off the extended time for some students to continue, so we have a while to go for tomorrow." Cao Pi said resting his head on Lu Xun's chest and stretching his legs over the opposite arm rest. "Anything else?"

"Yes actually. About Zhen Ji, I really want to know why you broke up with her."

Cao Pi took a big breath and sighed for a moment, thinking of how to answer it. "She cheated on me." He said simply, "She and Wang Yi had things for people over in Shu, though she 'reassured' me saying shit like she'd never cheat on me and whatever. But two weeks ago exactly, Cai Wenji and Wang Yi came to me saying that she was sleeping with Zhao Yun or something like that for the past month and half, though I already knew it was something like that, I was just waiting for someone to tell me straight up, so that I'd have a _witness_ basically to back me up. I told her it was over, and she instantly framed it on you, thinking that you were the reason why I had broke up with her, as if that'd really be the case. Now she's just insisting on me taking her back, which I'm obviously not going to do." Cao Pi quietly chuckled to himself, but he felt at peace with Lu Xun playing with the tips of his hair.

"I see.. Zǐhuán, if I tried.. Would you let me?" Lu Xun asked. He stopped playing with the raven spikes as Cao Pi stared straight into his eyes questionably.

"I'm sorry, what? Did I just not hear this right?"

"Hear what right?" Lu Xun questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Did you just say 'if i tried would you let me'?" Cao Pi questioned. Lu Xun nodded, "What did I tell you about the sexual innuendos?" Cao Pi frowned for a moment before kissing Lu Xun again on the lips. "It depends on what you're talking about, because if you're referring to riding, we can do that righ-"

"No, Zǐhuán. That's not what I'm talking about." Lu Xun frowned, though his face was still decorated with a blush, "I'm talking about you letting me keep you in check."

Cao Pi chuckled and went back to resting his head on the brunettes chest, "No. You'd have to _really_ try to be able to do that."

"_Zǐhuán_.." Lu Xun struggled to pull himself up on the couch, which made Cao Pi groan and sit up, slightly pouting at the brunette that retreated to the other side of the couch completely. "I'm serious, I'm not trying to cause problems for you or for me."

"You're not causing problems, where'd you get that from?"

"Your father came to _me_, telling _me_ to keep _you_ in check, mainly because I'm sure he feels like _he_ can't do that on his own. With you acting some sort of way with your mother and whatever, no one's going to be able to take care of you correctly. That's what I believe is running through your father's mind, as he's trying to deal with _your_ requests _and_ do what he needs to do as a Principal."

"Don't start lecturing me." Cao Pi frowned, his face completely deadpanned.

Lu Xun frowned as well, "I'm only telling you what I'm thinking about all of this."

"Yeah sure."

"And there goes another problem right there, stop shrugging things off!"

"I'm not shrugging things off, I'm fucking agreeing with you."

"Zǐhuán."

"Bóyán."

"Will you just-... Please Zǐhuán, just let... Allow me to help, at the very least, please?" Lu Xun reached out and rested his hands on Cao Pi's shoulders, he was tense for a moment but relaxed into the touch.

"It's not that I don't want you to help Bóyán, it's just the fact that it's stuff that's been going around since before I even knew you. Don't you think that you being here now, talking to me like this, is helping in some way?"

"Well yes, but I want to help more than that." Lu Xun sighed, "And you know full well that you're not letting me."

"I will, just not now. It's far too early to start entrusting you with a lot of stuff." Cao Pi mumbled wrapping his arms around the brunette's small waist.

"Can you promise me something then, Cao Pi?" Lu Xun wrapped his arms around the ravens neck. He could feel the older male's mouth next to his ear as occasional segments of warmth engulfed it.

"Yeah." Cao Pi answered after a moment, pulling Lu Xun as close as he could.

"No matter if we're together or not, can you promise me that you'll come to me with _any_ problems you have at any point in time?" Lu Xun asked feeling Cao Pi pull away and stare at him, he could see a moment of hesitation practically written in his eyes. "Please?" Lu Xun could feel a part of him practically trying to beg the older teen.

"Depends."

"Depends? What the hell does that mean?" Lu Xun frowned instantly.

"I just can't see myself coming to you with problems _if_ we break up. Clearly I'd have someone else to talk to by then. But that's not going to happen, because I decided to stay with you. As long as you stay truthful to me, then I'll be the same way for you." Cao Pi explained.

"It's not like I'm going to go and run off with some... Random guy, not while you're in my life."

"Can you promise me something too then?"

"What is it?"

"Not to call me 'Cao Pi' unless it's something really important, or you're just really afraid of something that might happen. Other than that, you're only allowed to call me 'Zǐhuán'." Cao Pi felt himself smirk.

"Well of course, as long as you do the same." Lu Xun grinned.

"Idiot, I'm only _ever _going to call you Bóyán."

"Either Bóyán, stupid, or idiot."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Cao Pi chuckled kissing Lu Xun for a moment. "It's still early though, it's probably just reaching 2pm. Do you want to do something?"

"Oh, um... I'm not really sure, but the smell of those doughnuts are starting to get to me, they smell really good." Lu Xun said, sliding out of Cao Pi's grasp and practically crawling over to the desk, picking up the bag containing the doughnuts. "Wanna share?"

"I don't know, I paid half price for that, because I'm just the _special_ second son." Cao Pi mumbled, flinging his arms over the couch so that he was staring face to face with the amber eyed brunette.

"Huh?"

"It's just something my mom told me."

"Oh.."

"Just one for now." Cao Pi said opening his mouth when Lu Xun pulled one out of the bag. He popped it into his mouth and smiled still sitting on the floor.

"I hope you actually let me take control of you, even if it's just by a little." Lu Xun said after he ate one of the mini doughnuts. Cao Pi shook his head.

"A little, I'm fine with. But I only let my father take 'control' of me. He's the only one that I'll undeniably listen to."

"Then, why is that?"

"I trust him, far more than anyone else."

"You can trust me too."

"Can I really?" Cao Pi said, a hint of sarcasm scratching at his throat.

"Yes, seriously. You can trust me Cao Pi. I'm not like... _Her._" Lu Xun refused to mention the name he knew Cao Pi disliked.

"I know you're not. I wouldn't have talked with you the first day if you were."

"Yet, we've literally been dating for what, 3 days now?" Cao Pi nodded, "So why does it feel like we've been together forever?"

"We might as well have. We've known each other for a month or something. It seemed like we were dating before we even completely agreed to it."

"Because you were dating Zhen Ji."

"Because I was dating her, right." Cao Pi agreed.

Lu Xun placed the bag onto the floor and leaned up to wrap his arms around the raven's neck once more, "I really love you... Zǐhuán." He mumbled resting his head on his own arm.

"Don't you think you're a bit too early with that?" Cao Pi said petting the brown spikes, "I like to think that when we actually _do_ have sex, it's a normal thing to say. But don't you think that should wait?"

"Of course." Lu Xun said with a chuckle, "I'm not having sex with you any time soon, so stop bringing it up already."

"Okay."

"I can _so_ get you whipped." Lu Xun whispered, a tad bit too loudly.

"What?" Cao Pi asked pulling away, his eyebrow raised in all kinds of confusion. Lu Xun chuckled and shook his head and gave a small smile. "Yet, you do so much to me already."

"I love you, Zǐhuán." Lu Xun chuckled out, placing his hand on the raven's cheek.

"I love you too, Bóyán."

* * *

**This is like, so much more than I thought I was going to write, and my fingers hurt. It's like, I wanted to type SO much more, but I have to keep my typin' in check, you know? So it's the second chapter, I tried to do the two dearie requests by my lovely ducklings _Shinku Tsuu-ki_ and _milliwong. _I hope you're happy with the early morning breakfast 'date' and the mention of Gan Ning x Ling Tong. Honestly, the next time I get to Wu, I'm fine with writing about them a lot more. But I'm going into a small cycle, Red, Blue, Cyan, then Green. I'll toss Interludes of Others in there, though it'll mainly revolve around Diao Chan and Lu Bu, unless given other requests.  
**

**I _DO_ try my best to fill out requests, as I wait for replies sometimes in order to fill the story to not only your needs, but my satisfaction. Hence the long chapters. I like stories with long chapters, and this is going to be one of those. **

**Also like I said before, their actions and such are based off of my friends and their 'easily accepting' romance-y perks. I like it, and god, why do gay guys have to be so god damn adorable sometimes?! Nevertheless, don't be afraid to reply a request for later chapters, but do be aware, that I have certain characters to pay attention to:**

**Red: Mainly Lu Xun; Who's actions are based off of my BEST friend that should love me for doing this. **

**Blue: Mainly Cao Pi; Based off of my friend's _current _boyfriend, though he's really stuck up, I figured "Hell, he fits the part of Cao Pi like a bitch." And, magic.  
**

**Cyan: Most likely going to be Zhong Hui; His reactions are going to be similar to a set of twins that I know that always have conflicted actions towards their school and other schools. **

**Green: Most likely going to be Guan YinPing; She'll be based off of my responses to most things, though her story has her own twists and perks as well. **

**Others: Definitely (Unless requested) Diao Chan; She's going to be based on my sister who is nothing but completely boss and accepting. She couldn't care less, as long as she gets to act like a mother.**

**If any of you get confused on the Style names, do feel free to ask about them if you wish. I _love_ style names, and I almost _always_ refer to the Dynasty Warriors characters as such, I apologize if it gets a bit too confusing! Though, you can see that Cao Pi gained his "I always speak with style names" nature because pretty much everyone in his family refers to each other by said name. So he feels it's only natural to respond to people that way and talk with people using the respectful name. Such a proper boy. (I really love Cao Pi x Lu Xun. OH MY GOD.) **

**Okay! Enough with my informative rambles, I'll let you guys go now. Don't forget to Review, you can even PM me if you want to make a request! Thank you for spending your time reading this! And I'm SO glad that so many of you like it already!**


	3. Cyan Arrogance (Part 1)

_Jin, alongside Wei, focus on studies to the highest point. Little is mentioned of Jin, but they have constantly communications with Wei, though they can be more royal than Wei in certain ways. Sima Yi, the Principal of Jin, and Zhang Chunhua, the Vice- Principal, have strived for nothing more than great education with their students, wishing for nothing but the best. _

_They have a preference to work alone, but the only collaboration is connected with Wei, at all points in time. Whenever attending meetings, Sima Yi attends with Zhang Chunhua in tow. She refuses to let him out of her sight, due to the thought that he'd never make the correct decisions for their students, and children. _

_Yet, Zhong Hui contained nothing but intelligence, though arrogant. He's still inwardly shy, but has constant outbursts. Zhong Hui is accepting, but not willing. He's different, in a good way, a way that makes people wish to talk with him. Though at the same time, many do not talk with him lacking the thoughts that he is trustworthy. _

* * *

Chapter 3: Cyan Arrogance (Part 1)

"... And so, this is why the constant units change with the population." The teacher, Deng Ai said as he finished writing on the blackboard. "There is a few minutes left of class, please gather up your notes and prepare for the exams later on. You are excused to leave when you are done packing up." He added in before settling down at his table.

Zhong Hui was the first to finish packing up, he tossed his bag onto his shoulder and strolled out of the classroom, the air around him spewing nothing but arrogance. "Like I need to take some pathetic exams after having _class_. Why is this schedule so messed up?" He asked himself as he rounded a corner that lead back to the dorms.

"It's probably because you feel like you don't need to do anything since you're oh so great." Wang Yuanji said loud enough as she followed the long haired brunette down the hall. "After all, we both know how important these exams are." Zhong Hui didn't even bother to turn around and look at her, but he scoffed nonetheless. "You don't think they are?" She asked, slightly glaring.

Zhong Hui glanced off to the side, "There's no need for something so foolish. If we're going to have class, then let us not take the exams." He saw Wang Yuanji shake her head, completely disagreeing. "Then what's so _great_ about doing this?" He growled turning around quickly, almost smacking himself with his own ponytail.

"What's so great about it? We are being taught so that we'll become smarter than Wei, than all of the others, don't you remember that from the last lesson?" She asked lifting a hand to play with a part of her hair. "After all, we have the most potential to succeed after the other Academies run down."

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Sima Yi himself."

"You're such a foolish woman." Zhong Hui frowned and turned back, adjusting his bag and walking off.

Wang Yuanji sighed, "Yet... You don't seem to understand the importance of any of this." She said before turning around and heading back to her dorm room entry.

Zhong Hui couldn't stop frowning. He hadn't liked Wang Yuanji since she was _'stuck'_ inbetween dating Sima Shi and Sima Zhao. Though he always had a high sense of resentment towards her, her actions tended to tick him off and made him want to lash out at her more. He found her despicable, distasteful, everything... _Grimy_. This made him unwilling to associate with her as much as possible, save for classes where he'd have to partner up with her so that the brothers wouldn't argue.

Zhong Hui walked into his dorm room, it was big enough for one person, because his 'ego' wouldn't allow him to sleep in a dorm with another. He tossed his bag onto his bed and pulled out two books. "It's almost Christmas time." He whispered to himself. "I wonder.. Should I find someone to share that Christmas with this year?" He asked himself quietly. He instantly laughed and shook his head, "That would be completely foolish, that's far too stupid an idea." He laughed more.

There was an hour spent on studies before Zhong Hui decided that he was tired and wanted to go outside for a walk. He took his dorm key and wallet just in case he walked out into the town, as well as a long cyan coloured jacket. He strolled through the hallways whistling as he swung the keychain around on his finger.

Sima Shi took notice of the laid back brunette, he instantly shrugged it off, completely uncaring as to what the boy was going to do. His attention turned back to Jia Chong, who was leaning against the nearest wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his leg lazily crossing the other.

"Is something wrong, Zǐyuán?" Jia Chong asked once he gained the short chocolate haired males attention.

"No, everything is fine Gonglu. You should get back to teaching or... Preparing to watch over the exams. I heard there were a few cheaters last time we were there."

"Oh yesterday, you mean? Yes, I did have to pull out some unimportant brats from the back of the room. Yet, Zǐyuán you're not going to make me worry about you, are you?"

Sima Shi shook his head, "I needn't you watch over me Gonglu. Do be careful though." He said before walking out into the visible hallway. "We can discuss things over a cup of coffee afterwards, if you'd like."

Jia Chong chuckled, "Don't make it seem like we have a thing, young Zǐyuán. I am nothing more than a guard for you and your brother. Someone to guide you, do not think otherwise."

"I would never. That would be disturbing to not only me, but my father as well."

Jia Chong nodded, leaning off of the wall and entering the door that was nearby. Sima Shi chuckled to himself quietly before following after where he knew Zhong Hui would be.

* * *

Zhong Hui opened his arms to the fresh winter air that blew at him kindly. "The air out here, is so nice when it's not filled with idiots." He situated himself normally before frowning at the building across from his, "It's just disgusting that _Shu_ had to be placed across from us. It's nothing but pathetic children in that Academy." He growled quietly, watching the Guan siblings run around in the snow with the Zhang siblings. With a quick headshake, he instantly turned to his right and sped away.

He crossed by the Wei building, seeing one of the many sons of the Principal. "Zǐhuán!" He called out to the raven. He looked as lazy as ever once he turned around, yet he stared at Zhong Hui emptily upon hearing his name. Zhong Hui walked up to the raven, a small smirk visible. "Where have you been? I barely see you out of the exams now, what's been going on?" He questioned.

"Oh.. I... I've been a bit busy."

"Have you been fucking that girl as of late?"

"Who, Luo?" Zhong Hui nodded, "No, we're not together anymore." Zhong Hui let out a quiet gasp.

"You never even bothered to tell me that you and Zhen Ji had broken up?!" He feigned a pain in his chest, "You hurt me, right here in the heart." Cao Pi sighed and shook his head. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No. It's just.. I was heading out in the town with someone to meet Diao Chan since she's off of work today and... I hadn't expected to run into you."

"Oh? ... And who would this person you're with be?"

"You see Shìjì... Uh, I actually wouldn't know how to explain that to you." Cao Pi rethought his statement while looking back at the door that he was still slightly holding open.

"I'm sure that it's a guy, go on, explain." Zhong Hui shrugged carelessly. "Unless you're worried about me telling someone about this, who ever it is. I won't. You have my 'promise', okay?"

"Bóyán, come." Cao Pi said opening the door more for the brunette who looked like he just wanted to go and hide. "You see, I'm dating Bóyán. Though it's accepted with my father, it's not with everyone else."

"Who the hell is 'Bóyán'?" Zhong Hui asked looking over Lu Xun.

".. Lu Xun.." He stated awkwardly.

"From Wu?" Lu Xun nodded. Zhong Hui looked over to Cao Pi with a weary look. ".. And your father is okay with this?"

"Yeah. I've been trying to talk with him about it..."

"They had a meeting, your father and the other principals. It happened last night actually. New rules have been established, I think you should talk with him after the exams." Zhong Hui explained.

"Come with us into the town, I'm sure Diao Chan wouldn't mind." Cao Pi invited, holding onto Lu Xun's hand and pulling him along down the path that lead to the town. Zhong Hui shrugged and followed the couple.

* * *

"So this Diao Chan, who is she exactly?" Zhong Hui asked as they walked into the restaurant. He heard Cao Pi say something to the woman before being lead to a table. But he wasn't going to take the quiet as an answer. "Uh, hello?"

"She's Lu Bu's wife." Cao Pi stated simply as they sat down in one of the booths. He and Lu Xun sat on one side while Zhong Hui sat at the other. "She'll also be sitting next to you, so move over." He said pointing to the small space next to the long haired brunette. Zhong Hui moved over closer to the window respectively.

"Where did... _This_ come from, anyway?" Zhong Hui said pointing at Lu Xun in response. "Last time we talked, you were so '_madly_' in love with Zhen Ji, now you left her for some guy in the opposing Academy? That's crazy, this is all a mess." He frowned deeply.

"It does sound catastrophic, sure. I also may be risking a lot just by seeing him all the time, but no matter, I personally think it's worth it." Cao Pi responded glancing at Lu Xun. Lu Xun smiled awkwardly, blushing just a bit.

"Is it really worth it? What if, by chance, Sun Jian finds what Cao Cao is asking for... Disrespectful? Then, by the looks of it wouldn't you two literally be _banned_ from seeing each other?" Zhong Hui said, expressing his thoughts.

"Even I don't think that Sun Jian would do something like that." Lu Xun interrupted, "But, this seems like a classic version of _'Romeo and Juliet'_ by the sounds of everything." He said with a small chuckle.

"As long as you're Juliet." Cao Pi shrugged. Lu Xun blushed and looked off to the opposite side to stare at the ground awkwardly.

"God, this is disgusting." Zhong Hui frowned, he looked around. "Where's the woman you were talking about?" Cao Pi shrugged again, this time followed by Lu Xun shrugging as well.

"I don't think you'll like her though, she's too kind. You're too... Arrogant." Cao Pi smirked.

"A-arrogant?! I am _NOT_!" Zhong Hui yelled pressing his hand to his chest in disappointment. Lu Xun chuckled and shook his head, but tried his best to stay silent.

"You're really denying that? You are what you are, we can't stop it."

"I am NOT arrogant!"

"Oh, Cao Pi and Lu Xun, it's nice to see you boys again. Thank you for inviting me." Diao Chan said, interrupting their previous topic. She looked over to Zhong Hui with a questionable look, "Now, who's this little cutie?" She asked with a kind smile.

Zhong Hui blushed and looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about woman.." He mumbled quietly. He then looked up to Cao Pi and whispered, "Is this the woman you were talking about?" Cao Pi simply nodded.

"I can sit here?" Diao Chan asked Zhong Hui. He moved over a bit more to allow her to comfortably sit. "Thank you." She said while sitting. "Now, what's your name?" Diao Chan turned to Zhong Hui completely.

"My name is Zhong Hui. A friend of Cao Pi's." Zhong Hui stated simply.

"So, you are... A part of Wei then?" She asked.

"No, I'm from Jin." Zhong Hui responded quickly.

"Jin?" She questioned, looking over to Cao Pi.

Cao Pi shook his head, "I don't think I ever told you, a few years after you left, the fourth Academy, Jin, was built in the Other's place. Though you were cut from a job, there's still a fourth Principal that took the place instead."

"That Principal... Is..?"

"Sima Yi." Zhong Hui answered.

Diao Chan gasped, "Sima Yi? He's been so quiet all of these years, and he decides that he'll be the next Principal for a recently built building?" She shook her head, "I don't trust that decision at all..."

"No no, it's okay. Zhang Chunhua has been watching over him. He still has his antics very quiet, but he tends to share information with my father now, as of late." Cao Pi explained.

"That pig of a man? How has he been?" Diao Chan tilted her head.

"Eh." Cao Pi shrugged, "He's been fine I guess."

"Have you been talking with your mother as of late?"

"Well, no. Not by much anyways. Though I do go and help her on occasion now."

"Are you going to get her anything for Christmas?"

"No. She doesn't need anything. She always complains that as long as I'm alive, she doesn't need a gift."

"I think that's because you tried to kill your brothers, Cao Pi." Diao Chan tisked. Cao Pi glared at the woman quickly, "That's right, I heard about it all. If I can remember it all correctly, you tried to poison your younger brother, Cao Zhang? Cao Shuo, he went missing because of you, correct? Is that also why you were then deemed the second son, because Cao Cao didn't want any to know about it?" Cao Pi refused to look away from the woman. She stared blankly in response, "Cao Xiong, one of your younger brothers. He was so afraid of you, that he almost took his own life, no? Do you remember the incident with Yu Jin too?" Cao Pi grunted quietly, "Recently, after he fell ill, he died. All because of you. Not only that, you went to ridicule your own cousin before, just for being chubby."

"I think it's about time you stop, Diao Chan." Cao Pi stated simply. "What I do with my family, shouldn't affect you at all."

"Yet you treat Cao Zhi with such disrespect. Your jealousy is what brings you to do such things. Your father is excellent at literature, and so is your younger brother. Yet, your literature is just... Moderate compared to them." Diao Chan added in.

"No, I think you should be quiet." Cao Pi frowned.

Zhong Hui couldn't tell if he should state his questions or just stay quiet. Yet he could tell that Lu Xun had the same problem, due to him awkwardly shifting in the seat next to the raven. Diao Chan was only making things more awkward.

"I just want a few answers, dear."

"That's not a fucking few."

"You're angry now?"

"No."

"Cao Pi, why is it that you ignore the more important statements? You're bold, brave, intelligent, kind, understanding, and I'm sure, even gentle." She said glancing over to Lu Xun. "Why must you avoid the things that matter?"

"I don't avoid the things that matter."

"Do you simply not have an answer for those things? Or is it that you don't want to face the truth?"

"I do not wish to explain myself to you, Diao Chan. There are reasons for my antics, as there are for your own. For you to get answers, you might as well have me drunk." Cao Pi stated, he softly pushed Lu Xun to get him to move. "Come, Zhong Hui, we have to get prepared for the exam." Zhong Hui nodded and excused himself from next to Diao Chan. Lu Xun had clung onto Cao Pi's hand as they waited by the door for the long haired brunette.

The walk back to the Academy had been quiet, before Lu Xun worked up the nerve to actually speak. "Is... Is what she said really true?" He asked the raven who was holding his hand with a tight grip.

"I guess." Cao Pi mumbled, he hadn't even glanced at the shorter boy.

"You... _Guess_?" Lu Xun sighed, "That's not an answer I was looking for."

"Then what were you looking for? 'Yes it's true, I tried to murder countless numbers of my siblings mainly through jealousy and anger'?" Cao Pi frowned deeply.

"Actually... Yes, I was looking for something like that." Lu Xun replied looking down to the ground.

"Oh."

"So... Just how many brothers do you have exactly?" Lu Xun wondered, trying to stare at the ice blue eyes.

Cao Pi carelessly shrugged, still staring straight ahead. "I have a lot of brothers, though deemed the apparent second son, no one is sure what really happened to the _actual_ second son. My oldest brother is always going to be my useless older brother. I have three or four other siblings from _my_ mother specifically. Then there are more, from different women that my father has met. The most recent is still just a child."

"A household of... Cao Pi's..." Lu Xun chuckled to himself at that though. Cao Pi smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Exams start at 10:15 today." Zhong Hui interrupted, staring at his phone.

"Is that so? We can still enter early, correct?"

"Yeah, by the looks of things, Sima Shi and Wang Yuanji are already there."

"I see." They passed through the Academy gates with complete silence. It was quite the awkward silence, but nevertheless very silent. "Zhong Hui." Cao Pi called for the brunette next to him while staring straight ahead at another long haired brunette down the walkway, "Isn't that Jiang Wei over there?" He asked.

Zhong Hui squinted for a moment to try and locate the other brunette, and once he noticed him, his face instantly lit up. "Yeah, that's him, why?"

"I was thinking something, but I don't think you'd like it."

"No, come on, tell me what it was."

"Which one of you would top?" Cao Pi turned to the brunette in light blue. He instantly saw the blush that formed heavily on his face. "It could be you. It's like, a battle between two that are eternally placed at the bottom."

"That's disgusting! I would never do something like that in my life!" Zhong Hui's face was a complete tomato as he turned away and stared at his feet.

"Oh, really?" Cao Pi raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on his face.

"After all, I'm not like you. I can only wonder how you two will turn up when that one gets fucked." Zhong Hui pointed an accusing finger at Lu Xun.

"I don't plan on-" Lu Xun mumbled quietly, though he was interrupted.

"What makes you think we're going to have sex anytime soon?" Cao Pi countered.

"It's only predictable, right? You two are attached at the hip right now, at this time, you and Zhen Ji had already fucked after the first day." Zhong Hui explained.

"That doesn't mean-"

"Regardless on that, we don't _have_ to do anything sexual. I'm pretty satisfied like this." Cao Pi replied.

"As am-"

"What do you mean '_you don't have to do anything sexual'_'? You always do something sexual!" Zhong Hui retaliated.

"I mean exactly as I say." Cao Pi replied casually. Lu Xun sighed and pulled at Cao Pi's hand with his own, gaining the raven's attention. "Yes Bóyán?"

"I'm going to need the keys if I'm going back to the dorm, you know." Lu Xun mumbled.

Cao Pi made a quiet noise and dug through his pockets with his free hand. He pulled out the keys and handed them to the small brunette, "Here." He said simply, "And don't forget to lock the door."

"I know." Lu Xun said taking the key and running off into the Wei Academy building.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me now, huh?" Zhong Hui turned to the raven who only smirked while watching the small brunette run away. Zhong Hui's face instantly deadpanned, "That's disgusting." He stated with disgust.

"What is?" Cao Pi asked, turning to the long haired brunette.

"You, watching him like that. It's like a hawk watching a rat. You're like, creepily lovesick, I'm so disgusted by you right now." Zhong Hui began to frown again.

"Keep frowning like that, and your face will get stuck that way." Cao Pi mumbled as he began to walk to the exam building. Zhong Hui gasped as he followed behind the raven, somewhat irritated with the way he's been acting.

"Oh, wait a minute." A voice said, shrugging off four other students, "Zhong Hui!" He yelled in joy, waving to his friend happily.

Zhong Hui instantly turned, now staring at the Shu Academy building with mild interest. He took notice of the other brunette that was waving happily at him and smiled just slightly. "Go to your little fuck buddy." Cao Pi whispered to him before he began walking but this time at a much faster pace.

Zhong Hui gasped and reached after the retreating raven who he could see shaking with laughter. _That bastard! He's laughing!_ He groaned and turned back to Jiang Wei. "Hey..!" Zhong Hui mumbled loud enough for the latter to hear.

"Hey!" He yelled back, running over to the cyan boy. "I didn't think I'd find you here so early, where are you headed?" He asked curiously.

"Oh... I.. I have to go to my exams."

"Exams? We just take beginning of the year and end of the year exams... So, you guys have midterms basically?" Zhong Hui nodded, "I see.. Then, I'll wish you the best of luck! When do you have to be there?"

"10:15 is the latest I can enter."

"The latest? Maybe.. Maybe you should head over there now then, it's 10:10." Jiang Wei said looking at his phone. He gave a worried look to the slightly shorter male.

"I should go... Right." Zhong Hui stared at the taller boy for a moment. "I-I'll see you later then!" He said as he turned and ran to the exam building.

* * *

The exams went as well as Zhong Hui had anticipated. He figured he had passed the test with flying colours, everything just looked so simple. He smiled garishly at himself as he walked down the stairs and outside into the fresh winter air. Originally he had intended to follow after Cao Pi once he had left, but he remembered one key thing, Lu Xun. With the decision against that, he figured he might as well head back to his dorm room.

When Zhong Hui passed by the Shu Academy, he stared at the taller brunette that was once again playing with the Guan and Fei children, but this time he was accompanied by Zhao Yun and Ma Chao. Zhong Hui didn't want to call him over, so he figured he might as well leave before he's noticed, but that thought came a bit too late.

Jiang Wei spotted him. "Zhong Hui! Welcome back!" He yelled with a happy smile. Guan Suo, Guan Yinping, and Zhang Bao following his motions.

"Welcome back!" The trio yelled with goofy smiles.

"Thanks...?" Zhong Hui awkwardly thanked the four. He felt himself sliding backwards towards his Academy door. _What Cao Pi said earlier... I think it's getting to me. He's just a friend, there's nothing more and nothing less... _He shuddered at the thought of them actually getting anywhere sexual at all. "I... I think I should go."

"Oh?! Wait! Don't leave!" Jiang Wei insisted, he let go of Guan Xing and instantly ran to the shorter cyan boy. "Come on, we should talk." He smiled sheepishly.

Zhong Hui stared at him for a brief moment, "No, I think I should just go. I still have studies to do." He stated simply, pushing back up his arrogant wall. "Like I said before, I'll talk with you later. And this happened to be later, so goodbye."

Jiang Wei frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, clearly not impressed. "You don't need to be like that with me, and you know that. We've been friends for awhile, I just wanted to know if anything was new as of late?" Zhong Hui shook his head, "Really? You're not lying are you?"

"Would you just...! I'm fine, okay?! There hasn't been anything different!" Zhong Hui yelled, causing Jiang Wei to take a small step back.

"You don't have to yell, you know."

"I know what I have to and don't have to do. What you need to do is not tell me what _I_ can do."

"Are you sure that you're okay? Did someone get under your skin?" Jiang Wei rested a worried hand on the shorter man's shoulder.

"No." Zhong Hui shrugged off the hand, "It's nothing, Jiang Wei."

"Now, that's how I know something's wrong. Regardless of if I call you 'Zhong Hui' or 'Shìjì', you never call me by 'Jiang Wei'."

"Your name is so difficult though." Zhong Hui complained.

"Is not, it's pretty simple."

"... Bóyuē." Zhong Hui mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Nothing." Jiang Wei raised a curious eyebrow then smiled mischievously. He reached out to Zhong Hui's waist and lifted his jacket just enough to see his stomach. "Wh-what are you doing?!" Zhong Hui blushed and tried to shove his hands away. Jiang Wei's smile only grew bigger. He attacked the flat stomach with his fingers and began vigorously tickling the smaller brunette who couldn't help but uncharacteristically laugh at the feeling. "S-stop!" He barely managed to gasp out a few times.

"Tell me what's wrong then!" Jiang Wei chuckled as the brunette kept attempting to shake him off.

"No! P-please stop!" He begged shutting his eyes tight and using his hands to try and push himself away from Jiang Wei. "P-please Bóyuē!" He pleaded more.

Jiang Wei chuckled and smiled when he saw Cao Pi head their way. "This sounds like a crappy porno or something." Cao Pi mumbled, "Why on earth am I even bothering to question this?" Jiang Wei let go of Zhong Hui, smile still plastered on his face. "What are you so happy for?" Cao Pi asked the slightly shorter brunette in green.

"Nothing, I just found it amusing." Jiang Wei sheepishly scratched at his head, "I should go back to the others, see you again Zhong Hui, Cao Pi." He stated kindly before running off.

"He says nothing at all about the crappy porno comment at all." Cao Pi mumbled glancing at the retreating green clad. Zhong Hui shivered and clung onto the raven for a bit of support. "Now what do you want?"

"I was abused, raped. Everything, the air was so cold, so... So painful, I felt so vulnerable to the enemies attack, I didn't know what to do! I'm scared, please, please help me!?" Zhong Hui pleaded, one hand wrapped around his own stomach and the other grabbing onto Cao Pi's arm.

Cao Pi chuckled and turned to walk into Jin's Academy, "I'll walk you to your dorm, but while we're going, you're explaining _everything_." He stated pulling on Zhong Hui and leading him inside the Academy building fairly quickly.

Zhong Hui sighed, his arm never leaving his stomach, "Nothing serious happened, honestly. I was just stuck on what you said before, that even he had noticed the difference in my actions."

"Anyone could notice a difference in your actions." Cao Pi stated simply.

"Yeah... I guess." Zhong Hui nodded slowly, "But anyways! I obviously refused to tell him, and he gets the idea that it'd be perfectly fine to just come out of nowhere and _tickle_ me!" He frowned at the thought of the recent abuse and shivered. "_Never, _have I _ever_ allowed _anyone_ to touch my stomach!"

"You should probably get used to that then." Cao Pi smirked, glancing over to the shorter boy that was still using him for a bit of support.

Zhong Hui blushed, "I don't need to get used to that, not like how your fuck buddy will."

"He's already used to it. That and me biting his ears, and me wrapping my arms around his waist, holding him close when we sleep. That sort of thing, he's used to it." Cao Pi's smirk grew into a more perverted one.

"You're going to rape him one day, and I'm not going to be the one to vouch." Zhong Hui whispered to himself.

"No, I won't rape him." Cao Pi mumbled. "I'm not going to tell him, but, it'll be like surprize sex he didn't know he wanted." Zhong Hui instantly laughed at that comment.

"You've been reading too many comics!" He began to laugh harder. Cao Pi smiled and stifled his own laughter, to try and keep a more serious look. They continued to walk down the halls sharing laughter and a bit of secrets, with Cao Pi obviously leading and Zhong Hui holding onto his arm, following behind in a more moderate pace compared to Cao Pi's own quickened pace.

When the pair turned one of the last corners, they nearly ran into Jin's Principal and Vice-Principal, which looked to be disgussing something that had recently went down. "Cao Pi, a pleasure." Sima Yi said first. He nearly bowed to the younger student, but decided against it due to the stare he was getting from his wife.

"Likewise." Cao Pi said simply.

"It is nice to see you two, you looked quite amused. Did something happen?" Zhang Chunhua asked as she pulled a few strands of hair behind her ear. The young pair shook their heads in unison, "You two are quite mischivious." She smirked.

"I think we should inform them, dear." Sima Yi said looking over to the woman wearily.

"Yes, we should."

Sima Yi turned back to the younger pair, more specifically toward Cao Pi. "Your father, Cao Cao has recently held a meeting for all of us Principals to attend. We were informed of a few things and the rest of us Principals have come to a few mutual agreements." There was a quiet stomp on the ground that made Sima Yi flinch slightly. He grabbed at the collar of his cyan button down shirt and attempted to clear his throat. "The agreements were of such; Allowing students of opposing schools to be able to communicate with one another as wished, if students were to hold relationships with another from a different Academy, they must fully respect the wishes of students that would still be testing, if needed." Another stomp. "I-...The third agreement sounded to have specifically been towards you as Cao Cao mentioned it. He wished for none to depict or heckle students from a different Academy, if this consists then the student would be held in the detention hall for a week, time is capable of being extended."

Cao Pi stood quietly for a moment, he glanced over to Zhong Hui then back to Sima Yi, "Is that all?" He asked, not really wanting anymore. He was very satisfied with what he was just told.

There was a pause, then a stomp. Sima Yi nodded quickly, "There is one more thing.." He cleared his throat once more, "Sexual activity, which was originally prohibited in the Academies, has now been lifted of the ban, knowing that students have consisted and contorted to such activities without anyone 'knowing'. Cao Cao was the one that insisted that this ban would be lifted." Sima Yi added.

"All in all, in the end, Cao Cao was looking out for you, little raven." Zhang Chunhua stated as soon as Sima Yi finished. "The rules may seem slightly overlapped, but that is alright. For if any student wishes to look for loopholes, we will immediately take action. The new rules will be printed in every Academy, and placed at each door for students to be informed. They are allowed to take the papers off if they wish, as long as they know." She explained simply.

"I see, that's good to know then." Cao Pi nodded to the two, "Thank you, Sima Yi, Zhang Chunhua."

"It is my pleasure." Sima Yu nodded before sidestepping to walk around the two teenagers.

Zhang Chunhua stared at the two for a moment, "You better know what you are doing." She said with a small smile, "If not, you will be in heaps of trouble. This could possibly mess up the order of the Academies." She stated before following after her husband, nothing but a business walk.

"I never asked for that sex thing at all." Cao Pi said once the pair left. He looked over to Zhong Hui, expecting a response.

"I wouldn't know. It doesn't seem like the Vice likes you at all though."

"She doesn't, I'm pretty sure." Cao Pi shrugged. "Sounds like a good deal though, I'm glad my father actually listened to me."

"I'm shocked he listened to you, I didn't expect that at all." Zhong Hui mumbled.

"Idiot." Cao Pi mumbled as well.

"Lets just get to my dorm, okay?"

"Sure, it looks like I'm forced to see you off now." Cao Pi groaned quietly.

"Shut up! You don't even have to be so formal!" Zhong Hui frowned.

"Yeah, yeah. I have things to do now, you know."

"Fucking... Rapist..."

* * *

**In response to the reviews:  
-_Shinku Tsuu-ki: I love Zhong Hui, and I feel that he had the most compatible attitude to my twin friends. One is uber soft and sweet, the other is.. Well... Arrogant. xD I'm pretty sure they are like, spot on with this too, since they're helping me write it when it comes to Zhong Hui's story. _**

**_I also really like Yinping, she's so cute and cuddly looking! Cx Of course I'm going to have to add myself into the story, even though my main force is Wu, I'm beginning to warm up to the people in Shu a lot. (I never really liked Shu, I was all for the other forces.) _**

**_-Talidric: I'll be continuing this story for a while. The minimum of chapters that I plan for this would be about 50 chapters. So, if you love it now, I hope you'll love it more in the future too! I also appreciate how you like the relationship building, they're just going to be so cute and love able! _**

**_I also try my best to get the stories to nice lengths (if I can get around my friends with it) and I take the information or memories of things that happen, and type them in an interesting way. It makes me happy reliving a lot of the memories, even though it's just the easy stuff right now. (Oops, don't want to spoil!) _**

**_-Mr. Or Ms./Mrs. AnonReader: Thank you so much! I'm happy that you think it's perfect, that's all that I'm going for! Feedback like yours is loved too! _**

**_-suicune95: I'm taking this story far!(Oh dear, don't get me started. xD) Maybe I can make Lu Xun x Cao Pi grow on you so much more? It's okay though if you don't like them, there will still be a lot of other pairings, and if you're still not satisfied, don't be afraid to ask/ request about one, okay? It can be a special chapter, just for you! (Specialty!) _**

**_Lastly, I was intending to do something like that, with Zhen Ji and all, but I was yelled at and told to stick with the main memories, not adding random stuffs. xD I was a bit disheartened, but it kept me on track._**

**Okay so, I'm literally updating this story whenever I want. This chapter is short, because it was cut in half, (requested by the twins that constantly insisted that they'd destroy my game systems if it wasn't split in half) and the other half I'm only allowed to put up when it comes back to the Cyan chapters. I'm so sorry! If you want to complain, blame them! *Cries* **

**Anyways! Just so the lovely reviewers (ducklings) requested, I do like the Zhong Hui x Jiang Wei pairing, and so do the twins to be honest. They don't play Dynasty Warriors unless it's with those characters, and during the game they make their own story lines. It's so weird, but funny, and it normally happens in their own language (gibberish to everyone else in the world) which I find very cute. I love them regardless, and they insisted on helping me write the two parter, literally writing scenes of the story in their books and showing me them when they _finalized_ what they thought would be good, following after their memories around this time. It's funny, and cool, and I like it.**

**Another thing too, I love how I've been getting people to like Cao Pi x Lu Xun more after reading the story! I guess it's just the way that I write it that makes you ducklings love it so much? But thank you anyways, and don't forget to support it! If by _any_ means whatsoever, you want a specific pairing, do not be afraid to ask. I can understand if you're not satisfied by the pairings that I have here, but I'm fine with adding specific ones in the story! **

**The second part of this story will be updated -right- after the next Wei chapter. I have the chapters in between already written, but not labeled for a specified update... date. *Giggles to self randomly* So, look out for the chapters, okay?! Everything will make sense the farther that I go in the story. **

**Don't forget to review guys! Even if it's just to say how much you like the story!**


	4. Special Chapter 1: Interlude

_This is a special chapter for __**Scytherageroses**__, for a three way Zhuge Dan, Sima Zhao, and Jia Chong. Now see, I'm not that much a fan of Zhuge Dan, but I'm perfectly fine with typing a story involving him. This chapter takes place before the winter era, so it's around the beginning of fall, which also means that it's around the beginning of the school year, just so you're informed. So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

* * *

Special Chapter 1: Interlude

Jia Chong stood outside Sima Zhao's dorm room. He was currently waiting for the buff brunette to leave so that he could help him with his studies. Apparently, according to Sima Shi, Deng Ai was making the students take an elaborate test to see just how smart his students were. Jia Chong had no doubts about how well he knew Sima Shi was going to do, but Sima Zhao... That's where his worries lied.

Sima Zhao emerged from his dorm room, smiling towards Jia Chong. "C'mon, we should get going. Zhuge Dan said that he wanted to see us by 4pm. It's 3 minutes to then." Sima Zhao explained, a grin growing on his face.

Jia Chong nodded and waited until the brunette began to walk down the hall for him to follow. He had his hands dug into his pants pockets, and in one pocket, he was playing with a necklace that he received from Sima Zhao himself just weeks ago.

"So, what do you think about how he's teaching me?" Sima Zhao asked as they walked down the hallway. Jia Chong shrugged, even though he knew the other wouldn't be able to see him. "I think it's pretty good. I feel like I'm really learning something too." He added.

"I don't know, honestly I don't feel confident about it." Jia Chong stated. His hand constantly fiddled with the necklace inside his pocket. "Afterall, I am here to just watch you, you know."

"It's not like Zhuge Dan's going to try anything anyways. Relax Gonglu!" Sima Zhao smiled to reassure the older male. Jia Chong made a scoffing sound and shook his head. "Really? You don't trust me?"

"I trust you, young Sima. I don't trust him." Jia Chong stated once more. "Is this his room?" He asked, looking at the dorm that they stood in front of.

Sima Zhao nodded and knocked on the door. They stood in wait for a moment before hearing shuffling commence in the room and the door being opened. "There you are, you're late!" Zhuge Dan yelled grabbing onto Sima Zhao's arm. "I told you a specific time, and you're almost FIVE minutes late!"

A small chuckle came from Sima Zhao, "Jeez, sorry about that. I was walking with Jia Chong, so I didn't feel the need to rush, is all."

"You... I see." Zhuge Dan stared at Jia Chong quietly for a moment. "Come on in then, both of you." He offered, moving to the side. The pair walked in and took off their shoes by the door. Jia Chong situated himself on the bed, as Sima Zhao and Zhuge Dan made their way to the couch to study. "I still don't see why you're here, Jia Chong."

"You know exactly why." Jia Chong smirked swiftly. He laid down on the bed and propped a foot up while resting an arm under his head. "It's okay though, if you think I don't belong here. I've been asked time and time again to keep an eye on Sima Zhao."

Zhuge Dan scoffed, "You're his savior now?" He asked. Jia Chong shrugged. Sima Zhao blankly stared in quiet, "Shouldn't Lady Yuanji be the one watching you?"

"Why are you calling her 'Lady Yuanji'? That's so weird." Sima Zhao responded. "She doesn't need to watch over me anyways, I have Gonglu for that." He smiled.

"No way... You're putting your protection under the lines of _that_ man?" Zhuge Dan frowned. Sima Zhao nodded slowly. "That's... Despicable."

"It's not!" Sima Zhao frowned slightly. "Gonglu's really good company, you know."

"For someone that looks like he's trying to suck your blood? Be my guest." Zhuge Dan retorted.

"It's not my problem if you have some big eyes." Jia Chong smirked. "You're a very sloppy man, and I prefer teaching the young Sima myself. Yet, I've been restricted from doing just that."

"Why, did you try to eat him or something?"

"Would you two stop picking fights with each other?" Sima Zhao interrupted. When he got Zhuge Dan's attention back he smiled to him. "C'mon, lets get to studying, okay?"

What felt like forever, but in actuality was just a few hours, Sima Zhao had gotten more than half of his study book filled out with answers. He couldn't stop smiling at his achievement, though he felt far too tired to do anything else. So, Sima Zhao was currently lounging on the same couch, watching the television. Jia Chong had fallen asleep somewhere during the time, and was still resting now. Zhuge Dan excused himself after he noticed Sima Zhao giving up, and offered to get the three food before the Dinner rush hit in.

Sima Zhao yawned and placed his feet onto the small coffee table in front of him. "Hey, Gonglu?" He mumbled, hoping it was loud enough for the older male to hear him. He heard a muffled groan and turned his head to look at the sleeping figure. "Oh.. You're sleep. So much for conversation."

"Well, I'm not sleeping anymore." Jia Chong replied quickly. "After all, I am a light sleeper. I wouldn't be able to keep a proper eye on you and Zhuge Dan if I wasn't."

"Why are you so focused on Zhuge Dan?" Sima Zhao turned completely on the couch, so that he could rest his arms on the top. "Or... Better yet... Why do you two hate each other so much?"

"We realized one thing about the other, that's very common."

"... And... That would be...?"

"It seems that we have similar feelings about a common person."

"You like someone?!" Sima Zhao instantly smiled and jumped up and over the couch, quickly reaching the man laying down. "Who?! You can tell me! I'll keep it a secret!"

Jia Chong shook his head and smirked, "Even if I did decide to tell you, I'd only make things awkward for that person."

"It depends on the type of person, really.."

"A... Hardworking but lazy child." Jia Chong chuckled, "In the future though, I'm sure they'll be very impressive."

"Hmm." Sima Zhao sat in thought, "I wonder who it could be then." He stopped wondering when he heard the door open up. He instantly turned in response and smiled at the other male, "Welcome back Zhuge Dan."

"Thanks." Zhuge Dan mumbled. He placed the food he was carrying onto his study desk, "Apparently, until Dinner time actually starts, there's nothing but sweets."

"That's fine, sweets are really good with sugared coffee, or tea too." Sima Zhao offered his thought.

Zhuge Dan let out a small sound, "I see.. Well, I have tea for us. I don't like coffee by much."

"Really? You look like a coffee drinker. Then again, your eyes bulge out like bugs. That could be from too much tea, or just something that must have been really sour." Jia Chong mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Zhuge Dan frowned instantly. "Would you get your head out of your ass and just cooperate?!"

"I'm sorry, but my head's never in my ass. My head is never in an ass at all. It's unfortunate for you though. I'm sure asses don't even want to go near your face." Jia Chong replied.

Sima Zhao frowned as the two continued to go back and forth. Even if he tried to intervene, the two would go right back to arguing the same way they had before he interrupted. So this time, Sima Zhao decided to ignore it and headed straight for the food. He pulled out one of the chinese doughnuts and took one of the sweetened teas before settling himself back on the couch to watch the television. The two's arguing got louder the longer it went on, and it was about time for Sima Zhao to actually snap.

"Would you two.. SHUT UP?!" He yelled looking back at the pair that froze instantly. It appeared during their arguing, Jia Chong had sat up with his legs hanging off the side of the bed. "I'm tired of the two of you arguing for no reasons whatsoever! You two remind me of the two that are in Wu that can't _STOP_ arguing! Just stop it!"

Zhuge Dan gave an apologetic look, while Jia Chong gave his best deadpanned look. "My apologies, young Sima." Jia Chong responded first with an apology.

"Y-yeah.. I'm sorry too, Sima Zhao. Jia Chong." Zhuge Dan said, looking over the older male.

"Heh, as am I, then. Zhuge Dan." Jia Chong smirked.

"I want you two to be completely serious when apologizing. You know who I'm talking to, Gonglu." Sima Zhao pointed out. Jia Chong nodded and said another round of apologies, this time sounding more believable. "Good. Now, can you guys tell me why you argue all the time?"

Zhuge Dan looked from Sima Zhao to Jia Chong. "I already told him a small part. I didn't know if it was okay with you though." Jia Chong answered to his look.

"It's because of you, Zhao." Zhuge Dan stated.

"Me? What did I do? Does it have to do with my study habits?"

"Nothing like that." Jia Chong shook his head.

Sima Zhao gave a questioning look, "Then... What about?"

"Everything." Zhuge Dan blurted out.

"Wha...?" Sima Zhao's confusion couldn't possibly get any higher at this rate.

"What he means is, everything about you, is the reason that we argue." Jia Chong explained vaguely. "I'm glad that you allow me by your side, and he's glad that you are a friend of his. We like you, both in the same way."

"Actually, I think you like him in a sexual way."

"What, where did you get that from?"

"It just looks like it, or.. Feels like it anyways."

"You are a pain in the... It could be like that, but no, it's not."

"Guys?" Sima Zhao gained their attention quickly. "So.. What you're saying is, that _both_ of you have fallen for me because of something that I did with both of you?"

"Something like that, yes." Zhuge Dan nodded.

"What about Yuanji?" Sima Zhao asked.

"I couldn't care less for the woman, though she's plenty kind. Besides, I still think that she's cheating on you with your own brother. They tend to go places a lot together." Jia Chong explained.

"Oh..."

"Would you let us?" Zhuge Dan blurted out.

"H-huh?"

"If... If either of us asked... Would you... Let us?" Zhuge Dan blushed as he mumbled his question.

"Let you... Do what?"

"Didn't I already say that it's probably not that way?" Jia Chong replied quickly.

"That doesn't matter, if it was or not. If it is, then wouldn't you want to know too?" Zhuge Dan retorted.

"... Fine..."

"Stop having inward conversations without me!" Sima Zhao frowned. "I don't even think I know what you're talking about anyways." He stated. The two looked at each other, then back to Sima Zhao. Their grins grew as they both made their way over to the couch, and sat at either side of the lost brunette.

"There's really nothing to be confused about, you know." Jia Chong grinned creepily. Zhuge Dan nodded and moved closer so that he was basically rubbing on Sima Zhao's leg. Jia Chong momentarily glared at this move, and did the same at his other side.

Sima Zhao blushed and stood, instantly turning and staring at the two assailants. "What do you two think you're doing?" He asked them. They shook their heads and reached out, grabbing one hand each. Zhuge Dan grinned while Jia Chong smirked, and the pair pulled him back onto the couch, wrapping an arm around his waist so that Sima Zhao wouldn't be able to move from that spot. "No wait! What are you trying to do?!" He yelled, attempting to squirm out of the grasp.

"Stop moving, we're not going to hurt you." Jia Chong mumbled, resting his head on Sima Zhao's shoulder, as Zhuge Dan did the same. Sima Zhao squirmed some more before managing to break himself free of the assaulting pair. He quickly made his way over to where his shoes were, "So I'm guessing, you're ready to leave?" Jia Chong asked, standing up.

"No. Well... Yes, but not with you." Sima Zhao frowned as he managed to quickly toss on his shoes, "You guys can stay here and attempt to rape each other as you please, but, I'm not going to be in the middle of it."

Zhuge Dan shook his head, "You _are_ the middle of it. We're only so close to each other because you're... The one that we can't seem to get out of our minds." He stood up and followed Jia Chong over towards the door. "I'm going to apologize in advance, for whatever manages to happen, Sima Zhao."

"There _is_ nothing that's going to happen." Sima Zhao replied quickly. He grabbed onto the doorknob and began to turn it, "I don't know what you guys are trying at, but really... I'm only here for studies.."

"Then be here for studies." Jia Chong stated, pulling Sima Zhao's hand away. "Young Sima, you'll have to forgive me for this, but right now, I wish to be with you." He added, holding onto Sima Zhao's hand tightly. "I'm not allowing you to leave, not until we've had our fun."

"Where the hell is everyone else at in this place?" Sima Zhao questioned.

"No one else lives in this dorm with me, I'm happy for that as well." Zhuge Dan answered. "Will you allow us? Just this once?"

"No, I will not 'allow you'. What makes you think that I would in the first place Zhuge Dan? I mean C'mon-" Sima Zhao instantly blushed when he felt a pair of lips on top of his own. He instantly turned and backed away. "Would you two stop it?!" He blushed heavily.

"We would, if you'd just allow us to do what we want." Jia Chong stated while licking his lips. "You should take the next turn, his lips are really soft." He added, glancing over to Zhuge Dan.

"Right after you did? That's like complete indirect kiss."

"Does that really matter? I thought you wanted to do that?"

"Well... Yes but... I actually would have prefered to do that first."

"Yet you didn't, suck it up and go."

"I-... Okay, don't hate me for this Zhao."

Sima Zhao refused to even bother to look up from the ground. He refused to respond to the two, and was most likely refusing to accept their apologies. Yet, he managed to shake his head when he saw Zhuge Dan moving closer to him. "You two... Seriously, don't do this." He whispered.

"We aren't doing anything wrong, young Sima."

Sima Zhao shook his head, "Look, unless you really want me to report you Gonglu, I suggest you stop." Jia Chong's face instantly deadpanned. "..And Zhuge Dan, unless you want the same, I'm giving you the same choice."

Zhuge Dan shook his head and stepped out of the way, "Then leave.. Both of you."

Jia Chong instantly put on his boots, and without another word, he walked out of the room. Sima Zhao nodded to Zhuge Dan before exiting himself. Zhuge Dan sighed and pulled out his phone, as he was slightly angry, he messaged his one friend that he knew would listen to the problem.

There was about a thirty minute wait before his visitor arrived and was rapidly knocking at the door. Zhuge Dan hurriedly opened the door and welcomed his blonde friend inside. "Thank you for coming, Guo Jia." Guo Jia nodded with a small smirk. He pulled the study chair out to the middle of the floor and sat, expecting Zhuge Dan to either sit on the floor or on his bed. When Zhuge Dan sat on the bed, Guo Jia slid around so that he was facing the chocolate haired brunette.

"So, it's about... Sima Zhao and Jia Chong? You told Zhao about your feelings for him then?" Guo Jia asked.

"Well... Yes and no. Jia Chong also brought it up with Sima Zhao as well... I just... I just kind of... Feel into what he wanted to do, really."

"Did you do anything to him? Zhao I mean."

"Nothing serious.."

"And Jia Chong did?"

"Yeah... He... He was the one that kissed Sima Zhao."

"I see, and now Zhao knows how you feel, right?"

"I'm pretty sure he's aware of our feelings for him now."

"I'm a bit shocked though, sometimes I felt that Jia Chong was interested in Shi, and not Zhao."

"Maybe you just haven't seen how he looks at him...?"

"Probably. Nevertheless, you've come to me before about this, and now you've come to me again. This actually makes me happy, in a way. Anyways, before I get off topic, just inform me about a few things. Your feelings toward Zhao are... What way now?"

"I'm... I believe that I'm in love with him. That's how it feels.."

"Is that so? That's interesting, now why would that be?"

"I'm not sure; I just feel a connection with him."

"Then Jia Chong feels that same way, right?"

"By the looks of things, he does."

Guo Jia shook his head, "You know I worry about you." He thought for a moment, "Ever think about compromising with Jia Chong, and having a threesome then?"

"That's what I _don't_ want to do! I want to do what I need to do, _without_ Jia Chong!" Zhuge Dan frowned.

"Okay, okay. I'm still keeping the threesome option open though."

"It won't happen."

"Whatever." Guo Jia replied quickly, "Don't argue with me, I'm helping you here." Zhuge Dan nodded slowly, "Alright, what do you hate about Jia Chong then?"

"He's always with Sima Zhao. I mean, I understand why and all, but... It's annoying when I try to talk with Sima Zhao..."

"You're jealous of Chongy then?"

"C-Chongy?" Zhuge Dan raised an eyebrow.

"I'm trying different nicknames, don't mind it."

"U-uh... Okay...? I guess you could say that I'm a bit jealous. Just a bit." He stated, putting his thumb and index fingers close together to emphasize.

"Alright, first I'm just going to advise you to talk with Chongy, and then you both find a way to talk with Zhao. Once that's done, maybe we can get Yuanji out of the way, and just see to it that you can manage this correctly. Inform me on how it goes when everything's set and placed, okay?" Guo Jia said as he stood and set the chair back where it originally belonged.

"Y-yeah... Thank you Guo Jia. I'll be sure to let you know when everything is okay." Zhuge Dan confirmed, watching his blonde friend leave the room. He sighed and slid off the bed and rested his head on the ground, "Never have I felt so foolish for something like this. Why did I have to feel emotions for... Sima Zhao out of all people...?" He asked himself.

* * *

**Now, do be aware that I literally only wrote almost of this chapter. I stopped typing it when Zhuge Dan came back. I don't even know why. I knew what I wanted to type, because I wrote the whole chapter down in my FF book, but I never typed the rest. It was just the other day that one of the twins came to me and was all "HEY, UPDATE THAT F**KING FANFIC YOU FOOL." ... It hurt, a bit. Probably because I forgot, either that or because he was cursing at me. **

**Anyways! When I checked yesterday, I realized that it was done, and I was scared. But, I think it's fine, since it looks like it's what was in the book in the first place, I hope. **

**Also, I'm sorry if you wanted hard core Yaoi, I won't actually do that until later in the chapters, for now, it's just all light and fluffy Shounen-Ai. Not to disappoint you, I hope. *Is so sorry if it wasn't what you expected* **

**Another thing before I stop adding random A/N everywhere: The relationship between Zhou Yu and Sun Ce, actually is that they are together. I don't think I explained that at all in the prior chapters, but you'll figure it out better in about 3 chapters? Next is Shu, then the short chapter for the Others, an back to Wu again. (Hint: I only did this chapter at the moment because I'm technically still in the Jin stage.) I'm glad that I'm making people like Lu Xun x Cao Pi too, that's just, godly. I love those two as a couple, and I agree, I'm sure Jiang Wei is perfect with anyone. He just happened to be besties with Zhong Hui. *Giggles***

**Alright, this chapter's done, and so is my rambling, I hope you enjoyed it, and look forward to the first chapter for Shu! Since I don't have legitimate update dates yet, just come and randomly check by. It normally should be within about 10 days? I think so, that's what it feels like. **

**Don't forget to review guys! I love my little ducklings! **


	5. Green Innocence

_Shu has always been noted for their kind behaviour. They are aware of what everyone else thinks of them in the different Academies, and they are aware of themselves. Yet, the Academy of Shu couldn't help but be the one to care about what others think of them. This specific Academy, strives for nothing but... Benevolence... In order to reach their goals. _

_As for Shu's students, there is one young girl by the name Guan Yinping, of the Guan family, that loves to share her own thoughts and opinions. She is not afraid to offer her thoughts, and keep a close eye on things that would lead her to believe that she is correct. Though with an innocent exterior, she has a somewhat violent and protective interior that leads her to be close to her brothers. Her keen eye helps her watch and wait for her brothers, any one of her brothers, to slip up, even in the slightest. _

* * *

Chapter 5: Green Innocence

The Guan siblings sat at one of the round tables inside the lunch room. They giggled and occasionally burst out in loud laughter at their own conversations. This continued until Guan Xing decided to talk on terms of something more serious.

"So I've done a bit of snooping around lately, and I found out a good amount of things." Guan Xing stated, gaining all the attention from his siblings.

"Oh really?" Guan Yinping asked, "I have a good amount of information too." She smiled, somewhat evilly.

Guan Suo looked between the two, "I... I kind of want to hear what sis has to say first.." He said awkwardly.

"No. I want to hear Ānguó." Guan Yinping replied quickly. She looked back to her older brother, "Go on, I want to hear."

"Okay..." Guan Xing raised an eyebrow, "So, I'll start with Wu. Did anyone ever realize that there hasn't been arguing coming from there anymore?" The siblings all nodded, "Well, I found out... Gan Ning and Ling Tong have set aside everything, and are currently going out." They all gasped, leaning in with interest. "I also found out..." They leaned in more, Guan Xing only chuckled, "Zhou Yu and Sun Ce had a thing going on. They're so close to each other, it's like they're attached at the hip." They nodded once more, completely agreeing. "That's not all with Wu, guys." They leaned in even closer, all of them basically touching Guan Xing by this point. "The sparrow of Wu, Lu Xun. He's been seen hanging out with Cao Pi, even before people have been saying that they were actually a thing. It's been confirmed, by the two of them."

"Where did you hear that from?" Zhang Bao asked as he slid into the seat next to Guan Xing. Guan Xing shook his head and smiled a bit, and at this Zhang Bao smiled back. "Hey you guys." He said to the group.

"Hey Bao!" Guan Yinping greeted.

"Heya Zhang Bao!" Guan Suo and Guan Ping said in unison.

"We're talking about the relationships in different kingdoms, wanna hear about them?" Guan Yinping asked, leaning in on her hands that were propped up on the table.

"Oh yeah sure! I wanna hear about the last one too, if you don't mind?" Zhang Bao turned to Guan Xing, who nodded in response.

"I learned that one from Jiang Wei, who talked with Zhong Hui. Zhong Hui talked about how they are practically attached at the hip now too." Guan Xing stated. The group all nodded and made 'oh' sounds, "So... Lets see, that was Wu, now we'll go to Wei." They all leaned in closer, "Li Dian and Yue Jin, they're apparently security guards, but they're in a really exclusive relationship."

"Wait, how do you know that Xing? They don't even come outside at all to talk with anyone." Zhang Bao leaned back and questioned the brunette. Guan Xing placed a finger on his lips and shooshed him.

"I'll explain how I know everything, once I'm done." He stated. "Now, Dian Wei and Jia Xu, they've been conversing a lot lately with one another. People are beginning to believe that something's blooming with them as well." Guan Yinping stared at her brother and nodded slowly, telling him to go on. "In the name of Jin, Of course Zhong Hui and Jiang Wei are together, they're very intricate with it too. I'm still trying to figure out exactly who tops at all, if there even IS any topping." The group stifled a few chuckles. "Though, very few know of this, Jia Chong, who recently had a love for Sima Zhao, has now turned his attention to Sima Shi. Though Wang Yuanji and Sima Shi were somewhat... An item." They gasped another time, "Zhuge Dan is also being noted for pursuing Sima Zhao, though this information is kept under major wraps to stay away from Sima Zhao."

Guan Yinping chuckled, "And for Shu? Can I take care of this one?" She said with a small but devious smile.

"Oh yeah, sure. Do you know them all?" Guan Xing asked, tilting his head, though he accidentally knocked his head against Zhang Bao's. "O-ow!" He winced, quickly pulling away.

"Your head is heavier than I thought!" Zhang Bao mumbled out, rubbing the side of his head. "What the hell is in there? Bricks?!"

"That's what I was going to ask you! My head is filled with knowledge, you idiot!"

"Ahem, idiot pair. Listen." Guan Yinping stated, gaining the two's attention. "Alright, for Shu, The number one focus was apparently Jiang Wei, but there are still some other things that my lovely brother Ānguó didn't cover. Things such as Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji. Zhen Ji cheated on Cao Pi with Zhao Yun, and Cao Pi was pretty furious. So he broke things off, and Zhen Ji's attempting to get him back. Zhao Yun doesn't even care what happened between them, and he hasn't said anything in his defense at all." The group nodded, "Something like that goes for Wang Yi too, she's been creeping on Ma Chao lately, and when their relationship actually 'blossomed', Ma Chao backed out of it. Ma Dai's been watching over him since."

"That sounds about right." Guan Xing nodded, "I don't think there's anything else then."

"I know one more thing." Guan Yinping added in, "It's about you, Ānguó."

"Oh really? What would that be?" Guan Xing tested.

"You and Zhang Bao, are the cutest couple around." She stated blankly.

Almost instantly, Guan Xing and Zhang Bao blushed in unison and looked at each other, both completely tomato faced. "I-I...!" They stuttered at each other. "T-that's.. Not true!" They also said in unison.

"Aw, would you look at them? They're just so cute!" Guan Suo giggled out. Guan Ping merely sighed and shook his head, quite disappointed in the small group. Guan Yinping chuckled and shook her head as well.

"It may be cute, but they're both in denial. Sounds like we're going to have to make some magic happen."

"N-no! S-stop that, would you?!" Guan Xing blurted out, "Nothing's going to happen between us, we're just f-friends, right?!" He asked Zhang Bao.

Zhang Bao furiously nodded, "Y-yeah, just f-friends!"

Guan Suo and Guan Yinping gasped in unison, "You're friendzoning each other?! Oh my god, you two!" They shook their heads playfully, it could almost resemble mischievous twins about to cause a bit of trouble.

"This is disheartening, I would have thought at least one of you guys would just admit to liking the other." Guan Suo stated.

"Stop! We don't like each other that way! Can we talk about something else?! _Please_?!" Guan Xing attempted to defend himself.

The lunch bell decided to ring, pulling Guan Xing and Zhang Bao out of misery that was sure to follow if it hadn't. Zhang Bao instantly jumped up from his seat and walked away at a quick pace, though he still managed to say goodbye to everyone at the table. Guan Yinping and Guan Suo latched onto the others hand and swung it about childishly as they waited for their other brothers to get situated.

"Guan Ping! You couldn't help me? I was being verbally abused over here!" Guan Xing yelled, even though his face was still completely red.

Guan Ping shook his head, "I can't help what's true, and it's more like verbal harassment. You can file for that, you know."

"I have a better idea." Guan Xing stated, he looked over to the playful siblings that wouldn't let go of each other's hands. "I'm telling dad." He added. The playful pair instantly froze and went bug-eyed. "Yeah that's right, _dad_."

"Who knows what dad would do to them." Guan Ping nodded in agreement, "You should, that'll get them to understand a few things."

"Hey, keep your opinions to yourself, kid!" Guan Yinping argued without missing a beat. Guan Ping frowned and crossed his arms over his chest with a small huff. "Freaking idiot-"

"Let's just get up to the room, I told Sanniang that I'd meet her there, okay?" Guan Suo asked, hoping to keep just a bit of peace between the four.

"How dare you? You harass me then you expect me to listen to you?" Guan Xing frowned, glaring at his brother. They froze in a lockdown before Guan Xing smiled a bit, "Lets go." He stated.

The group nodded and turned to the lunchroom doors, with Guan Yinping and Guan Suo switching hands so that they wouldn't have to turn in a big circle. Guan Ping walked behind the 3 as Guan Xing shoved his hands in his pockets, absentmindedly following the first two.

"Little Guan family!" Jiang Wei called for the four. They instantly turned and stared at the man that smiled and waved at them. "Come here, I wish to speak with you!"

"Why can't you come here then?" Guan Yinping asked.

"I just-.. Xing Cai and Mrs. Yue Ying..." He said awkwardly. He looked between the two that he was already talking with, and the small family that was ready to just continue walking again.

Guan Ping, at the mention of Xing Cai's name, instantly blushed and turned his head. "He'll come around and bother us again." He stated, "How about we just leave?" He asked.

Guan Suo raised an eyebrow and glanced over to his sister, who did the same thing but with a smirk. "Okay sure, we'll come over there." Guan Yinping said deviously. She pulled Guan Ping along, while Guan Suo pulled Guan Xing. Once they reached the three, Guan Ping attempted to hide a bit, trying to avoid conversation as much as he could. "What did you need?" The daughter of the Guan asked.

"Oh! I wanted to know if you guys are keeping notes for classes." Jiang Wei smiled as he replied.

"Oh yeah, of course. If these idiots don't keep track of them, then I will." Guan Xing replied.

"Yeah, Ānguó keeps the notes for us. We get them mainly off of him. Unless he's sick, then we just leave him alone with Zhang Bao..." Guan Yinping giggled as she stopped talking, leaving the suggestive theme for grabs.

"Would you stop that?!" Guan Xing frowned. His sister shrugged and clung onto Guan Suo's hand harder than she probably should have, though Guan Suo didn't seem to mind at all.

Yue Ying giggled in the background, "It's nice to know that you all rely on your older brother, but don't you think you should take care of these things on your own? What if Guan Ping or even Guan Xing fell ill, you wouldn't know what to do then, would you?" She asked Guan Suo and Guan Yinping.

"They'd recover, and we'd get the notes." Guan Yinping replied simply. Guan Suo nodded with a small smile.

"If their sickness was deadly?" Yue Ying asked, not missing a beat.

"Are you implying that my brothers are sick with a deadly disease?" Guan Yinping asked quickly, also not missing a beat.

"No, I'm implying that you should start pulling your own weight."

"I don't think you're doing that though."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, okay?" Guan Yinping replied, puffing her cheeks a bit. "I'm not answering that."

"Okay, okay. It's about time you stop arguing with our teacher." Guan Suo added in. Jiang Wei nodded, as well as Guan Ping.

"She started it." The small girl replied. Instantly Guan Suo covered her mouth and smiled apologetically at their teacher.

"It's alright, in a way, she's right. I'll be heading off now, I have to meet with Zhuge Liang." Yue Ying explained, heading down the hallway that she basically blocked. Guan Yinping mumbled in protest, though the older woman was unable to hear her and waved to the group. "See you all after the break, and keep up on your studies."

"Okay." The group answered, though Guan Yinping continued to mumble her blocked response.

"Stop that." Guan Suo scolded his little sister. "You know you're not supposed to speak like that, blocked or not." Guan Yinping stopped and nodded slowly, she looked up at her older brother in a way that asked if he could let go of her. "Are you going to say anything rude?" He asked, understanding her look. She shook her head, staring. "Okay." Guan Suo uncovered her mouth, and she smiled softly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Okay..." Guan Xing interrupted, "Xing Cai, are you alright? You haven't said anything yet." He asked the other girl that stared at the group awkwardly.

"O-oh, yeah I'm fine." She stated.

"You sure? You sound a bit out of it."

"I kind of am, like you said, I didn't say anything yet, until just now." Xing Cai agreed.

"I see.."

"It has to do with Guan Ping. She's probably thinking about their last sexual encounter just the other day." Guan Yinping teased.

"H-hey, stop that!" Guan Ping frowned at his sister, "I thought Guan Suo just talked you about saying rude things?!"

"No, he was referring to me talking about Yue Ying. He never said anything about anyone else." Guan Yinping stuck out her tongue.

"That's it, I'm telling dad." Guan Xing confirmed. Guan Yinping instantly grabbed onto his arm and tugged at it apologetically, "No, I'm telling him."

"Don't be such a tattle-tale!" She whined. Guan Xing shook his head and turned his attention to the non-family. "Ānguó! Please!"

"You originally called us over here to ask about studies?" Guan Xing asked Jiang Wei.

Jiang Wei nodded with a small smile, "Yeah, I asked Xing Cai about it as well, when I saw her talking with Mrs. Yue Ying anyways." He explained.

"I see, but I think we were supposed to meet someone." Guan Xing replied thinking, "We were headed somewhere, and this is a really big distraction. Who ever it is, is probably going to be really angry..."

"I think we were going to meet our dad." Guan Ping offered. Guan Xing turned and nodded to his brother, "Alright, off to see our dad then. Goodbye Jiang Wei... Xing Cai."

"Goodbye." The pair waved at the family as the small group wandered off.

Guan Suo, still holding onto his sister's hand, thought for a moment as they all walked. "Were we really going to visit dad?" He asked to no one in particular, "I feel like... Someone was waiting somewhere else."

"Whoever else you're thinking about, most likely not important." Guan Yinping stated. Guan Suo sighed and nodded, unwilling to agree, but doing so anyways.

* * *

The four made their way to their father's office. Guan Yinping knowing what exactly is going to happen, she attempted to slide out of her brother's grasp. When Guan Xing took notice of this, he quickened their pace and grinned evilly at his sister, that glared at him angrily. Guan Ping was the first to reach the door, and knocked steadily. They waited patiently until the heard the door click and slowly open. Guan Yinping tried even harder this time to get out of the grasp, but Guan Suo unknowingly held onto her hand tighter.

When Guan Yu came into full view, the small girl instantly froze. "What are you all doing here?" Guan Yu asked his children. "Come, come in." He said to them, petting each one as they passed by. He took notice of the semi serious tone between the four children, and stared at them questionably, "Did something happen? Which one of you are hurt?" He instantly reached out and pulled his daughter out of Guan Suo's hand. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"No, Guan Xing and Guan Ping have been picking on me all day!" Guan Yinping sniffled, feigning her disappointment.

"You're such a horrible actor!" Guan Xing yelled, pointing. "We're here because of you, and you know it!"

Guan Yu looked between the two siblings, "What did you do Yinping?" He asked.

"I didn't do anything, Ānguó's being mean to me." She replied, her actions were completely believeable. Guan Yu glanced up to Guan Xing once more, questioning his actions.

"Dad, I promise you I didn't do anything to her. Yinping is lying to you, _again_. She's been messing with me and Ping since lunch." Guan Xing explained.

"Not true!" Guan Yinping frowned, clinging onto her father defensively, "He's trying to get you to hate me!"

Guan Yu stared at his daughter, then to the second son. He looked over to the oldest son, before setting his eyes on his third son. "Wéizhī, explain to me what actually happened." He told Guan Suo, who instantly jumped.

"You see... At lunch, we all were talking about the relationships and secrets of the different Academies, of course Ānguó was the one that explained it. Yinping offered to tell the stories of Shu, and when she did, she added something involving Ānguó and Bao. From there, she kept teasing them about it... Then... We headed off... Somewhere, but were stopped by Jiang Wei, Xing Cai, and Yue Ying." Guan Suo explained, he tried his best not to break eye contact with his father, though he knew his young sister was plotting his death at the moment. "So, Yinping got into a small argument with Yue Ying, but she left, and I stopped Yinping from saying anything else offensive. Though that was short lived, since she went on and teased Guan Ping about Xing Cai, and we came here."

"Is that so?" Guan Yu asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing down to his daughter. "Do you want to confirm if this is true, Yinping?"

Guan Yinping sighed and nodded, "Yes, it's true daddy." She replied without looking to her father, "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"You'll be apologizing to Yue Ying, Xing Cai, and Zhang Bao too. As well as your own brothers." Guan Yu stated. "Go on." He pushed for her to speak.

Guan Yinping looked to her older brothers with puffed cheeks, "I'm sorry. I won't tease you like that again." She said.

"Promise?" Guan Xing asked.

"Yes, I promise." Guan Yinping mumbled with a frown.

"That doesn't sound promising." Guan Ping pointed out.

"Yinping." Guan Yu called, his tone was enough to get Guan Yinping to be kinder.

"I'm sorry, I promise. I won't tease you like that again." She said again.

"Alright, I accept your apology." Guan Xing reached out to hug his upset sister.

Guan Ping also hugged his sister, "As do I. Though, this won't stop us from teasing each other playfully okay? That's a family thing, you know?"

"Yeah." Guan Yinping mumbled, hugging her older brothers.

"Can I get in the group hug too?" Guan Suo asked, practically bouncing on his feet. The siblings reached out for the other brother and hugged him as well, with Guan Yu's larger arms surrounding them protectively.

* * *

The Guan family sat outside in the cool winter air. It was officially two days before Christmas, and each and every one of the siblings knew who they were going to ask to be their 'Winter Gift'. Though of course, each one of the siblings are keeping it secret until the day actually arrives, they have their gifts sitting in wait.

Guan Yinping smiled at her three brothers that threw snow at each other's faces. She laughed harder than she should when Guan Ping literally flew in the air from the impact of a snowball to his face. Though, her laughter was short lived due to a snowball being chucked straight in her face. In a result, she slid off the table she was sitting on and fell right into the pile of snow, groaning.

Guan Suo instantly stopped and ran to his little sister's side. She frowned as she wiped the snow out of her eyes and hair. "Are you okay, sis?!" Guan Suo asked hurriedly. Guan Xing and Guan Ping followed their third brother and attempted to help their sister up.

"I'm as okay as I can get, after a snowball would be chucked in my face." She groaned as they stood her up. "Who threw that?" She questioned, looking at her brothers angrily.

"It wasn't any of us." Guan Xing confirmed. "That came from where none of us were even standing." He stated.

"I'm so sorry!" Liu Shan yelled running over to the Guans. "I'm so, so sorry! I didn't know that that would happen! I feel so horrible Yinping!"

Guan Yinping instantly glared, "You threw it?" Liu Shan nodded. She reached down and gathered a small amount of snow in her hand, patting it down. "I never knew you could throw a snowball." She stated, never looking away from the Principal's son.

"Well... I wanted to learn, and Xing Cai offered to help." He smiled. Guan Yinping nodded slowly, now with a perfectly formed snowball, and in an instant, threw the snowball straight in the middle of Liu Shan's face. The brothers gasped instantly and went to help the teenage boy up. Guan Yinping cracked her knuckles, a vivid frown on her face. She turned and headed straight back inside the Shu Academy building.

She stormed around the building, somewhat angrily now. Though she was allowed enough time to calm down, she still felt a bit irritated. She continued to walk, deep in thought about all the situations that happened during the week already. Her irritation only grew the more that she thought about it, and due to her lack of paying attention, she knocked into one of her teachers, the one that was still fairly young.

"M-Mr... Xu Shu, I'm so sorry!" Guan Yinping yelled after they both landed on the ground, papers scattering everywhere. "I didn't see you there, I'm so sorry..!" She said again.

Xu Shu chuckled and shook his head, "No, it's alright. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going either." He reached to begin picking up all the papers that dropped, "Are you okay though? You seem a bit distracted." He asked.

Guan Yinping shook her head, "I'm alright." She said picking up a few papers as well, taking a small glance at the papers while doing so. "Are these... The exams we took before the break?" She asked, holding out the papers to Xu Shu, who picked up all the papers on his side.

"Oh, yeah.. I never got around to finishing the grades, so I have to put them in by the end of today."

"That sounds like a hassle, I'll leave you to that then." Guan Yinping stated, standing up and dusting herself off.

"It looks like you could use someone to talk with though, would you mind coming with me then? If you'd like, you could help me grade whatever isn't graded." Xu Shu offered.

Guan Yinping stared at her teacher, "If you insist, then.. Why not?" She smiled, following her teacher to his classroom.

A few minutes of walking, Xu Shu unlocked the door to his classroom, allowing Guan Yinping in first before securing the door in it's open state. Xu Shu situated himself into his work chair and spread all the papers on the desk. He took off his jacket and pulled out the laptop that is normally placed in a compartment of the desk.

Guan Yinping situated herself at one of the desks in the front of the room and took off her semi-wet winter jacket. "Now, Yinping. What seems to be bothering you?" She heard Xu Shu ask, even though he wasn't even looking her way.

"Oh.. Just yesterday, I got in trouble with my daddy because of my brothers. They've been setting themselves up to get teased, and I can't help but take those opportunities..."

"What have you been teasing them about?" He raised an eyebrow, though he never looked up from the laptop.

"Well, I've been teasing Guan Ping about him and Xing Cai. They _clearly_ like each other, but neither wants to say anything about it. I've been trying to get Guan Ping to step up and say something to the girl, but he won't. Then there's Guan Xing, he and Zhang Bao are so close, they're practically married, if anyone else would look at it."

"Really? I see Guan Xing and Zhang Bao as a pair to share a kinship. Similar to your father and Zhang Bao's father."

Guan Yinping shook her head, "It's never that easy. Guan Xing's not straight, and every sibling knows about his feelings to Zhang Bao, he just doesn't say anything about it, or bring it up for that matter. I want him to tell Zhang Bao, but I'm waiting for Christmas for that to happen."

"For Christmas. So that means that you all know who you want to give Christmas presents to?"

"Mhmm. Though... I'm not sure if he'll accept my present."

"Why would you say that?"

"He probably just thinks of me more as a student than anything."

"You want to give your present to a teacher? In that case, it can have a different meaning aside from being anything romantic."

"I want it to be romantic though, my present is romantic."

"Just who is this for?"

"I can't tell you, not until Christmas. I'll tell you then." Guan Yinping blushed and covered her face, "Daddy's probably going to be really mad at me, but I can't help but like him!"

Xu Shu chuckled, "I see. When the time comes, don't forget to tell me, okay? I'm very curious now."

"I will, I promise."

"Is there anything else that you wanted to talk about?"

"Liu Shan irritates me sometimes! Just before I bumped into you, he chucked a snowball right in my face! That was the most power I felt from the guy, _ever_!" Guan Yinping switched attitudes instantly.

"Did he apologize for hitting you in the face with the snowball?"

"Yes, he did."

"So it wasn't on purpose."

"Well... No, but it angered me."

"Oh dear, Yinping. You are just a bundle of energy. Your father's discipline is really working well on you though, which is good."

"I want to live up to my father's expectations, just like the rest of my brothers. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I'm going to be a useless person."

"That's a good thing, that you're striving for something such as that. It's really good too, being unwilling to fall behind. I love your ambition." Xu Shu praised.

"My... Ambition? It's.. More like a dream. I don't know.. Sometimes I guess, it's because I'm the youngest that I don't feel that I'd be able to live up to how my father is."

"That shouldn't stop you from trying. Your brothers are different too, Guan Ping is often very serious, and honourable. Guan Xing is strategic, calm for the most part, and a genius. Guan Suo, who is also pretty serious, kind-hearted, polite, and a believer. You, I imagine you as a strong, courageous, kind-hearted, smart, and independent girl. Young or not, you believe in yourself, don't you?" Xu Shu asked the raven girl, she nodded slowly. "That alone, just believing, is enough to get you by. You may feel that you're not worthy, but I see what you're worth. I see your capabilities and everything that you can do to make your heart stronger."

"It's you..." Guan Yinping mumbled.

"I'm sorry?"

"N-nothing!" She shook her head, "I should go now. My brothers are probably looking for me."

"Alright then." Xu Shu nodded, turning his attention back to the laptop.

"Thank you for letting me talk with you." Guan Yinping smiled as she situated her stuff and went to the door.

"It's no problem. I'll talk with you again once classes start back up."

"Okay." Guan Yinping took a final glance at her teacher working on his laptop. A small blush crept on her face as she began to quickly walk down the hall. She stopped before she turned the corner, due to hearing two familiar voices just down the hall.

"_No, I'm actually situated with my gift, Zhang Bao._" She heard Guan Xing say. She took a quick glance around the corner to see Guan Xing leaning on the wall that she was blocking herself with, and Zhang Bao standing in the middle of the hall, arms crossed. Though he had a big smile on his face. Guan Yinping instantly pulled back and leaned against the wall grinning to herself.

"_But you're not going to tell me who it's for?_" Zhang Bao asked.

"_No, if I do, it won't be a surprise. I want to keep it a secret._"

"_We're best friends Xing, c'mon. Just tell me who it's for!_"

"_You were never this interested in Christmas gifts before, I'm shocked you're acting like a kid. Do you want the gift to be yours or something?_"

"_I don't know. I just want to know who your gift is going to be for._"

"_Bao, you're never this persistent unless you want it to be for you._"

"_Xing, I will give you one of your presents right now, if you tell me who yours is for._"

"_You have your gift on you? I have more than one present?_"

"_You're my best friend, of course I'm going to get you multiple presents._"

"_But I-... There's only one present for you... I didn't know that's how we'd give each other presents..._"

"_So the present is for me? That's great Xing!_"

"_Y-yeah... Just don't tell Yinping, she'll never let this go._" At this comment, Guan Yinping grinned evilly.

"_Alright._" There was a moment of silence, "_I'll give you your present now._" Another moment of silence, followed by a small gasp. Guan Yinping, out of curiosity, peeked around the corner once more, and blushed instantly. Zhang Bao was kissing her brother. _Kissing_ her _brother_! She covered her mouth and pressed her back right back against the wall.

"_B-Bao... Y-you...I-I.. I should go..._" Guan Xing blurted out. Guan Yinping froze when she heard his quick paced footsteps and instantly freaked out, trying to find somewhere to hide. She took notice of the office that was cracked open and took her chances, running into the open room and closing it enough to hide.

She turned around and was greeted by Guan Ping and Xing Cai staring at her awkwardly. Both were blushing heavily, since it was most likely due to their current position. Guan Ping was leaning over Xing Cai as she sat on the office table, and Guan Ping's hands rested at her waist, with his body almost completely between her legs and his head lifted from her shoulder.

"Were you guys... Sexing in here?" Guan Yinping whispered.

"I-... It's honestly not what it looks like." Xing Cai attempted to defend herself, pushing Guan Ping off of her. Her blush refused to go away, despite her act to be stern.

"I don't even want to know. First it's Xing and Bao, now its you two." Guan Yinping shook her head, "You boys are so predictable."

Guan Ping stared at Xing Cai awkwardly, before rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Xing Cai shook her head and turned away, causing Guan Ping to sigh in defeat. Guan Yinping stared at them for another moment before shuddering in disgust. She mumbled to herself quietly and escaped the room when she felt that Guan Xing was gone, as well as Zhang Bao.

* * *

Later in the day, Guan Yinping met up with her brothers in Guan Suo's dorm room. Guan Suo had offered for the siblings to stay the night, since in just a few hours it would be Christmas Eve. Guan Yinping, of course, didn't mind staying with Guan Suo, but the others were a tad bit antsy, and this gained Guan Suo's attention full blast.

"What's wrong you two?" Guan Suo asked his older brothers. He glanced at his sister who only shook her head and shrugged. He turned his attention back to the awkward brothers that refused to move from the door and shuffled about. "Seriously, you guys..."

"We're fine!" Guan Xing yelled, blushing a bit. He took off his shoes and put them by the door. Guan Ping followed along, refusing to say a word, but nodding in response.

"No, whenever Ping doesn't have anything to say, something happened. Xing shouldn't need to yell at me either, if he's fine." Guan Suo explained. He turned and looked back to his little sister, "Yinping, are you sure you don't know a thing?"

Guan Yinping looked at her third oldest brother, then looked between the second and first oldest in question. She wanted to say what happened with both, but she was completely unsure on how they'd take it. She shook her head again, giving Guan Suo the hint that she doesn't know what's going on. In the corner of her eye though, she saw Guan Ping sigh in relief.

"I don't understand... Just what exactly happened?" Guan Suo sighed and frowned.

Guan Xing shrugged and made his way over to his usual spot on the couch, settling down and completely relaxing. "It's just two days before Christmas though, I can't wait."

"Why can't you wait? Your gift buddy... Is it really special this time around?" Guan Suo asked his older brother. Guan Xing shook his head, "Just another normal thing then?"

"Yep. Nothing's going to change, we both know that." Guan Xing answered.

"Why?!" Guan Yinping yelled. Her brothers instantly turned to her in sudden confusion, "W-why... Won't my coat zipper unzip itself!" She covered up, tugging helplessly at her coat. Guan Suo chuckled and assisted her. He unzipped the coat with ease and patted his sister's head when he finished. "Thank you Suo. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"It's no problem. Your outburst startled me a bit though." Guan Suo smiled.

"Wh-whoops. Sorry about that." She answered sheepishly. Guan Xing stared at his little sister for a moment longer, now curious on if she covered up what she was originally talking about with an excuse. His eyes were completely trained on her, despite Guan Ping trying to get his attention.

"Xing. Xing!" Guan Ping pushed at his little brother. When he finally got his attention, he whispered. "Does this have anything to do with... Bao?" Guan Ping asked.

"W-what? No, nothing." Guan Xing shook his head, despite the small blush appearing on his face. Guan Ping decided to dismiss it.

Guan Yinping grabbed onto the back of the couch, "I think... We need to tell each other our secrets. We're family after all. It's not like we're going to stop being siblings after this." She stated, staring at her two brothers that were situated on the couch. Her brothers gulped quietly then glanced at each other questionably.

Guan Suo stared blankly at the situation, completely lost at whatever's going on. Regardless, he smiled "Sure! Let's start sharing secrets that each sibling doesn't know, or probably knows and we just didn't want to admit to!" He chuckled as he went around the couch and sat on the floor. Guan Xing reluctantly joined him on the floor, while Guan Ping moved over so that Guan Yinping could sit on the couch. Guan Ping stared endlessly at his sister, questioning with his mind why she would even do this, she only smiled at him in response. "So, we'll start with the oldest brother, that seems fair, right?"

"Actually, I think we should start with ladies first." Guan Ping stated, never looking away from Guan Yinping.

"Oh then, you should still go first then." Guan Yinping grinned.

"I'm serious Yinping."

"I'm serious too, Ping."

"Guys, lets just do it with the oldest first. That'll save the arguments." Guan Suo stepped in, gaining the pairs attention.

"Alright.." Guan Ping mumbled. "I don't know what to say though.."

"Just say something like who your Christmas partner is, is good enough." Guan Suo stated.

"Well... It's... Xing Cai.. I'm pretty sure that you guys already knew that though." Guan Ping said.

"Mine is Zhang Bao." Guan Xing stated simply.

"Bao Sanniang." Guan Suo smiled.

"I don't have one." Guan Yinping said, looking at her brothers that gave her a questioning look.

"Be honest, Yinping." Guan Xing said.

"I am. I don't have a person to share my Christmas gift with. I want to give gifts to my friends, but I don't have enough allowance money for it." Guan Yinping explained.

"So.. You've been going about without a Christmas partner? Should we help you find one?" Guan Ping offered.

"Nope, I'm fine with just friends. I'll just say 'Merry Christmas' and watch everyone become all lovey dovey with each other that day. It's alright." Guan Yinping smiled softly.

"You're going to want a Christmas partner one day though. I'm agreeing with helping you. I don't even think it'd matter if it's with the people in this specific Academy anymore. You can aim for someone in Wei, Jin, and Wu too." Guan Xing explained.

"No. I'm only going to be friendly with people in Shu, because I know you guys best." Guan Yinping disagreed. Her brothers sighed in unison. "So, we'll continue on, with whomever's love interest you had before you settled on the one you're in love with now."

Guan Ping sighed once more, "I believe that I used to like Liu Shan before I settled on Xing Cai completely. But I always liked her and Jiang Wei." He said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"I actually only ever liked Zhang Bao. I don't think I'd fall for anyone else. There was a short moment when Zhao Yun caught my interest, but that was just a phase. I've been diligently working on my life with Zhang Bao for the most part." Guan Xing explained, blushing full on.

"Yes! I knew it!" Guan Yinping cheered. Guan Xing shook his head and sighed.

"Well, I'm sure that my love interest switched from Jiang Wei, to Ling Tong, then finally on Bao Sanniang. But, for some reason, a lot of the girls have always tried to talk to me during the moments where I no longer liked the guys. It was a bit strange, but heartwarming knowing that they cared about me." Guan Suo smiled.

"They just wanted your body, Suo." Guan Xing stated.

"Oh, really? That's disheartening then." Guan Suo shook his head sadly.

"Well, maybe you guys aren't aware but... Daddy's little girl isn't allowed to be in a relationship with anyone, because daddy would be overprotective." Guan Yinping nodded.

"That shouldn't stop you from liking anyone." Guan Ping interrupted.

"Okay, true." Guan Yinping nodded, "See, I've had a variety of love interests. One was Jiang Wei, because he was nice to me. Another was Xiahou Ba, because well... It was before he decided to leave Shu." She grunted, "Then it was Lu Xun, for a _small_ period of time, because it was my first time seeing him and he was just so adorable. Then I found out that he was from Wu and I just forgot about him after that. Cao Pi, because he looked ever so hot, but he was from Wei, so the same thing as Lu Xun happened with him. I liked Zhong Hui but I found out that Jiang Wei had a thing for him and I just decided against him after that. Sima Shi, because he looked like Cao Pi, but I forgot about him too... Sima Zhao because he looked like a jolly version of Sima Shi, so I decided against that too..." She sat in quiet, thinking of anyone else that she felt even the tiniest spark with.

"She's such a helpless romantic." Guan Xing shook his head. "I'm glad dad decided that you weren't allowed to date until you show that you know how to contain yourself."

"I'm not done, dummy." Guan Yinping stuck her tongue out at her brother. "I still have teachers and security." She noticed her brothers eyebrows all raise in unison, "Jia Chong, at first glance was really sexy. I find him hot still, but it would never work between us. Jia Xu, only because I wanted to see what was under that hat thing that he had. Xu Zhu, because he's so chubby that it's pretty cute. Zhang He since his outfit choices for women and feminine males are so awesome... Hmm... Zhuge Liang, though he's older, I like him because he's so smart, calm, and collective. Then there's Xu Shu, even though he recently just came to Shu's Academy, I like him because he's calm and he is pretty supportive when you get to talk with him." She explained the rest of her thoughts.

Her brothers all groaned in response when she finished. "Yinping, your targets are all too old for you, or just plain taken." Guan Ping stated, frowning.

"Actually, there are a few that I listed that aren't taken."

"Really? And who would that be?" Guan Xing tested.

"Jia Xu, he's not taken."

"Actually, he is." Guan Suo interfered, "I saw him and Dian Wei just the other day... I never wanted to say anything about it, but I'm sure those two are an item."

"What, really?" Guan Yinping gasped, "Well, then there's Xu Zhu and Zhang He.."

"They're still too old for you, no matter which way you look at it." Guan Xing replied quickly.

"Cao Pi and Lu Xun are taken with each other... Jiang Wei's with Zhong Hui... Um... I think Sima Shi is interested in Wang Yuanji, but I think that she and Sima Zhao have a thing with each other, so I don't know about either. Jia Chong is a bit creepy now because of how pale he is, but I wouldn't mind baring his babies." She stated with a perverted grin. The brothers facepalmed in unison.

"Back down to earth, little one." Guan Ping snapped in her face.

"There's... Xu Shu?"

"He's still an older guy." Guan Xing disagreed instantly.

"Um... Zhuge Liang's taken..."

"Yeah, everyone that you picked to be interested in, too old for you, or just taken." Guan Xing shook his head, "You're helpless."

"Actually... Isn't there one person that she didn't ask about yet?" Guan Suo interrupted. His siblings stared at him questionably, "Xiahou Ba actually isn't taken." He pointed out.

The three siblings gasped, "You're right." Guan Ping nodded, "He's not taken, and I don't think he has much interest in Christmas things anyways."

"There would be a problem with that though. Cao Pi." Guan Xing disagreed, pointing out the problem. "Remember, Cao Cao and Xiahou Yuan are cousins. Xiahou Ba is Xiahou Yuan's son, and Cao Pi is Cao Cao's son. Those two treat each other like brothers, because of how close their parents are. Regardless of if they're seen together or not." He explained.

The family sighed in unison. "Why does this have to be so difficult?" Guan Suo asked. They all shrugged.

"This is why I said it might as well just be me watching as everyone else has their fun elsewhere. I'm fine with not being with anyone." Guan Yinping explained.

"You're our sister though, I don't want you to be alone, that would be unfair. We all should have fun, not just the brothers and our sister is disappointed somewhere in a corner." Guan Suo frowned, stating his belief.

"I agree with Suo. I don't want my little sister to be alone." Guan Ping agreed.

"I'll give my present to Xiahou Ba then. It was originally going to be for myself, but I'm okay with giving it to him." She lied.

"Then.. What would we do if he goes to Cao Pi about this?" Guan Suo asked.

"I'm not sure, hopefully he'll have some type of similar feelings towards Guan Yinping for it. We can just hope if that's what's going to happen." Guan Xing stated.

"Alright then.. We should go to sleep." Guan Suo offered, pointing at the bed. "I know we're bigger than we were a few years ago, but I like sharing the bed with you guys." He smiled sheepishly. Instantly Guan Yinping grabbed onto Guan Suo's hand as he stood up and made his way around the couch. Guan Xing and Guan Ping followed after him obediently.

They all stared at the bed quietly, "Are you sure we can fit?" Guan Ping questioned, getting second thoughts.

"Well.. It'll be really snug, but it's worth it. Here, I'll get into the bed first." Guan Suo said, sliding under the blanket and laying straight against the wall. "Yinping should be next." He offered, holding his hand out for his sister, who took his hand with one of her own, and used her other hand to hold her hair up in a messy bun. She slid in the bed and laid next to him snuggly, "Then it can be Xing, followed by Ping." He stated. Guan Xing nodded, shrugging off the jacket he was wearing the whole time before he slid into the bed and held onto his sister. "How much space is left Ping?" Guan Suo asked.

"There's enough left for me." Guan Ping stated, sliding under the covers. "Wait, crap. The light's still on."

"It'll shut off soon. It's almost 10pm now." Guan Suo commented, closing his eyes. He held onto Guan Yinping tightly so that she wouldn't slide away during the night. "Good night Yinping, Xing, Ping."

"G'night Suo, Xing, Ping."

"Night Suo, Yinping, Ping."

"Sweet dreams Suo, Yinping, Xing."

* * *

The four Guans woke to a rapid knocking at the door followed by a few yells. "GUAN SUO, HURRY PLEASE, WAKE UP!" They heard what sounded like Bao Sanniang yelling at the door. Her constant knocks wouldn't let up. The four groaned in unison, but they all froze upon smelling something that smelt oddly disturbing. "PLEASE, WAKE UP SUO!" She yelled louder. Guan Ping rushed out of the bed first, tossing on his shoes and grabbing his jacket before he opened the door. Bao Sanniang forced the door open the rest of the way. "THERE'S A FIRE AT THE SIDE OF THE SCHOOL, HURRY UP!" She yelled, blaring her voice loudly in the small room.

The four Guans instantly jumped up and gathered their stuff, running out the room in as little as 30 seconds. Guan Suo held onto Bao Sanniang and Guan Yinping as he ran behind his older brothers to evacuate the building. Once they reached the outside, Guan Yu instantly turned and hugged his children that came running to him. "Dad!" Guan Suo yelled, clinging onto his father.

"Are you four alright? I was very worried!" Guan Yu asked holding onto the five children.

"We're okay.." Guan Yinping mumbled, refusing to let go of her brother's hand, and also grabbing onto her father's sleeve. "What happened though?" She asked.

"Someone set fire to the west side of Shu's building. It spread in as little as 30 minutes, and it began to reach the east. Though, there was a hurried announcement for all students to evacuate the building. The Fire department is on their way now."

"Who would do such a thing?" Guan Ping asked. Guan Yu shrugged and shook his head. "This is despicable... If I find out who would decide to do something like this..."

"Well, every other Academy was forced to evacuate as well, and it appears that Liu Bei has come up with some type of conclusion. The fire seems to have started from next to his room, whomever it is was trying to kill him." Guan Yu explained. "Go line up with your friends, I'll be with Liu Bei and Zhang Fei." He said, pushing them to where the other members of Shu were.

"Xing! You're okay!" Zhang Bao instantly hugged his friend, "Are you hurt at all?"

"No, I'm fine Bao. Thanks for the concern." Guan Xing smiled softly, hugging his friend back.

"Guan Ping, are you okay as well?" Guan Ping turned when he heard Xing Cai's worried voice, "You look okay, is anything bruised?"

"I'm fine Xing Cai, thanks. There's nothing wrong." Guan Ping replied casually. He blushed a bit when he felt Xing Cai wrap her arms around his waist. "A-are you okay?" He asked.

"I was just really worried about you.."

"Thanks for the concern then. I was a bit worried too, but I'm glad that everyone else made it out before us. That lets me know that you were safe too." Guan Ping explained, lightly holding onto Xing Cai.

"Y-yeah.."

Guan Yinping looked at her two brothers with a soft smile on her face. She didn't want to admit it, but she found their relationships really adorable. She glanced over to Guan Suo, who was hugging Bao Sanniang and thanking her for her persistence on waking him up. Guan Yinping's smile grew bigger just watching those two alone. She instantly turned when she felt a finger tap her shoulder, and she stared at the taller figure in front of her.

"Mr. Xu Shu? Is something wrong?" She asked him.

"I was worried when I didn't see you or your brothers out here. I feared that something happened to you four. Then Sanniang offered to go back inside to find you all, and vowed that she'd bring you all out alive. It's relieving, knowing that you're all okay." Xu Shu smiled caringly.

"Thank you for your worries Mr. Xu Shu." Guan Yinping smiled back kindly.

"It's no problem. I should go stand with the rest of the Staff, it looks like the Fire department is closing in, and Liu Bei wishes to speak." Xu Shu stated, looking up to where all the Principals and staff were standing. "I hope everything will be okay."

"I do too.." Guan Yinping whispered, watching her teacher walk away. She sighed and shook her head, shaking away all soon to come thoughts. Guan Suo grabbed his sister's hand, pulling her towards him and Bao Sanniang. "H-huh?" Guan Yinping blinked in confusion.

"Are you okay?" Guan Suo asked. Guan Yinping nodded slowly, "Good. We should listen to what Principal Liu Bei has to say." He stated, turning to the front of the packs, which stood staff, administrators, and Principals.

"First, I'd like to thank the other Principals for evacuating their Academy buildings as well. Since my Academy personally was targeted, I would like to question the other Academies, as well as their students." Liu Bei explained, glancing specifically at Cao Cao.

Cao Cao frowned, instantly reacting to the look. "Are you assuming that it was one of _my_ students that could have done this?" He questioned.

"Who knows? You never have control over your students. Or your administrators for that fact."

"Excuse me? I have more control over the students and the people that work for me. It is you that has no control over their associates." Cao Cao stated, not missing a beat.

"Are you two going to go on with this childish argument? This is serious." Sun Jian stepped in.

"Yet, you have countless childish arguments with Cao Cao, and only recently have you forgiven him." Sima Yi interrupted. He earned a pinch in his arm by his wife, and he quietly hissed.

"It is not my fault that Cao Cao has students that try and set fire to Academy buildings. It's happened once, why wouldn't it be a second time?" Sun Jian defended himself.

"Why would you even assume that? The student that attempted to do such a thing was immediately expelled." Cao Cao stated.

"And? It is not like another one of your... Hooligans would try again and do something such as that." Liu Bei frowned.

"You are assuming that it is one of my students then?" Cao Cao asked, looking between the Shu and Wu Principals. "You both are mistaken. My students have been diligently studying. None of them would have the time to bother with something so foolish."

"You really think one of your students would not do something like this? All of your students _are_ foolish." Sun Jian said instantly.

"Then, your students must be foolish as well, Sun Jian. Seeing as one of them has fallen for one of my own sons." Cao Cao smirked slightly at Sun Jian's momentarily shocked face.

"Nevertheless, I did not support it from the beginning anyways. I only agreed because I wish for my students to have an equal level of success and happiness."

"Look at you, sounding cheesy." Sima Yi interrupted. He winced when his foot was stepped on, but refused to grab at it despite the pain.

"You are not off the hook either, Sima Yi. Your sons... No, your students are equally as mischievous as the ones in Wei. It serves right, with you all being united at one point." Liu Bei partially glared at the man dressed in cyan colours.

"You. You humour me." Sima Yi said simply. "Now you go and accuse me because you believe that my students, or better yet my sons, were the ones who did this." Their attention changed to the still burning Academy building, that dropped a large piece of wood onto the ground. It seemed like that was the sign for the Fire Trucks to make their way up. In less than a minute, firemen were out and preparing the fire hoses to water out the flames.

"If I may speak." Zhang Chunhua interrupted, gaining everyone's attention again. "My boys are not foolish, they would never do something such as this. Once the fire department figures out what was the cause of the fire, we should be able to figure it out from there. It is also nice that they managed to get here before the fire spread to Wu's building. This is a second time that the Academy would be in the course of setting to flames." She stated.

"Well, yes but..." Liu Bei looked at the woman, unknowing of how to answer to her.

"There are no buts in something so simple." She said swiftly.

"Y-yes mam." Liu Bei mumbled.

"Now all there really is for us to do is wait until the men figure out what the cause was." Cao Cao stated glancing at the other Principals. They all nodded in unison.

"For now though, I am offering that we try to figure out the student with what we have right now, until it happens." Sun Jian offered.

"Well, we will start with Wei then. Surely it couldn't have been anyone in my Academy." Liu Bei said, sending an accusing glare at Cao Cao.

"What would I ask, exactly? 'Which one of you thought it would be funny to set fire to Shu's Academy'?" Cao Cao questioned. A few of the Wei students stifled their laughter.

"I say you interrogate your sons first." Liu Bei offered.

Cao Cao scoffed, "Alright. My sons, come up." He said simply, using his pointer finger to emphasize that he meant it. A small group of boys walked up to the front.

"Pretty much your sons alone _are_ Wei." Sun Jian shook his head.

"They're better than the ones you call kids." Cao Cao retorted, he flashed a quick smirk before turning to his sons. "Now, back to being serious. You all like playing with fire, to some extent, no?" He questioned them. "Cao Ang?" He instantly started with his first son that jumped a bit to hearing his name being called. "Before this, what were you doing?"

"I was helping Cao Zhi with his literature." Sun Jian and Liu Bei raised their eyebrows, not believing the statement. Cao Cao shook his head, knowing what it would look like if Cao Zhi was being assisted with his literature.

"If you were assisting him, you would have ink on your hands. Would you mind showing me?" Cao Cao questioned. Cao Ang held out his hands, blotches of black ink was splattered on his hand. "And Cao Zhi?" Cao Zhi maneuvered the paper he had in his hand and placed it under his arms so that he could show his father his paint struck hands.

"That is no good unless the paper that he has with him is basically dry." Sun Jian pointed out. Cao Cao walked over and reached for the paper. He opened it and felt the paint to see if any of it was wet. Nothing but the small corner where the last dot was wet, and that was almost completely dry. Cao Cao showed Sun Jian his clean hands, "That checks out then."

"Trying to blame my sons for that, tsk." Cao Cao instantly turned to his second son, "Cao Pi, what were you doing prior to this?"

"I was in my dorm room." He stated vaguely.

"Doing what?"

"Nothing, just in my dorm room watching TV." Cao Pi stated truthfully.

"By any chance, were you accompanied by anyone?" Cao Cao asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, by Lu Xun." He replied simply.

"I figured as much."

"Lu Xun is a pyromaniac." Sima Yi stated simply. "Not only that, he _is_ fairly smart..."

"Wait, are you accusing me of setting fire to Shu's Academy? Why would I do such a thing, I have no type of hatred towards any of them in there!" Lu Xun yelled to Jin's Principal.

"No need to get so defensive, I am merely throwing out ideas. If you continue to try and defend yourself, I will start to believe that maybe you just went and did it." Sima Yi pressed. Zhang Chunhua shook her head and glanced back to see how much of the fire has gone down.

"But I-"

"Lu Xun, just leave it at that. He is right though, the more that you press for your innocence will lead us to believe that you possibly did it." Sun Jian interrupted, putting a hand up to stop the offended brunette. "To go as far as to call him a pyromaniac though, Sima Yi.. That was uncalled for as well."

"I apologize, but normally when I see the young boy, he is fiddling with fire." Sima Yi explained.

"Hush." Zhang Chunhua said, glancing at her husband. "I do not wish to hear another word from you right now." She added. Sima Yi instantly shut his mouth and nodded. "Continue, Cao Cao."

Cao Cao stared at her questionably before looking back at Cao Pi, "The whole time, you were in your dorm, correct?" Cao Pi nodded, "I am trusting you with that statement, you hear me?'

"Yes father, I understand."

"Cao Zhang, and you were...?"

"I was with mother." Cao Zhang answered quickly. "She needed assistance, since Cao Pi didn't go by to help her." He stated, sending an accusing stare to his older brother.

"I see." Cao Cao mumbled, looking back to see where their mother stood. She nodded to him slowly, but refused to keep eye contact. "I'll allow that one to go.

After another few minutes of Cao Cao questioning his students of Wei, and getting fairly questionable answers, the attention laid with Sima Yi. Sima Yi shook his head and walked so that he was in front of all the people of Jin Academy. "I don't wish to drag this on, so, if you did it, just admit to it. Sure your punishment with be severe, but it's better than being ratted out later." Sima Yi explained, looking over every single person that lives in the Academy. Not a single person budged. "No one, not even an alibi for that matter?"

"I'll ask the administrators of both Wei and Jin. Cao Cao only focused on the students." Zhang Chunhua stated, pointing to each one of the administrators, telling them with just her look alone to come over.

"My students, you might want to protect yourselves now. Or am I going to have to start picking out people to randomly ask?"

"I'm sorry sir! I never was inside my dorm studying!" One of the men near the back yelled, "I was actually looking at the stuff that is in the Other's old Academy building!"

"That does not even matter, though it can serve as a hint. Did you see anything unusual during that time period earlier today?" Sima Yi questioned.

"Well, I recall seeing Zhou Yu and Sun Ce, but they were closer to Wei's Academy in comparison to Shu's. I also saw Zhong Hui, he had entered the Shu building just an hour earlier. I never thought anything of it though, sir!"

"Zhong Hui?" Sima Yi raised an eyebrow, "What were you doing on Shu's building?"

"He went to talk with one of the students in their Academy." Jia Chong answered for the awkward male. Though Jia Chong had only recently returned to the side of Sima Yi, it appeared that he had heard the conversation, even though he was being questioned by Sima Yi's wife just moments prior.

"How would you know this?"

"I talked with him just before he left Jin's building." Jia Chong answered simply.

"Though, I was not asking you from the beginning, Jia Chong." Sima Yi said, staring endlessly at his bodyguard.

"Yes, I understand that."

"Then why are you answering _for_ Zhong Hui?"

"I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to give you a valid answer for that."

"Allow me to do my job, Jia Chong."

"Yes sir."

"Zhong Hui, who were you going to Shu's Academy to see?" Sima Yi questioned the brunette that stood in front of the group.

"I... I went to see Jiang Wei. It's nice to keep up with an old friend, and I felt that I hadn't talked with him enough lately.." Zhong Hui answered truthfully.

"Jia Chong?" Sima Yi questioned the pale male next to him. Jia Chong nodded, keeping his eyes trained on something around the students. Though Sima Yi wasn't sure just what exactly he was looking at, he had a perfect focus on something, or someone. "Alright. Did anyone else leave the building, would you know?" Sima Yu questioned Jia Chong.

"Not that I'm aware of. The young Simas were both in their rooms, Sima Shi with Zhuge Dan studying for the exams that were to take place. As Sima Zhao was studying alongside Wang Yuanji."

"I see. And of Wen Yang?"

"He assisted Deng Ai and Guo Huai during the whole situation." Jia Chong stated his explanation.

"How in the world does this one man know that?" Sun Jian questioned, staring at the pale man that didn't even bother to look his way.

Sima Yi grinned fairly evilly, "This is the reason why Jia Chong is a _bodyguard_. He is aware of where everyone in our building is before anyone else could bother to even figure it out."

"If he was that skilled, he would know what happened to Shu's building then." Sun Jian frowned.

"I apologize, but my duties merely lie with Jin. I refuse to focus on anyone elses' Academy, unless it involves my own." Jia Chong stated. His gaze never moved from where it originally pointed.

"Understandable." Sun Jian mumbled.

"Excuse me, we found out what the problem was." The fireman stated. Everyone turned their attention to the single man. "It was caused by a simple lighter." Everyone sighed, "But, the lighter nursed blue fabric, and what looked to be books."

"Blue fabric? So then that could only mean that it was either Jin or Wei." Sun Jian assumed.

"The fabric was a piece of Wei's uniform. Though it's burnt, you can still see the Wei emblem design." He handed the almost completely burnt piece of fabric off to Cao Cao, who examined it carefully.

"This is the womans uniform."

"How can you tell?" Sima Yi questioned.

"Before selling the uniforms, I make sure that there is a difference between the male and females uniforms, if examined closely. the fabric designs are backwards, no matter which way you flip or turn it." He stated. "Since that is the case, ladies, would you mind coming up here?"

"At least now, we have a lessened choice." Liu Bei stated.

"Yes yes, sure." Cao Cao shrugged off the comment. The small group of women stood in front of the males. "Before _I_ bust whomever did this, would you want to speak up for yourself, giving me reason?" He questioned.

There was a long moment of silence, before everyone became restless for an answer. Zhang Chunhua took this as the initiative to step in and give them... _Motherly_ support. She walked in front of all the women, with a small frown dressed on her face. "You ladies, you do know that if just a single one of you don't speak up, all of you will be punished, correct?" Each one of the girls stared at her questionably, but decided against speaking up. "So, none will speak? Why is that? Are you all associated with this in some way?"

"I promise you, Mrs. Chunhua, I had nothing to do with this." Cai Wenji stated, taking a step forward. "I apologize for the ignorance though." She said for whatever would lie ahead.

"Now Wenji, you are a kind spirit. Anyone else wish to tell me that they were not involved?" A small group of girls to the far side all raised their hands. "It is very simple, just admit to your wrongdoings and take the punishment. Let me tell you though, I know exactly who did it. Right out of this group that refuse to speak." She stated, staring at no one in particular.

"Alright, you're much smarter than everyone else, anyways." Zhen Ji mumbled, stepping forward. "I did it." She admitted.

"Luo? Why would you bother with such a foolish act?" Cao Cao instantly questioned.

"Love can make you do the stupidest things." She stated vaguely. Barely anyone knew what she was talking about, but at that comment, Cao Pi instantly glared at her.

Zhao Yun stepped up from Shu's group, "You tried to kill me specifically, didn't you?" He asked her. She nodded slowly, trying to be as calm as possible, though you could see the anger building in her eyes. "It's not my fault that you made a mistake, killing another isn't going to help bind a broken relationship, Zhen Ji." He stated sourly.

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done." Zhen Ji mumbled. She turned her attention to Liu Bei. "I apologize for my foolish act, and will have my family pay for the damages caused." She angrily sighed, "I will also assist you in anyway you may seem fit, for me to pay off this inconvenience."

"Like a woman should be, owning up to what she knows was wrong." Zhang Chunhua stated, nodding slowly. Everyone turned to Liu Bei to see what his final sentence would be.

"I do not wish for you to be anywhere near my Academy, thus I will request for you to be expelled. You will have no choice but to pay for the Academy building, and until the repairs are done. I am personally ordering you to clean out the Other's Academy, to enable all of those in Shu's Academy to stay there until all damages, repairs, and expenses are cleared. Your parents will be notified for this situation." Liu Bei stated without a second thought.

Zhen Ji frowned deeply, "Yes sir. I understand." She said bitterly.

"It's your own fault, Luo. I told you that I didn't feel that way for you anymore, yet you kept pushing on. I understand that my way of letting you down may not have been easy for you, but you shouldn't have done anything close to this. If you want to get back at _me_ then do so, I wouldn't care. Aiming for Lu Xun, that's another story. Attacking another Academy, foolish." Cao Pi said once he made his way up to Zhen Ji.

"What a way to spend the morning of Christmas Eve..." Liu Bei sighed. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei patted his shoulders comfortingly. "All the students christmas presents were in there. Every single last one of them are now burnt."

"It looks like... I'll have to spend more money, to make up for the presents as well."

"When I said expenses, I meant everything, Ms. Zhen Ji."

"I understand, I said."

"Lets not drag this on any longer than it already has been. People of Jin, you are permitted to go back to your dorms until further notice. The final midterm exam is no longer required for the day." Zhang Chunhua turned to her students and staff. She ordered them simply, and waited for them to return into the building. Though no one moved. "Excuse me, but I believe I gave you all an order. Back to your dorms, no one is allowed out until everything is cleared." She gave the order a second time. This time, instantly, everyone made their way into the building in a hurried Cyan blur. She and Sima Yi followed behind them, followed by Jia Chong, who carelessly shook his head before disappearing into the building.

"Men and women of Wu, _everyone_ is to return to their dorms, no mixing dorms and no one wandering the halls. _Your_ dorm room, none is allowed out until I make an announcement. Now go." Sun Jian stated, pointing to the respective building. Cao Pi stared and watched as Lu Xun gave him an apologetic look before retreating into his building. Cao Cao patted his sons shoulder in a caring manner.

"How many sons are you going to have, father?" Cao Pi questioned his dad, though he never looked at him.

"I am not sure. How many siblings do you have now?"

"Almost 20. I'm not even sure I'm counting correctly now. I've already forgotten the order that we were born in, stopping at the 8th." Cao Pi explained.

"I believe we can widen the family just a bit more."

"That's disgusting." Cao Pi frowned, turning away and heading into the Wei building. Cao Cao chuckled quietly, before ordering the Wei students and staff to stay into their dorms until further notice.

Zhen Ji stood quietly beside Liu Bei. "For the time being though, Zhen Ji, you will be working for Shu, until everything is clear and you are expelled."

"Yes sir." She mumbled lazily. "Whatever you say."

"You better be listening." Guan Yu frowned, "Our brother can have you kicked out now, with no hope of returning anywhere."

"Yeah, sure." Zhen Ji shrugged.

"You are a disrespectful woman." Zhang Fei growled, "I can see why the stuck up 'prince' of Wei left you."

"You don't even know the story." Zhen Ji tested.

"I may not, but I would be tired of dealing with an attitude like this everyday." Zhang Fei fired.

"If I was your wife, I'd tire of seeing your fat ass lubing around all day, everyday, too." She fired back.

"Brother." Guan Yu growled to Zhang Fei. Zhang Fei snarled and turned his attention elsewhere.

"Now Zhen Ji, while you are under my watch, you cannot treat my associates that way." Liu Bei frowned.

"Whatever." She shrugged.

"This is the last time I will ask you to be respectful." Guan Yu stated, never letting up his glare.

"Fine." She said simply.

* * *

The next few hours, Shu spent outside playing in the snow. Though some were getting really cold, they decided to run about in order to stay warm. Zhen Ji had been ordered to begin cleaning out the Other's Academy building, and she wasn't pleased with anything that she found in there. Their building was set up differently from all of the others, but still was capable of holding all of Shu's students and administration. If extra rooms were needed, Sun Jian offered the empty rooms that he contained closer to the east wing of his Academy, which happened to be close to the Other's academy, as well as Shu's burnt down building.

Guan Suo sighed as Bao Sanniang yelled her random curses towards Zhen Ji. She was infuriated because she finally gathered the right amount of money to get Guan Suo a gift, but now that was all in flames and ash. Guan Xing shook his head in disbelief, still upset with the whole situation. Guan Yinping rested her head on Guan Suo's shoulder, equally as disappointed as her brothers were. Guan Ping, though also disappointed, turned his attention to Xing Cai, who was attempting to cover what she had did earlier in the day.

"I'm so upset!" Bao Sanniang yelled again. She felt that her anger wasn't being reached out to, but Guan Suo was a bit focused on helping out his sister, that he couldn't assister her anger. "Like.. Really, really upset!" She continued.

"We understand that, Sanniang." Guan Xing stated, sighing heavily and resting his head on Zhang Bao's shoulder. Zhang Bao patted his friend in a soothing manner, letting him know that he understands the anger. "It's stressful, I'm sure everyone in Shu is angry." He added in.

"Yeah... I'm pretty upset. It's bad enough that I had a useless gift, now it's _really_ useless." Guan Yinping sighed, wrapping her arms around her brother's waist. Guan Suo offered a helpless smile and hugged his sister back. "It's so upsetting, why did she have to go and do this?"

"Because she's not happy, she didn't want anyone else to be happy!" Bao Sanniang yelled.

"It's actually because of the situation that Zhao Yun experienced with her." Guan Ping stated, correcting the accusation. "Ever since she and Cao Pi broke up, she's been really shady." He admitted.

"Yeah, I've noticed her walking around Shu's building occasionally." Xing Cai added in. "It was strange, but I didn't think much of it."

"Next time something like that happens, report it to someone." Zhang Fei said walking through the snow to talk with the group of kids. "We don't want anymore inconveniences, so we're asking whenever someone sees something suspicious, to report it to the respective Academy."

"Will do, dad." Zhang Bao saluted his dad playfully, despite being very serious.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that. Well, that and, sorry the Christmas giving in Shu won't happen. If you want, maybe you can find better ways to spend with your Christmas partners. I'm just offerin' the idea though. I don't know what you kids do."

"We'll figure out something, Mr. Fei." Guan Ping stated. The rest of the kids nodded in agreement.

"Right, well... I'll see you kids later. Hopefully you'll be able to rest before tomorrow." Zhang Fei stated, turning and walking away from the way he came.

"I hope so too..." Guan Yinping mumbled.

"Such a selfish person, would ruin a whole day for us, and even more." Xing Cai shook her head.

"Well, yes but... Don't you think that this also made us become closer, even just by a little" Guan Ping asked.

"I guess you can say that. I felt... Something... When I was worried about you... Ping." Xing Cai blushed heavily. She leaned over and rested her face in his jacket. Guan Ping chuckled and cautiously wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling happy at the warm embrace.

Guan Xing smiled softly at this and turned fully to Zhang Bao, who was paying no attention to anything. "Bao.. Can we?" He whispered to the absent minded brunette. Zhang Bao turned to him questionably. Guan Xing wrapped his arms tightly around Zhang Bao's waist, and Zhang Bao's instant reaction was to hug him back caring, and protectively.

"You probably feel very protected with Bao, huh Xing?" Guan Yinping teased. Zhang Bao blushed slightly and gave a sheepish smile, while Guan Xing refused to move from his spot, but buried his head as far as it could go in Zhang Bao's chest. "Aww, you guys are so cute." She stated, referring to both her brothers.

"Leave us alone!" They yelled in unison.

Guan Yinping wrapped her arms tighter around Guan Suo's waist, and Guan Suo hugged her back protectively. "It's okay Yinping, they wouldn't actually hurt you."

"I wish someone would protect _me._" Bao Sanniang stated, staring straight at Guan Suo, who didn't seem to catch her hint at all. "I mean, really, it's not that hard."

"Sorry, but this is my brother. I get his love first." Guan Yinping stated sticking out her tongue to the angry woman standing in wait. "I'm not sharing. He's not gonna be shared, not while I'm here."

"What are you talking about, Yinping?" Guan Suo questioned.

"Nothing... Nothing at all brother." Guan Yinping chuckled, shaking her head.

* * *

**Okay, so here's the next chapter. A nice long chapter to get you guys happy, I'm pretty sure you wanted a long one, since the last two chapters were short and all. My timing might be a bit off, but it's the update. Since the Other's chapter is next, it should be about within the week. Depending on if I feel like updating the story at that time. **

**So, In response to _Scytherageroses_: That relationship, Who knows. Maybe something like that _could_ happen. But you know, I'm not that big a fan of Zhuge Dan, so it's so painful for me to think about at times. D: I'm sorry! As for adding stuff with Dian Wei and Jia Xiu, I did a mild thing with them in this chapter, I hope you'll appreciate that. As for Li Dian and Yue Jin, A chapter will be semi focused on them later on, don't worry about that. I totally support that husband and wife pair. Every battle one was in, the other was there. Right behind his lover, it was so romantic! Li Dian is the adorable husband in my eyes, and Yue Jin is the cutesy wife! *Coughs* Later chapters, that is a later chapter problem. **

**And in response to _Kaithau_: A bit disheartening that you don't like Jia Chong. D: I really love that guy so much, he's so sexy to me! (Sorry, not about me right now. *crycry*) Nevertheless, I hope I don't disappoint you with that. I'm doing even the most unusual pairings. I'm really light when it comes to threesomes as well, I don't favour it, but I don't hate it either. **

**Zhou Yu and Sun Ce's relationship will be covered more as the chapters of Wu goes by. Lu Xun and Cao Pi was... My _FIRST_ yaoi pairing, _EVER__. _So I ship them harder than I should. I also need to watch the Three Kingdoms 2010 drama, it's sitting right in another link. As for Jiang Wei and Zhong Hui, I'll be pretty light with them until chapters of Jin, mainly. Because that's where I focus on Zhong Hui, since Shu will be focused more on the Guan family, as you can see by this magic of a chapter. I'm still wondering who would top though too. The twins tell me that Zhong Hui would top, but my other friend (the 'role' of Cao Pi) insists that it'd be Jiang Wei. They're pressuring me! *Cries in corner* **

**I ship Guan Xing and Zhang Bao so hard, you don't know what hit ya! **

**Anyways, the chapter is actually a drastic version of what actually happened the day of Christmas Eve for me. The chick was so jealous that she began setting trashcans on fire in her school building, I decided "Hell, why not oversize that just a bit?" since it wasn't a bad idea at all. I came up with this, but a lot of the responses are pretty accurate with what really happened too. Nevertheless, it interested me when I looked it over. I'm looking over the Other's chapter, and I'm typing up the Wu chapter currently, so those chapters should be up within the next two weeks or so. 'Cause you know, I don't have a legit schedule. Also since school is starting up for me soon... Sheesh. It'll still be random, until I get into the groove of school. I should have enough chapters of the story to update regularly for another few weeks after that. That's just a little thought though, I'm not completely certain.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and are looking forward to the next! I'll be focused on Diao Chan and Lu Bu, basically. So there shouldn't really be staring any other characters in the next chapter but those two. So, until next time my little ducklings, with another chapter of RBCGO! **


	6. Other Flowers

Chapter 6: Other Flowers

* * *

Diao Chan smiled at her husband that refused to move from their bed. He had came home late from taking overtime, and even though she was happy for that, she also felt quite alone some nights due to this. She slid out of the bed and made her way into the kitchen, instantly preparing the pans and bowls. Gathering ingredients to make breakfast, she hummed to herself happily.

It was at least thirty minutes worth of making a well looking breakfast meal before Diao Chan was satisfied with the performance. The presentation of the food was beautiful, and her cooking should be on point. She set up the silverware on the opposite sides of the table before heading up the stairs again, checking on her husband.

"Lu Bu, are you awake?" She questioned with a somewhat quiet voice. She didn't enter the room just in case he was actually still asleep.

"I've been awake." Lu Bu's rough voice stated as he grunted while sitting up. "I couldn't sleep for long, and when you disappeared, I woke up completely."

"I'm sorry for that then." Diao Chan apologized. "Come eat breakfast then. Maybe the warmth of the food will make you tired." Lu Bu nodded and got up from the bed. Diao Chan smiled as she grabbed her husbands hand and guided him down the stairs and into the dining room, like how she does almost every morning. "Merry Christmas, Lu Bu."

"Christmas already." Lu Bu stated. He hugged Diao Chan as kindly as he could, "Merry Christmas Diao Chan." She couldn't help but keep the smile on her face as she sat down in her chair. Lu Bu did the respective thing and sat in the opposite chair.

They spent the next hour slowly eating and conversing with each other about random things, and when they finished Diao Chan gathered the plates and set them straight into the dishwasher. She sighed in relief and turned to see if Lu Bu was still sitting in his seat. She couldn't help but stop smiling at his usual actions, and walked into the room that she knew he'd be in. She took notice of Lu Bu standing by the window of the spacious living room. As it was designed in the style of feng shui, she felt the endless peace inside the building.

"Is everything okay, Lu Bu?" She questioned, realizing that Lu Bu hadn't turned to her yet.

He kept his eyes trained on something outside. "Not only is it Christmas day, it's our Anniversary. I was wondering, what you would like to do to spend your day out?"

"Just spending the day with you, is enough for me." Diao Chan helplessly smiled.

"You said that you wanted a pet, I recall you mentioning that before."

"Yes, I did mention that before."

"Then.. Let us go and find a pet. Any pet will do."

"Are you sure, Lu Bu? Neither of us are home all time time, or long enough on work days to take care of a pet..."

"Lets not get a pet that requires too much attention then." Lu Bu replied casually. "It's to make you happy, Diao Chan."

"I appreciate your concern." Diao Chan spoke softly. "I'll get ready first then." She added, turning to head up the stairs. She saw Lu Bu nod as she was turning. Her smile never faded from her face as she prepared herself to go and shower.

After a hour of the pair preparing themselves, the couple headed out into the cool winter weather. Diao Chan laced her hands in between Lu Bu's gigantic sized ones, and hummed the whole way that they walked through the town, making their way to the pet shop.

"Have you decided what type of animal you want to adopt?" Lu Bu asked as they walked on what should be the sidewalk, but could easily be mistaken for the street.

"At first... I was thinking of a bunny, but bunnies die easily." Diao Chan feigned an upset look. "Then, I thought of something simple, like fish. Though... I don't really like fish that much to have one as a pet... It'd be upsetting whenever I decide to make fish." She added in, shaking her head.

"Any other animals?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow while glancing down at the woman.

"I thought of a typical pet, like a cat, or a dog. If we get a cat though, it'd have to be a lapcat."

"A... Lapcat?"

"It's like a lapdog, but... Just a cat."

"I see."

"The cutest lapcat that I know of is a Ragamuffin cat."

"A Ragamuffin cat. That's a strange name."

"It can also be called a Ragdoll cat. I'm sure, learning about them, they're like putty in a human's hands. They're instantly in love with you, I really want one to love and hold." Diao Chan smiled up at her husband.

"If we get a dog?"

"I want a big dog, like a Samoyed dog. Or a Siberian Husky. Maybe even a Shiba Inu." Diao Chan listed.

"You do know that we're getting only one animal, correct?"

"Oh yes, I know that. I just don't really know which animal that I want. Something as snuggly as a cat, or rowdy as a dog. I think one would symbolize me, and the other would symbolize you." Diao Chan explained.

Lu Bu opened the door to the Pet store, and almost instantly the people attempted to hide. Lu Bu merely smirked as Diao Chan made her way inside and carelessly smiled at all the animals. She led Lu Bu to the front desk and stood in wait for one of the workers to come around to the front.

"Helloooooo?" Diao Chan wondered, looking over the desk trying to figure out where everyone went. "I thought I saw someone here.." She mumbled to Lu Bu. Lu Bu made a grunting sound, refusing to make a ruckus right now, despite all the torture he wished to do. Once Diao Chan took note of a person that peeked around the corner, she instantly lit up in joy. "Hello!" She said, pointing out the clerk.

The clerk gave her a semi-kind smile as he carefully walked to the register. "Y-yes...? H-h-h-ow m-may I h-help you?" He asked her, shaking a tad once he sent a quick glance to Lu Bu.

"I'm looking for a pet. Though, I'm not completely sure which one I'm looking for. Probably something like a cat or a dog, because they know how to take care of themselves whenever me or Lu Bu isn't here." She explained to the male. He nervously nodded and walked around, quickly evading Lu Bu, though he hadn't even made a move the whole time.

"W-we'll see what type of animal w-would s-suit you two well.." He stuttered, walking toward the Cats section. "C-cats are capable of taking c-care of themselves, you would just need to make sure they have enough food and water to last. U-Unless its a kitten, those require more attention." He suggested.

"I was wondering, do you have ragamuffin cats by any chance?" Diao Chan questioned, following the male around while holding onto Lu Bu's hand. "That's the type of cat that I'd want. Or maybe a Highlander?"

"We have a few ragamuffin cats, they're fairly young. So maybe they could catch your attention. Those cats are a favorite, many people love them." He stated, gaining more confidence. He led them to the cages that contained the cats and allowed Diao Chan to walk around and look at them. Almost instantly, she settled on a pure white cat that had beige paws. "That was a recent cat we received. She has all her shots up to date, and she's a very friendly cat. Though she doesn't have a name, would you like her?"

"A no named cat? That's adorable! I would like her!" Diao Chan smiled glancing at the Clerk.

"Alright, if you don't mind me getting your information so that we can connect it with this cat. I will get one of the other workers to receive the cat for you."

"Lu Bu, would you be a dear?" Diao Chan asked, turning to Lu Bu. Instantly the Clerk began to shake and stutter again. Lu Bu merely smirked and nodded, following the now nervous worker back to the front desk. "I'm going to name you... Lu Diao! Or... Diao Lu. Which one sounds more feminine?" She questioned the cat that stared at her questionably. "Meow once for the first choice, twice for the second." She almost commanded, waiting for the cat to respond. "Do you like neither?" She began to question, her voice becoming a bit upset.

"Excuse me ma'am? Are you Diao Chan?" A woman questioned her. Diao Chan looked up to her and nodded with a small smile. "Alright, this is the cat that you want then?" She nodded again. The woman took out her keys and disappeared behind all the different cages filled with the cats. When she came back, she was holding a smaller travel size case and placed it on the ground. She unlocked the cat's cage and pulled her out gently, only because the cat almost completely fell into her grasp. "She's such a cutie. I'm sure you'll be happy with her." The woman stated placing the cat inside the cage. "Now, if anything is wrong with her, or you decide to change your mind about your pet, do feel free to come back and trade your pet in for one better suited."

"Oh, that would be nice, but I don't think I'd need it. I really feel like I love this little one." Diao Chan smiled, reaching out for the cage.

"I'll walk with you back to the front desk. I'll give her to you there, okay?" The woman said with a semi goofy smile. Diao Chan smiled back and nodded. They walked over to the front desk and saw Lu Bu waiting in one of the chairs that were placed just to the right of the desk. "Here you go. I believe that your papers are all done, and now you are free to take home your pet."

Diao Chan nodded once more, taking the cage from the woman's hands. "Yes, I'm really happy and excited for her to see her new home."

"Don't forget, an animal takes a lot of responsibility."

"I'm aware, but thank you anyways."

"No problem, have a nice day." The woman said, waving to the pair and smiling at the cat.

"You too." Diao Chan said almost protectively. She turned the cat cage so that the other woman couldn't see the cat anymore. "Thank you again." She added, turning to Lu Bu who got the hint, standing and turning to the front door. He let her out first before following behind her.

"You barely even took a long time before you decided on the pet." Lu Bu stated, staring at his wife.

"This cat came with papers, right?" Diao Chan questioned.

"Yeah." Lu Bu said, handing Diao Chan the papers and grabbing onto the cage. "We should have actually gotten the supplies first before we got the animal, but whatever."

"Did you get supplies? There was a lot of stuff around where you were sitting." Diao Chan explained.

"It'll be sent to the house. I don't know why he just didn't hand it to me."

"Because you're a really big and scary man!" Diao Chan giggled out. Lu Bu grunted quietly.

* * *

The cat quietly laid on Diao Chan's lap as she continued to pet her. Diao Chan was leaning on Lu Bu as he was watching the television in their bedroom. "I'm going to name her Diao Lu, because that's more feminine." Diao Chan concluded.

"Okay." Lu Bu said simply. He hadn't been really listening to her questioning herself of what she wished to name the cat, so his responses normally supplied of a single word.

"Are you even listening anymore?" Diao Chan questioned. Lu Bu shook his head and kept his eyes trained on the T.V.

"Is there anything else that you want to do? I don't feel like staying inside the house all day."

"Lu Bu."

"Yes?"

"I want to stay inside the house, just like this." Diao Chan blushed, nuzzling Lu Bu's side with her nose. "I really just want to stay like this for awhile." Lu Bu wrapped his arm around Diao Chan's waist and flipped through the T.V. channels.

"Alright. If that's what you want." He mumbled quietly. His fingers were on automatic when flipping through the channels, but stopped as soon as he saw a familiar set of buildings. "Is this... Dynasty Academy?" He asked out loud.

Diao Chan instantly looked up, "I heard that a building was set on fire just yesterday. One of the women at work told me about it." Diao Chan stated, glancing up to her husband. "I'm really worried about that.."

"_There are no casualties, which is a good thing... But the woman who set the building on fire yesterday, has been told to clear out the old and abandoned building that used to contain the small school of the Others. That building hasn't been touched in nearly 10 years, surely she's not having fun. Including those expenses, she has to pay for the damage of both Shu's building AND the products that were in there. Seeing as she was from Wei, she should have enough to cover that all. Who knows how happy her family is going to be when they hear about the Christmas Eve incident. Why would this woman ruin something that was supposed to be so special?... I have word that she did this over _jealousy_? Jealousy wouldn't do something like this!_" The news reporter shook her head. "_I feel bad for all of these poor high school students. She's already cleared out almost half of the building, so some students are pouring inside now. Others have been offered to share dorms with Wu until further notice. It also seems that those of Jin wish to give their support. Maybe they just wanted her gone, Jei. Well, she certainly won't be attending that school again, it's best for her to be homeschooled. It's a shame, she's such a beautiful woman. Though she doesn't quite compare to the old high school beauty, Diao Chan._"

Diao Chan instantly blushed, "Oh, she's flattering me." Lu Bu gave her side a playful squeeze, and she giggled quietly in response.

"..._Expulsion will be immediate, and a criminal record will be placed down for her for the charge of attempted murder, after the dorm room is cleared, and the building has been refurnished correctly. Which means she still has time in the school, hopefully she doesn't make matters worse on herself. I sure wouldn't. This is all for the news here, now returning back to you Jei._" The woman finished.

"Expulsion... Wait, they never _did_ say who did it either, just that it was a girl, right?" Diao Chan questioned.

"I don't think they'd want to give the name of a little girl that decides to burn down a building over jealousy." Lu Bu explained.

"Well, yeah... That's true.. It's saddening though, that she'll no longer be in the school. There's barely that many women in the Academies now, and her disappearance will just prove to be drastic. If it's jealousy that lead her to something like that, I wonder who she was jealous _of_ to make her do something so foolish." Diao Chan thought out loud.

"It's not really any of our business. We could go up there and see what exactly happened, but I feel like it'll be a lot of crap."

"We are old enough, and far more sophisticated now, Lu Bu. I'm sure you won't argue with the Principals."

"That isn't even what I mean. It's a part of it, but it's not what I mean."

"Oh Lu Bu, my beloved. I know you far too well already, you can't fool me." Diao Chan grinned playfully. The cat that rested on her lap stood and made it's way over to Lu Bu's leg before collapsing and rubbing it's head on his leg happily purring. "Aww, she loves you too!"

Lu Bu groaned, wanting the cat to move. After a minute of the cat's purring, he sighed and began to ignore it, "Sure." He stated after the long wait.

"My love, maybe a movie later on would make me happy."

"... Of course it would."

* * *

**It's a short chapter, I mean... What do you want from me and the Others?! I don't know what much to write for them! THEY AREN'T IMPORTANT EARLY ON. *Cries from stress* **

**I've been doing so much lately, I don't even know why. Either way, since it's a short chapter, I'll supply you guys with this chapter now. I know it's only been like, two days, but I felt that this chapter should just be tossed up for grabs. **

**So you know, not much here, and it's not much to say. It's just a little extra stuff that I learned about my sister when she found out about the fire thing (It wasn't actually broadcasted, but she heard it from this loudmouthed dude one day and had to tell me to write about her part in that for like, the last section so it wouldn't be _too_ short.) and made me write it, you know. **

**In response to _Kaithou_: **

**I think I know what you mean when you say it seems a bit forced in a way. To tell you the truth, if you speak to me in real life, that's all I do, _tell_ people to do things. I constantly bring up conversations and push for them to be correct. It _has _to be, or I won't leave it alone. It's something about situations that makes me press on them, so I think that's what you mean. I have a little secondary group that's like that too, it's painful some days. ^^;;; Also, the pairings, every single pairing that you've listed, will be covered one way or another. I've already mentioned Li Dian and Yue Jin in the next chapter, that is all I'll say about this topic!  
**

**In response to _Talidric:_**

**I don't know how I do it, but I'm able to write each chapter getting the correct feeling of each force. It's a good writing style, like you said, and I appreciate that you like it too! I'm thinking that Jiang Wei should top though, since what you said I also agree with. Zhong Hui's pretty assertive, so... He needs someone to top him. Regardless, they're both bottoms in my opinion originally though. I'm starting to grow on this couple more. (I never really liked Jiang Wei, but just writing the story myself is making me like him, even if it's just by a little.) **

**In response to _Yurianna Shan:_**

**I know, I've been waiting for Shu's chapter too! Even though _I'm_ the one writing it! I'm in love with almost every Guan family member, I like Guan Yu more than I do Guan Ping though, sorry if this offends you or anyone else out there..! Xu Shu, I honestly didn't intend on adding to the story in the first place, it was most likely going to be Zhuge Liang in the original writing, but I changed it, because I felt that I needed a younger character to talk with Yinping so that she would listen, if you understand what I'm talking about? xD;; **

**Zhen Ji, Zhen Ji, Zhen Ji. Tsk, she feels it's better to get rid of the _whole_ Shu Academy, so she wouldn't have to deal with it later. But maybe she never thought of all the murder charges that she'd have placed against her when they figured it out. I originally wanted to make her just up and murder Zhao Yun, (I really hate Zhao Yun so badly, and with him, I have no care for what people say about him. I'm not apologizing for that, it's like an ultra hatred for this man.) but, I had to make the story unfold in a magical way. So, it did, and it's great to my liking too. I also didn't want any of the Shu people dying, not just yet. The casualty level will stay at 0 in the story. Or maybe... That's all secrets!**

**Then lastly, in response to my darling duckling _Shinku Tsuu-ki:_**

**Just the day before I updated the story I was playing the hypothetical route with Zhang Bao and Guan Xing. *Wink Wink* Zhang Bao is a little freshie on the low, if you catch my drift. **

**And it's alright if you just want to review without reading the chapter, though that's a bit silly you little goat. xD; I'll still reply to your reply, nevertheless. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and yes, I know I made Lu Bu soft. But at least the people in the town are scared of him, right? I only made him soft because he was with Diao Chan, and he doesn't need to be all angry because she's by his side, you know? Even Lu Bu's a big softy at times. I tried to make this chapter as cute as possible, without doing too much, because it's in a way, an interlude from the main story line, just givin' you guys a little breather from all the hectic chaos. Don't forget to review guys! :D**


	7. Red Swallow Wishes

**I just _HAD_ to comment before I even _START _the legitimate chapter. So far, everyone has been wanting Li Dian and Yue Jin. I assure you, you will get a bit of that in this chapter, only because this is a Lu Xun chapter, you know? They will be covered more in Wei's chapter. Then, before I start Jin, I will put a special chapter out, just for them, due to the high requests of Li Dian x Yue Jin I've been getting. I hope you're all happy, because I am. I've been waiting for me to type them up in the story forever, I don't know why I've been pushing it off, but now you know. It should make you happier that they will be appearing in 3 chapters, back to back.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Red Swallow Wishes

Lu Xun woke to hearing his phone vibrate next to his pillow. Both he and Gan Ning groaned in unison as they both reached for their phones to check what it was. Gan Ning groaned louder as he opened his eyes and stared at his bright phone screen. Lu Xun on the other hand, had dropped his phone onto the floor and turned over, covering his face with the pillow.

"Dude... It's your phone.." Gan Ning mumbled, throwing his phone onto the floor, where it slid over to Lu Xun's bed before stopping just as it was sliding under.

Lu Xun groaned quietly, turning and reaching for his phone. He unlocked it slowly and looked at the message that he received from his boyfriend. "...Zǐhuán..." He read the name outloud.

"Your BF?" Gan Ning questioned, though it came out a bit muffled from the pillow covering his face.

"Yeah.." Lu Xun whispered, looking at the message.

**_Bóyán, I'm going to need you to meet me outside your dorm for a minute, we need to talk._**

"We... Need to talk?" Lu Xun spoke out the last few words.

"Oh no, what did you do?" Gan Ning asked, feeling more awake now. He turned fully to stare at his brunette friend.

Lu Xun shook his head, "I.. I don't recall doing anything, Ning." Lu Xun stated.

"Maybe he got tired of you already? I mean, you never did let him fuck you." Gan Ning whistled.

Lu Xun instantly frowned, "You do realize, that we've only been dating for a few days, right?"

"Yeah."

With a sigh, Lu Xun rolled out of his bed and quickly prepared himself to go out in the cold weather. He unconsciously checked to make sure that he not only looked perfectly fine, but every smell was perfectly fine as well.

"Have fun!" Gan Ning yelled as he waved his friend off. Lu Xun momentarily glared at him before shutting the door quickly. He mumbled, slightly irritated the whole way down to the front door of the Academy building. He spotted the raven dressed in his all too familiar blue clothing and leaning against one of the tables with his arms crossed impatiently.

"I... Hope you haven't been waiting too long?" Lu Xun awkwardly asked once he made his way up to the taller male. "Zǐhuán?" He wondered why the raven hadn't said anything yet, or better yet, even looked at him. "Is... Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything's perfectly fine." Cao Pi stated instantly.

"Oh.. W-well.. Have you been waiting long?" Lu Xun questioned. Cao Pi nodded then shrugged carelessly. "I'm sorry.."

"Look, there's a problem with today, I seemed to have forgotten a few things." Lu Xun stared at him questionably and expectantly. Cao Pi hadn't said another word though, which made Lu Xun feel very awkward.

"Are... You going to say... What the problem is?" Lu Xun asked.

"Oh, yeah. I was planning to take you to the far side of the town today, because it's Christmas and all. Then, I remembered that my father wanted to host something down there, so of course it's mandatory for me to attend that."

"It's alright if you have family matters to attend to. I don't mind, honestly." Lu Xun smiled. Cao Pi reached out and grabbed the brunette's hand, squeezing it softly.

"I kind of really wanted to take you out into the town though. I'm pretty sure there are some things that you haven't seen there yet. I mean, we can do that tomorrow or something, if you'd still be up for it?"

"Well.. Like I said before, Zǐhuán. I don't mind. You have important things to deal with today." Cao Pi shook his head and pushed himself back so that he was sitting completely on the table. He pulled Lu Xun onto his lap and rested his head on his shoulder. Almost instantly, Lu Xun blushed and rested his hands on top of Cao Pi's own. "I guess you're not satisfied though." Lu Xun added in quietly.

"No, of course not. It's the same thing every year. I don't like it." Cao Pi sighed, tightening his hands around Lu Xun's waist. "It happens twice on every holiday. Once in the early morning, and another at dinner. Morning is normally just the people _in_ the Academy, which normally consists of scholars and the administration. Dinner is for the family. Nothing. But. Family." Cao Pi frowned deeply at the thought. "Normally.. Luo is there, as a scholar. I don't know if she still counts as a student though. I'm doubting that she would be even considered a scholar anymore." He added, looking over to the original building of Shu.

"Now that I think about it, I wonder how she got the Other's building cleaned out so fast." Lu Xun stared at the Other's Academy building down the far road. "It's only been a day, right?"

"Well, yeah. Luo's the type of person to get others to do her stuff for her. So, most likely she just got some of her maids at home to clean it up for her when no one was paying attention. But you know, I know her type of shit. Used to it."

"I'm sorry, but she acts so stuck up."

"I know."

"Why did you bother to stay with someone with such an attitude then?"

"I don't know? It was funner dealing with a person that had no self control. I kind of liked it that way. I think." Cao Pi lifted his head up and looked around. "I have to go soon though, despite how much I don't want to go, it's my father's pre-planned celebrations."

"Why does he do that then? Does he know you don't like attending?"

"Yeah, he knows. He does it for the wine."

"Oh..."

"Nice excuse, right? Why not just go out and buy some. Enjoy it in your room or something." Cao Pi clicked his tongue in an irritated manner. "Well, look, I have to go." Cao Pi added, lightly pushing at Lu Xun so that they could both stand. Once they shrugged themselves clean of as much snow as possible, the pair hugged for a long moment.

Lu Xun had buried his head in Cao Pi's jacket and refused to let go of the taller man's waist. "Honestly, I don't even want you to leave right now. This is the first time I've seen you since the incident yesterday. I really just want to be by your side."

"Hey, idiot, listen." Cao Pi grabbed the shorter brunette's cheeks, "I don't want to say I don't care, but.. I don't care. Really don't." Lu Xun blushed from embarrassment and attempted to shake off the raven's hands.

"Then don't touch me." Lu Xun frowned once he got the raven's hands off his cheeks.

"What? Why are you being so mean?" Lu Xun stared at him blankly. "Alright, fine. I'm mad at you now." Cao Pi frowned and turned away. "You don't even deserve a bye." He stated as he quickly walked away.

"W-wait, what? Zǐhuán?" Lu Xun reached after the raven that continued to retreat to his building. "No wait, Zǐhuán!" Lu Xun partially pouted. He jogged quickly to chase after the older male. "Zǐhuán!" He yelled once he was close enough, "Stop walking away!" He insisted.

Cao Pi instantly turned to face the shorter male, "I'm sorry? Were you saying something?" He casually asked. "As a matter of fact, who are you?" He raised a curious eyebrow, staring straight into Lu Xun's eyes.

"Really? You're that mad at me, and I don't even know what I did, Zǐhuán?" Lu Xun sighed. "Fine, I'll see you later, I guess." He turned to walk away, but was instantly stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. "Z-Zǐhuán?" He questioned.

"Don't take it to heart, babe." Cao Pi chuckled as he licked Lu Xun's ear. Lu Xun shivered and blushed, attempting to cover his face with his hands. "You didn't do anything wrong, and I'm not mad at you." He explained before he began to kiss the shorter male's neck. Lu Xun twitched and jumped out of his grasp, clasping onto his neck protectively. "What's wrong? Sweet spot?" Cao Pi smirked.

"N-no, it's not that... It's just.. We never.. I.. Shouldn't you get going?" Lu Xun stuttered out. Due to this, Cao Pi's smirk grew wider and he couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

"Actually, I should have left around the time you got here. Being late doesn't bother me though. I'm pretty sure my dad would understand though." Cao Pi placed his hands on Lu Xun's shoulders and kissed him softly. "I'll let you know when you can visit me, alright?" Lu Xun nodded and waved when Cao Pi turned and entered his building.

Lu Xun sighed stressfully as he watched the door close. He trudged back to his dorm room sleepily. Once he reached it, he was greeted by a pillow to the face. "Why are you back?!" Gan Ning yelled as he clung onto a half naked Ling Tong.

"What you you mean, '_why am I back_'? This _is_ our dorm room, _right_?" Lu Xun questioned, rubbing his face and picking up the pillow, tossing it back to the pair. "You guys can't be serious. Just two or three days ago, you were doing it, and you're back again?" He asked them.

Ling Tong awkwardly chuckled, "Sorry. I just had a... Strange dream, I guess. I really wanted to come and see Ning after that, so... Here I am."

Gan Ning shrugged, "How'd it go with you and your little boyfriend?"

"I actually think Zǐhuán is older than you, Gan Ning." Lu Xun stated first, "It went fine, though. He has to deal with two celebrations today, so... His original plan of staying out with me all day was pretty much a bust for him. I could tell how upset he was about it though. It upset me a bit too, thinking about it."

"What did you say about it then?" Ling Tong asked.

"I told him it was fine. That and that I didn't mind."

"But you wanted to go, right?" Ling Tong pressed.

"Well.. Yeah, I do. Since, you know... It's Christmas and all." Lu Xun awkwardly rubbed his arm as he felt a blush coming on. "I just... Kinda wanted to spend the day with him today."

"Aww, it sucks because you guys are only just dating, you know?" Ling Tong smiled, almost parentally. "I mean, when he gets back, just spend as much time with him as you can."

"That's what he said we could do. I'm fine with anything, to be honest. Just spending time with him makes me happy."

"I guess that could be the beginning stages of a relationship." Gan Ning shrugged. He pulled Ling Tong over so that he was laying beside the wall and covered them with the top blanket. Lu Xun sighed and tossed off his jacket, placing his phone next to his pillow and laying down on his bed sleepily. "Not gonna take off your shoes?" Gan Ning questioned, turning in the bed so that he could see his brunette friend better.

"No. If something happens, I'll just be able to leave without having to take time to put my shoes on. I don't trust you two." Lu Xun explained, tossing his blanket on him so that it only covered from his thighs to his mid-waist. He covered his head with the pillow and tried to fall asleep. Gan Ning shrugged once more and turned back over, resting his head on top of Ling Tong's before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Lu Xun was abruptly woken up by ice cold water dropping on his face. He instantly jumped up and rolled out of his bed. When he realized what happened, he was laying face font on the floor. "O-ow.." He mumbled, sitting up and wiping off his face sleepily. "What happened...?" He asked, and almost instantly, the room was filled with laughter.

Gan Ning laughed harder than he should as he bent over his own bed, while Ling Tong tried to muffle his laughter in order to help Lu Xun up. Lu Xun awkwardly took his hand and was lifted up. "Sorry..." Ling Tong breathed out, "S-see.. We just... AHAHAHA!" Ling Tong fell on the floor in laughter. Lu Xun sighed as he wiped as much water out of his hair as possible.

"Cao Pi called you, just so you know. We realized you didn't wake up to the loud ass call, but we did." Gan Ning explained after he caught his breath. Lu Xun instantly went to his phone and looked at the call history, "Yeah.. Ling Tong answered for ya, he said that when you wake up, to meet him in his dorm apparently."

"That was like, an hour ago!" Lu Xun yelled as he clutched onto his phone. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"We wanted you to rest up, but we figured you were never going to wake, so we woke you!" Ling Tong defended himself.

Lu Xun frowned and tossed his phone onto his bed, reaching over for his bath towel and walking into the bathroom. "Yeah, that's right. You didn't bathe earlier, so you gotta do that now before seeing your baby." Gan Ning teased once Lu Xun closed the door.

"Shut up!"

* * *

Twenty minutes out of his time, Lu Xun made his way out of the bathroom fully dressed. Gan Ning grinned at him playfully, "I give you my best regards. And if you do happen to do anything... You know... Use lube." Gan Ning mumbled the last word. Ling Tong pushed Gan Ning rather harshly. "Ow!"

"How about you understand that we're not doing _that_ anytime soon." Lu Xun frowned.

"Really? What if he gets tired of you because of that?" Ling Tong questioned.

"Does that really matter? You guys are pushing me to do something that I don't want to do." Lu Xun shook his head, "Like I've been saying. It's only been a few days."

"Just go! He's probably waiting for you anyways!" Gan Ning interrupted, tossing Lu Xun's phone and jacket towards him. "Go, go, go!" He yelled, pushing Lu Xun out the door, despite his constant protests.

Lu Xun stared at the door awkwardly to his dorm room. "Well.. I don't think you guys would know the meaning of taking things slow anyways." He mumbled to himself, turning and heading out of the building. He made his way to Wei's academy building before awkwardly opening the door. He closed it behind him quietly and made his way towards Cao Pi's room, the way that he originally was shown. He froze as soon as he made it to a familiar hallway, he heard what sounded like someone basically falling into a wall.

He peeked around the corner and took note of the two familiar security guards quietly chuckling with one another. "Li... Dian and Yue Jin... was it?" He whispered to himself, unwilling to take a step out in view.

Li Dian chuckled as he hugged the short brunette. "I'm so sorry about that, Yue Jin!" He stated, refusing to stop laughing.

Yue Jin shook his head as he wrapped his arms around the taller man's waist. "It's alright, I'm not hurt at all. Besides, I think it's better when we're actually... In bed, you know?"

"Well yeah, of course." Li Dian smiled, kissing Yue Jin on the lips playfully, "Hallways don't have the same effect. Do you want to go back?" He asked, kissing the brunette deeply.

"Yeah. I do." Yue Jin smiled in between the kisses, and followed his lover down the hall.

Lu Xun blankly stared at the couple's retreating figure. A blush heavily crept on his face as he leaned on the wall. "So..." He peeked back around the corner. "I'm... really going to have to ask about that..."

"Ask about what?" Cao Pi asked as he seemingly appeared behind the startled brunette. "What happened? Your face is all red." Cao Pi stated, shifting the cup in his hands and poking the warm cheek.

"Did you know about Li Dian and Yue Jin?" Lu Xun asked, turning completely to his boyfriend.

"Um, yes. Everyone here knows about them, why? Did you.. See them?" Cao Pi questioned, raising his eyebrow. Lu Xun nodded, and Cao Pi shook his head placing his free arm around Lu Xun's shoulders. "Come on, we'll go back to my room and talk about it, if you want?" Lu Xun smiled nervously as he walked alongside Cao Pi back to his dorm room.

Once they were situated inside the room, took off his jacket and neatly placed it on the back of the study chair. Then went and took off his shoes, placing them by the door. Cao Pi did the same before heading to the couch and patting the seat beside him, though he was sipping his coffee. Lu Xun obediently sat down next to Cao Pi and placed his hand on the bigger one. Cao Pi continued to drink his coffee and smirked the whole time.

"So, Bóyán. What do you want to do?" Cao Pi asked placing the coffee container on the ground. He looked over to the brunette who seemed to have his eyes trained on the T.V.

"Um... Well, for starters.." Lu Xun looked over to Cao Pi with a small blush, "Merry Christmas, Zǐhuán."

"Oh, Merry Christmas Bóyán." Cao Pi smirked and softly kissed the brunette on the lips, then again on his nose. "Actually, despite all this, I still got you something."

"Wait, really? You didn't have to get me anything.." Lu Xun felt his blush grow.

"Well, you're right, I didn't have to. But I got this after we first met. I didn't know why I bought it, because I used my dad's money and all, but... Doesn't really matter to me." Cao Pi shrugged, standing and walking out of Lu Xun's view.

"Wherever it is, you did a hell of good job hiding it from me." Lu Xun stated, not wanting to move from his spot on the couch. Cao Pi grinned as he came back with a long but small box that fit in his two hands perfectly.

"Here."

Lu Xun stared at the box that was extended into his face somewhat forcefully. Lu Xun cautiously took the box and continued to stare at it. "Is it a necklace?" He questioned never looking up from it.

"Open it and find out, idiot." Cao Pi situated himself back on the couch. Lu Xun opened the box and instantly blushed.

"Just how much did this cost?" Lu Xun questioned as he pulled the necklace out of the case. "Is this like... Actual crystal?" He asked looking at the almost ice blue colored necklace dangling in his hand.

"Depends. It costed a few hundred. Do you like it?"

"I do... I really do." Lu Xun said with a small smile. Cao Pi leaned over and deeply kissed the brunette, pushing him over to the other side of the couch. Lu Xun gasped and moved to break the kiss. "Z-Zǐhuán?" Cao Pi stared at his eyes blankly for a moment, before humming his response. "I.. I really like you.. But I don't think I _love _you, it might be too early for that.."

"I don't love you." Cao Pi stated simply. "I really like you, like... Like-like. What you said is true though, it is too early for that." He kissed Lu Xun's nose, "..And.. When I decide to tell you that I actually _do_ love you, then, that'll be when we have sex."

"Sex shouldn't lead to love."

"Of course, whatever you say." Cao Pi smirked, pushing himself off of Lu Xun and sitting back in his original seat. Lu Xun fixed the necklace around his neck then pushed himself up so that he would lean on Cao Pi's side.

"You are so mean." Lu Xun mumbled. "You know that I know you're not going to listen to me."

"Of course." Cao Pi petted the brunette. He leaned back on the couch and pulled Lu Xun on top of him. "Nevertheless, it looks nice on you." He stated with a smirk and pointing towards the necklace that dangled from Lu Xun's neck.

Lu Xun blushed heavily and looked down, focusing his gaze on Cao Pi's chest. That's when he noticed something strange and pulled himself back. "Zǐhuán.. Your outfit is..."

"Formal, yeah. I was getting ready to head to my dad's before I realized that you were here. So, I'd rather spend my time with you right now then be near him." Cao Pi pulled Lu Xun back, and despite the brunettes struggles he managed to get him back where he started. "What's the matter?" Cao Pi questioned, noticing the nervous look on his boyfriend's face.

"I'm just... Scared, I guess?" Lu Xun basically asked himself.

"Scared? Scared of what?" Cao Pi raised his eyebrow using his left arm to hold onto Lu Xun's right. "I'm not going to hurt you, you idiot."

"You smell like coffee." Lu Xun smiled softly. Cao Pi almost instantly frowned and mumbled something incoherently. "Excuse me?"

"I would hope so idiot. I was drinking it not that long ago." Cao Pi repeated. Lu Xun sighed and wrapped his left arm around Cao Pi's shoulder before resting his head on his arm. "I can't have you go sleeping on me now, you know."

"I know." Lu Xun mumbled. "I actually don't even want to be on you right now. I feel like.. I'd just mess up your clothes." Cao Pi scoffed then continued to chuckle to himself. Lu Xun kissed Cao Pi's neck softly before using his right finger to play with the button on Cao Pi's shirt.

"Stop worrying about what I'm wearing."

"I swear, if you call me an idiot one more time." Lu Xun lifted his head and stared straight at Cao Pi's blank face.

"What would happen if I did?" He tested.

Lu Xun stared at him for a moment to think, as a smirk slowly started to form on his face, "I'll send Zhen Ji on you. Though of course, she'd be angry at first-"

"Don't do that. She still comes sometimes during the night. She's not even supposed to be in the building anymore."

"Don't call me an idiot."

"Can I call you stupid?"

"No, that's basically the same thing."

"Why are you against the name now?"

"Because it feels offensive to be called that?"

"No it doesn't."

"You're not me, Zǐhuán."

Cao Pi nodded and bit Lu Xun's nose then laughed to himself. "Alright, I'll just call you Bóyán then. Happy?"

"Yes, that's what I'd rather be called."

"Bóyán."

"Hmm?"

Cao Pi used his right hand to wrap around Lu Xun's waist and settle it down right on his ass. Cao Pi felt his smirk growing as he saw Lu Xun uncomfortably shift. He slid his thumb into the back pocket and used his other hand that was holding onto Lu Xun's to pull his face closer, their lips a mere inch apart. "I really do like you." He stated in a whisper.

"I... I really like you too, Zǐhuán..." Lu Xun continued to blush, but smiled as he leaned in and kissed Cao Pi full on the lips. As he prefered a soft kiss, Cao Pi obviously aimed to be the dominant one during the lip-lock.

Cao Pi broke the kiss when he heard his door open. Lu Xun instantly backed up and stared at the door, while Cao Pi sat up and looked at his Security guards. "U-um.. Ca-Cao Pi? Your father is waiting.. It is almost 9pm now..." Yue Jin felt his blush grow heavily as he tried his best not to cling onto the taller male standing next to him. "I-if you would please...?"

Cao Pi glanced at Lu Xun, somewhat apologetically. "You can stay here if you want, _again_. I'll leave the key for you?" He asked standing up from the couch and wiping at his clothes to straighten them as well as they could go.

"U-uh.. S-sure.." Lu Xun refused to look up from the couch, but nodded slowly. "I didn't realize it was so late.." Cao Pi placed the dorm key on the open couch seat and petted Lu Xun's spikes before walking around and meeting with Yue Jin and Li Dian.

"I'll see you later then. Come, Yue Jin, Li Dian."

"Y-yes Sir." Li Dian and Yue Jin said in unison, following the younger raven out the door. Lu Xun stared at the open door after they left, and reached for the dorm key.

"Looks like it's just you and me now." Lu Xun said to the lifeless key.

"Not really." Lu Xun instantly looked up to the figure that stood at the door. Zhen Ji leaned against the door, though one arm was extended up to the top of the doorframe, as high as she could reach, and the other hand was placed right by her breasts. "Sure, you may think that you're alone, but I know what you do. I know what you've _been_ doing."

"Why.. Why are you here?" Lu Xun questioned, putting the key in his back pocket. Zhen Ji glanced down both sides of the hallway and walked into the room, closing and locking the door behind her.

She shook her head, "You stole my boyfriend. That was a foolish move. I leave tomorrow, but I'll be back, before this school year is over, _boy_." She crossed her arms under her chest and balanced her weight onto one side. "Now, I want to know _why_ he left me for you? You were probably a last resort for him. Zǐhuán is very... Picky. But you..." She pointed at the brunette, "You are just.. Sloppy. I could have entered, that day Cao Cao left the room and you left the door unlocked. I would have too. But I know Zǐhuán, and I know his schedule. I've been with him longer than you have, or.. Better yet, _ever_ would. You'll be dead before you can be with him as long as me." She spat towards him.

Lu Xun frowned deeply, "I don't think I'm understanding. You're infuriated with me, because Zǐhuán fell _for_ me?" He questioned, but continued without a response, "Unlike you say, I'm sure there's a better reason for Zǐhuán falling in love with me."

"You really are an idiot. When you first met Zǐhuán, we were happily in our relationship."

"Yet you cheated on him."

"Shut up and listen. Two weeks later, Zǐhuán finds out that I was cheating on him, and he instantly turns to you. You're only _my_ replacement. When I mend things up with him, you'll be thrown back to the curve."

"Okay. Now I don't believe that you're understanding. I'm not a replacement for you, as much as you might feel that that could be it. Zǐhuán actually likes me, there's a difference between lust and love-"

"What would you know about the difference, huh?!" Zhen Ji stormed closer to the brunette that refused to even jump at her, "It's cute how you think you're so _fucking_ tough now that you're with _my_ man!"

"I'm sure that he's not yours anymore."

"He's not yours. You sewer rat."

"I wonder why you keep calling me the names that you are. Do you wish to be me, or what?"

"Like I'd want to be some underaged child." She spat. "You better be aware. Zǐhuán gets drunk Christmas night. Unless you want to get raped in your ass tonight, I suggest you leave as quick as you can." Zhen Ji turned and unlocked the door. "You're a bitch, in sheep's clothing. I can only see you as a freak." She growled as she opened the door and stormed out, shutting the door behind her as she did so.

"I'm... Not a freak? Is she really that against me?" Lu Xun stood from the couch and locked the door. "I probably should start locking the door when I get the chance, but Zǐhuán never said anything about that.." Lu Xun sat on the bed and rolled to his side to rest. "Maybe then... No, I shouldn't be worried." He frowned to himself as he pulled the pillow under his head and closed his eyes.

* * *

A heavy knock filled the quiet room as Lu Xun stirred awake. He stood and groggily shuffled to the door, opening it just as soon as he got there. Once the door was opened Lu Xun instantly was pressed to the ground. "Z-Zǐhuán?" Lu Xun noticed the familiar mop of raven hair pressed onto his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. Lu Xun's nose wrinkled at the smell. "Y-you stink.."

"... Sleepy..." Cao Pi mumbled nuzzling Lu Xun's chest. Lu Xun struggled to get up from Cao Pi's grasp, but he continued to cling onto him the whole time. "Don't leave..." He mumbled more, staring up at Lu Xun sleepily.

"I'm not going to move, I'm just going to get you into bed. You're sleepy right?" Lu Xun questioned the raven who quietly nodded. "Then stand up." He partially commanded.

".. Can't.." He slurred the word. Cao Pi closed his eyes and completely loosened his grasp.

Lu Xun frowned and tried his best to pull himself out of Cao Pi's weakened grasp. When he did, He pulled Cao Pi up and supported him as well as he could until they reached the bed. "Seriously.. You just need to sleep."

"..Why?.. Not sleepy..." Cao Pi mumbled, clinging onto Lu Xun.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you are."

Cao Pi placed his feet firmly on the ground and stared straight at the confused brunette. "No." He stated as clear as he could.

"But you're-."

"No."

"You're... You're drunk, aren't you?"

"What?... New to you?"

"..Very.."

Cao Pi sloppily kissed Lu Xun's lips, and Lu Xun gasped while pushing him away. "Seriously?" Cao Pi questioned, reaching out for the startled brunette. Lu Xun puffed his cheeks and glanced to the bed then back to him. "Yes, that's what I want." Cao Pi stated, pointing to the bed.

"You are very aware for someone who's drunk." Lu Xun pointed out.

"You're an idiot for someone so cute." Cao Pi mumbled.

Lu Xun felt a blush creep up on him, "Yet somehow, you still can do that."

"Of course." Cao Pi leaned over and grabbed Lu Xun's shoulders to steady himself from falling. "I love you babe." He whispered when he reached Lu Xun's ear.

Lu Xun shook his head, "Honestly, that's just the alcohol talking. You need to sleep." Lu Xun urged Cao Pi to lay down, though he was forced to the bed as well and gripped by the waist. "Z-Zǐhuán.. You're hurting me."

"Shut up." Cao Pi mumbled, he pulled Lu Xun's face closer to his before sloppily kissing him once more. Lu Xun moaned and pulled away. "Why do you keep moving?"

"Because you're hurting me." Lu Xun frowned. Cao Pi growled somewhat angrily at the brunette as he pulled his head back down for another messy kiss. Lu Xun groaned and pulled away once more. "Please stop that."

"No."

"Zǐhuán, please."

"No."

Lu Xun decided to stand up completely and refused to look at Cao Pi as he reached out for him. "Can you just go to sleep?"

"I don't like sleeping in an empty bed." Cao Pi confessed. "It's quiet and nerve-wrecking sometimes. I feel upset when I sleep alone. I want you here." He stated keeping his hand out for Lu Xun to grab. "I'm sorry babe." He added.

The small brunette sighed and cautiously grabbed the raven's hair before being pulled back onto the bed. This time Cao Pi turned to his side and rested his head on Lu Xun's shoulder. "Goodnight?" Lu Xun questioned, fiddling with Cao Pi's messy hair.

"Night."

* * *

Lu Xun woke to an empty bed, but instantly knew where his boyfriend had disappeared off to when he heard the shower running. He sat up and waited for the shower to turn off before smiling and patiently sitting until the bathroom door opened. Cao Pi groaned as he emerged from the steamy bathroom zipping up his pants zipper. "Oh. You're awake." Cao Pi stated staring straight at Lu Xun. "When I woke up, I don't know if I should have been aroused or disturbed."

"What do you mean?" Lu Xun wondered.

"U-uh. You know what, nevermind. You don't have any extra clothes though, do you?"

"Well no, but there's something that I want to talk with you about. Um... Two things actually. Albeit I want to know what you were talking about first."

Cao Pi remained completely blank, despite the small blush that appeared on his cheeks. "You really want to know?" Lu Xun nodded quickly. "I woke up with my hands in your pants." He half lied. Lu Xun blushed in response and looked down to his pants. "You know, they were tighter than I thought they were yesterday. But apparently I can still rub you off without you waking up."

"W-what?!" Lu Xun jumped up and held onto his belt buckle that he didn't realize was unbuckled. "T-this happened when _you_ woke up?!"

"Yeah. You're very obedient when you're sleep. Or, I should say, sleepy." Cao Pi grinned. Lu Xun quickly re-buckled his belt and made his way to his shoes and jacket. "Where are you going?" Cao Pi questioned, heading over to the other end of the bed and tossing on the shirt that lingered there.

"I'm going back to my dorm, I don't think I can stay here right now."

"Why?"

Lu Xun stared at him apologetically before digging in his back pocket and tossing the key back to the unsuspecting raven. "I just can't, not right now."

"You're scared aren't you? But I thought you wanted to talk?" Lu Xun instantly stopped unlocking the door and looked back to the raven who stood with his arms crossed. "Didn't you?"  
A slow nod came from the brunette. "Yesterday... Zhen Ji came."

"When? Don't I tell you to lock the door?"

"I was going to! You literally just left when I was going to go and lock the door.. She just... Came." Lu Xun stared at the ground, awkwardly shifting his feet. Cao Pi sighed and pulled Lu Xun to the study desk, where he lifted him up from the waist and placed him at the edge of the desk.

"Go ahead, talk." Cao Pi said spreading Lu Xun's legs and standing in-between them, wrapping his hands around the nervous brunette's waist. Lu Xun wrapped his legs around Cao Pi's waist and his arms around his neck. Cao Pi instantly smirked, "You really don't want me to start. You might want to move your legs." Lu Xun chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll just change your attention from that then. Like I said not that long ago Zhen Ji came in the room saying that I basically stole you from her and that even though she'll be leaving today, that she'll be back. Apparently, I'll be dead before we can even go as long as you both did." Cao Pi scoffed, "I'm... Actually kind of scared. But she's just so offensive.."

"Hey." Cao Pi cupped Lu Xun's cheeks protectively before sliding one of his hands down to rub Lu Xun's back. "It's alright, okay? You don't need to be scared. Really, the only thing she'd turn to would be trying to kill you-... Oh." Lu Xun stared at Cao Pi horrified, "No, no. Don't worry. She has a lot of people that are capable of doing things like that, but there's a difference between the two of us. She pays people to do unrealistic things, but my family does it for different reasons."

"What... Type of reasons, Zǐhuán?"

"I can't tell you. If it comes to something serious though, I'll be there, don't worry." Cao Pi stated kissing Lu Xun lightly.

"Are you by any chance... Dating me to replace Zhen Ji?"

"What? Where the hell did you get that from?"

"You should already know."

"No. Let's get something clear, I'm not dating you to get rid of any types of emotions that I _had_ of Luo, nor is it to replace her in any type of way, shape, or form." Cao Pi frowned as he explained, "I'm dating you because I like you, and I find you to be better company compared to her."

"You told me you loved me last night." Lu Xun blushed as he looked down to avert Cao Pi's somewhat shocked face. "I don't know if when you're drunk you say things that are truthful, or lying."

"It's always true." Cao Pi sighed, "I have a feeling that there was something else I said too."

Lu Xun nodded, "You apparently don't like sleeping by yourself either. Also, I think you're just really horny when you're drunk."

"Uh, something like that." Cao Pi kissed Lu Xun's nose softly. "Lets go out in the town and get something to eat." He offered. Lu Xun sheepishly nodded. "I don't know if you want to wear the same pants again or just wear one of mine, so I'll leave a pair on the bed. Along with a shirt. I have a fucking headache." Cao Pi groaned out of nowhere. "My head has been killing me since I woke up."

"I'm sure it would, you look pretty tired." Lu Xun petted Cao Pi's hair. "And.. I would like that, thanks." He smiled while being helped off the desk. "So... I'll just.. Uh.. Shower." He stated awkwardly pointing to where to bathroom door was.

"Don't you need a towel?"

"No?"

"That's your towel in there then?"

"Mhmm."

"I was wondering where that came from. You just like... Half moved into my dorm." Cao Pi shook his head. "I'll be outside, just meet me out there." Lu Xun nodded, "I'm leaving the key with you too. _Lock_ the door behind you." He said seriously.

"I will."

"Alright, see you in a bit then babe."

Lu Xun nodded and waved to the raven that left the room after he placed the clothes on the bed and disappeared in the matter of seconds. He locked the door before heading inside the bathroom and getting undressed.

* * *

Thirty minutes passed as Lu Xun emerged from the bathroom with a happy sigh. He pulled on the black jeans that laid on the bed and caringly put on the white shirt that was placed next to it. "At least his wardrobe isn't all blue." Lu Xun chuckled to himself, "There's a nice variety in there somewhere." He stated pulling his red jacket on with the matching shoes. He picked up the dorm key and left the dorm room, locking it behind him.

He headed outside and instantly took notice of Cao Pi who was leaning against the wall. "Zǐhuán, I was wondering something while I was heading down here." Cao Pi turned to the shorter boy and stood up from the wall, giving him a questioning look. "It's actually about your family."

"Uh, what about my family?" Cao Pi raised his eyebrow cautiously. He held out his hand for Lu Xun to take, and once he did, Cao Pi led Lu Xun out of the Academy grounds.

"Well, I know you have a lot of brothers, but I don't think I ever asked your exact number of siblings."

"You've also never showed a single interest in my family at all."

Lu Xun sighed, "I do have an interest in your family Zǐhuán. I just never asked about it."

"I have 21 brothers currently. 1 older sister, and 4 younger sisters. With a fifth sister on the way. At the rate my dad's going, I don't know how many more siblings I'll have." Cao Pi explained, training his eyes on the road ahead. Once they passed the restaurant that they normally always went to, Lu Xun began looking around the place cautiously. "Oh.." Cao Pi felt Lu Xun's grip on his hand become tighter as he continued to look around. "I've never taken you out this deep into the town, have I?"

"No.. I've never been this far before."

"I can tell."

Lu Xun glanced at Cao Pi nervously as they turned down another road. "I'm not scared, I'm just cautious."

"I know babe."

"Zǐhuán."

"Hmm?"

"Just cautious." Lu Xun pressed on. Cao Pi chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I know babe."

"Cautious." He whispered to himself.

Cao Pi couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle, "Sometimes it's just really hard to retain my feelings for you, you know?"

"Because you love me?"

"Even though it feels too early for that, yes. Because I love you."

"It's nice to hear that come from you." Lu Xun smiled and gripped onto Cao Pi's hand as softly as he could. I love you too."

Cao Pi opened a door to what looked like a backwater restaurant and allowed Lu Xun to go in first, nodding to the security guard that stood by the door as he entered. Lu Xun tried his best to take in the alcoholic aroma and dimmed lights. "I don't even know how old you are, or.. Your grade for that matter."

"Um, I don't know yours either."

"I asked you first." Cao Pi insisted, sitting down at one of the booths.

"Is this like... A strip bar or something?" Lu Xun followed suit, sitting in the opposite booth.

"Uh.. Or something. That is an option right?"

"Zǐhuán."

"Bóyán."

"You're... I cannot help but love you so much." Lu Xun stated with a small smile.

"I... Intend for you to be drunk by the end of this." Cao Pi mumbled quietly compared to the semi loud music that was playing in just the opposite area. "How old are you?" He spoke up.

"17." Lu Xun felt himself sinking into the booth chair.

"Alright, and I'm going to guess that you're in your 3rd year?" Lu Xun nodded. "Well, we're in the same year, but I'm 18."

"Oh.. Did you start late?"

"No, in order to be a part of the Wei Academy, you'll have to be 16-18. If you're not of that age, wait until your birthday before being admitted into the school's learning system." Cao Pi explained, "That's the reason why you only see a few of my siblings around the school. Only about one third of them actually _attend_ school currently." He pointed out. Lu Xun stared at him awkwardly. "What?"

"Um.. Well... Hmm.. I don't know what to ask, really." Lu Xun stated with a small shrug. He refused to look away from Cao Pi's blue eyes and reached for his neck to hold onto the small crystal. "I don't think I want to be here." He mumbled loud enough for the raven to hear. "I haven't eaten all day." He pointed out.

"Really? Oh, well I thought you did. Come on then, I have a feeling we'll be finding Diao Chan sooner or later." Cao Pi stood and offered for Lu Xun's hand in his. "I'm pretty sure that this isn't the right place that you'd want to eat at."

Lu Xun hesitantly took his hand, "I thought you had a headache?"

"I do." Cao Pi pulled Lu Xun out of the building and continued traveling down the long road.

"Shouldn't we go back then? So that you can rest some more?" Lu Xun offered.

"I want to to spend time with you, Bóyán." Cao Pi admitted. "I really do, but I don't have all the time in the world to do so." Lu Xun felt a blush creeping up on him as he was pulled behind Cao Pi somewhat hurtfully. "From Monday, tomorrow, to the 8th of January, I won't be here. I'm traveling out with my mom and dad to see my other siblings and their mothers." Cao Pi stated as he stopped walking. "I want to be able to spend all the time with you, I don't want to sleep."

"It's... Difficult, isn't it? Dealing with siblings that you hardly get to see, but having so many of them?" Lu Xun questioned, staring at his snow covered shoes. "I'm... I'm a bit jealous."

"What do you mean?" Cao Pi raised his eyebrow questionably, "Jealous of me?"

"I think it's because we come from different families, and different lifestyles. You know, that typical stuff you'd see in cheap romance novels."

"I'm not catching your drift."

"You know what I'm talking about."

"You don't have a family to look forward to seeing, do you?" Cao Pi noticed Lu Xun nod slowly and reached to rest his hands on the shorter brunette's shoulders. "Do you want to talk about this here, or should we really just go back?"

"I want to go back... I'm sorry." Lu Xun glanced up at the somewhat worried raven. Cao Pi wrapped his arm around Lu Xun's shoulder and led him back to the Academy grounds.

After about fifteen minutes of traveling back to the Academy, the pair settled down in Cao Pi's dorm. Lu Xun laid down on the couch while Cao Pi only awkwardly stared at him from his study desk.

"Bóyán?" Cao Pi called for the somewhat mesmerized brunette. He heard a quiet hum and decided to press on for the earlier topic. "Your family, what's it like?"

Lu Xun sighed and sat up, looking back to the source of the voice. "My family... I _lived_ with my uncle until I came here. Most likely I'll be living with him again, or I'll be able to make my way to college somehow."

"You're smart enough to get into a college, I don't know why you're worried about that."

"Well, unlike you, it might not be promised for me." Lu Xun frowned.

"Alright, is there anything else Bóyán?"

"I know the family that I was completely born into, but I was an orphan for a good few years before my uncle took me in. I only recall about two siblings, while I lived there... But they're so much younger than I am, that there's nothing for me to tell them at all." Lu Xun sighed. "There are times where things like that happen. You being raised by a different part of your family rather than your original bloodline. I'm guessing you don't know where your mother is at all?"

"I have no idea where she is."

Cao Pi frowned, "I see."

"Hey, uh.. Before this gets awkward at all, do you mind me going back to my dorm?"

"You want to leave?" Lu Xun nodded to the question, Cao Pi sighed and nodded as well. "Go ahead then. I'll... See you after school starts back up again."

"You can talk with me again before you leave?"

"Won't be able to, stuck with my dad the whole time. He's not going to let you stay in here without me. As well as not allowing me to see you before I leave." Cao Pi shook his head, "This would be so much easier if you were in this Academy." He mumbled incoherently.

Lu Xun raised his eyebrow, "What was that?" Cao Pi shook his head again, "Are you sure? I think I heard the words that I didn't want to hear from you again."

"I'm going to say those _words_ on occasion. No matter if you like them or not." Lu Xun glared at Cao Pi instantly and stood from the couch. "No wait, I'm sorry." Cao Pi reached out for the brunette that dodged his grasp. "You're really leaving?" Lu Xun nodded and unlocked the door. "No kiss?"

"No, Cao Pi." Lu Xun frowned as he left the room and shut the door behind him.

"Well." Cao Pi sighed.

Lu Xun walked down the quiet halls of the Wei Academy dorm section. Somehow, deep in his thoughts, he made his way to a completely different area rather than being able to leave the building. He stood in the large intersection of what looked to be the cafeteria and stared in awe. Their cafeteria was larger, _much_ larger than the one in Wu. Not only that, it was far more elaborate and... Elegant. A small gasp emitted from Lu Xun as he refused to move from his spot. Though, he instantly twitched when a rather large hand was placed on his shoulder. "H-huh?!" He squeaked out, only to be pulled back by the hand and have his mouth covered. He was immediately blindfolded, knocked out, and carried away.

When Lu Xun woke, he was resting on a rather large bed. He jumped up and looked around the room. _A dorm room? Why was I brought back here?_ He thought to himself as he uncovered himself from the blanket. A pain pinged him in the back of the head, and he winced painfully. _Whatever they hit me with, it really hurts._ He heard muffled talking in the room over and thought to himself. _Wait. Was I kidnapped?_ He stood from the bed and carefully made his way to the room over. He noticed the two figures, as he's seen them around quite the lot lately. "Li Dian and Yue Jin?" He spoke a bit too loudly.

The couple jumped at the small voice and instantly stopped cuddling on the couch. They turned to the source of the voice then gave sheepish smiles. "I apologize in advance for this." Yue Jin said, standing up and walking around the large couch to reach the even height brunette. "I didn't think we'd hurt you, but without a Wei student accompanying you, you're not allowed to wander around the building. Principal Cao's rules." Yue Jin bowed before holding out his hand, "Though, you're normally with Cao Pi, what happened?"

"Nothing.. I just really felt like... I should be going back to my dorm." Lu Xun shook his head but held Yue Jin's hand. "You two are really kind, but you didn't have to kidnap me?"

"Without a _student_ watching you, you're not supposed to be seen." Li Dian pointed out.

"Oh.. You're not students, but security.."

"We're ordered to kidnap you if we see you wandering alone inside our dorm. I don't believe Principal Cao trusts you completely, but it's enough to allow you with Cao Pi." Yue Jin sighed, "I'm really sorry for hurting you though, that wasn't my intention." Lu Xun shook his head. "Has Cao Pi told you about his vacation from school with a bit of the family?" Yue Jin questioned.

"Yeah... We uh.. Had a talk about it not that long ago when I was with him." Lu Xun stared down to the ground. "I'd rather not talk about it again." Yue Jin nodded quickly and petted the even height brunette.

"I.. Just noticed something." Li Dian spoke up, walking over to the two and resting his hands on their shoulders. "You two... Are almost the same height. I think... Lu Xun might just be a _tiny bit_ taller." Li Dian chuckled. Yue Jin blushed and stared to the ground. Lu Xun continued to look at his feet awkwardly. "And you're both brunettes? This is so cute!"

Lu Xun and Yue Jin instantly looked up at each other, "We... Don't look alike though, that's a good thing." Lu Xun pointed out. Yue Jin nodded and glared at Li Dian.

"You _know_ I have an inferiority complex about my height! Why would you even bring that up?!"

"... Because I'm taller than you?" Li Dian questioned. Yue Jin growled and stormed into the other room. Li Dian stared apologetically at Lu Xun, "Sorry about this. Yue Jin gets a bit too angry at times."

"Are you two married?" Lu Xun questioned, dismissing the apology.

Li Dian instantly blushed and took a few steps back, "Where did you get that from?!"

"Well.. Your hand has a similar ring on it compared to Yue Jin's own." Lu Xun stated.

"How did you even see that? You must have a keen eye for these things." Li Dian questioned. Lu Xun nodded with a small smile. "We should get you back to your Academy, Yue Jin and I have to pack for tomorrow."

"You have to leave too?!" Lu Xun unexpectedly yelled. Li Dian jumped and Yue Jin peeked around the corner questionably. "I really like you guys!" Lu Xun sniffled. "I'd rather talk with you guys than Cao Pi sometimes."

"I understand, he tends to make people become angry with him, but Cao Pi is a good spirit." Yue Jin pointed out. Li Dian nodded in agreement. "You can come visit us whenever, I'll give you a small map so that you can go the backroads way to come here. It's better if you're not spotted by cameras." Yue Jin offered.

"That... That would be nice, thank you." Lu Xun smiled. Yue Jin nodded and disappeared again. Li Dian picked up Lu Xun bridal style and carried him into the next room. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm about to carry you back to your building. Because you know, shorter people shouldn't walk for so long, it won't help their legs grow." Li Dian teased. Yue Jin chucked a marker at Li Dian's forehead, but Li Dian refused to drop the other brunette. "T-that hurt!"

"You're making fun of us again!" Yue Jin yelled. He puffed up his cheeks and handed Lu Xun the paper. "Here, this should be able to help you, okay?" Lu Xun stared at the paper with a small blush and nodded. "I'll happily welcome you in here. Also, even while we're away, there's a key under the mat. Of course, you'll have to look a bit before finding it. It's a spare, so remember to put it back. That's only if you need to be in a place by yourself, okay?" Yue Jin offered.

"Y-yes... Thank you." Lu Xun smiled. Li Dian chuckled and stared at the door expecting it to just magically open. Yue Jin got the hint and opened the door, "I'll see you after New Years then!" Lu Xun said. "O-oh! Happy early New Years, in that case then!" He added.

"Happy early New Years, Lu Xun." Yue Jin waved, closing the door behind Li Dian.

Li Dian did as promised and carried Lu Xun all the way to his respective dorm. "Well, this is as far as I can take you." He said with a small pant. "You're kinda heavy, you know that?" He questioned.

"Sorry about that. You didn't have to carry me though." Lu Xun stated as he was placed on his feet carefully. "Honestly, you two are really kind. It's.. Heartwarming."

"Hopefully... One day, you and Cao Pi can be that way." Li Dian grinned. Lu Xun stared at the ground awkwardly. "I'm... Half kidding. Cao Pi really likes you, you know. He needs someone to reach out for him, and I feel like you're that person. He's been more open with situations ever since you two became.. _Serious_."

"We're not actually serious. U-uh.." Lu Xun continued to look at the ground. "I-I don't know.. This is new to me.."

"It's alright. Just trust him, and he'll trust you. You should also apologize to him before we leave. He'll be really sour if you don't." Li Dian offered. He took a few steps back towards the Wei Academy. "Happy early New Years, okay?"

Lu Xun nodded with a small smile. "Happy early New Years." He turned and entered the Academy building. He stared down the empty hall and began walking the path that was familiar to him. When he made it to his dorm room, he quietly attempted to unlock the door, but realized that he left the key. _C-Cao... Pi.._ Lu Xun looked down the hall then back at the door that shifted open.

"Xun?" Gan Ning questioned, "Where's your key?" He asked.

"I-I... Did I take it with me?" Gan Ning nodded. "O-oh.. I must have left it with Cao Pi then... I.. I should go back and get it." Lu Xun quickly turned and was stopped by Gan Ning grabbing his arm. "Huh?"

"You can get it tomorrow or something, Zhou Yu wants to talk with you." Gan Ning stated, pulling him inside the room."

"I won't be able to get it tomorrow though! He won't be here until after our classes start!"

"Lu Xun, I think you're getting too involved with Wei." Zhou Yu interrupted. Sun Ce nodded, resting his arms on the top of the couch. "I don't want you to ruin a relationship with someone, but your choice..." He trailed off.

"I understand, you don't accept it. It's alright with me, but I'm willing to at least _try_ with him." Lu Xun defended.

Zhou Yu shook his head, "Look... Lu Xun, I just... I just feel something is wrong with him. You're very knowledgeable, I want you to be able to understand what I mean."

"No, I understand I said." Lu Xun frowned, "But, you're making me push away someone that I really love to be with. Despite the fact that you're against him."

"You really did change." Sun Ce interrupted. "Those Wei brats are getting to you, all because of him."

"Can you stop blaming Cao Pi for this?" Lu Xun questioned with a hurtful stare.

"You're going to defend him? Look, Lu Xun. I have complete trust in you, yes, but this... You're getting the attitude that we don't like."

"What are you talking about?! You're pushing me away _because_ I'm with someone in a different Academy, and you're telling _me_ that I have an attitude that _YOU_ don't like?!" Lu Xun yelled. Never has he felt so offended before.

"Maybe you should do what Xiao Qiao said, and just join Wei. It would solve for so much stress." Zhou Yu stated clearly. "It would be horrible to lose you, yes. Yet, you're so easy to fool, I don't even know where your loyalty lies anymore."

"It sure as hell doesn't lie with you. Zhou Yu. But it lies with Wu, it always has. Always will." Lu Xun finalized his statement before turning and storming out his room. He sat in one of the empty seats of the cafeteria and rested his head on the table. "This is so stupid. I don't even see why he's getting involved so much.."

* * *

**Okay, so. I gave everyone what they wanted, a bit of that Li Dian X Yue Jin action. But, I'm still keeping up with my earlier promise, and I will have a special chapter for them after Wei's chapter. **

**Not only that! I left you guys with a Wu cliffhanger. I'm so sorry! And it appears that I have attracted two more ducklings, aww!**

_**Scytherageroses: **_

**Thank you, thank you! Apparently Shu's chapter was really well written to lots of people. It was long-awaited and all, you know! **

**As for the Li Dian/Yue Jin, You will be fulfilled soon, don't worry about it! It's because of darling ducklings like you that I've been typing with them involved in the story. But I don't want to give you too much, there's still lots of future chapters out there. **

**And Jia Xu and Dian Wei, of course. Subtle. They'll be involved more as the chapters go on, so if you want that, don't worry!**

_**Yurianna Shan L:**_

**Was there always an L there? I don't think I noticed until just now. I love Guan Yu though, for him making such wonderful babies. But Cao Cao has my heart for the favorite father figure. 3 I wasn't going to add Dong Zhuo in the chapter either, I felt like... He would ruin a lot of stuff. Maybe next time though. A-actually... I can't tell you about that. *Confidential* I make sure that Diao Chan is protected by Lu Bu, but she doesn't seem to notice that he's protecting her, she's just going with the flow!**

_**Guest:**_

**I wanted to get to your reply first, but I forgot. It's okay if you don't have an account. Posting anonymously is just as respected!**

_**Shinku Tsuu-ki:**_

**I learned your account name. *Awkward chuckle* Zhen Ji has a really big house, she's nice and rich. Though she's a b-. I'll just leave it at that. Don't get me wrong though, Zhen Ji's actually one of my favorite characters in the game, I just feel like she has a really bitchy personality. **

***Hugged and pats* Lu Su? Was he on your mind? I'm pretty sure that meant to be Xu Shu, but yeah. I partially ship Yinping with Xu Shu, I feel like he's really kind towards her, though I don't know if they really talked much? Also, I hope you can get the game system one day. Or at least aim for getting the PS4 like I am? I have hope for you, okay? **

_**Bishieholic:**_

**It's alright if you reply late to the story, I don't mind dedicating a response to you. I appreciate how much it seems that you love the story though. ^^ I hope you'll be satisfied with later chapters, since the pairings you mentioned will be there more often. After all, this is still just the beginning. This will be my first story past 13 chapters, and go up as far as 50 or more. There will be enough pairings in there to keep anyone satisfied! **

**Alright my ducklings, I hope I've satisfied you enough with this cliffhanger of drama. I wanted to do more, but I've been insisted to stop and update. I'm trying to keep the main chapters about 10k words, not including my A/N, but that might be a bit of a struggle since school's starting up soon so I have studies. Regardless, I'm still a fast typer, so I get about 3-5k done each day that I work on it. Including proofreading and such. It was about time that I updated though. Don't forget to review!**


	8. Blue Ice Melts

**Chapter 8: Blue Ice Melts **

* * *

**_I'm sorry for earlier.._**

Cao Pi stared at his phone blankly, allowing a small growl to leave his lips. "You've gotta be kidding me, you wait until I'm about to leave to apologize?" He closed his phone and shoved it back into his pocket, looking forward to where his father stood, just about ready to board the airplane. He instantly turned when he felt a light hand rest on his shoulder, and almost instantly paled seeing the older male that was _supposed_ to be a teacher. Zhang He.

"It's a disheartening thing, the thought of love. Having to leave a loved one is like... Having a loss of beauty and grace." Zhang He stated, staring at Cao Cao like how Cao Pi was before.

Cao Pi shrugged his shoulder, feeling nothing but awkwardness emitting from the older male. "What... What are you talking about?"

"You have to leave a loved one behind, to spend your days with family. For one of riches, wouldn't this be devastating?" Zhang He questioned reaching out for the shorter boy. He hadn't turned his head to stare at the raven though, and kept his stare on the raven's father. "It would be a shame for such a beauty to turn into a beast, wouldn't you agree?"

"I'm not understanding you." Cao Pi took a step away. "And would you stop staring at my father?" Zhang He instantly stopped reaching for the raven and turned towards him with full attention. "Now will you explain to me what you're talking about?"

"I'm talking about you, and your young and _beautiful_ love." Zhang He smiled, "It's a shame, you two are like star-crossed lovers. Two completely different Academies, yet you both put that aside in order to be with one another. It's such a tragic... But classic sense of love, wouldn't you agree?" He wrapped himself up in his arms, "A story like one of Romeo and Juliet... It's such a beauty...!" He looked over to where the raven was standing, only to find that the young boy had walked away while he was speaking. Zhang He huffed, "No respect for the fine literature? What type of writer are you?" He mumbled to himself.

Cao Pi stood aside his father closely, but gave him enough room for his own personal bubble. "Father." Cao Pi stated, glancing over to the older raven. "Where's mother?" He questioned.

"Your mother is... Somewhere back there with your sisters." Cao Cao pointed randomly behind him, "The plane will be here in a minute, according to this woman." He stated, his eyes never leaving the woman standing by the gate. Cao Pi rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"It would be nice if we manage to get home without you hooking up with another woman, _again_." Cao Pi pointed out. The woman standing by the gate gave a sheepish smile and pressed the button signaling that their plane arrived. "Remind me, Father. Why hadn't we just taken the _Private_ plane there? It would make things easier, no?"

"This _is_ the Private plane. How many people outside our group did you see waiting here?" Cao Cao questioned, glancing over to his son.

"I see. As for the earlier statement-"

"No, when you're older, you'll understand."

"... Okay...?" Cao Pi raised a questioning eyebrow but ignored it. Cao Cao led the group into the plane and situated them in their correct seats. Cao Pi was allowed to sit by himself as he was sitting behind his father, and across the aisle sat his mother and sister in one row and his oldest brother in the seat directly across from him. Cao Pi pulled his feet into the seat next to him and pulled out his phone again.

Almost instantly Cao Cao turned around in his chair to stare at his son, "If you want to message that kid of yours, you might want to do that now, or wait until the 7 hour flight is over." He stated before turning around again and situating himself in his own chair with a grunt.

Cao Pi stared at where his father was previously placed, a small frown began to form on his lips. "I wasn't going to message him. I was turning off my phone. I'd rather fall asleep for that time rather than worrying about him." Cao Pi stated in defense. Cao Cao grunted and laughed loud enough for the young raven to hear. Cao Pi's oldest sister and mother stared between the two of them questionably, but decided against questioning the situation.

Cao Ang just stared at his younger brother, the stare unending, even though Cao Pi himself hadn't noticed. "Sure, whatever you say." Cao Cao replied waving his hand dismissively. "I need this plane to start the travel. I'm very tired." He yawned out. It took a few minutes before his hinted request was taken into full swing, as the plane began to make for its trip. A few of the younger family members in the background complaining about their ears hurting while it managed to pop.

* * *

Once the plane landed, the siblings of the Cao family gathered together in a small circle guarded by Yue Jin and Li Dian who had come along in replacement of Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan. Zhang He was forced to stay behind and was replaced by Jia Xu and Dian Wei. Cao Pi was forced to hold onto Cao Zhi as he tried to gather his bags correctly for the trip.

"Should you talk with him?" Yue Jin whispered to Cao Pi as the other siblings managed to walk away with their father and mother. Cao Zhi stared at the two questionably and willingly let go of his older brother's hand. Cao Pi glared at his hand and gripped onto the blue bag that was sitting lifelessly in his other hand. "I don't mean to anger you, but he's fairly kind. For him to slip up is little to none, but he wishes for you to be happy, don't you think?" Yue Jin pressed.

Li Dian stared at the two before chuckling and following behind Cao Pi's mother, Lady Bian. Cao Pi tossed Yue Jin the bag that was being squished in his hand and began to walk, though it was a slow speed. "I will, my phone is in there. It's not like I'm in a rush to talk with him. He doesn't annoyingly message me like how Luo did." Cao Pi shivered just at mentioning her name Yue Jin shook his head while he followed behind the somewhat taller raven. Yue Jin froze and stared at Cao Pi with disbelief. "Y-you're... So much taller than I thought you were." He pointed out. "Taller than Li Dian... How did that happen?"

"I don't know, a genetic trait maybe?" Cao Pi shrugged.

"Cao Cao is short too though!"

"Aren't you still shorter than he is, regardless?"

"How are you taller than your father?"

"He's old. You're old, Li Dian's old. I'm still young, probably still growing too."

Yue Jin shivered, "I just got a thought of you growing to be as tall as 7 feet..." He shook his head quickly, catching up with the raven that refused to stop for him. "Back to the original situat- Did you just call Li Dian and me old?!" Yue Jin found himself yelling at the raven. Cao Pi nodded and waved to the siblings that turned to the pair. Yue Jin gave a sheepish wave and blushed when he saw Li Dian questionably staring at him. Yue Jin began to whisper, "Talk with that boy that you call a boyfriend, he'll be happy to talk with you. He really likes you, I can tell just from the one talk Li Dian and I had with him."

Cao Pi grunted, "I never said I wasn't going to talk to him. Can we at least get situated at the house before I start hiding in my room to talk to him?" Yue Jin sighed and nodded, still holding onto the taller raven's bag as they walked behind the big group of family.

* * *

Yue Jin, Li Dian, Jia Xu, and Dian Wei stood at the four doors entry points, blocking any unimportant people from entering. Cao Cao had personally instructed them that no one but family was allowed to enter through the doorways. Lady Bian stood at the end of the table with all the other women and daughters. "This family has grown since the last time I remember being here." She stated, "I remember the line ending with Anyang here." She said, pointing to the daughter closest to her. "Would it be alright if I could get every child's name here, in order from oldest to youngest?" The big group nodded. "Okay, the oldest two are Cao Ang and Qinghe, correct?"

"Yes ma'am." Qinghe nodded to the woman.

"Children of Lady Liu." Lady Bian nodded to herself, "Then there are my children, Cao Pi, Cao Zhang, Cao Zhi, Cao Xiong, and Anyang." She stared at where her sons sat, and rested her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Now... Would someone like to inform me of the other children?"

Wang Zhaoyi, the wife after Lady Bian, then stood. "In the line of oldest to youngest, you asked?" She questioned the second wife. Lady Bian nodded with a small smile, "Alright, I still remember the order." She stated. "Cao Biao, Cao Chong, Cao Yu, Cao Lin, Cao Gun, Cao Ju, Cao Ju, Cao Shang, Cao Qin, Cao Xuan, Cao Jun, Cao Gan, Cao Cheng, Cao Zheng, Cao Jing, Cao Jun, Cao Ji, Cao Xian, and Cao Jie. Lady Huan gave birth to Cao Chong, Cao Yu and Cao Ju. Sunji, a woman who is no longer here, was the one who gave birth to Cao Shang, Cao Biao, and Cao Qin... Ah, let's just keep the kids names in your minds. There sure are a lot, and trying to remember who gave birth to who would be very hectic." She said calmly. Cao Cao hadn't said anything the whole time, and this somewhat worried the other ex-wives.

"Are you actually this pleased with all the children you have thus far?" Lady Bian questioned Cao Cao. Cao Cao merely smirked and began to chuckle, "I don't see what's funny, but this must be ultra-amusing to you, huh?" She added.

"It's quite amusing." Cao Cao stated as he stood from his seat. "I'd like to only talk with the previous wives, if that's alright with you kids." Every child looked between each other and nodded slowly, all standing and flowing out of the room in unison.

Cao Pi was grabbed by his two brothers Cao Zhi and Cao Zhang, being led into the closest bedroom, which happened to be Cao Ang's own. Cao Pi frowned the whole way while he was being tugged, and even stubbornly tried to dig his heels into the ground to stop them from pulling. When they stopped in the room, they pushed Cao Pi to the bed and sat on the couch directly across from it, waiting.

"Why did you bring me here? I have stuff to do." Cao Pi protested lazily even though he had went out of his way to get himself comfortable on the bed. Regardless, his brothers hadn't responded to him and only sat and stared. "Okay... So you're not going to tell me? Did Ang want something, or what?" Cao Pi questioned. His brothers only shrugged and looked between each other before going back to their seemingly endless stare. "You two are idiots, I'm leaving." Cao Pi stated, standing up.

"No, you can't leave!" Cao Zhi protested first. He held his hands out to reach his brother who only pulled himself away. "Ang does wish to talk with you, Pi. He asked us to keep you company though."

Cao Pi shook his head and sighed, sitting back on the bed and searching his pockets for his phone. When Cao Zhi and Cao Zhang felt comfortable with their older brother being content on the bed, they sat back down on the couch and continued their staring. Cao Pi turned on his phone for the first time since he got off the plane.

The bright screen glew in his face as he unlocked his phone and went straight to the messages, seeing the lone message that Lu Xun sent prior to his trip.

**You're sorry? I don't even remember what you did.**

He replied lazily and yawned while waiting for the responding text. Cao Zhi and Cao Zhang sighed and shook their heads, instantly stopping when their older brother stared straight at them in question. "What?" Cao Pi asked.

"Nothing. Ang really needs to hurry up and come though." Cao Zhang replied. Cao Pi merely shrugged and looked at his phone when the screen lit back up.

**_You don't even remember? So why are you replying to that?_**

**Because you always get emotionally depressed when I ignore you. **

Cao Pi momentarily chuckled to himself, and then stared at his brother entering the door. "Finally, I was beginning to get a little bored." He stated lazily. Cao Ang frowned at him and sat at the other side of the bed, "So, what was it that you wanted?" Cao Pi questioned his brother.

"I was told to talk to you about... Lover Boy of yours." Cao Ang replied.

"Oh? You mean B-"

"Yes, that one."

"What about him then?"

"He... I don't think you should wrap your mind around him. Father insists that if you wish to be with him any longer, you'll have to find some type of way to get him to join our Academy. It's like... Having Wu Academy lose someone who's nothing but a scholar in their building. Losing one would prove to be a horrible destruction, breaking down that school from the inside-"

Cao Pi placed his hand on his older brother's lips. "I'm not going to do that. That's foolish and undermined. I'm not using him to practically destroy his original Academy. Sure that would be much easier to be with him, but I'm not doing such a thing." Cao Pi looked down to his phone.

**_You just-... Urgh. You said the same thing to me again, I really wanted to give you a proper goodbye before you left. I'm sorry! _**

Cao Pi chuckled to himself, "I'm going back to my dorm." He stated simply before standing and stretching. Cao Ang, Cao Zhi, and Cao Zhang all reached for him, but he easily evaded all of their grasps, sliding out of the door. "I don't even know what I should do." He frowned as he gripped his phone and walked down the hall into his room.

He sat on his bed and dialed the number that he managed to memorize over the week. There was a moment of quiet while the phone rung before he heard someone pick up. "_Hello?_" Lu Xun answered somewhat sleepily.

"I don't even remember what the 'same thing' was." Cao Pi stated, situating himself on his bed lazily.

"_The thing about Wei. Look, I... I really don't even feel like talking right now._"

"Why? What happened?"

"_Zhou Yu and his crap again, I'd rather not bother you with it._"

"Do you not trust me, or...?" He heard Lu Xun sigh on the other line.

"_Zhou Yu is insisting the same thing that you are. He prefers that I just transfer to Wei. But... You know, the family's been with Wu..._"

"How would you even know that?"

"_... I'm sorry, I really don't feel like talking._"

"Oh, okay. So you _don't_ trust me. Sure, okay, don't talk to me about it."

"_Are you mad?_"

"At the most, a little disheartened that you don't trust me as much as you should."

"_Cao Pi... I'm scared._"

"Of what?"

"_I don't even want to be in my own dorm right now. I'd rather not even be near the people in my _own_ dorm right now. As a matter of fact, I'm not even there. I'm curled up on the floor in Yue Jin and Li Dian's room._"

"Yue Jin told you about the key?" He heard a small 'mhmm' come from the other line. "You don't want to be in your own building because they're pushing you away? Then... Why don't you take what I'm saying into consideration? Join Wei." Cao Pi felt a mild amount of anger well up inside him. He honestly didn't want to push Lu Xun into a specific direction, but it felt like everything was just tossing themselves into his place.

"_As much as I don't want to. I'd probably feel so much better being in the same building as you. I mean.. Sure it'll be difficult, but I'm sure your Academy would welcome me so much better._"

"Can I tell you something?"

"_Sure?_"

"Zhen Ji, she was never originally in Wei."

"_What do you mean?_"

"She felt the same way as you. She used to be in Yuan Shao's department until she began to see me. She was dating someone else at that time though. I managed not only to get her to break up with him, but at the same time join Wei."

"_Yuan Shao was... A part of the Others, right?_"

"Yeah... Something like that. When she joined, she literally stayed attached at my hip. Though, she's the same age as you, so at the beginning, my father made sure that she had to be a school year under me. Specific grades for specific ages."

"_Really? So, I'd be in my second year?_"

Cao Pi nodded then stopped, realizing that the brunette wasn't actually there. "You would, yeah. 17 year olds _have_ to be in their 2nd year. Our 2nd year is like your 3rd year anyways, so you wouldn't be missing much."

"_Hey, um.. Who's the active Principal while Cao Cao is out there with you?_"

"I... Think its Xiahou Dun. He and Xiahou Yuan were left behind, why?"

"_I'll go talk to them. I'll uh... Let you know when I'm done._"

"Alright, sure." Cao Pi heard the line cut and closed his phone. "I guess it's still like this because it's still early in the relationship?" He questioned himself, turning to his side and covering his face with the pillow.

* * *

Cao Pi stirred awake when he heard his phone vibrating. He reached over and clicked the 'Answer' button before placing it on his free ear. "..Heelloo?" He slurred due to the pillow covering half his face.

"_Good, you're awake. Meet me downstairs._" The voice stated.

"..Wait what?" Cao Pi slowly sat up on the bed, "Who is this?" He asked while releasing a big yawn.

"_Yue Jin, I really need to talk to you._"

"What time is it?"

"_Uh... The next morning? You slept all day yesterday; your mother wants to see you and what not too. So hurry up and get down here._"

Cao Pi sighed, "Alright.." He mumbled before ending the call. With a big stretch and a groan, he stood from the bed and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Once he felt satisfied, he tossed on a pair of boots and walked out of the room locking the door behind him. Slowly but surely Cao Pi made his way down the long hall and down the spiral staircase.

"Finally!" Li Dian yelled, "I found him!" He pointed to Cao Pi who gave him a questionable look.

Cao Pi stood on the last step, staring at the small group that was sitting on the couches. Yue Jin stood from the closest couch and held onto Li Dian. Jia Xu and Dian Wei sat next to each other on one of the smaller couches. They were pretty close, but not close enough to rub on each other.

"I've wondered about you two." Cao Pi stated, looking over the couple in front of him. "Jia Xu, I recall watching you give Dian Wei a lap dance one day. It was a bit creepy, but I guess that's how you guys arouse each other?" He questioned.

Jia Xu instantly slid away from the older male, "What are you talking about?! It's nothing like that; I don't recall doing a single thing like that before!"

"Are you in denial?"

"What?"

"You know, not agreeing to the fact that you know you want Dian Wei."

"I am NOT in denial."

"If I could interrupt?" Dian Wei raised his hand, "I think the day you apparently 'saw us' was the day that you were far too drunk to even remember Zhen Ji's name." Dian Wei pointed out.

"Oh, that day? Believe it or not, she still knew how to get fucked-"

"How about we not talk about that." Li Dian interrupted. "Now kid, come and sit on the couch."

"I want to sit on the table, it has glass and makes it all the more dangerous."

"Uh... No, come sit on the _couch_."

"I _said_ that I _want_ to sit on the _table_." Cao Pi frowned then smirked, "After all, I _am_ taller than you."

"I don't see how! Your father is so short!"

"He's not that short." Cao Pi pointed out, "Ang is just a bit taller than me." He added.

Li Dian sighed, "Would you just sit on the couch? If we hurt you in anyway, Cao Cao would have our heads."

"Don't worry about Mengde, he's with his many wives, he won't care what you do." Cao Pi grinned. Li Dian sighed once more and led Cao Pi and Yue Jin to the couch.

"Alright, so. Apparently this has been a common topic for a lot of people lately. For both Wu and Wei."

"It's got to do with Lu Xun, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, you already know. Cao Cao's a bit worried about it, he's getting every security guard to watch Lu Xun while he's not with you or any other Wei student. I don't know why he doesn't trust him, but maybe he could be considering Lu Xun as a spy or something."

"He doesn't trust Lu Xun. A pyromaniac is enough to startle Mengde witless for some reason. That's also the reason he didn't trust Zhen Ji originally, she was in a different Academy. Until she switched over was when he treated her like a daughter. Mengde is like, the opposite of Lu Xun, he likes ice. Everything to do with ice, filling things up with ice. It's an uncanny obsession, but it's just about the same as Lu Xun's own. Like with Liu Bei and lightning, if I remember correctly. It's not weird, in my eyes anyways." Cao Pi explained.

"Well... Yes..." Jia Xu pondered for a moment, "... Honestly, I'm not even sure why he keeps telling us about you two." He stated.

"He can be confusing, yes. But I'll let you know, I've talked with Lu Xun about the school situation thing on multiple occasions. One being just last night." Cao Pi replied.

"I just don't think he trusts you then. He keeps sending us out to pay attention to you-" Li Dian was interrupted by Yue Jin's hand being plastered onto his face.

"There are still some things that are confidential. We apologize; you can go back to your room now, Cao Pi." Yue Jin mumbled, grabbing onto Li Dian's arm rather forcefully. "Go ahead." He pushed the taller raven. Cao Pi squinted at him for a moment then shrugged, heading back up the spiral staircase rather lazily.

Cao Pi almost dragged himself back into his bedroom and laid lazily on his bed. He glanced at his phone and flipped it open, seeing the new message signal glowing.

**_According to Zhong Hui, Zhen Ji left just yesterday from the Academy, but she didn't take the right plane. They're saying that she went to find you; I hope you'll be alright?_****  
**

Cao Pi stared at the message he received from Lu Xun just a few moments ago. "She's going to risk time and money to come and find me? Why in the hell..." He froze when he heard someone knocking against his door. "Who is it?" The only reply was another knock at the door. "Uh.. Who... Is it?" Cao Pi asked again. Yet another knock. He sighed and stood from his bed, opening the door. "Yo-"

Zhen Ji covered his mouth and pushed him back inside the room, locking the door behind her. "Zǐhuán, I've been hot on your tracks since you left, you know? Sure I have a habit of remembering things, but that's only when it involves you." She stated, pushing Cao Pi back onto his bed. "I've missed a lot of things too, like when we touch, kiss, rub... Things like that, if you know where I'm hinting at?" She questioned. Cao Pi somewhat glared at her, but nodded nonetheless due to his mouth still being covered. "So, I've been wondering, while I was out, what have you and that _other_ been up to?"

Zhen Ji uncovered Cao Pi's mouth to allow him the moment to speak. "It's something like how our relationship was, when we first started. But there's something different in it, and you want to know what that was?" Cao Pi raised an eyebrow when Zhen Ji nodded curiously. "That main difference was that he's not a fucking idiot that's trying to get me to rape him every time I see him."

"That's not true; do you not remember who he's been around for most of his time? Zǐhuán, he hangs around those perverted Wu brats all his life. That's a fact, and if you don't want to believe it, then that's up to you. I believe that he's something strange, he's something... It's disgusting to think about." Zhen Ji shrugged, now situating herself on top of Cao Pi's stomach so that he wouldn't be able to get up. "It's alright though, because you're going to get your father to reinstate me into the school."

"Why would I bother to do that? It's better than having to deal with you; I like these rules right now." Cao Pi shook his head with a small smirk. Zhen Ji pulled at his cheek.

"There's something that I didn't like about you, you're playful, and that's cute, but the way how you do things... It makes me want to... Hurt you. Every single way possible, I want to be able to hurt you." Zhen Ji frowned leaning closer to Cao Pi's face. "Yet, I fucking love you, I love you so much. It hurts to let you go, or even think about letting you go." She stated. "I don't want to leave you..." She whispered, kissing Cao Pi softly.

Cao Pi grunted and pushed her away, "There was a thing that I didn't like about you either, and that was your tenacity, and your inability to listen. I didn't like that about you, not one bit. It was painful, very painful." He mumbled, pushing her off of him with ease, then sitting up and dusting himself off while straightening his clothes. "There was another thing to, and that was the fact that you're far too... Rude." He added in, frowning deeply.

"I'm rude? I was rude? I am NOT rude, Zǐhuán." Zhen Ji insisted, standing up from the ground and resting her hands tightly on Cao Pi's shoulders. "I'm sorry, but to me, you're the only one I want to be kind to."

"What's it going to take for you to realize that I don't want you, Luo?"

"One last time."

"No."

"If not that, then I'm not giving up."

Cao Pi stared at Zhen Ji's unwavering eyes, hoping that she was trying to play him in some way, though he knew completely that she wasn't kidding one bit. "I can't-"

"DON'T. Don't even bring him up." Zhen Ji sat on Cao Pi's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's just you and me." She leaned in and kissed Cao Pi deeply, and shocking to her, he didn't refuse this time, but instead participated in the kiss. Cao Pi grinned and held onto Zhen Ji's waist, pushing her off to the side of the bed and laying over her. "You're agreeing to what I said before?"

"No, I just really want to grab your breasts though." Cao Pi mumbled, grabbing Zhen Ji's busts somewhat possessively. She squirmed uncomfortably and covered her body with the pillow. "What? I thought you wanted it? Weren't you supposed to arouse me or something? I'm not being very entertained right now you know." Cao Pi frowned.

Zhen Ji gasped and wrapped her arms back around Cao Pi's neck. "I thought you'd be against it because you decide to have yourself under the care of that kid."

"That's not what I meant, but if you want to think of it that way, sure."

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't like you. Like, everything about you, I don't want it. I don't want to be involved with you anymore; it's annoying to think about you." Cao Pi shook his head playfully, "I'm tired of you, officially. I don't want... _you_. Uh, now how to explain that... I don't want a woman... I honestly prefer a male, and that male to be easily fucked by me. Sure he'll be a bit of work, but I'd rather play around with him until he gives up, then deal with you." He stood from the bed and pulled Zhen Ji up.

Zhen Ji clutched Cao Pi's hand as he led her to the door and unlocked it. "What are you doing..?" She questioned.

"We're going to the big bathroom, that way, no one would hear us."

"What do you mean?"

"You know." Cao Pi smirked, causing Zhen Ji to blush heavily. "Yes, _that_." She smiled and nodded, allowing Cao Pi to lead the way. Cao Pi walked ahead of her and smirked the whole way, purposely leading her to where the main halls were, knowing that Li Dian would be guarding that area. "Li Dian?!" Cao Pi yelled, startling Zhen Ji.

"What are you doing?! I'm not supposed to be here!" Zhen Ji whispered, attempting to get out of Cao Pi's grip.

"You're getting exactly what you deserve." Cao Pi grinned sadistically. Li Dian peeked around the corner then instantly came into full view. "Li Dian, perfect. She needs to leave, immediately."

"How did you even get in here? Clearly we need to up security." Li Dian frowned. He walked over to Zhen Ji and tugged at her arm, allowing Cao Pi to let go of her. "C'mon, we're going to see Cao Cao, and then finding someone to pick you up."

"No!" Zhen Ji protested, "What is the matter with you?! Zǐhuán, how could you?!" She turned to Cao Pi hopefully. Cao Pi merely shook his head and chuckled.

"You expected me to really cheat on someone that I actually love this time?" Cao Pi questioned.

Zhen Ji spat in the air, allowing the spit to land right in front of Cao Pi, "You'll treat him like trash in a few weeks; _you_ know it better than anyone! YOU'LL ONLY WANT SEX!" She screamed. Li Dian sighed and covered her mouth, and picked her up by the waist to carry her off. Zhen Ji squirmed in his grasp and attempted to lose the grip.

"I'll see you later!" Li Dian smiled, even though he knew Cao Pi couldn't see him.

Cao Pi sighed and turned, heading back down the long hallway and right back into his room. He locked the door behind him once again and reached under his pillow for his phone that he slid under there when he was pushed on his bed the first time. He unlocked his phone and instantly dialed Lu Xun's number.

"_..He...llo? Z__ǐ__...hu__á__n..?_" Lu Xun answered sleepily.

"It's my time to apologize for a minute." Cao Pi stated clearly.

"_..Huh?_"

"I'm sorry; I hope you'll forgive me for that."

"_... Z__ǐ__hu__á__n, what for?"_ It sounded like shuffling around on the other line.

Cao Pi rolled his eyes, "I had that run in with Zhen Ji. Just got rid of her."

"_Really? What happened?_"

"I kissed her."

"_What?!_"

"Don't be so frantic, she kissed me first. I kissed her afterwards, it wasn't anything serious, but I'm sorry for that."

"_Can I just like... Go to sleep? I feel like I need to sleep on this._"

"But it's morning time." Cao Pi mumbled.

"_Uh, no. It's almost midnight._"

"Wait, really? Oh!... We're not in the same time zone... How could I forget that?"

"_Just... Where are you?_"

"A place that I will tell you about in the future."

"_Uh, okay..? I'm really sleepy though. And, is there a spare key to get into your dorm?_"

"Are you in Li Dian and Yue Jin's place?_" _

_"Currently? Yes. Kind of just sleeping on their floor. I need my dorm key back, and I left it in your room.._"

"Oh, then use the spare key that you used to get into their room. Our locks are the same for a reason such as that. IF you really need to, and I mean _IF_. You can sleep in my room so that you don't somehow mess up their room at all."

"_I won't mess up their room; I'm just so out of focus right now though. Okay, their key opens your lock as well. Got it, I'll remember that probably._"

"I'll leave you to sleep then. I really want to go home earlier; so far I haven't even spent time with the family, other than yesterday. Then they felt the need to try and remember _all_ the siblings that we had. It's such a pain." Cao Pi groaned, lying back on his bed lazily. "I'm going to be so bored you know."

"_I know, and I'm sorry. But would it be better if we'd just text? Because you just seem to call me at the worst of times._"

"I swear when I called you last time, it was night for me. But you were still suffering with the night?"

"_It's either... You're probably just a few hours later? Or earlier? Am I even remembering this right? Wait, okay, it's night here, preferably midnight. And what time is it for you?_"

"It's... Basically noon..." Cao Pi mumbled into the phone after looking at the time.

"_Twelve hour difference? You're ahead by half a day. Yeah? Okay? Is that good, can you remember that at all? I sure as hell won't. Good night Z__ǐ__hu__á__n.__"_ Lu Xun quickly hung up the phone. Cao Pi stared at the dead connection and sighed, though a small smile grew on his face.

"Only you... Bóyán, only you would make me feel so weirdly happy." Cao Pi mumbled to himself and chuckled. He turned on his bed and rested his head on his bent arm. "I was woken up the stupidest way today, it's best if I just go back to sleep." He stated sleepily then closed his eyes.

* * *

The next week was spent with Cao Pi bothering his younger siblings for the hell of things. He was utterly bored, yet still managed to find time to call and talk with Lu Xun, despite how sleepy and stressed out the brunette was a lot of the time. Cao Pi decided to give him a break and wait until the 8th, which happened to be just 2 days away. He stared at his phone that glew quietly on his pillow, as much as he wanted to, he knew he shouldn't call the brunette again, he'd probably get angry. He sighed heavily and dug his face into his pillow.

The next few hours were spent with him sleeping, then forced to wake by Jia Xu, who stood by the side of the bed poking at the raven's side. "Wake up kid." He said for the 5th time.

"No, you wake up old man."

"I am awake; I'm waking you up fool."

"Why is our relationship so weak?"

"W-what?" Jia Xu twitched. "Our relationship is fine, what are you talking about?!"

"Stop yelling at me." Cao Pi sat up on his bed, "I don't think our relationship is as good as you're attempting to express it as. I feel that, you're ungratefully angry at me for no apparent reason, and that we should bond more." He stated, swinging his legs over the side of his bed with a smirk.

"So... Do you want to go out somewhere then?"

"That would be nice; I'd love a good travel with a friend that doesn't like me."

"I DO like you!" Jia Xu frowned. Cao Pi nodded and chuckled, "The more you go on like this, is the more that I'm going to compare you to your father. You two are both so similar, is pretty damn crazy."

"I'll go get ready, meet me by the front door, alright?" Cao Pi said casually. Jia Xu nodded and turned on his heels, walking out of the room.

After a good few minutes of preparation, Cao Pi made his way down the many stairs on the spiral staircase and made his way to the front door. Surprisingly, his family was pretty much nowhere to be found, aside from a few of the younger family members hanging around in one of the Living rooms. He then found himself outside, staring at the man dressed in purple, and wore a matching purple fedora. Cao Pi raised an eyebrow to him, but shook it off due to not caring by much. Jia Xu led him to a pricy slim black car, opening the passenger door for the raven. Cao Pi quietly slid into the seat and closed the door behind him as the older man made his way and situated himself in the driver's seat.

"I want to go back to the Academy." Cao Pi stated once they were both situated correctly in the vehicle.

"To see him?"

"No, to feel different."

"What do you mean?" Jia Xu stared at the raven questionably. Cao Pi had been staring at nothing through the front window. "Are you okay?"

"I'm a bit worried. I don't know why though. It feels so strange." Cao Pi's blank expression then slipped into one filled with worry. "I don't understand, it hurts..." He held onto his jacket, where his heart sat.

"I don't understand?"

"Neither do I."

"Should I take you somewhere to get your mind off of things?"

Cao Pi shook his head, "Not right now, I wanted to talk with you first."

Jia Xu sat back in his seat, "Alright then, go ahead and speak." Cao Pi looked down to his lap before looking back over to the purple dressed male. "What now?"

"I feel... Different this time, Jia Xu. It's not like how it was with Luo; it's different, completely different. This feeling, I don't know it.."

"You know, that could just be an honest feeling of love. Like how you said, you never felt this with Zhen Ji, your feelings towards her was literally something of an infatuation. Most likely, you're actually in love with Lu Xun this time around." Jia Xu explained, "As for what you said earlier, you said that you wanted to go back to the Academy, to feel different. What did you mean by that?"

Cao Pi dismissed the question, "I do feel an oddly strange connection to Lu Xun as of late, I feel like I can't get away from him, no matter how far we are. I really want to go back to the Academy again though; it makes me happier than being stuck here with my family."

"Should I request to Cao Cao to allow you back a bit earlier? I understand that you didn't enjoy being your family and all, I just think... For now, you need to be with that kid. Say.. How long have you two been together anyways?"

"Um.. Hmm... How long have we been together?" Cao Pi squinted as he looked back to his lap in thought. "I remember... We talked to each other two weeks before we actually started dating. And when we did, he stayed in my dorm for a week. When... When was that? No, wait we knew each other before December... Urgh, this is annoying. Can we just say that we've been together for two months and let it go?" Cao Pi questioned the older raven.

"I'm not the one you should be confirming that with, I just wanted to know. You're so lazy anyways; I don't understand how you're so smart."

"I'm a hard worker." Cao Pi frowned. He looked through the front window of the vehicle once more, "We're like star-crossed lovers. The tale of Romeo and Juliet."

"Where did you get that from?"

"It reminds me of you. You and Dian Wei."

"You're still on that?! Look, there's nothing between us..-"

"I don't want you to lie to me, Jia Xu." Cao Pi glanced to the shocked male. "I'm not lying to you, I don't want you to lie to me." He repeated. Jia Xu sighed and nodded, "You'll explain?"

"It wasn't a lap dance, like you insist on believing. It was actually a lot more subtle. Dian Wei and I... Have had a relationship going on for a good year now, despite how much I want to disagree. We're not like Yue Jin and Li Dian, where we could openly express our feelings, despite them being married somehow. Yue Jin and Li Dian have a special relationship anyways, since Yue Jin has gone through a lot of struggles before even working here, while Li Dian met him before hand, helping him."

"They were married before they even joined, right?" Jia Xu nodded, "It's actually a bit soothing, thinking that. They're still so close, and Mengde doesn't even mind.."

"Why do you think Cao Cao decided to allow them to work alongside him?"

"There's a reason for it?"

"Without Li Dian, Yue Jin would be through mental stress, he speaks with Li Dian all the time to let that go. Hence, why they're so close with each other."

"What do you mean?"

"Alongside Yue Jin's inferiority complex, he has a bit of mental problems as well. Since he's not willing to share them with just anyone, he trusts them with Li Dian, since Li Dian actually knows how to shut his mouth. They grew closer over the course of the years, and their relationship is special to each other. It's nothing of pity coming from the other, but it's something like how you feel. Actual love." Jia Xu explained, staring at the younger male.

Cao Pi looked out the passenger window and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, "Actual love, huh. Would it really be something like us?"

"You know just as much as I do about Lu Xun. There are things that he still hasn't told you yet, and there are things that he's only lightly brushed up on. Yue Jin reminds me of Lu Xun in that sense. They both have things that they choose not to tell others, and would only trust it with someone that they feel they know would understand or listen. Yue Jin with his inferiority complex, and mental instability. Lu Xun, family problems, which leads to him being a pyromaniac, as you can see. Ever since you've been with him though, have you even seen him come towards a fire?"

"No, not a single one."

"Doesn't that make you question?"

"What do you mean by _that_?"

"Lu Xun, I tend to believe is also mentally unstable. His family, has he ever told you anything about it?"

"He said something about him living with his uncle after being an orphan and that he doesn't even know where his mother is."

"Okay well, to put this blankly, his mother is dead." Jia Xu stated, staring straight into the raven's ice blue eyes. "Lu Xun was placed in an orphanage because his mother and father were both murdered. He doesn't have any recollection of this because.. Well, he was a child. Yet, he went through therapy for a few years to clear his mind. According to the counselor that used to take care of him, stated that he still seemed to remember the point of fire being the one main thing in his mind. While in the orphanage, he'd feel soothed or irritated by hearing or seeing fire, it would serve as something to help him, or hurt him depending on his mood. When he was adopted into his uncles' family, they deemed him to have amnesia, but apparently only fire was the thing that affected him, later only affecting him in a way to make him feel happy. No one knows what happened that day, only for the fact that that house went down in flames. Other than that, there are no records of what exactly could have happened." He explained casually.

"How do you even know this?"

"It was hard to find out, but in the end, I gathered everything from different people."

"How do you know this?" Cao Pi asked again.

"I was ordered to learn as much as I could about Lu Xun. You're the second person I've informed about this, and will be the last to tell. The first being your father, of course. Even Lu Xun doesn't know, this could probably be because of the amnesia that he assumedly had, or he just had a hell of a good counselor."

"I want to go back to the Academy."

"Don't pity him."

"I don't pity anyone." Cao Pi frowned as he glared at the older male. "We can go somewhere now." He stated pointing at the car wheel.

"Oh, I forgot we were even in a car." Jia Xu chuckled to himself and turned on the car, placing his hands on the wheel. "Right, we'll find something to do."

* * *

The next two days was spent with the family and security packing up their bags and heading back to the plane. Cao Pi, despite not showing it, was fairly happy to be just a few hours away from going back to the Academy. Once they got back, Cao Pi was the first to leave the plane with all of his items and almost jump into the first car he saw. Cao Cao and Cao Ang questioned each other with mere looks while making their way to the first car. Cao Cao sat in the passenger seat, while the driver placed their bags in the trunk. Cao Pi sighed, completely satisfied with this time zone, while Cao Ang couldn't help but constantly stare at his younger brother.

The ride back was quiet nonetheless, and once they reached the Academy gates, once again Cao Pi was the first to leave the vehicle and get his stuff before even the Driver could reach the trunk. Cao Cao stared at his second oldest son questionably, silently wondering what his rush was, but then it soon clicked, Lu Xun.

Cao Pi walked to his dorm room in a hurried fashion, pretty amused at his quick pace and eagerness. He unlocked the door to his room and placed the bags off to the side, close to his bed. Instantly, he took notice of the brunette that just came out of the shower and stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. There was only a single towel covering him, but that was being used to dry his hair.

Lu Xun blushed heavily and instantly retreated back into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Cao Pi chuckled and closed the dorm door, locking that one as well. "Bóyán, it's just me, you know." He said walking up to the bathroom door.

"I know, I just... I didn't expect you to be there.."

"Nice to see that you made yourself at home." Cao Pi stated, looking at a few of the brunette's bags placed on his study desk. "Did you move in, or what?"

"Not exactly, I just have stuff sitting there for now. There's something that I need to talk to you about, but I'd rather do that with clothes, so..." Cao Pi looked around the room a bit more until his eyes landed on the clothes that was set on his bed. He gathered all the clothes and knocked on the door, signaling for the brunette to open the door and take the clothes. Cao Pi sat on his bed and waited for the brunette to come out of the bathroom. Once he did, Lu Xun instantly sat next to the raven and held his hand.

"Do you know how much I missed you Bóyán?" Cao Pi questioned, gripping onto the smaller hand, despite his eyes being plastered on the bathroom door.

"Well, no I don't know. But I'm getting a pretty good hint."

"I was annoyed for a while, being with my family wasn't something that I wanted...- Wait, why are you in here?" Cao Pi stared at the shorter male questionably, who gave him a questioning look in response. "No one told you to leave?"

"No? Why would they? I mean... They should do that, not until I get my own dorm and all...?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I.. I didn't tell you?" Lu Xun tilted his head as Cao Pi shook his head in response, "I transferred to this Academy." Cao Pi instantly stood. "What..? You're acting like I just found out I was pregnant or something."

Cao Pi couldn't help but smirk at that last comment. "No, that's not what I'm trying to act like. But I am shocked, honestly. I didn't expect you to actually transfer." Lu Xun stood and held onto Cao Pi's hands once more.

"Well, I felt like... Everything would be much better if we were actually together, you know? I won't feel so lost, and it'd be easier for both of us."

"Is that why you wanted to talk with Xiahou Dun?"

"He said that he's more than happy to have me join, honestly. Then he said something about me being one of the more important parts of Wu, and it'll be easier to get rid of them...?" Lu Xun raised a questioning eyebrow. "Do you know what he meant by that?"

"I have a hint." Cao Pi frowned, "I don't like it either."

"Neither do I. I don't want to turn traitor on people that should at least be considered my friends."

"It's a bit late for that, no matter how you want to think about that."

"I'll be happy here, nonetheless." Lu Xun smiled sheepishly. His face instantly lit up, "So! How was it with your family?"

"It was... As okay as it can get, like normal. I'm not satisfied at all, but you know, its family."

"I'd like to meet them one day; family can be a really nice thing to have." Lu Xun stated with a somewhat distant voice.

Cao Pi's frown deepened as he let go of Lu Xun's hands and held onto his shoulders to get the brunette's attention. "By the way, do you know how long we've been together?"

"No.. I don't think I remember the date we actually started."

"Is it okay if I say that it's been two months since then?"

"Two..? We met two months ago-. Er, starting on three months now. Since its January now."

"It was just _about_ two months, let it go."

"It can't be two months already, Zǐhuán. We both know that."

"That's why I said it's just _about_ two months."

"No, it's not!" Lu Xun insisted.

"Alright, then you do the calculations." Cao Pi stated turning and plopping onto his bed. Lu Xun sighed and crawled on top of him, sitting on his stomach with both legs at Cao Pi's sides.

"Fine. We met somewhere in November, I remember, because a few weeks after that I asked Zhou Yu what his style name was. Then... A month passed by, it started in December. You were still with Zhen Ji at this time, when we were making the snowman, Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao and I. The next afternoon, we talked, and you told me to meet you 10 to midnight."

"Yeah, I remember this."

"I would hope you didn't forget?" Lu Xun raised his eyebrow, a habit he seemed to have gotten from Cao Pi himself. He sighed and shook his head, "Anyways, that was the day that you took me out to eat, though I'm still wondering if I should consider that a date or what. So, I got in trouble with Principal Sun and had a week of detention. That was the week that you annoyed me by insisting that you were studying for midterms, you actually kind of pissed me off that day." He stated, staring off to the side of the room. "Then that same night, you asked me to be your boyfriend. The next day, we talked again, and then went into the town. While we were in the town, we agreed to date then, right?"

"Then it wasn't in November that we met. It had to have been in October, there was a month's meeting in there." Lu Xun thought for a moment and nodded, "Either way, that's just when it started. We started dating in December, and its January 8th now..."

"We started dating around Christmas, to be more exact." Lu Xun pointed out, "It was a week, the week where you did nothing but study for exams. Then Christmas Eve, was that fire in Shu's building, caused by... You know who. Christmas, you gave me this necklace." Lu Xun pointed to the blue necklace dangling from his neck. "Then left, until now." He added in quietly.

"Okay, so it's the 8th now. I don't even remember what day Christmas is. The 25th right?"

"Yeah."

"That's like.. 13 or 14 days right there. Then another 7 for the week of exams. Um. Around 20 days then?"

"That's not even a month."

"Shut up, we met a while ago. I liked you since."

"What a nice confession." Lu Xun grinned playfully.

"I'm going to bite you, if you keep acting like that. And I wouldn't care if you don't like it, or you do. I really love you, you know that right?" Cao Pi placed his hands on Lu Xun's waist and used his thumbs to rub the brunette's sides.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I know that. Though sometimes you confuse me. You'll tell me that it's too early to love me, and then you'll tell me that you really do love me. I don't think I'll be able to keep up." Lu Xun stated, playfully rolling his eyes.

"Seeing you naked, made me realize how deprived of sex I am." Lu Xun blushed and stared at his lap, though it happened to be that his stare landed more on Cao Pi's stomach, just above the belt of his pants. He blushed even more at a few thoughts that began to grow in his mind and shook his head furiously. "Are you okay?" Cao Pi raised an eyebrow and rubbed Lu Xun's sides somewhat teasingly.

"Y-yeah..." Lu Xun shifted awkwardly on Cao Pi's lap, despite him still laying down. He began to feel strange when Cao Pi's hands slowly traveled around to his back and rested his hands on the brunette's bottom. "W-what are you doing..?" He asked, placing his hands on Cao Pi's arms.

"I am.. so tired." Cao Pi mumbled, grunting as he sat up to stare eye level with the brunette, "So tired of waiting for something that I really want." He tightened his arms around Lu Xun's waist and pulled him as close as he could go.

Lu Xun yelped in surprise and placed his hands on the raven's shoulders, "I don't think we're on the same page... I-"

"I want you, so bad."

"Zǐhuán... I.. Isn't that just a bit too early...? I.. We...-"

"You really don't seem to understand, do you?"

"I don't think so."

"I'm going to throw you on the bed." Cao Pi stated in a way that made Lu Xun feel a bit slow, "Then... I'll walk away." He grinned.

Lu Xun slid back as much as he could while being pinned in Cao Pi's grasp. "Or, you can let go of me, and go to sleep. I'll go out and get something to eat, then come back and eat whatever I got." Lu Xun awkwardly continued to push himself away from the older male that refused to let go of his waist.

"But, I want you."

"Why would you throw me onto the bed then?"

"Read between the lines, Xun."

"I'm trying, but I don't think it's working...?" Lu Xun raised his eyebrows in question. Cao Pi chuckled and gripped onto Lu Xun's sides, pushing him down to the opposite side of the bed. "Okay... Now I really don't think I understand."

Cao Pi sighed and sat up, frowning. "I'll wait, for now. It's something that I don't like to do, but it might just be the fact that it's too early. I don't want to push you away, after everything that you've been through and all." He mumbled out.

"What do you mean 'after everything that you've been through'? I haven't been through much, and I'm very satisfied." Lu Xun frowned as well as he sat up from the bed. "Don't you think it's a bit unfair to keep stuff hidden from me?"

"Let's make a promise then. Bóyán, whenever you feel that you need to talk to me, about anything at all. Do it."

"You'll do the same with me?" Lu Xun questioned.

"Well yeah, of course. That'd be the only thing that's fair, right?"

"I guess, but sometimes I can't trust you with certain things."

"Bóyán."

"Yes?"

"I'm a trustworthy person."

"Well... I wouldn't know that, you don't seem that way."

"Bóyán."

"Yes..?"

"Bóyán."

"Er... Yes?"

"You annoy me." Cao Pi grunted as he stood and retreated rather quickly into the bathroom. It was what was supposed to be a few minutes, which turned into an hour before Cao Pi actually thought of leaving the bathroom, and once he did, he noticed the brunette had gone missing. He shrugged, assuming that he'd come back, so Cao Pi situated himself down on the couch and watched the T.V. A half an hour was spent watching some random show, until Lu Xun made his way back into the room and locked the door behind him. Cao Pi rested his head on the back of the couch in a way that allowed him to see the brunette's face.

"Welcome home, brunette." Cao Pi greeted the shorter male.

Lu Xun walked up to Cao Pi and placed the bag he was holding onto the open seat of the couch. He then used his empty hands and grasped onto Cao Pi's cheeks to look at him upside down. "Thank you, raven." He grinned playfully at the raven that began to smirk.

Cao Pi lifted his head and stared back at the T.V. "What's in the bag?" He nodded to the small black bag as Lu Xun walked around the couch and sat in the seat replacing the bag. Lu Xun shuffled through the small bag and handed Cao Pi a small hot bag. "Meat bun..?" He questioned, slightly squeezing the soft dough in the bag.

"Yep. I haven't had meat buns in a while. The ones that are really good, I should say. The last one I had was a red bean and rice meat bun, it was good, I have to admit. I really like chicken or beef ones though." Lu Xun explained, uncovering his own meat bun, "I don't know which ones you like though...? So I got us both chicken meat buns, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll eat yours before I finish mine, though." He grinned.

"Wh-? How about you just eat your food, and I'll eat mine."

"No, we can share." Cao Pi stated, leaning over and biting onto Lu Xun's meat bun. The brunette blushed as he frowned at the raven that couldn't help but keep the sadistic grin plastered on his face.

"This... Is so wrong." Lu Xun mumbled, turning his head away from the raven, "I probably should have gotten us something to drink..."

Cao Pi shook his head, "I have an idea for something to drink." He stated, standing and placing his meat bun on the table. He stood in front of Lu Xun, "Want to find out what?" Lu Xun heavily blushed, causing Cao Pi to grin more.

"You've gotten far too sexual as of late, why?"

"Because, I've got this really bad thing for you, and I'm trying to figure out why myself. I'm really... In love with you."

"Well... I'm really in love with you too, but... Zǐhuán, honestly, I don't want the relationship to be based off of that, you know...?" Lu Xun stared at the older male with a worried expression.

Cao Pi sighed when he felt guilt wash over him, "You're right, Bóyán. It shouldn't be based off of that, our relationship; I want this to be different."

"What do you mean?"

"Solely on sex, that's what Luo's relationship with me was. I want this to be different from that, but I'm so used to it..."

Lu Xun set his meat bun off to the side, in the open seat. He held onto Cao Pi's arms and smiled in a soothing way, "Look, I understand that you're used to that, and I can see why. She's really... Sexual." He shook his head disapprovingly, "I won't let that happen now, or agree to it anytime soon, because you know, we've only just started dating and all..." He saw Cao Pi give an unsatisfied grunt along with a displeased look, "I know, I know.. But, I'm not like that, I'm really sorry."

"You're not like that. Bóyán, I'm going to have to get used to this."

"Yeah, I know you are. I'm really sorry about this..?" Lu Xun raised a cautious eyebrow, "Is this okay though, or... Should we take it at your pace?" He blushed asking the question.

"No, taking this at my pace, you wouldn't be a virg-... It's not going to be a good idea to take it at my pace. Your pace is something that I'd rather deal with, to make you comfortable."

"To go at my pace."

"Yeah, your pace."

"Thank you." Lu Xun smiled sheepishly, rubbing Cao Pi's arms. Cao Pi chuckled and pulled Lu Xun up, hugging him tightly. "I love you.." He blushed as he mumbled into Cao Pi's chest.

"I love you too, Bóyán."

Yue Jin smiled as he leaned against the dorm room door. He placed his hands at his sides, as his head hung a little, "It's cute, really." He stated, glancing up at the tall raven that grinned at him happily. "Don't you agree?"

Li Dian chuckled "Yeah, they're really something." He nodded to the door, "I really like them together, and I hope it stays that way."

"They can turn into something like us, maybe?"

"Probably not, Cao Pi might turn Lu Xun into a sex freak." Li Dian grinned, holding out his hand for the smaller males, who gladly took it and followed the raven as he started walking. "Either that, or Lu Xun's going to make Cao Pi really passive. Cao Pi really understands though, I think. Or... He should, when it comes to someone that he deeply cares for."

"I have dibs on Lu Xun, okay?" Yue Jin grinned at the older and taller male. Li Dian nodded, "Are you sure you understand? Lu Xun's going to get to him."

"That's only because he looks like you!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

The couple chuckled at each other as they walked down the hall and made a sharp left, heading to their own dorm room. Little did they know, Lu Xun and Cao Pi peeked out of the dorm room when they first heard the pair speaking. They watched them the whole time they walked away and chuckled to each other.

"They think, you'll get to me. That's cute; it's not going to happen."

"I think I already got to you though." Lu Xun glanced at Cao Pi as he closed the dorm room door once more.

"In more ways than one, yeah sure. Attitude is a no. I got to you with habits though." He grinned at the confused brunette that raised a curious eyebrow. Cao Pi pointed to Lu Xun's face, "Yep, that right there."

Lu Xun looked somewhat shocked with his mouth forming an 'o' as he stared at his boyfriend's icy-blue eyes. "It's cute though."

"What is?"

"Li Dian and Yue Jin."

"How so?"

"Li Dian has black hair, like you. While Yue Jin has brown hair, like me."

"Maybe you can be the spawn child of Li Dian and Yue Jin, if you ask them that is."

Lu Xun instantly blushed, "H-how about, I stay the child of people that I don't even remember, and leave it at that."

"Become adopted, by Li Dian and Yue Jin, they'll be happy to have you as a son." Cao Pi insisted, grabbing onto Lu Xun's shoulders rather forcefully.

"B-but I..." He stared at the ice blue eyes and sighed in defeat. "I'll... Ask them about it, another time. Say, how long have they been married?"

"Um, I know they were dating for about 9 years, or something like that. Somewhere in there, they got married. Ask them about it, I don't know. I heard about it from Yue Jin, but blocked it because I couldn't care less of what he said at the time." Lu Xun frowned, "What? I was with Luo, and I was utterly careless for things that I did." Lu Xun shook his head in disappointment, "Tell me about it when you find out. Go there tomorrow, we should get sleep. Classes start early these days."

"You have to go to class tomorrow?"

"Well, yeah. Classes start in Wei on the fourth day of January. It's about to be the ninth now." Cao Pi explained lazily. "You skipped classes, you dope."

"Oh dear. Not really, I only just transferred, so Xiahou Dun said I don't have to start until next week." Lu Xun grinned somewhat goofily at the older man.

"You're so goofy, is this always what you're like?"

"Well, no. Not all the time, I told you before, I'm more of a quite person. I feel really comfortable with you though, so... Thank you."

"For what?"

"Making me... Honestly happy." Lu Xun smiled sincerely.

Cao Pi smirked and kissed Lu Xun softly on the lips before patting the top of his head and ruffling his spiky brown locks. "I love you, Bóyán."

"I love you too, Zǐhuán."

"You know, I will never think of you any less than my Juliet." Cao Pi stated, hugging the smaller male with a small smile appearing on his face, "Thank you too, Bóyán."

* * *

***SIGH* I promise I'll try my harderest-... Harderest? Oh my god. That's like, an ultima typo that I don't feel like erasing.**

**Lets start again!  
- I'll try my hardest to update as regularly as possible, because I did not forget this story, and I don't want to forget this story. I feel like it's growing to be something really great, and I want to continue this bundle of joy. No matter how much the struggles.**

**I feel like I'm getting sick though, so bleeeeeehhhh. I didn't mean for this chapter to be so late, but when school started, I had to push it back a good week or so. Something around there. Anyways! Reviews, reviews.**

_Bishieholic:_

_Remember, I never mind dedicating a review to a person that loves to read my stories, so, don't worry on getting a response, okay?! You're such a lovely reader, and I'm glad that I converted you to Cao Pi x Lu Xun, they're literally my favorite couple that even my skype name is basically that. _  


_**Talidric:**_

_**I am falling behind, omg, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to! This chapter was supposed to be out, 4 days after the 7th chapter. FOUR DAYS! D: I'm falling behind so bad, that it almost hurts. I just don't want to stress myself out too much, because that'll make me sick as ever, oh dear. I'll try to keep at my own pace, but I don't want to make you guys wait for so long either, I feel like that's ultra unfair to you guys, because you're the ones that really want to read the story, if you understand? ;u;**_

_**I responded to Scytherageroses in PM, but basically if you didn't get it, it said (In 2,000+ words):**_

I've been in love with Warriors Orochi 3 since before I even got it, I preordered that game and it never left my sight. But of course, this is more based off of DW8 than anything, as you should be able to tell. As for the Lu Xun x Zhu Rong couple thing, OMG NO. DW5 MESSED WITH MY MIND, SO MUCH. I needed that random pairing thing, but I freaking hate Zhurong, she scares me. She's like this big and bl- Oh, laptop's dying.

Yue Jin in a school girls outfit, oh, my life. I... Have stuff to do with that. Not that picture, but that theme, in a sense. *Winkwinknudgenudge* Jia Xu and Dian Wei will come around more the farther the episodes go on. Episodes? I mean Chapters, but eh, a bit sick I don't think I know what I mean anymore.

**So guys, with little to no help from my so-called friends for the end of the chapter, I had to remember EVERYTHING that they told me prior to the chapter, and tried to do everything accordingly. Of course, changing things here and there so it won't be exact. The next chapter is strictly Yue Jin and Li Dian coupling, though there will beat least 5 or 6 characters in the next chapter. One being Lu Xun, I wonder if you can guess the others. **_**  
**_**  
Please review when you get the chance, and I enjoy you all for reading this story! I love you ducklings!**


	9. Special Chapter 2: Memories

Yue Jin smiled at the tall raven that was staring at him. "So, what do you want to do today?" He questioned the older male. Li Dian shrugged and turned over on the bed, staring at the door. "Should we take one of our vacation days?"

"Cao Cao wants us to watch over Lu Xun, or did you forget?" Li Dian glanced over his shoulder at the smaller male who was leaning on one arm. Yue Jin sighed in response, "I don't see why, I'm sure Lu Xun know's what he's doing."

"What if, by chance, he manages to break things off with Cao Pi, _and_ gather intel on things that Wei has to store?"

"So we shouldn't trust Lu Xun? Is that what you're saying?"

Yue Jin shook when Li Dian sat up in their bed, "T-that's not what I mean! I-I'm just giving a scenario!"

Li Dian chuckled and sighed, "There's still so many things that Lu Xun doesn't know about Wei. Do you think we should tell him?" He questioned, kissing Yue Jin's cheek softly.

"Maybe..."

The pair froze when they heard a knock at their door, and with questionable faces, they stood up carefully, making their way to the dorm room door. "Who is it?" Li Dian asked.

"Lu Xun." Came the small voice from the other side of the door.

Yue Jin smiled and raised an eyebrow to Li Dian, he placed his hand on the doorknob and opened it, revealing the equal in height brunette. "Hello there." Yue Jin greeted.

"Hello Yue Jin, Li Dian." Lu Xun smiled to the couple as they welcomed him in, the other brunette leading him to the couch, with the raven not too far behind. "Do you guys mind if we talked a bit?"

"Sure, what about?" Li Dian asked as he leaned on the edge of the couch, staring at both brunettes situated on said couch.

Lu Xun looked at the raven, "Would you two mind... If you treated me like your son?" He mumbled loud enough for both of them to hear. Yue Jin blushed and stared at Li Dian as well. Li Dian silently blinked from the arm of the couch.

"You.. Want to be our son?"

"Like... When those people play that game... House?" Yue Jin questioned.

Lu Xun hesitantly nodded, "Is that a yes... Or a no...? Should I just... Go or what?"

"N-no! That doesn't sound like a bad idea!" Yue Jin held onto Lu Xun's hand, "You'll be our adopted son then! Since neither of us can have kids and all!" He smiled to the brunette and hugged him tightly. Li Dian stared at the two of them with a heavy blush and his mouth slightly agape. Yue Jin glared at Li Dian for a moment, giving him the hint to come and warmly welcome Lu Xun into their newly formed 'family'.

"Where did you get this idea, Lu Xun?" Li Dian questioned, ignoring Yue Jin's glare. Lu Xun pulled away from the other brunette and looked back to the raven.

"I actually got it from Cao Pi. Honestly, I didn't... Expect you two to be so welcoming with this." Lu Xun mumbled, with a small blush. Yue Jin shrugged.

"I just really like you, Lu Xun." Yue Jin admitted. "I'm perfectly fine with us being closer with each other."

"Yeah.." Lu Xun awkwardly chuckled, "I don't think Cao Pi and I were 'playing' when he told me to ask you guys to adopt me."

"He means like... Get the actual papers and adopt you legally?" Li Dian questioned. Lu Xun nodded slowly. "I see... But then that means that we'll be tearing you away from actual relatives." The youngest male shrugged somewhat carelessly, "Is it because we'll be around more, so you have someone better to take care of you every day?" He nodded, "It'll be like Cao Pi, Cao Cao's around to talk to him, and he goes to help his mother."

"I've been meaning to ask about that, Cao Pi's relationship with his mother..?" Lu Xun raised an eyebrow. Yue Jin poked his back to get his attention.

"Cao Pi and his mother are very close, but seeing as his mother's favorite is Cao Zhang, he.. Lacked family relations with his mother afterwards. His mother realized her mistake, and loved them all equally after she found out. She's gotten very conservative since then, but none the less, you can see all the love that she wishes to give to Cao Pi now." Yue Jin answered.

"Say... Yue Jin, do you think we should tell him?" Li Dian looked over Lu Xun and stared at his brunette.

"About...?"

"You know.."

"N-no, I don't think so."

Lu Xun looked between the two, "Honestly, I'm not going to say a thing. Just tell me." He urged slightly.

Yue Jin stared at Li Dian, "About how we met." Li Dian clarified to the other brunette.

"Oh!" Yue Jin smiled, "I'll tell you from my point of view, how I came to know and love Li Dian." Yue Jin stated, hugging the other brunette tightly.

"Your history? I've been wanting to learn that too." Lu Xun smiled at the pair. "Do tell then."

"Alright!" Li Dian pushed the brunettes over, pulling Yue Jin around Lu Xun so that he could sit in his lap. "I really love to hear this story, so much." Yue Jin chuckled awkwardly and pet Lu Xun's spiky hair.

"I'm sorry if we seem too open, but after all, you _are_ my 'kid', so to speak." Yue Jin grinned playfully.

Lu Xun nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I understand."

Yue Jin situated himself correctly on Li Dian's lap. "Alright, so... It started like this.."

* * *

_Flashback _

_The young brunette, apparent to be in his teenage years made his way around the school building and into the Principals office. "Principal Cao Cao, you wished to see me?" He questioned, shifting his messenger bag into a more comfortable place on his shoulder. Cao Cao looked up slowly from the book he was reading, and fixed his reading glasses onto the slightly unbuttoned shirt. _

_"Ah, yes. Yue Jin. I would like to know if you wish to tutor someone." He asked simply, placing his book down and giving the student his undivided attention. _

_"Tutoring? Am I really... Suitable for such a feat? I believe that my tests are very-"_

_"Your testing is the highest in the grade." Cao Cao interrupted, "I need you to tutor someone. It won't be for long, seeing as he has a test coming up in a month. Once you get him to get no less than a 'B' on that test, will I allow you to retreat from your job." _

_"Are you... Testing me as well?" _

_"You're also very clever, I see. Yes, I'm testing you. Now, will you do it?" _

_"W-well... I don't think I have much of a choice... So, yes, I'll... Tutor him." Cao Cao nodded and pulled out a big piece of paper from in-between his book. He handed the paper to the young teenager and waved him off. "T-thank you... I guess I'll be off then..." _

_Yue Jin stared at the paper he was given after he walked out of the office. He nodded to Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan as he walked out of the other door. A small sigh escaped his lips as he walked down the hallway to get to the classroom written on the paper. "Li Dian, huh? I don't think I've ever met him before..." He mumbled to himself. _

_Almost instantly, he stopped in front of one of the classroom doors and knocked softly, almost hoping that no one was there so that he could shy away from everything. But when the teacher opened the door, he lost all hope but shyly smiled at the man. "What do you need?" _

_"I... Y-you see... I was sent to tutor Li Dian... Is he in here?" Yue Jin awkwardly shifted around on his feet before settling his weight on one leg. The teacher nodded and disappeared back into the classroom, closing the door behind him. A few moments later, he was greeted by a rather tall raven that gave a confused stare. _

_"Who are you exactly?" The raven asked. _

_"I'm... Yue Jin. I'm guessing that you're-"_

_"Li Dian? Yeah, that's me." Li Dian grinned, petting the shorter male. "God, you're so short! You're like...The height of a girl!" _

_That comment instantly angered the short brunette, "I'll let you know now, do NOT talk about my height. I have a problem with that, it'd be nice if you don't bring it up." He frowned, looking up at the taller and most likely, older man. "Now, come on. We'll go into the study hall." _

_A few minutes of travelling down the empty hallways, and with Li Dian supplying talkative support while Yue Jin just quietly listened and occasionally made a few comments to voice his opinion, the pair made it to the study hall. They situated themselves at one of the tables in the middle of the big room. _

_"So, your name's Yue Jin. You're really short, and you don't talk much. That's all I'm getting out of this." Li Dian commented as he sat down and set his bag at the side of the table. _

_Was he really that short? Is this why this bloody raven was constantly going at it? His height shouldn't even matter, but it's affecting him so much! Li Dian's been pressing that 'you're so short' button since just a few short minutes ago, and he's still prying at it! Why can't he just leave his height out of this so that they can get to the studies?! _

_Yue Jin sighed and shook his head, "I'm here to tutor you, so... What class were you just in? We'll work on that first." He stated, dismissing the earlier comment. Li Dian raised an eyebrow and shrugged carelessly. He pulled out a big textbook and opened it to the page he was most likely previously working on. "Is that it?" He nodded to the shorter male, "Okay... So, history... I can help with that." _

_He took a few minutes to explain some of the things that seemed to trouble Li Dian the most, allowing him to work on the worksheet he was given, as well as finish an essay. All of this was accomplished before lunch, which interested Yue Jin. _

_Was he really stupid? Or did he just act this way in order to get a lot less work than the average student. Is there something that was stopping him from actually trying? He seemed to be one of those kids that knew what he was doing, but didn't try for it. Should he ask for it, or would that just be one of those things that will flow into a conversation the better they get to know someone? _

_Yue Jin sighed once more. He was too far in his own thoughts to even realize that Li Dian was staring at him the whole time, asking if he was okay. Yue Jin nodded with a shy smile and blushed a bit from embarrassment. He didn't know what to do, honestly, tutoring someone pretty much scared him shitless. _

_"So, the well known writer of back in the day is Shakespeare?" Li Dian randomly asked when the two of them were completely quiet. _

_Yue Jin looked up from the table, "H-huh? Shakespeare? Yeah, he's one of the well known writers, I think in England." _

_"England... That's not too far away from here." _

_"Well... You'd still have a really far travel, but yeah... I guess that's not that far." _

_"You don't know a lot, do you?" _

_Was this man testing him?! "I-I do know a lot. Just certain things I'm not sure of." _

_"Like your height?" _

_That is _IT_, he's hit the final straw! "I am _NOT_ confused about _MY_ height! WILL YOU LEAVE MY HEIGHT OUT OF THIS?!" _

_Li Dian nodded, though almost completely unfazed. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say Jinny." _

_Did he just make up a nickname for Yue Jin as well? Was there something that he wanted to do, just to piss off the brunette more? He had already caused the shorter male to make a scene, now two groups of kids at the other side of the room is staring at the pair curiously. Yue Jin sunk in his seat and covered his face with his hand. _

_"Please don't call me Jinny." Yue Jin whispered. "My name is Yue Jin, call me by such." _

_"Right, Yue Jin then." Li Dian shrugged._

* * *

_Yue Jin sat at the restaurant table munching on one of the many slices of pizza that sat in front of him. He was hanging out with a group of the other scholar students that went to the same classes as him. Zhang He, who was sitting next to the brunette had offered for them all to go and eat out. The other three had willingly agreed, so now Zhang Liao and Yu Jin sat across from the other pair. _

_Yu Jin stared at the group and stood up, telling them all to wait a moment, because he had something to show them, and had excused himself from the table. He soon came back with a familiar raven that caused Yue Jin to stare wide-eyed. "For those who don't know him, his name is Li Dian." Yu Jin smirked at the brunette's reaction. "I thought it'd be best for you to introduce us to your new friend, don't you think, Yue Jin?"_

_Yue Jin shyly smiled, "Y-yes... Yes... Lets just..." He stood and reached over to the tall raven. "As Yu Jin introduced, his name is Li Dian, and I'm tutoring him." Zhang He smiled at the brunette and gave a playful push. Yue Jin cleared his throat and shook his head, "This is Zhang He." He stated, pointing to the long haired raven next to him, "And that's Zhang Liao." He pointed to the other male sitting next to Yu Jin. "You can sit next to me, if you want?" _

_Li Dian grinned, "Yeah sure, why not?" He walked around the table and situated himself next to the short haired brunette. "So... I get to be friends with your friends too then?" He questioned Yue Jin. _

_"I... guess so... I mean, if I'm going to be tutoring you, wouldn't it be nice to have you meet my friends as well?" _

_"Well, you don't really need to do that, but sure. Why not?"_

* * *

_Li Dian yawned as he poked at his homework from his prior class. He rested one hand under his chin to keep his head propped up, and was currently balancing a pencil on his nose effortlessly. Yue Jin stared in awe, wondering if he'd be able to do that as well with enough practice. _

_"What do you want to do today?" Li Dian asked, eyes focused on the pencil balancing._

_"You should get your work done, then I can go home." _

_"What...? You're just going to leave me after this?" _

_"You're kidding right? I don't want to stay here any longer than I am." _

_"But... I have no where to go after this." _

_Yue Jin stared right at Li Dian's unwavering eyes. "What do you mean by that?" _

_"I... Earlier today, I found out that my parents don't want me living with them. 'Safety' reasons, apparently." _

_"I don't understand, how are you supposed to find a place to live on such short notice?" _

_Li Dian moved the pencil and placed it on his homework book. He stared back at the brunette seriously, "That's what I'm saying. I have no idea where to live, so..." He gave a hopeful look._

_"Oh no. No, no, no. I can't! My mom and dad would have a fit if they found out I was going to take care of some kid they don't know!"_

_"Just for a little while, please! I'll explain everything to them! J-just... Can we at least try? It's not like you're smuggling in drugs or anything..!" _

_Yue Jin sighed, "This is why you should live in the dorm." He brightened his face instantly, "As a matter of fact, why don't you live in the dorms?!" _

_"Because... It's full this year. Why don't you live in the dorms?" _

_"My family needs me, or rather, I feel better taking care of them." _

_"Are they sick?" _

_"Well... They're older...?" _

_"Oh, okay. I should still at least try..." _

_"Li Dian... I don't think that's a good idea, honestly..." Yue Jin shook his head, "You should ask Cao Cao about the dorm situation then, until everything is cleared." _

_"I already did, earlier today, after I found out. He told me it'll be a few days until everything's cleared out. I just need to find a place to live in temporarily." _

_Yue Jin sighed once more, "Alright, I'll make a call with my parents, see if they'll agree." He said standing up and digging into his pocket, "I'll be back soon."_

* * *

_Li Dian shuffled into the building and set his bookbag down by the couch. He waved his greetings to Yue Jin's parents and traveled to the bedroom that they shared. "So! What's going to happen today?!" He asked hyperactively. _

_Yue Jin looked up from his study desk and turned to the raven, "I have... Work to do. And surely you do to. Should we work by the table so that I can help you as well?" Li Dian sighed and trudged back to the door. Yue Jin picked up his workbooks and followed the raven out the door. They sat at the dining table and spread out the large amount of books over the span of the table. "What should I help you with first?" _

_"Actually... I think I got this. I'll ask if I need help." Li Dian grinned once more, "I'm so tired though. I'll get reading out of the way first." Yue Jin nodded and went back to what he was working on before. _

_His mother walked by with a kind smile as she quietly made her way into the kitchen to begin making dinner. It was apparently the third day that Li Dian lived inside the house alongside Yue Jin's family. Though his parents were willing, Yue Jin was a bit hazy on wanting the raven to live with them, in the end he had to deal with sharing the same bed as the raven as well. He felt a bit pressured about the same thing, having to sleep with someone else in his bed. Yet, he's been growing onto the raven, the same way the raven was growing onto him. _

_Yue Jin didn't know how to make of the whole situation though. He bonded with Li Dian, and became a good friend of his. Then for a week, the pair had even traveled to and from school together. It was like he was unable to catch a break from the other male, and for some reason he was happy about this. _

_Yue Jin shook his head in thought of where his mind was probably intending on going. Was he really becoming interested in Li Dian in a sort of way that made even him worry? Surely, Li Dian isn't the type of person to go for someone of the same gender, right? He stared hard at the raven that quietly did his studies at the other side of the table. Even he looked a bit distracted by something. _

_"H-hey... Li Dian? Do you think I can ask you something for a moment?" Yue Jin questioned, putting down his pencil. Li Dian glanced up at the brunette before sighing and placing his own pencil down onto his study book. _

_"Yeah sure, go ahead." _

_"It's about... Um..."_

_"Um? I don't think I know how to answer an 'um'." Li Dian chuckled. _

_Yue Jin blushed softly, "No... Not 'um'... It's about your sexuality." _

_"My sexuality? Okay... Do you want to know if I'm like... Gay or something?" Li Dian raised an eyebrow curiously. Yue Jin slowly nodded. "Well, yeah I am. But, are you?" _

_"I don't know what I am. I guess you could say that I'm bisexual in a way... Maybe. Well... I'm pretty sure lately I've been looking at guys differently..." _

_"That's funny, I remember just the other day how you could _not_ stop staring at Yu Jin. He's such a strict person, I really like it." Li Dian chuckled more. "So, I'm going to have to go with you being bi-curious. I don't know, you're really cute though." _

_C-cute? Did he just call Yue Jin... _Cute_? Yue Jin blushed heavily at this comment, he was unsure of how to react to it, being called such a thing caught him completely off guard. He had to admit though, hearing that come from Li Dian gave him something like a confidence boost. Yue Jin slowly smiled to the raven, feeling what felt like happiness bubble inside him. _

_"Thank you... Li Dian.." Yue Jin whispered. He noticed his mom eying him from the corner of the kitchen with a widened grin. _

_"Oh what, no compliment for me?" Li Dian wiggled his eyebrows. _

_"You are... Handsome?" Yue Jin shrugged, raising his eyebrow curiously. _

_Li Dian sighed, "Just handsome? Tell me something I don't know." He chuckled right after. _

_"Well... I don't know... I just.. That's all I think of you as... Wait.. You're really stuck up, you know that?" _

_"Duh, I need to be, unlike you." _

_Yue Jin rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yeah yeah... Get back to work then." He frowned slightly, picking back up his pencil and going back to what he was writing before._

* * *

_"Hey, Yue Jin. Can we talk for a moment?" Li Dian walked out of his classroom and followed the short brunette as he passed by. They were headed for the study hall area, though today it seems that Yue Jin just wanted to get something out of the way. Yue Jin didn't even turn around, but he made a sound to inform Li Dian that he was indeed listening. "So... I heard about... Yu Jin... Is it true? What Cao Cao's son did..?" _

_Yue Jin stopped in his tracks and turned, "I... I don't want to believe it, but... I did.. I did see that with my own eyes." He shook his head, "I knew him since we were kids... Yu Jin has been so much more loyal to Cao Cao. You've only known him for about... 2 years now? He still treated you like family... Like our family." _

_"So... It is true... Yu Jin really is..." _

_"Please don't say it." Yue Jin shut his eyes and turned back to the direction of the study hall. Li Dian placed a comforting hand on Yue Jin's shoulder and cautiously led him to the room. _

_Instead of sitting across from Yue Jin like how he did last school year, Li Dian got into the habit of sitting directly next to the brunette. In this process, he also found himself occasionally sliding closer to the brunette, sometimes even Yue Jin noticed this. Though, today it was different. Li Dian sat as close as he could to Yue Jin, holding him comfortably in his larger arms to keep the brunette from feeling too upset. News in Wei had spread fast, informing people that Cao Cao's own son, Cao Pi, drove Yu Jin to a point of insanity, and eventually led him to killing himself. The one problem was, the body was never found. People began to accuse Cao Pi of hiding the body somewhere, or even spread rumors that maybe in actuality he wasn't dead. _

_Yue Jin laid his head on Li Dian's shoulder, while Li Dian's chin was resting in his unruly brown hair. He sighed as he shut his eyes and hugged Li Dian back, as upset as he was, he felt a bit happier than he should, only because Li Dian somehow managed to give him moments like this. Moments of sheer comfort. _

_"Thank you..." Yue Jin whispered as he moved his head so that he'd be even closer to the raven. _

_Li Dian chuckled quietly and pulled away, "I want to ask you something else too, do you mind? I feel like it's not the right time for this, but... I don't want to wait any longer." _

_Yue Jin nodded, rubbing his eyes, "You don't have to wait. Go ahead and ask." _

_Li Dian nodded and ruffled the brown spikes. "I want you... To go out with me." _

_"That's not a question." _

_"It's not? Oh, you're right. Well, let me rephrase that then. Can you go out with me, like... You being my boyfriend and all?" He stated again. _

_"There's no catch to this... Right?" _

_"No catch, not one single catch at all." _

_"Promise?..." _

_"Of course, I really like you." Li Dian threw the brunette a comforting smile. _

_"Alright then... I don't mind." Yue Jin smiled back shyly. Li Dian chuckled once more. "Why are you laughing so much?" _

_"Because you're interesting to me, really." _

_"Oh... Okay then.."_

* * *

_Yue Jin pulled out his laptop from the messenger bag. He smiled softly as he began typing away at the keypad. He sat in the security room, watching over the cameras, as well as working on his own stuff to pass time. He smiled to the raven that slowly entered the building and grinned as soon as he saw the brunette. _

_"Hey Jin, how's everything?" Li Dian questioned, sitting beside the younger male. He took Yue Jin's first job and looked at the cameras, allowing him to continue what he was doing on his own computer. _

_"Nothing. I don't think anything's been going on lately anyways." _

_"I'm still a bit weary on a few things... Apparently... Today is.." _

_"Yeah I know, I'm literally afraid of Cao Pi." _

_"I don't want this to be about _him_ either, you know." _

_"You brought it up." Yue Jin looked into the raven's eyes and sighed. _

_It's been years since Yu Jin's 'death', as that day of his disappearance has now come back to haunt them for another year. Yue Jin shook his head and went back to working needlessly on his computer. This day has affected not only this pair, but Zhang Liao and Zhang He as well, since they were close friends with the dead male. Around this date, Cao Pi tended to get more aggressive to the people that he talked to, occasionally throwing things at them. This also tends to be the day where Cao Pi acts as if everything revolves around him, which made Yue Jin and Li Dian very worried. _

_"Oh, look. There he is now." Li Dian pointed to the fourth screen, where Cao Pi was walking down the hall. "He looks... Really angry, again.." _

_"I was hoping that he wouldn't be like this now.. This is his first year in high school, and he tormented the kids in his elementary and middle schools. Why won't Cao Cao talk to him about it?" Yue Jin questioned, not wanting to look away from the computer screen. _

_"Cao Cao did talk to him. Cao Pi is just... It's been so many years..." Li Dian shivered, "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Really." _

_Yue Jin sighed once more, causing Li Dian to worry. Li Dian petted the brown spikes caringly and smiled reassuringly at the younger male. "Don't worry about it, okay? Everything will be okay." _

_He nodded slowly, and despite trying to cover his worry with a smile, his lover knew he was still just as upset as he was when Yu Jin first died. Yue Jin turned his attention back to the cameras only to notice that the raven that they were supposed to follow, disappeared. "Oh no, where is he." _

_Li Dian quickly began changing the channels of the camera views, "I don't know, I don't see him anywhere." _

_"You don't see who anywhere?" _

_The pair instantly froze and slowly turned to see the 'missing' raven. Li Dian awkwardly chuckled and shook his head, "It's not important, we were just playing." _

_"Oh, so you're talking about finding Yue Jin's d-"_

_"No, not that Cao Pi!" Yue Jin interrupted as Li Dian grinned playfully. "That's not it..." _

_"So it's Li Dian's then?" _

_"Neither of ours, Cao Pi." Yue Jin shook his head and sighed. "Really... I'm disappointed in you, thinking that way." _

_Cao Pi chuckled carelessly and walked away. Li Dian raised a curious eyebrow and glanced over to the upset brunette. "He left earlier this time." _

_"Maybe he has more people to go and kill." _

_"Yue Jin."_

_"Huh?"_

_"That's not funny." _

_"I wasn't trying to be funny. I'm serious." _

_"Yeah... Yeah, yeah. Sure." _

* * *

_Yue Jin sat on the couch typing away at his laptop. Despite seeming to be very focused on his work, he in actuality was stuck thinking about everything that happened to him until this point. Yue Jin's face grew worried as he thought about the very first day that he even met Li Dian. A quiet grunt escaped him as he typed more._

_'I was scared.' He thought to himself, 'Very.. I didn't think that Li Dian would actually be so kind... I thought he was going to be this type of guy that hated everything that I would do for him. He didn't even look like a cooperative person.' He sighed and slowly closed his eyes, 'But he annoyed me too, always calling me short. I think I got it through his thick head not to make fun of my height, though sometimes he still does.' _

**_Just a few days after I remember meeting him.. I remember... Yu Jin invited him to join Zhang Liao, Zhang He, and I, while we all went out to eat. That had to be first time that we were actually sitting so close to one another._**_ He typed at the laptop after opening his eyes. **I realized that after I met him, my life had to have been more interesting. Even if just by a little. Before we both decided to work together for Cao Cao, Li Dian asked me the most embarrassing question ever. **Yue Jin felt the small blush forming on his face as he shyly grinned to himself. **'Will you marry me one day in the future?' I still remember those words... It was only about a year ago, from today, actually. I'm really happy about that, I loved that day so much, I couldn't help but say yes. **_

_"Hey, Yue Jin." Li Dian called for the brunette that was situated on the couch. Yue Jin let out a small hum sound before continuing what he was doing before. Li Dian questionably walked over and leaned on the back of the couch, staring over Yue Jin's shoulder to see what he was so occupied with. Once it clicked, he instantly grinned, "You should add... That one day where I made you wear a girl's school uniform. It was just the second day that we met." _

_Yue Jin instantly blushed at Li Dian. "Or... I should keep something as embarrassing as that out of the picture, you know." _

_"Aww, come on... It was really fun.." _

_"It was embarrassing and degrading, I'd rather not add that in here at all." _

_"What is it for anyways?" Li Dian questioned, petting the brown locks. _

_Yue Jin dropped his head a bit and sighed, "It's just for fun. For me at least, I find it fun. It's about how we met and situations up to date." _

_"Oh, is that so? I want to read it when you're done." _

_"It's just stuff that I remember though, I think you should remember it all too." _

_"I might remember the things that you don't, just let me read it when you're done." _

_"Alright! Fine!" Yue Jin frowned as he stared into the raven's eyes. _

_"Let me ask you another question." Li Dian walked over and around the couch to sit next to the brunette. Once he did, he placed his arm around the smaller male's shoulders and pulled him close to his chest. "Do you _really_ want to marry me this time? Y'know, without you being my fiance and all that?" _

_Yue Jin chuckled, "Honestly, I don't mind." _

_"You never do." _

_"It's because.. It's because it's you, Li Dian." _

_"Yeah, I know. I'm awesome." _

_"No.. You're just stuck up." _

_"I can teach you!" _

_"... I'd... Rather not.." _

_Flashback End_

* * *

Yue Jin sighed and smiled after he finished a few random parts of his story. "I'll tell you more of the story, the more I get to know you." He pointed out, hinting to the other brunette that there was still a lot of things he didn't know about the older male.

"Ah, yeah. You're still missing all the drama. _All_ the drama." Li Dian grinned. "I hope you learn everything that Yue Jin had to deal with, Lu Xun. All you have to do is stay with Cao Pi and keep him in check, got it?" Li Dian raised an eyebrow, wondering if the young boy would agree.

Lu Xun thought for a moment, "Keep Cao Pi in check? Why is it that, everyone that I talk to in Wei, wants me to keep Cao Pi in check?" Yue Jin shrugged.

"Because Cao Pi is a bit loco." Li Dian stated.

"Uh-huh.." Lu Xun gave a bit of an amused look, "Yeah. I'll stay with him. He makes me really happy."

"Well then, I'll tell you a story a day. Every day, you'll hear a small story, it'll start out unimportant, and the more I go on, is the more important it will get. Okay?" Yue Jin questioned.

"Yeah, of course. I'll love to hear all the stories." Lu Xun smiled at the older but slightly shorter male.

"Okay! Go to your room then, Lu Xun. We'll see you tomorrow."

Lu Xun nodded and obediently got up, "I'll see you guys then."

"Don't forget to go to class too!" Yue Jin added, waving to the young boy.

"I won't." Lu Xun chuckled as he opened the door, sliding out and closing it right behind him as he left.

Yue Jin looked to Li Dian questionably, "I have a feeling, we're going to be really attached to that boy."

"Yeah.. Me too." Li Dian stated, kissing Yue Jin softly on the lips.

* * *

**Oh my god, I promise I didn't forget to update the story. I also haven't even been working on it either. I'm so sorry! I expected to have a lot of things to do with the new school I'm going to and all, but right now, seriously I literally have little to no homework. All but one class. *Sigh* Stupid English..  
**

**I'm really sorry if there's any typos in this, some parts were rushed, others were more thought out. As you can see, Yue Jin has gone through a lot together with Li Dian, they've known each other in high school. Probably did know each other when they were younger in real life too, but let's just keep that with the story that I'm writing for you guys. **

**So, let's get on with the reviews shall we?: **

**Shinku Tsuu-ki: **

**I just LOVE to make a tsundere Yue Jin, I just loovveeee it! I hug my computer screen sometimes when I read over it. I feel like he just needs a really big hug. **

**Cao Cao had up to I believe.. 20 wives and concubines in history, if I remember correctly. But I know he had 26 children, Cao Pi had children somewhere in the teens though. I love to creep on them, not to sound creepy or something. I like Wei's stories better, but Wu is my absolute favorite force. **

**Cao Pi and Lu Xun action, yes, yes. I want more of that myself. Do not worry, They're normally going to be mentioned throughout the chapters, and soon, they'll be mentioned in every chapter, more times than others, the more important situations. **

**I think I just put the story into different arcs, the first would be the 'Zhen Ji and Cao Pi arc' which is what we're on now, the next arc will be the 'Yue Jin, Li Dian, and Lu Xun arc', and the arc after that is the 'Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao arc' which will be the shortest arc. That's all I'm saying about that, for now anyways. I'll be happy to let you know more, but for now, The 1st arc will be finished before the next Wu chapter comes. Just to let you know. **

**Suicune95:**

**Every single battle one of them were in, the other would be there. Normally, both of them were battle choices, and other most points, neither of them were able to be played, but they were still in the battles. I love Li Dian and Yue Jin, and they're just so freaking awesome!**

**As for Lu Xun changing factions/schools, you don't even have to worry about that. He's such a loyal bundle of joy, but remember, he is really angry at Zhou Yu currently.**

**I'm so sorry for making you have to wait so long for this chapter! It's not even that long either, which upsets me, but I figure, it's fine in order to satisfy Li Dian/Yue Jin lovers. The next chapters, I hope to be able to upload a good bit of them while I'm on my 3 day break. **

**Thank you guys for reading the chapter! I want you guys to know something before you're finished completely reading what's left of this. **

**This story IS written in different arcs, the arcs normally just expand over 7-15 chapters each.  
What you are reading now is the first arc, Zhen Ji and Cao Pi. It will be 12 chapters long.  
The next arc that follows is Yue Jin, Li Dian, and Lu Xun. This is gonna be 10 chapters, at most.  
The arc after that is Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao. This is literally the shortest arc, most likely nothing longer than 5 chapters. **

**That's only because I like both Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao, and I really want to dedicate some chapters to those sisters, they were the first people I ever played with in a Dynasty Warriors game. Instantly fell in love with those two! Never the less, I'll try to make their story interesting to the readers, you guys, my lovely ducklings, and make sure that everyone can enjoy it. **

**Thank you for reading, and enjoy your day, or night!**


	10. Cyan Arrogance Flies (Part 2)

Chapter 10: Cyan Arrogance Flies (Part 2)

Zhong Hui stared at Deng Ai as he handed out the homework sheets to end the class. Once he got his, the long haired brunette shoved it into his bookbag and walked out. The bell rung as soon as he reached the door, and the brunette gave a successful grin for beating the time once more.

He walked down the hallway of Jin Academy and made his way to the front doors. Zhong Hui made a promise to Jiang Wei that he would meet him outside the Others Academy building. A soft smile graced the long haired brunette's lips as he saw the other male dressed in green run up to him.

"Zhong Hui! I thought you forgot about me! That was until I heard the school bell, and it clicked, you weren't even out of class yet." Jiang Wei hugged Zhong Hui in a deep hug. "So, where are we going?"

"Actually.. I think it's better we find somewhere quiet to talk, do you know of any place like that?" Zhong Hui questioned. _There's a lot on my mind, and frankly, I think I need to tell you everything that I'm feeling.. Why can't I just tell you that?_

_Oh right. My pride. _

Jiang Wei thought for a moment before nodding and pulling the cyan clad into the Others Academy building. He brought him up a flight of steps that lead to the dorm areas and entered one at the far side. "My dorm room, no one comes in here unless I tell them to!" Jiang Wei grinned. "So! What are we going to talk about?"

Zhong Hui set his bag on the floor next to the bed before sitting in a chair opposite to Jiang Wei. "I... I think we should talk about our feelings for each other. I don't mean to rush anything! I just want to know... How do you feel about me?"

Jiang Wei gave a questionable look, "How do I what? I really like you! You're like... My best friend! Why? What's gotten into you?"

Zhong Hui shook his head, "Nothing.. I've just been wondering lately. I guess you can say I was curious on how you see me." Jiang Wei grinned once more.

"I really like you." He said again, this time more sincere. "Like, really like you."

"Yeah, I think I got that." Zhong Hui shrugged. "I like you too, like you said, you're my best friend."

"I think of you as more than a best friend sometimes."

"Huh?"

Almost instantly, Jiang Wei shook his head and chuckled, "I'm just kidding around with ya. Was that all you wanted?" Zhong Hui nodded slowly, despite all the confusion, he could never understand Jiang Wei as much as he wished. "Well then, when you're ready to go, you can. I'm not stopping you!" He smiled happily.

Zhong Hui stood and nodded once more, "Alright then.. I'll be on my way." He picked up his bag and walked out the door, waving to his friend as he left.

* * *

Zhong Hui sighed as he sat on Cao Pi's bed. The raven excused himself a half an hour earlier once Lu Xun joined him into the showers. They had only just recently turned off the water, and Zhong Hui really didn't want to think about what they were possibly doing inside there.

Once the pair came out the bathroom, fully dressed, Zhong Hui gave them both a questionable look. "I don't understand, and I don't think I want to either." He stated, staring at Lu Xun's odd look. Instead of wearing the red that he was used to seeing the other brunette in, Lu Xun was now wearing blue, the same shade blue as Cao Pi. "But... Surely you wouldn't mind telling me, right?"

"So you are curious." Cao Pi grinned, "Lu Xun decided to join Wei, it's simple."

"So... He's no longer going to be followed around when he goes to the Wu Academy?"

"He's not going back to the Wu Academy." Cao Pi stated without missing a beat.

Lu Xun awkwardly smiled and rubbed his arm, "So far, Gan Ning and Ling Tong are the ones that are worried about me. They've been messaging me since I gathered my stuff from the dorm."

"Ew, you share dorms." Zhong Hui scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Yeah, I know right?" Cao Pi chuckled as he retreated to the couch and turned on the TV.

"Yes.. I did share a dorm, now, I don't." Lu Xun sighed, "I'm actually used to sharing a dorm, it gets kind of lonely." He mumbled as he sat in Cao Pi's study chair. Cao Pi rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh.

"It's so strange, seeing Cao Pi so happy like this. I really don't know if I should be disgusted or happy as well."

Cao Pi turned and stared at the long haired brunette, "You should be happy too." He stated quietly. "Oh, that reminds me. Where have you been until classes started back up? I don't recall anyone mentioning you after I left."

"Oh. Where was I? I was with Ji- My family. I went home with my family. Well not _with_ my family, but to see them. They're doing perfectly fine without me, so next break I'm not going to bother seeing them." Zhong Hui lied, though he stated it in a way that was pretty believable. Cao Pi nodded slowly before yawning. Zhong Hui sighed in relief.

"So Jiang Wei's family is pretty nice then, huh?" Cao Pi questioned.

Instantly, Zhong Hui blushed, "W-what are you talking about?! I went to see _MY_ family!"

"You never go to see your family. If you were just talking to Lu Xun, he'd believe it, yeah. That's because he doesn't know you well. But me, lying to me? That's not going to work. I know you, really. Now, Jiang Wei's family?"

Zhong Hui sighed and lowered his head, "They're a nice group of people. Which probably explains why Jiang Wei's always so kind to the people he talks to. I like talking with them."

"I see." Cao Pi chuckled to himself before turning to Lu Xun, "That also reminds me, even though you've talked with my father, you'll have to meet my mom one day too." Lu Xun nodded in agreement.

"What about you meeting Lu Xun's paren-"

"He'll meet mine, that's all."

"But Lu Xun-"

"Zhong Hui."

"Y-yes?"

"That's all you need to know."

"O-okay..." Zhong Hui glanced between Cao Pi and Lu Xun questionably. He froze up when he felt his phone vibrate. "I think that's Sima Shi, I should get going." He stated, standing and quickly retreating out of the dorm room. Zhong Hui took one last look at the door before speed-walking out of Wei's Academy and heading into Jins.

"Finally, I thought I was going to have to call you." Sima Shi stated, practically glaring at the long haired brunette. "What took so long?"

"I had to leave from Wei's building to get here, relax yourself." Zhong Hui frowned. "Now what do you want?"

Sima Shi held up a finger and signaled for the other male to follow him as he turned and started walking. "I'm curious as to why you're always with that brat from Shu." He stated.

Zhong Hui instantly felt angry, "Are you serious? You're really going to turn into another Zhou Yu and pester me like how he did to Lu Xun? Just let it go, I'll hang out with anyone that I want. If you keep pestering me about that, I'll _inform_ Sima Yi about your little affair with both Wang Yuanji _and_ Jia Chong." Zhong Hui stated angrily. He walked past the older male without a care in the world. Sima Shi merely stared and glared at the younger male storm past him.

"Alright, then do what you wish. Be your own _free_ person." Sima Shi added.

* * *

_Did I really just..._

_Did I just tell off Sima Shi?_

Zhong Hui sat on his bed with his elbows resting on his legs and his hands covering his confused face. _I don't recall the last time I even bothered to do something like that, because Sima Shi is literally praised by Sima Yi, right? Not only that, I think Sima Yi hates me. But... It felt like I told him off, does that count for anything?_ He sat in wonder, shaking his head whenever his thoughts became too stupid. _I seriously don't want to feel like Lu Xun though, with that constant Zhou Yu pestering. Just one look at them and you could see the anger fueling... Wait a moment, is that the reason why Lu Xun left Wu?_

He rose his head and looked straight ahead, "Did Lu Xun leave Wu because of Zhou Yu, and not because of Cao Pi? If that's right, then... Cao Pi is the cause of Zhen Ji's dilemma with Yuan Shao and his son, right?" Zhong Hui got up from his bed, "What is Cao Pi doing to these people?"

_It's as if he's possessing the people he takes from different forces._

_Possessing?_

"Possessing..." Zhong Hui stared at the ground for a moment, "Possessing!" He reached for the door, "Cao Pi is possessing the people that he 'falls in love' with!" He opened the door and knocked into a tall male dressed in black and cyan.

"Now where are you going?" Jia Chong questioned, helping Zhong Hui up. "It sounds like you just had a 'eureka' moment." He stated.

Zhong Hui dusted off his clothes before standing up properly. "Y-yeah... Something like that. Look, I have something to do, would you mind moving out of my way?" Jia Chong raised an eyebrow before stepping to the side. "Thank you." He added quietly, before briskly walking away.

Jia Chong quietly followed behind the long haired brunette, making no noise what-so-ever.

* * *

Zhong Hui stared at Lu Xun's dorm door. It felt so unreal going into Wei's Academy to find someone that used to study under Wu. He knocked quickly on the door, hoping that the brunette was in there.

"Hello?" Lu Xun slowly opened the door. "Oh, hello Zhong Hui, Jia Chong." He smiled at the pair.

_Jia Chong?_

"Jia Chong's not with me." Zhong Hui raised a confused eyebrow. Lu Xun did the same, pointing behind him. Zhong Hui turned to see the pale man dressed in all black blankly staring back at him. "When did you even follow me?"

"I followed you since you left your dorm. You don't look back at all, you know."

"You made _no_ sounds at all!"

"You should be more cautious."

Zhong Hui sighed and turned back to Lu Xun, "Anyways, I want to talk to you about Cao Pi. Do you mind us chatting for a bit?" Lu Xun nodded and welcomed the pair into the dorm.

"You packed up pretty well, Lu Xun." Jia Chong stated, standing by the door.

"Why are you even in here with us?!" Zhong Hui yelled at the older male.

Lu Xun cleared his throat to get the pair's attention, "Yeah, I had enough free time to set everything the way how I wanted. Though I'm beginning to feel a bit odd, not going back to Wu."

"You'll get used to it. You are here for a reason, after all." Jia Chong stated.

"Anyways! I really think you should know about Cao Pi! He's pulling you away from what you really should be."

"Are you telling me to _go_ back to Wu? Because if you are, you can just say that, instead of trying to include Cao Pi in this."

"Cao Pi is possessing you, Lu Xun. You're belonging to him, for as long as you two are together."

"So now you're doing some spiritual stuff? I highly doubt he's the reason for any of this."

"Then why would Zhou Yu not want you to talk with him? Before you decided on your own that you were going to leave Wu? Do you not remember what happened between the Yuans and Zhen Ji? It was because of Cao Pi. When I always talked with them, Cao Pi would constantly tell Zhen Ji to leave the Others and join Wei so that it'd be easier for them to be together. Didn't he do that same thing with you?"

"Well... Yeah... But that doesn't mean that he's _possessing_ me. He just insists on wanting me to be with him, and it would be easier to date him, is all.."

"No, that's not it at all. See the Cao family is known to do underhanded things and-"

"Yes?" A small pause came from Jia Chong, "Sun Jian is what?" Lu Xun's attention was instantly grabbed. "Alright, I'll bring as many students as I can." He turned back to the pair, "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but you boys need to go outside, now. Sima Yi wishes to explain something, and it's best if every student from each Academy is aware."

"What happened to Sun Jian?!" Lu Xun yelled, grabbing onto the black goat Jia Chong wore.

"You'll find out when you get outside."

Lu Xun nodded and turned to Zhong Hui, "Come on, Zhong Hui, we'll talk about this later." He hurriedly ran out the door with the older brunette following right behind him.

* * *

Sun Jian is dead.

Many of the students in Wu cried, even those that were no longer in Wu cried. People that were extremely close to the Principal, cried as well. Zhong Hui took note of Lu Xun clinging onto Cao Pi as he expressed his sadness.

_He's... Dead?_

"I am sorry to announce.." Sima Yi stood with a microphone, "That the Principal of Wu, Sun Jian, has died from sickness. Until we can figure out what to do, I was the one left in charge of Wu." The students of Wu all angrily voiced their disapprovement. "I understand that you don't approve of this, children. Do understand, out of the three other Principals in the school, who would you really pick? Cao Cao, who Sun Jian hate; Liu Bei, that still doesn't have his own Academy in order; or me, the one person that actually has everything under control?" Sima Yi explained as the group quieted down. "Alright, now you understand?" There was complete silence. "Now, I know that you all praise your colors of red, and I will allow that. I refuse to change anything that Sun Jian has already built for the Academy. But, there is a catch. A slip up from any Wu student, and Wu turns into an expansion of Jin." The students groaned.

Zhang Chunhua grabbed the microphone, "I do not wish to hear any complaints from any of you children. If you hear your new Principal stating what he wants, you are to listen." She stated firmly. "In any case, I would not care of you listen to me or not, seeing as I am not the Principal, but you must listen to the person that had the power handed to them from _your_ Principal. Do you children understand that?" They all said a unified yes before she nodded slowly, "Now, go to your dorms and do not come out until there is a legitimate announcement from either me or Sima Yi."

Zhong Hui walked over to Lu Xun and Cao Pi quietly. Cao Pi nodded to the long haired brunette. "Hey Zhong Hui." He mumbled.

"Hi.." Zhong Hui gave a concerned glance to Lu Xun, "Are you okay?"

"Somewhat... Yeah." Lu Xun awkwardly smiled, "I'm fine..."

"Your eyes are red though."

"Y-yeah.."

"You cried too?"

"Yes, he cried." Cao Pi interrupted. "God." He frowned deeply. "Is there anything that you want, Zhong Hui?"

"Well... No, but I wanted to make sure that Lu Xun was okay and all.."

Gan Ning and Ling Tong pulled at the back of Lu Xun's coat, startling the young brunette. "Lu Xun! We found you!" They yelled in unison. "All of Wu slowly started to realize that you weren't there! And a good few of them have gotten really upset."

"R-really?" Lu Xun stuttered, holding onto his friends. "I'm sorry about that..."

"Lu Meng was upset when he found out that you weren't on the list of students anymore." Ling Tong explained.

"Some people, namely Zhou Yu, is accusing you of being the reason why Sun Jian fell ill." Gan Ning stated.

"It wasn't my fault that he was sick. Sun Jian was sick before any of this even happened."

"He's telling everyone that your leaving upset Sun Jian so bad, that he grew too worried and died from it." Gan Ning explained.

"It wasn't my fault though.."

"You're really going to have to clear that up. Almost all of Wu is believing what he's saying. Gan Ning and I are like the only ones that's standing up for you right now."Ling Tong stated with a sigh.

Lu Xun stared to the ground, Cao Pi wrapping his arm around the small waist to comfort him. "I see..." Lu Xun mumbled quietly. "This is why I consider the two of you my better friends." He smiled faintly to the pair. "Thank you, really."

"It's alright." Gan Ning ruffled the brown hair playfully. "We'll talk to you later." He stated, pulling Ling Tong with him as they retreated into Wu Academy. Zhong Hui stared at the pair.

_Why was Cao Pi so angry? _

"Hey, Cao Pi, are you alright?" Zhong Hui questioned.

"I'm fucking fantastic, what do you want?" Cao Pi frowned. Lu Xun sighed and shook his head slowly. "What? Why are you acting like that too?" He questioned.

"I just want to know why you're so on edge." Zhong Hui stated.

Lu Xun nodded, "You've been a bit angrier than you were yesterday." He whispered into the raven's ear.

"I'm perfectly fine, what more do you want?"

"I want you to tell me the truth."

"I _am_ telling you the truth."

"Okay.. This sounds like a couple's problem, so, I'm going to find someone else to talk to."

"No, no. You can stay here, Zhong Hui." Lu Xun stated holding onto Zhong Hui's arm. Zhong Hui twitched and attempted to slide out of the younger boy's grasp. "Cao Pi, what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing. Why would you even assume that something's up?"

"Because I know-... Because you're acting so secretive.."

"You know what?" Cao Pi and Zhong Hui questioned in unison.

"I'm asking the questions this time, Cao Pi, Zhong Hui." Zhong Hui nodded and shrugged leaving Cao Pi to growl. "Don't take that tone with me, Cao Pi." Lu Xun frowned at his boyfriend. "Now tell me, what's going on with you?"

"Years ago, when I was a kid. There was this man that used to work with Yue Jin and Li Dian. His name is Yu Jin. This was the day that he... Uh.. Passed on." Cao Pi mumbled his response.

"This was the day Yu Jin died?" Zhong Hui questioned. "Sun Jian dies on this day? That's so..."

"Yeah, I know. Odd." Cao Pi shrugged.

"But you're the reason for Yu Jin dying, aren't you?" Lu Xun questioned. Cao Pi glared at the brunette.

"And how would you know if I was the reason or not?" He questioned the younger male. Lu Xun shyly raised his hands and took a step back. "I don't recall ever telling you what happened then, and I don't expect you to know now. So who in the hell told you what happened?"

"Y-Yue Jin and Li Dian... They told me about it yesterday.." Lu Xun mumbled, constantly taking steps back from the raven. Cao Pi growled and turned to the two security guards standing next to his father.

Zhong Hui stared at the couple awkwardly "S-seriously... This looks like a problem the two of you need to iron out. I don't think I should be in your way." He stated quickly before running off to where the Shu Academy kids were.

"Zhong Hui!" Jiang Wei yelled as he held onto the brunette's arm. "Hello!" He greeted with a happy smile. "You look a bit worried, are you upset about Sun Jian?" He questioned after seeing the unnatural look gracing Zhong Hui's usually blank features.

"No.. It's not that." Zhong Hui looked around to make sure none of the loud mouth Shu students were able to hear. "I think.. Part of it could be Sun Jian's death.. But Sun Jian apparently 'died' on the day that Yu Jin died. But he died many years ago. Lu Xun accused Cao Pi of being the reason for Yu Jin's death, since he said that he talked with Yue Jin and Li Dian about it." Zhong Hui sighed and unconsciously held onto Jiang Wei's hand.

"There's a lot of secrets that each of us have, you know." Jiang Wei whispered. "You and I are a part of a big school. Lu Xun knows more than he's letting off; Cao Pi's keeping a lot of things secret; Sima Yi, Zhang Chunhua, and Jia Chong all keep secrets as well; Sima Shi and Sima Zhao? They know things that no one else knows. Don't you think?" He asked tightening his grip on Zhong Hui's hand. "Can I tell you... A secret?"

Zhong Hui nodded slowly. "What is it?"

"I really believe that I am in love with you." Jiang Wei smiled. Zhong Hui instantly blushed. "I mean, come on! You can't tell me that you don't feel it between us? Honestly... When I took you with me to meet my family..."

"I did.. I did feel it then. I feel it now too." Zhong Hui whispered. "It's... Every time that I talk to you, I feel this way. I hate it."

"You hate it?"

"I don't want to have this feeling of love." Zhong Hui pulled his hand away from Jiang Wei. "I'm sorry... But this isn't what I want... I have a lot on my mind."

"B-but... Zhong Hui...!" Jiang Wei attempted to reach after the other long haired brunette that quickly walked away from him. "I... I don't understand... Anymore..?"

* * *

**Oh my god, I know this chapter is shorter than the other Cyan chapter, but it seems like Cyan chapters just happen to be shorter than the others. So, I wanted at least two chapters to go out for this week, this chapter and probably the next chapter too. That would be Shu. Then after Shu, we'll be finishing up the arc with the Others. Everything will slowly make connections as the chapters go by. Hopefully you all will enjoy the 'lovely' twists that I toss in the story. **

**This is the reason why the Cyan chapters was also split in half. The second half of it happened _after_ New Years and the fire to Shu's building. I wanted to make sure I inform you guys about that, since the first half happened before everything got _too_ dramatic. So, Cyan's two parter is now complete, I hope you enjoyed it, despite the short chapters! **

**Oh! Before I forget, I am adding people in the story as Koei goes on with their additions to it. Obviously I didn't add all the people that's in the game, not yet anyways, but there have been mentions of them. So, in the next arc, Zhu Ran, Chen Gong, Lu Lignqi, and Fa Zheng. Just a little forewarning. Though I could just leave that a secret, I feel it's nicer to let you guys know.**

**Then to reply to Scytherageroses:  
**

**It's alright if you owe me a small few reviews. I also haven't been tossing out story chapters like how I was supposed to either, so it's perfectly fine! As for Li Dian and Yue Jin, there's still so much to their story than what I put in the previous chapter. But I'm glad you enjoyed the tsundere couple. *Chuckles* **

**Yu Jin and Cao Pi, their whole scenario is very interesting (in actual history) and of course, it will be altered to fit into the story. **

**So! The next chapter is on Shu, and by the looks of things, I'll be fixing up the chapter and making it lengthier tomorrow. By Thursday, the next chapter should be updated, if not, then look forward to the weekend. **


End file.
